Attack on Titan: Titans Unleashed
by Optimus524
Summary: It was just a day like any other, but then a giant Titan smashed through the gates of the Wall. Now humanities is on the verge of extinction and have to fight for their survival. It's up to Hiccup and his friends to step up and push back the Titans in order to save humanity.
1. The Fall of Berk

'_It had been a day just like any other and no one could force or what happened that afternoon. Just like that everything changed, at terrible moment in our hearts we knew that home was a pen and that we humans were nothing more than cattle. My name is Hiccup Haddock, and this is the day when my tale began._'

* * *

A bunch of soldiers wearing capes which had the schedule of a dragon rolled through a dense forest on horseback. All of them were wearing strange equipment around their waists which had grappling hooks and sheathes filled with detachable swords for two hilts.

"Come on people," said the commander. "Unless we secure mankind's first stronghold beyond the walls, we will die."

"Target approaching!" said a large man with a thick red beard and emerald green eyes.

That's when they saw exiting through the trees was a large humanoid creature, completely bone naked.

"Split into five groups now!" the commander ordered. "Group 1 will act as the bait, all squadrons engage Omni-directional mobility gear!"

The soldiers then immediately pulled out their hilts and then pressed on a trigger and immediately launch grappling hooks which attach themselves to the trees. The gears then turned and pulled them towards the trees and they began swinging through the air as if they were monkeys.

The men on horses began riding around the creature while the men with a strange gear swung around trying to find an opening.

"Hit it from every angle!" the commander ordered.

The soldiers on the rigs then immediately plunge their hilts into their sheaves and attached the sword blades onto them. One soldier then swung around the tree and appeared right behind the creature and headed straight towards the back of its neck.

"For my brothers! For humanity!" he yelled.

He then spun around and plunged his blade into the back of its neck.

* * *

While all this was going on two 10-year-old boys and a girl were relaxing in the countryside. One of the boys was slightly smaller than the others and had burning auburn hair and emerald green eyes, his face covered in freckles. The other boy had chocolate brown hair and eyes and was the tallest the three. The girl had golden blonde hair and steel blue eyes, she also appeared to be the fittest out of the three of them.

"Heard that your parents went over the wall again, Hiccup," said the chocolate brown hair boy looking at the auburn hair boy.

"Yeah, he's on another expedition with the Scouts," Hiccup nodded. "Though I hear your mother's pretty busy as well, Ragnar."

"She is a doctor, possible the best one within the wall," said Ragnar and that he looked at the girl. "What about your mum, Astrid?"

Astrid merely shrugged. "Telling me to stay out of trouble as per usual. My uncle on the other hand is still the useless drunk he's always been."

Hiccup shook his head. "Come on let's get the word and get back home. My grandpa's is probably wondering what happened to me. Plus I suspect that Astrid's mum will find some way to blame me if we're late."

The year was 845 and the two children were living inside the largest wall anyone could ever conceive. It wasn't the only one, just the largest out of three impenetrable walls that surrounded the area. They lived in a small district on the southern side of Wall Maria.

This will not the only wall as there were two others and all three of them were about 50 m in height. The three walls were called Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina and their primary function was to keep out the enemy of humanity, the Titans.

The Titans were giant humanoid creatures that roamed the countryside, devouring any human in their wake. According to the history books humanity beyond the walls had been devoured and this was the last safe haven for humanity. No one really knew much about the Titans as not many people are brave enough to venture outside the walls.

The Walls themselves were complete mystery, no one knew who created them all what they were even made of. There was a religious cult that believes that the walls were gifts from the gods and they kept on preaching how the war should not be defiled by anyone or anything. In fact the only thing that people really knew about the wars was that they were created more than a century ago.

* * *

Inside the district was a priest talking to the crowd and most people shot him off as nothing more than a fanatic.

"These walls are gifted by the gods!" he said. "River rock, stone, mortar… No, my brethren! They are bastions of faith! Will of heaven manifest."

People just ignored him and carried on with their business like they did every single other day.

Hiccup and the others soon reached the gate I would take them into the district.

"Ah, you finally came back," said a soldier approaching them beard.

He had a muscular frame and a long blond beard, he was also wearing knee uniform with a sigil that resembled a fortress.

"Uncle Finn," said Astrid.

"How is my favourite niece?" Finn smiled.

"I'm your only niece," Astrid reminded him. "And have you been drinking again?"

They then heard some laughter outside and saw bunch of soldier's playing cards.

"I'll take that the yes," said Astrid glaring at him. "If my brother finds out she's gonna give you an ear full."

"Now now, no need to get your mother in this," said Finn holding his hand out.

"Shouldn't you be on watch, sir?" Hiccup frowned.

"Yep, watching the old gate we are," Finn nodded. "It's thirsty work playing sentry it's the only way to play off the boredom. Every nip now and then keeps our courage for a spell. Perks of being a guard."

Astrid looked at him furiously. "It also dulls your perception and your reflexes! How do you expect a fight?"

"Now why on earth would I have to fight?" Finn asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe there's an off chance that_ they_ may break through the wall," Astrid glared. "If that happens we'd be sitting ducks on your watch!"

"Astrid, would you please use your inside voice," Finn groaned.

"Your niece certainly has some fire in her," said a soldier approaching them. "Law the only thing that_ they_ have done to the wall over the past hundred years is scratch at it. I have a feeling that they get it through their big heads to do something else we would be more than ready for them."

"Somehow that does not reassure me," Astrid glared. "Name one thing that any of you have actually done to be ready for them since you are stationed here?"

"She does have a fair point," said Hiccup. "My father says that we have to be constantly ready."

Finn shook his head. "Your old man is a Scout, he would say that."

"Yeah, but my mother says the same thing," Ragnar added.

"I suppose I can't argue with her, she did single-handedly save us from the plague," said Finn rubbing the back of his head. "There again I think she's only talking about her scalpel, I mean what we do is in is half as important. No disrespect to your mother, but the soldier's time beyond the wall does put the whole issue into a different perspective. You see them groping around out there so mindless and dead eyed."

"You make it sound as if they're not dangerous," said Hiccup folding his arms.

Finn chuckled. "I suppose so, though I imagine the stories that your father tells you are quite different."

"If you don't consider much of a thread maybe should stop calling yourself a garrison, it might give people the wrong idea!" Astrid snapped.

"Good point," Finn chuckled. "Look at it this way, if the garrisons are actually doing what people think we ought to, we're up a creek. Personally I take a lot of stock in being called a freeloader. It means things are good. It's how I measure peace of mind."

"Good?" said Astrid through gritted teeth. "We live in a cage. All we ever do is eat and sleep, that's it end of story. We have the peace of mind as livestock."

Finn was quite taken aback by her outburst and view of the soldiers merely chuckled.

"Man, you're right about your niece having fire."

"Carefully it doesn't go out."

"You coming back to the game or what?"

"Yeah," said Finn and he watches the three kids made their way back into the city district. "Hey? Where you three going?"

"Your niece certainly has a temper, gets it from her mother," a soldier chuckled.

"Those three tend to dream bigger than life really wants them too," Finn sighed.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still walking around carrying the firewood on their backs.

"We'll stop off at your place first, it's closer," said Hiccup looking at Astrid.

Astrid looked at him uneasily. "You sure that's why is? You know my mum doesn't want me anywhere near you."

"I know, but since when do you take no for an answer?" Hiccup asked.

"Talk about calling the pot the kettle black," said Ragnar under his breath. He then looked at the two of them. "Still maybe you should let go of joining the Scout Regiment."

"Don't tell me you think that there are a joke as well?" said Hiccup looking at him stunned.

"Of course not, but you of all people should know how many casualties they've taken in the last few months alone," Ragnar pointed out. "Maybe you should think about joining the Garrison, you could still see some action and still be safe behind the walls."

"And become as carefully as my uncle?" said Astrid bitterly. "I think not."

They then heard the sounds of bells, which signify the opening of the gate and that meant only one thing.

"Their back," said Hiccup excitedly. "We could make it if we hurry."

"Think we'd get a chance to talk to your folks?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar sighed and followed the two of them as they headed straight towards the gate.

* * *

The Scout Regiment soon made their way out of the gate and there were a large group of people watching as they made their way through, the three kids had to step on wooden crates to get a good view. Hiccup then saw his father, a large mountain of a man with thick red beard and emerald green eyes.

Hiccup waved at him, but he had a very solemn look on his face and looked away from his son.

"I don't think he's in the mood to talk right now," said Ragnar.

Ragnar was right, the Scout Regiment wasn't in exactly a heroic site. Most of them work battered and bruised and covered in blood and there were far less of them than they had been going out.

"Sure taken a hit, haven't they?"

"Yeah, the rest of them got an eaten. That's what happens when pride takes you outside of the walls."

"Olaf! Olaf" a woman cried as she burst through the crowd. She then approached the Scout with a frantic look on her face. "Excuse me, where is my son? He should be with you all, please tell me that he made it."

The commander looked down at her. "I wish I had better news." He then looked at the soldier next to him. "Give it to her."

The soldier then gave her something wrapped in a cloth which was covered in blood stains. She then frantically remove the cloth to reveal a severed arm. She then immediately covered it up and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," said the commander. "It's all that was left of him."

The woman then fell to her knees and hugged her son's severed arm and the commander bent down towards her. "He did good, yes. He was brave? Tell me that my son stood his ground to the bitter end. That is death meant something! Tell me that his sacrifice gave us a better chance!"

Everyone was utterly quiet, because they all knew that the boys sacrifice had been in vain.

"He was brave," the commander assured her. "But his sacrifice meant nothing. So with all our losses, it's ever the same. The day was lost! We have nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent all them to their deaths! And there's nothing to show for it! All of it amounts to nothing!"

The commander clearly had a nervous breakdown and soon the Scout carried on down the street and out of the district. Hiccup knew that his father and mother wouldn't be able to return instantly, at least not until they write a full report of the mission.

"Uplifting, huh?"

"Oh sure, nothing like seeing our hard earned taxes going towards keeping those bastards fat and happy on human gristle."

Astrid glared at the man and was about to make her way over towards him, but she was stopped by Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Stop, it's not worth it," said Hiccup.

"He can't go around saying that," Astrid snarled.

"It was uncalled for, but he's not wrong," said Ragnar as the two of them dragged her back down the street. "Everyone just become complacent ever since we had behind those walls and everyone is afraid of change."

* * *

They then made their way to Astrid's house in order drop off the firewood.

"I'm home," said Astrid. "And I've brought friends."

Astrid's mother was currently cooking some stew, she turned around and narrowed her eyes the moment she saw Hiccup.

"I see," she said with a dark expression. "Tell them to drop off the firewood and leave."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at her. "Mum, can you be any more polite?"

"I don't understand what you hang around with that boy," she said as if Hiccup wasn't in the room. "He's a bad influence. You keep on getting into fights and now you got this harebrained idea of joining the Scouts."

"I'm the one who gets us into fights and Hiccup has no influence over me joining the Scouts," said Astrid harshly.

"However we all calm down before we say anything we regret," said a new voice.

They turned on to their surprise they saw Ragnar's mother, Freida was in the house. She had chocolate brown eyes like Ragnar, but her hair was as black as night. Her bag was open which indicated that she had done a check up on Astrid's mother.

"Mum? I had no idea you were here," said Ragnar.

"Just checking up on Sigrid," Freida smiled.

Sigrid looked at her. "Why aren't you saying anything to your son? Surely as a doctor, you don't see your son throwing his life away."

"I admit that they have no idea what the outside is like," Freida admitted. "However, putting all the blame on Hiccup just because both his parents Scouts is a little uncalled for. Beside your daughter is not wrong on many things, especially with the estate of affairs and the laxity from the soldiers."

Sigrid through our hands up into the air looking frustrated. "You could at least say a few words, instead of trying to encourage them."

Freida shook her head. "Ragnar, it's best that you stay with Hiccup for few days, I'll be out of the city for a while."

"More patients to check on?" Ragnar assumed.

"Something like that," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Aren't you going to scold these children?" Sigrid asked harshly.

"And what good will that do?" Freida asked. "Think this through, Sigrid. Mere words won't hold back their curiosity." Her eyes then turned towards Ragnar. "Ragnar, I expect you to behave while I'm gone. If you do are even let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar. Agreed?"

Ragnar then saw her mother holding out a key that was strapped to her neck. Ragnar knew that his mother had been working on something mysterious in the cellar at their house. Not once in his life they ever stepped foot in the cellar.

"You got it," Ragnar nodded.

"Have a good trip, ma'am," said Hiccup.

"You make sure my son stayed out of trouble," she said smiling at him.

"Have a good trip!" Ragnar waved.

When Freida was gone, Sigrid then immediately turned on Hiccup. "I want you to stay far away from my daughter."

"Mum!" Astrid glared.

"You are no longer welcome in this house and if you ever step foot I'll make sure that the soldiers lock you up," Sigrid threatened.

"Do you have a problem with my friends?" Astrid yelled furiously and then she immediately ran off.

"There she goes again," Hiccup sighed as he ran after her.

"What did I just say?" Sigrid yelled.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "You can lead a horse to water, you can't make it drink it. And Astrid is one stubborn mare. That being said Hiccup is one stubborn stallion."

Sigrid her forehead. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"I better make sure those to stay out of trouble," said Ragnar.

"And make sure you bring Astrid home," said Sigrid as she marched her way back to the house. "Without that boy!"

Ragnar sighed and followed Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

In an alleyway a bunch of boys were picking on a large husky kid that was about 14 years old. He had short blonde hair and clear sky blue eyes. Despite his size his legs were quite small and he was shaking, despite the fact that he was stronger than any one of the bullies. His name was Fishlegs and he was another friend of Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar.

"Where's the sacrilege now, huh?" said one of the boys pinning him against the wall of a building. "Or does your philosophy say it's wrong to fight back too."

"As a matter of fact it does," said Fishlegs. "I would rather take a few lumps then brawl like a beast."

"Oh, so now I'm a beast?"

"Take a good hard look of yourself and tell me you're not acting like one. You resort to violence because your brain is the size of a walnut. So pummel me all you want, I've already won."

"Yeah, you know what? I'm a sore loser."

The boy was raising his fist preparing to strike Fishlegs, but it was that moment that Hiccup turning round the corner.

"Leave him alone!" Hiccup ordered.

The boys turned and smirked when they saw Hiccup.

"It's Hiccup!"

"Back for more?"

"You would have thought that he had learned his lesson."

"Leave this one to me."

The three boys were preparing to fight Hiccup, but they start when they saw Astrid and Ragnar stepping out from behind the corner. Now they knew that they could take on both Hiccup and Ragnar, but Astrid was another matter entirely.

"Oh, crap! She's with them!"

"Run!"

The boys then immediately ran with their tails between their legs.

"What a bunch of cowards," Astrid grunted. "One look from us and they run scared."

"Actually the only scared of one of us," Ragnar pointed out.

Hiccup then helped Fishlegs to his feet. "Where did they get you this time, Fishlegs?"

"I'm fine," said Fishlegs as he rose to his feet with his own strength.

* * *

They then made their way down to the riverside and Fishlegs began to explain why the police attacked him.

"They heard me rattling on about how mankind's future lies beyond the Walls," Fishlegs explained. "I doubt they understood half of it, but still…"

"Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with this place," Ragnar sighed. "No one seems to want us to dream."

"That's because the Walls are a powerful ideal," said Hiccup. "We have survived for over a hundred years because of them, no one is tempted to tempt fate. I may not agree with that sentiment, but I could see whether coming from. It's just pure human nature, when all is said and done the government's policies are just a fragment of our fears."

"Maybe the rest of the herd maybe, I say to hell with them," said Astrid bitterly.

"Calm down," said Fishlegs softly. "Someone's going to hear you and I doubt you will be attacked by a bunch of cowardly bullies like I was."

"Still mad at your mother, huh?" Hiccup sighed.

"I take it that she still doesn't approve of you two been friends," Fishlegs assumed looking at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Apparently a bad influence, and Astrid's mother seems to think that I'm convincing her to join the Scouts," Hiccup shrugged.

"In fairness that's possibly because you want to join the Scouts," Ragnar reminded. "And unsurprisingly she doesn't like the idea of her daughter putting herself in danger."

"I think it's sad," said Fishlegs as he looked up at the sky. "What most people here are willing to settle for an exchange for a fleeting sense of security?"

"The point is it is fleeting," said Hiccup. "Despite what people believe, I doubt the walls will hold forever. It's only a matter of time."

Hiccup had no idea how right he was, because a few seconds later there was a huge explosion and a flash of light outside the walls as of lightning had just struck. It was so fierce that it could be felt throughout the entire district, knocking people off their feet.

"What was that?" said Fishlegs.

"I don't know, but it looked like lightning," said Ragnar.

"But it's a clear day," Astrid pointed out.

"Whatever was it came from beyond the Wall," said Hiccup and then he rushed towards the Wall .

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Fishlegs asked as he and the others followed him.

They followed Hiccup during huge group of people, all of whom who were just staring Wall rooted by fear.

"What's going on?" Ragnar asked.

He soon got his answer when he looked up towards the Wall and his eyes widened, because he could see a giant skinless hand.

"That's impossible," said Hiccup. "That wall is 50 m high."

"Odin help us," Ragnar gasped.

Then suddenly a large head appeared directly over the Wall, its lips were like that of a corpse and like it hand it was completely devoid of skin. All they could see was muscle tissue and and steam was coming out of it.

"It's a Titan," Ragnar gasped.

This was the first time they had ever seen a Titan, and it would be something that would be buried in their memories for long time. However, the immediate concern was the fact that the Titan could even be this big and that it had shown up from nowhere.

They couldn't see because of the Wall, but it was raising its leg and then kicked down the gate. The gate was destroyed instantly sending a massive shockwave throughout the entire district, rubble flying everywhere and killed everyone that was at the foot of the gate.

Then just as quickly as it appeared it then disappeared, leaving a massive hole in the Wall.

"It blasted a hole, like it was kicking a rock," said Fishlegs fearfully.

And then they saw a Titan emerging from the whole, it was a good 15 m tall and the moment people saw it they ran.

"Run for your lives!"

"They've reached the Wall!"

"We need to go," said Hiccup. He then noticed that Astra was staring off into the distance. "Astrid!"

"My house is in that direction, my mother's all by herself," she said horrified.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, by my grandfather and get into through the inner gate. Will join up with you as soon as we can."

Fishlegs just stared as both Hiccup and Ragnar and after Astrid. "This is the end. Their inside… we—every last one of us his going to be devoured."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were running down the street as quickly as they could with Astrid leading them. People running away in the opposite direction desperate to get away from the Titans as more work storming into the district.

'_Our house is fine,_' said Astrid frantically. '_Our house is fine. We'll turn the corner and it'll be standing there in one piece. Just like always_.'

They then ran around the corner and to Astrid's hole she found that a massive boulder had landed on their house.

"Mum!" Astrid screamed.

Thankfully they found that Sigrid was alive, but she was pinned down by the rubble.

"Astrid," she said.

Astrid looked at the two boys. "Help me lift this up!"

The three of them tried to lift the rubble off of Sigrid, but it was too heavy for them. Then to make matters worse they had giant footsteps and saw Titans wandering close by. One in particular with short blond hair and a large grin was making its way towards them.

"Hurry up!" Astrid yelled.

"We're trying!" Hiccup winced.

"It's not exactly featherlight," Ragnar pointed out.

"You have to get out of here," said Sigrid. "There's no helping me, the three of you run and don't look back."

"Believe me I want to more than anything, but first we have to get you out!" Astrid yelled.

"Astrid, my legs have been crushed," she said. "Even if you could get me out here I can't run. There's no time."

"We can carry you!" Astrid yelled defiantly.

"For once in your life you listen to me!" Sigrid snapped. She then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you know it's hopeless. Tell her!"

Hiccup just looked at her, deepdown she knew that she was right, but how was he going to convince Astrid. He looked at Ragnar and he had the same conclusion, it looked as if they might be forced to drag Astrid out of here, but it was doubtful whether the two of them combined would be able to accomplish such a feat regretfully Sigrid knew that as well.

The Titan was only just a few blocks away, it was moving slowly, but with its long legs that didn't matter. Astrid defiantly kept on trying to lift the rubble, her hands were covered in splinters and blood was pouring out from beneath her fingernails.

Sigrid looked at Astrid. "You want the four of us to die?"

They then heard a noise and saw Finn approaching them wearing his ODM gear.

"Finn!" said Sigrid looking relieved. "Take the children and get them out of here!"

"Come on, Sigrid," said Finn with a smile. "That's not our only option. I'm a trained soldier, my skill set is killing Titans and saving lives."

He then immediately drew his swords and ran towards the Titan.

"No! Wait!" Sigrid pleaded. "Don't do this please!"

'_Nothing fancy, just take it down,_' said Finn. '_Get all four them out of harms way. Make good on the debt you owe_.'

He then came to a stop when his eyes fell upon the Titan and fear overcame him. He then knew instantly that Astrid and Hiccup had been right about not taking the Titan seriously enough. It has been years since he last used ODM gear and he never used against a Titan, it was very likely that he would be killed and then it would make its way towards Sigrid and the children.

He then sheathed his blades and ran back towards them. Knowing that both Hiccup and Ragnar would follow him, he decided to grab Astrid who would refuse to run.

"No! What are you doing?" Astrid yelled as she kicked and screamed. "Put me down!"

Finn looked at Hiccup and Ragnar the two of them nodded and they then ran away from the Titan.

Sigrid looked at Finn gratefully. "Thank you, Finn."

"We can't just leave her!" Astrid screamed.

"I love you!" Sigrid yelled with tears in her eyes directed at her daughter. "Stay alive!"

Sigrid burst into tears wishing the last conversation they had had been an argument. She knew that her daughter would join the Scout after this, but after today she would just be happy if she got out of this alive.

"I love you," she said.

The Titan was now directly over the house and Astrid could only watch as the Titan shop the way the rubble and grasped her mother with its huge hand.

"Stop it! Mum!" Astrid cried.

To Astrid everything looked as if it was going through slow motion, she watched as her mother slammed her fist against the giant hand trying in vain to force the Titan to release her. Slowly the Titan brought her closer and closer to its mouth, it opened its mouth wide and then brought its jaws down on top of her causing blood to fly every direction.

'_And just like that everything changed. At that terrible moment, in our hearts, we knew… home was a pen and humanity were the cattle._'


	2. Fall of War Maria

It was utter chaos, the Titans was storming into the district devouring every single human they could find. Many had fled to the inner gate, trying to get to the other side of the wall, so too afraid to move ahead in their houses hoping that the Titans wouldn't be able to find them.

A priest, from the Order of the Wall, strangely was not running to the hills and instead was giving a sermon to the fleeing people.

"'For till then I was a soul misery, alienate from the gods, and covetous of all earthly things;'" he cried not caring that no one was listening to him. "'Now, as thou seest, here punish'd for my doubting.'" Instead of running away from the Titans he was actually approaching them. "'Such cleaning from the taint of avarice. Do spirits, converted, need. This mount infects No direr penalty. O avarice! What canst thou more, who hast subdued our blood. So wholly to thyself, they feel no care. Of their own flesh?'"

He then stopped when he saw titan looking down at him and then grabbed him and only carried on with his sermon.

"'O avarice! What canst thou more, who hast—'"

The titan then ate him ending his sermon very short.

* * *

Finn was still carrying Astrid and was running towards the inner gate with Hiccup and Ragnar in tow. Astrid was distraught after seeing her mother die before her eyes and then she glared at her uncle and began hitting him.

"Damn it!" said Finn. "Stop!"

"We could have saved her!" Astrid cried. "We almost had her out! Why did you come? Why?"

Finn then grabbed her arm and tossed her over his shoulders. "I told you to stop!"

Hiccup and Ragnar approached her, though the two of them had no words to say. What could you say after the death they had seen and the pain that was now in Astrid's hard.

"Look there's nothing you could have done for her and deep down you know it," said Finn looking down at them. "No matter how strong your spirit is, you're still a kid and therefore weak."

Astrid looked at him furiously and then swung her fist, but he caught it. "And I'm worse. When push came to shove, I was too frightened to hold my ground. Your mother died because I'm a damn coward!"

Astrid finally calmed down enough to see that he is with his eyes.

Hiccup then placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Even if your uncle did take down that Titan more would have come. Plus even if we did pull her out of the wreckage, her legs were smashed and there was no way we could have escaped with this many Titans on our backs."

Ragnar nodded. "Astrid, your mother wouldn't want to see you die so young."

Astrid just remained quiet as tears trickled down her face.

"Now let's get moving," said Finn as he began to guide them towards the gate.

* * *

The Garrison Regiment was still trying to evacuate the civilians out of the district as quickly as possible. The attack could not have happened at a worse time, the Scout Regiment was no doubt halfway to Wall Rose and even if word was sent to them it would be far too late for them to arrive to do anything.

The Garrison Regiment was also not in the best of shape, no one in their wildest dreams had ever pictured a Titan bigger than the wall would kick down the outer gate. They had taken so much for granted that they were completely out of practice when it came to fighting against Titans.

"Hurry up, keep moving!" a soldier yelled. "Drop everything and find the fairest nearest to you and climb aboard for all you're worth. Move it! Those things aren't gonna give you a head start!"

* * *

The only real way to get away from the Titans was to board the ferries that would lead them deep into the interior. Unfortunately there was only a limited amount of room and in help that people are bringing personal belongings with them.

The first ferry was already leaving everyone was desperate to get onto the second one in order to get far away from the Titans as possible.

'_Now you are probably wondering why there is a city district so close to the edge of the wall. Why not a military base and have the civilians as far away from the interior is possible? The answer to that is very simple, for some reason Titan seem to be drawn to a large population of people. As such outlying districts such as Berk were put up in vital spots along the wall in the South, North, East and West. This was set up in order to cut down costs as the Walls were far too large to maintain a constant military presence. Obviously the main design flaw in all of this is that they only have a single gate which its citizens are able to retreat deeper inward if the need arises._'

In order to make sure that the maximum amount of people could get on board, soldiers were tossing any personal belongings that people are bringing with them.

"No personal belongings!" a soldier ordered. "We need to make as much room as possible!"

Fishlegs had managed to get onto the second very after locating Hiccup's grandfather Wrinkly. He was now keeping his eyes open for Hiccup and the others praying that they would be able to get onto the ferry before it leaves.

"Fishlegs, you best have a seat," Wrinkly advised.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for Hiccup and the others," said Fishlegs.

"Knowing my grandson, I'm confident that the got out safely," Wrinkly assured him. "Though whether they'll be able to get on board is another thing entirely."

Fishlegs then saw Finn with Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar in tow. "There they are!"

He was about to wave to them but stopped when he saw the look on their faces. It was clear that they had been completely traumatised from what they had seen, especially Astrid.

Wrinkly looked at him. "I wouldn't try calling out to them just yet. Give them their space. Thor only knows what they've just seen."

* * *

The Garrison Regiment was still trying to evacuate the civilians and to push back the Titans. They had already set up cannons at the inner gate hoping to take down a few Titans save a few more lives.

"Stop dragging your feet!" the captain ordered. "Snap out of it! I need those cannons loaded!"

A few seconds later a Titan appeared around the corner smashing through a bridge.

"They're headed right for us!" the soldier yelled.

* * *

Finn had managed to get Hiccup and the others on the ferry and then joined up with the rest of his attachment. They were now setting up the cannons hoping against hope that they would be able to hold the Titans advance.

People are still desperate to get onto the ferry, but sadly he was already full to the brim and the soldiers were forced to raise the gangplank.

"What you doing?"

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry, it's at full capacity!" a soldier yelled.

"You can't do this, please! At least that our children on board!"

"Look there's nothing we can do!" the soldier yelled. "Push off now!"

The ferry then began to set off on the people on the pier were now even more distraught.

"Don't leave us!"

"There's still room!"

A few people even try to jump onto the ferry as it moved off, some managed to hold onto the edge though others fell into the water.

* * *

The Garrison Regiment was still trying to hold the line against the Titans and people could see the smoke emerging from the other side of the Wall. The soldiers kept on firing cannonballs at the Titans, but their aim was way off.

"What are you aiming at?" the captain yelled at the cannoneer. "Have you got rocks in your head?"

"Sir, with respect, their all the same and not designed for accuracy to begin with."

"Are you going to give me attitude or are you going to reload? Stop whining and do your job!"

"What's the point?"

Then suddenly the inner gate began to close and the soldiers began to panic.

"No, the inner gate…"

"I'm not getting left behind!"

"Retreat or die!"

Soldiers then began to leave their posts obviously forgetting the fact that they had ODM gear and would be able to scale the walls.

* * *

Finn was doing his utmost best to prevent the soldiers from closing the gate, at least until all their people were on the other side.

"Are you out of your mind?" Finn roared. "Don't shut it yet, we still have people out there! Give them a chance!"

"We can't let the Titans get through the inner gate," said a soldier. "If that happened to handful of lives will be the least of our problems. There aren't enough resources for the entire human race to retreat to the next Wall if they break through."

"Listen to yourself!" Finn roared. "We're soldiers, we don't get decide who lives or dies."

Then suddenly two soldiers appeared at the doorway, the same ones that had run away.

"What are you waiting for?"

"The Titans are closing the gap!"

"That does it, bring her down!"

"No!" Finn yelled, but the two soldiers behind him pushed him back. "Let go of me!"

Then suddenly they heard massive footsteps.

* * *

The soldiers on the other side of the Wall then saw a new Titan appearing around the corner. This one was quite different from the others it was of the 15 meter tall variety, but it had some sort of armoured plating covering its body.

The soldiers were bit unnerved by its presence and then it braced itself for a charge. He then took off demolishing the houses next to it and speeded towards the inner gate at fulltilt.

"What the hell," said the captain. He then suddenly realised at that speed it would be able to smash through the inner gate with the greatest of ease. "Oh no. Fire!"

The soldiers immediately fired upon this Armoured Titan, but the cannonballs just smashed upon impact of its armoured plating the cannonballs in even leave a scratch on it.

"What?" said the captain in horror.

"Impossible!"

The Armoured Titan kept on running towards them, moving so fast that a 3m Titan was sliced pieces.

"We've got to get the hell out of here!"

The soldiers immediately panicked and ran towards the gate as quickly as they could with the Armoured Titan close behind.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the captain ordered. "Shut the gate now or be crushed! Go! Go! Go!"

It didn't matter whether they close the gate or not, because the Armoured Titan merely smashed right through it creating a massive hole. The shockwave had been so powerful that the cannons had been destroyed and the soldiers sent flying in different directions. It then skidded to a sudden halt and steam exited from its mouth.

Finn and the remaining soldiers just stared in horror, because now both gate had been breached and there was no stopping the Titans from flooding into Wall Maria.

"By Thor," said Finn looking at the massive hole.

* * *

Hiccup and the other surviving refugees on the ferry had just witnessed the Armoured Titan smashing through the gate dramatising them even more than before.

'_Bad news travelled fast, hours after Berk fell every man woman and child with in the interior new that the unthinkable had come to pass. Terror spread across the land like wildfire and refugees began to make their way to Wall Rose.'_

* * *

At Wall Rose, in the southern district called Trost, officials had gathered to discuss the rumours of the Fall of Berk and some of them didn't want to make them.

"What do you think were meant to make of these reports of Berk falling to the Titans? Are they verified, that outcropping has survived for a century, it makes no sense."

"Whether or not they are verified, the refugees are certainly flowing in like plague rats. There have been at least 500 accounted for in the boats."

"Question is how prepared are we if Berk is in ruins?"

"Calm now, surely Wall Maria is enough on its own to hold the Titans at bay, don't you think?"

All of them just remained quiet and they all knew that uncertainty was filling the air. This was the first time in 100 years of the Titans had managed to breach one of the districts.

"Damn it all. Anyway you slice it the situation is untenable, our hands are tied. I say that we make appeals to the central government for help."

They all nodded in agreement and then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me my Lords," said a Garrison soldier. "You really want to hear this… Wall Maria has been broken through. The Titans… they're in."

All of them just stared in horror.

* * *

Finn was stationed just outside of Wall Maria on top of the building and watched as Titans began to flood in. The Armoured Titan had disappeared just like the Colossal, but that was in the immediate concern at the moment.

"This is the end," he said.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were on the ferry and could see smoke coming from the district.

"It's over, we're all dead. We are dead and standing at the gate of hell."

The refugees had been talking like that for long time, though after what they saw no one could blame them. They had just lost their homes, their friends and family in the same beasts that had ruined their lives were now flooding into the wall, the first step of mankind's extinction.

Hiccup then got to his feet and made his way to the edge of the boat. "Humanity has to make a stand, if we're don't extinct. What happened once can happen again and the next time we have to be prepared."

Ragnar then approached him. "No one could have prepared for the Colossal and that Armoured Titan, but still the soldiers have been more prepared with the Titans that flooded into the district."

"It's just I have been saying," said Astrid. "We believe that everything was perfect, that there was no way for them to break through and the moment they did we lost everything. I refuse to allow that to happen again, I'm going to kill every single one of them."

Fishlegs just watched the three of them with their determined looks and remained quiet.

* * *

'_In terrified haste the Central Government declared the outlier districts a lost cause and decreed that all mankind retreat behind Wall Rose. Estimates held that nearly 10,000 lives had been lost to the Titan offensive and they would not be the last._'

Freida was on her wagon moving as quickly she could towards Wall Rose, she had just heard about the breach and was terrified for her son.

'_Ragnar, please be alive,' _she pleaded.

* * *

Ragnar was having a strange dream, he could hear his mother's voice.

"Ragnar, stay with me son," she said. "Wake up!"

"Stop it!" Ragnar cried fearfully. "Please you're scaring me! I don't understand what you're trying to do!"

An image of his mother grasping his hand and holding a syringe appeared in his mind.

"You don't have too, just give me your arm!"

"No!" Ragnar cried. "You're insane!"

"Shut up!"

"No, let me go!"

"This is the only way!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Do not forget the key. Whatever you do, you must reach it. It is the way to the truth. One day you will understand."

* * *

Ragnar then heard the sound of bells and immediately woke up covered in sweat. He had no idea where he was and that nightmare seemed very real.

"Hey," said Astrid bending down to Ragnar. "It's okay you were just dreaming."

"My Mum… it felt surreal," said Ragnar rubbing his forehead.

"Nightmare. Shake it off."

"Yeah," Ragnar nodded and then noticed that he was wearing key to his mother's cellar around his neck, but he had no idea where it came from.

"Come on," said Astrid getting to her feet. "They're handing out food rations near the warehouse."

The idea of food brought every other thought out of his head, so he touches key behind his shirt and pulled her outside.

"I think this is used to be where they stored all the dry goods, now it's where they corral the refugees," said Astrid.

Astrid wasn't kidding there were hundreds of people everywhere you turned all of them getting food. Ragnar noticed a few people fighting over some scraps of food.

"I don't think so friend!"

"Give me a break! All I've had for two days is a mouldy bit of crust!"

"Now what you call dignified existence," said Ragnar.

"Guys," said Hiccup as he and Fishlegs rushed over to them.

"Hiccup? Fishlegs?" Ragnar blinked.

"Glad we found you," said Hiccup and gave the two of them growth of bread each. "Grandpa managed to get a little extra by telling the powered at be that he had kids."

"I was nice of him," said Ragnar taking the bread.

Astrid then noticed a soldier giving them dirty looks. "What's his deal?"

"Just ignore it," said Hiccup. "There are food shortage, the poor man is probably hungry. Speaking of which I suggest that you make that last, they were already dealing with famine before we got here so ugly situation. That in this far in there is a greater disparity between the haves and have-nots."

Soldiers were giving some the refugees dirty looks as they began fighting over food.

"Nothing more gratifying than seeing your rations go to animals," he said not even bothering to lower his voice. "Guess we have to beef up the herd though. Either the Titans like a little meat in their bones…" His eyes then failed to Fishlegs. "…and that there has got a lot of meat on him."

Astrid glared at the soldier and began marching up towards him, but Fishlegs quickly moved in front of her to stop her.

"It's all right, no need to get angry," he said.

"He has no right to talk to us like that," Astrid growled.

"Actually he does," said Ragnar plainly. "In case you forgot, there's a food shortage and winter is coming. Plus we lost quite a lot of farmland when we lost Wall Maria and everyone is scared and hungry, not the best combination."

Hiccup nodded. "Look I always knew that our future lies beyond the Walls, but things have changed. Where no fit state to fight the Titans so the only thing we can do is survive."

"So we just have to sit by and what become parasites?" Astrid growled.

"What other option do we have?" Hiccup asked. "We can't even find food on our own without help. Until we can find a way to fight back we need to do what we can to live, your mother didn't ask you to be brave she asked you to stay alive."

Astrid then began to break down.

* * *

'_A few days later, tons of starving refugees were put to prowling on the wasteland a last-ditch effort to raise food. But the cold hard ground yielded nothing in the following year, 846, the remaining refugees old enough to serve in the military would task in reclaiming Wall Maria, among them was my own grandfather. Of the 250,000 were sent, nearly 20% of the surviving population, not even 200 made it back. The attempted nothing to drive back the Titans, their sacrifice did at least lessen the effects of famine with in the interior_.'

Hiccup's grandfather handed one of the survivors and neither was Fishlegs' dad and the two boys were in the alleyway crying. Astrid and Ragnar had joined the two of them and while they could sympathise with the pain, they had no words to comfort them.

"We need to find a way to stop them," said Astrid. "Or our lives will never be our own until we do. This world will never feel like home, next year I will be applying to join the cadets to become strong enough to fight back."

No one was entirely surprised with Astrid's decision and there was no arguing that the military needed as many capable soldiers as possible.

"I'm with you," said Hiccup.

"You don't have to—"

"I do," said Hiccup.

"Same here," Ragnar nodded.

"And so will I," Fishlegs added.

"I'm not trying to drag any of you in, there's no point in following me to my death," she said to the three of them.

"That's why we're going to make sure that doesn't happen," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "Together then?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Next year they were 12 years old and were eligible to join the Cadet Corps. They had joined with hundreds of others and looking down at them was a large man with bald head, rope like blond moustache, but the most notable thing was the fact that he had a prosthetic right arm and left leg, he was also missing a tooth it was replaced with a metal one.

"All right, recruits, the 104th Cadet Corps Boot Camp starts now," he said looking down at each and every one of them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gobber the Belch and I'll be your drill sergeant and you will grow to hate me. Training is going to be a white knuckle ride the likes of which none of you have ever seen. If I done my job right all of you wake up with a cold sweat of this place every night and your miserable lives. Right now you're nothing, livestock, but over the next three soul crushing years, you'll learn how to take down your own goliath. Remember this moment when you come face-to-face with him, because here is what you ask yourself. 'Am I a fighter or am I feed? Or am I going to be the one that bites?'"

'_This was our first day on our path to become soldiers and it would be one of the many hurdles we would face in our goal to fight back the Titans. Many of these faces would disappear in the years to come, but we never realised how soon they would vanish from our eyes._'


	3. The Cadet Corp

Gobber was now starting to make his way through the ranks, addressing certain cadets at random.

He then stopped in front of Fishlegs. "Stand to attention cadet!"

"Sir!" Fishlegs yelled saluting, by placing his left hand behind his back and his right hand over his heart.

"And what they call you?" Gobber asked in a demanding voice.

"Fishlegs Ingerman from Berk, sir!" Fishlegs yelled.

"So explained your skinny legs!" Gobber yelled. "So what are you doing here except shortening our food supply?"

"To help humanity overcome the Titans!" Fishlegs yelled with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Now that's delightful to hear, you're going to be quite the healthy snack for them!"

Gobber then approached a boy with short blond hair. "And what you call yourself?"

"Sir!" he said saluting. "My name is Sven Fogson and I'm from Trost District!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm from Trost, sir!"

As Gobber was addressing the new recruits, some officials were marching up and down. Everyone present was wearing a shield emblem which was the emblem of the basic military. The only ones who wore those were high up officials in the government and cadets.

"Look at him go," said a man with silver white hair with a pair of glasses over his eyes. "The man is a master when it comes to freshfaced recruits."

"That takes me back," said a blonde haired man.

Gobber was now staring down at the face of a small girl with black hair. "Is a prophetically warm like you the best that Midgard has to offer!"

"Sir! I'm afraid that's the case, sir!"

The blonde haired man then looked at his superior. "But what's the point of all the intimidation?"

"It's a rite of passage," he explained. "Through stress and interrogation, we revert them into blank slates. From there we can mould them bit by bit into proper soldiers. He's the first step in that process."

The born headman then immediately noticed that Gobber was passing over a few cadets. "There's some he's passing by?"

"A drill instructor is nothing compared to what those recruits have seen. They were there, witnesses to the Titan attack two years ago, you can read in their faces. Come on, let's go."

Gobber then stopped in front of a muscular boy with greasy black hair and a snobbish face. "And what we have here?"

"Snotlout Jorgenson, sir!" he said saluting. "From the Trost District!"

"And why are you here, cadet?"

"To join the Military Police, sir! The best of the best!"

"That's nice, you want to live in the interior do you?" said Gobber.

"Yes."

Gobber then head-butted him in the head and he fell to the ground. "No one told you just sit, recruit! If you can't handle this then you can forget about joining the Military Police!"

He then turned to a rather handsome black haired cadet. "And what is wrong with your face you smiling idiot?"

"Speedfist Boilson, at your service, sir, from Eye south side of Wall Rose!" he said saluting. "I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limbs in service to the King."

"Well then… that makes you an ideally fool and a rube," he said. "You want the truth? They only use the King has for your life and limbs are as Titan and fodder."

He then approached a blonde haired boy. "Okay Blondie, you're up next."

"Sir! Tuffnut Thorston, Rock Village, Sir!" he yelled saluting the wrong way round.

Gobber narrowed his eyes and literally lift him off his feet. "You have it backwards you muttonhead! That was the first thing you were taught. This salute represents the resolving your heart to fight against those who asked systematically destroying our people! Is your heart on your right side!"

He then stopped when he saw a blonde haired girl, who had features resembling Tuffnut eating a potato. Everyone grimaced, because they knew that no one should be eating during inspection.

Gobber released Tuffnut and then turned towards her. "Hey, you there! What do you think you're doing?"

The girl kept on looking around wondering who he was talking to and kept on eating.

Gobber then marched up right in her face. "You are officially on my shit list! Just who the hell are you?"

She then swallowed the food in her mouth and saluted. "Ruffnut Thorston from Rock Village, at your service! Reporting for duty, sir!"

Gobber looked at her and then to Tuffnut. "I take it that your brother and sister?"

"We're twins, sir!" said Ruffnut.

"And it appears their brains run in the family!" he growled. "Tell me what is that you're clutching in your right hand?"

"A steam potato, sir! It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir!"

"The theft, I understand," he said. "But here why you did here of all places?"

"It looks quite delicious and it was getting cold. So I gave itself in my stomach, sir."

"Why? I can't comprehend why would you eat that potato?"

Ruffnut frowned. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know, sir."

All eyes were on Ruffnut and they could not believe she had just said that.

"She's dead," Hiccup whispered.

Ruffnut looked up at Gobber nervously and broke the potato in two. "Here sir. Have half."

"Have half," he said taking the potato. "Really?"

Ruffnut just smiled.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiccup and some of the other cadets were watching as Ruffnut was doing laps as punishment for insubordination.

"You know I really thought Gobber was going to kill your sister," said Ragnar looking at Tuffnut.

"Not exactly the smoothest start on the first day," said Hiccup.

"She didn't seem to mind running towards the sunset, but the loss of meal privileges for next five days really hit home," said Fishlegs.

"What's that?" Tuffnut asked pointing at a wagon.

"Their dropouts," said the small black haired girl, whose name was Agatha. "They prefer to work in the fields."

"It's only been the first day," Fishlegs frowned.

"Not everyone is cut out of been a soldier," said Hiccup. "They won't be the last."

Speedfist looked at him. "I know about some of us, but where are you and Ragnar?"

"We come from the same place as Fishlegs," Ragnar explained.

Hiccup nodded. "We're from Berk."

They all stared at the two of them.

"Then the means," said Speedifst.

"You saw it," said Tuffnut. "You were there that day."

"Quiet," Speedfist hissed, no doubt realising that it would be a painful subject for them.

"The colossal one, did you see him?" Tuffnut asked eagerly.

"Yeah, we did," Ragnar nodded.

* * *

Later that night, all the cadets were now crowding around Hiccup and Ragnar, want to know more about that day.

"Yes, we were there," said Hiccup now starting to get annoyed.

"Seriously?" said Sven stunned.

"Exactly how tall was he?" said brown head boy named Cal.

"He stuck his head over the outer wall," said Ragnar.

"Wait," said a nervous-looking boy by the name of Daz. "I heard that he stepped over the Wall completely."

"So did I," said a redhead girl named Ase.

"That was the room in my village to," said Cal.

"He was big, but not that big," said Hiccup.

"So what did it look like?" Agatha asked.

"It had a mouth like a corpse and no skin, just muscles."

"And the Armoured Titan?" said Sven. "The one that broke through Wall Maria?"

"Is that what they're calling it?" Ragnar blinked. "We only saw brief glimpse of it, will already on the ferry when it smashed through the gate. It was the same size of a 15m Titan, but it had armoured plating instead of skin."

"So what were they like the Titans?" Cal asked.

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at one another, they remembered all the death they witnessed and it was sickening to say the least.

Speedfist realise that it was a tough subject for them. "I think that's enough questions. I'm sure they don't want to relive everything they went through?"

"We were some of the lucky ones, we didn't really lose any family," said Ragnar. "At least not in Berk. My mother was a doctor and she was visiting some patients beyond the Wall, I don't think she managed to make it Wall Rose. Hiccup's grandfather managed to escape, the next year he was pulled into service in the operation to retake Wall Maira."

Hiccup nodded. "Though we did see a lot of people get devoured and that's why the two of us are decided to join the Scout Regiment."

"Are you two crazy or something?" Snotlout smirked from the table next to them. "Not that it's any of my business, but signing up to reconnaissance sounds like a death sentence."

Hiccup looked at him. "We're soldiers, it's an occupational hazard."

"At least we will be able to see real action rather than those wanting to join the MPs," said Ragnar.

"I'm just speaking honestly, I think it's better than being some full of himself jerk," said Snotlout.

"Says the guy who wants to join the MPs, saying that they're the best of the best," said Ragnar bluntly.

"You want to pick a fight," said Snotlout as he rose to his feet in advance towards them.

Fortunately they then heard the bell rang signalling everyone that it was time to get back to their cabins.

"Saved by the bell," said Hiccup and placed a hand on Ragnar shoulder. "Come on let's get back to our bunks."

The two of them then began to leave the dinner hall.

Snotlout just what the two of them and then saw Astrid walking by his eyes widened the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Excuse me," said Snotlout rushing towards her. "What's a gorgeous girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Being a soldier," she said narrowing her eyes. "And I don't have time for cowards that only wish to say safe in the interior."

She then turned her back on him and walked off.

Snotlout was a little perplexed and immediately followed her and that when he saw that she was joining up with Hiccup and Ragnar.

"What a girl like her doing with a bunch of losers like them?" he said.

"Her name is Astrid Hofferson, and she comes from Berk too," said a beautiful raven black haired girl with forest green eyes, her name was Heather Owson, as he appeared next to him. "She's told me that they've been friends for a long time, despite her mother's wishes, and for the last two years they've practically been inseparable. She watched as her mother got devoured by a Titan in front of her and now she wants to wipe them all out."

Snotlout just stood there and looked at Astrid and clenched his fist.

* * *

Ruffnut has finally made it back to camp and she was utterly exhausted and hungry.

"Finished," she panted and then collapsed. She then heard footsteps and smoked food in the air. "Is that bread?"

"I'm sorry that I could take," said a small timid voice.

Ruffnut then saw a small blond haired girl standing in front of, she recognised her as Christa. She then immediately realised girl had stolen food just for her.

"Hey, it's all right," she assured her and held out a cascade of water. "You should really have a little water first."

"What are you two girls up to?" said another voice.

They looked up and saw a tall brown haired girl with freckles looking at them and her name was Ymir.

Ruffnut then quickly began to scoff down the bread.

"Well… uh, she's been running all day without any food and water," said Christa.

"I see, so you're trying to be nice, huh?" she said.

Ruffnut finally finished walling the bread and then collapsed into Christa's lap and fell asleep.

"What's the point of breaking the rules for her?" Ymir asked. "That mindless act of kindness get you absolutely nowhere."

The two of them looked at one another for moment.

Ymir sighed. "Whatever…" She then picked up Ruffnut. "Let's get her to bed already."

"I'm confused," Christa frowned. "Are you being nice?"

"I'm helping her so that she will only one in the future, I intend to make use of her stupidity."

* * *

The next day, was the day when the first strapped on ODM gear, which was a requirement for the cadets.

"It aptitude test time so listen up!" Gobber yelled. "There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields!"

The two officers from this morning were assisting with the assessment test.

"We're drilling the fundamentals here," said the silver head officer. "You can still determine whether a cadets knack for it by watching… like her." He was pointing directly at Astrid, who was just hovering in midair and was barely moving. "Completely standing, she inherently knows on what to do on how to make it happen. That is what aptitude is all about."

The twins were not having much difficulty either along with Snotlout.

"I say that we have several capable cadets this year."

Hiccup is just about to step up to the field, but then he heard a voice that stopped him writing his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing!" said a loud booming voice.

Hiccup grimaced. "Crap!"

Everyone immediately turned that were utterly stunned, because approaching them was Stoick the Vast, the new Commander of the Scout Regiment.

"Is that Commander Stoick?"

"What he doing here?"

"He certainly looks intense."

"He seems to be making his way over to Hiccup."

Hiccup turned around and looked at Stoick. "Hi, Dad."

Practically every single jaw in the cadets fell wide open.

"Dad?" they yelled in astonishment.

Snotlout turned around so fast they ended up falling face first into the ground. "You've got to be kidding, that walking fishbone's father is the commander of the Scout Regiment?"

Stoick was looking down at his son. "I asked you a question, son?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, and training to become a soldier," said Hiccup looking up at his father.

"I give you explicit orders not to join the army!"

"And I chose not to follow that order."

"Damn it, Hiccup," Stoick growled. "This isn't a game!"

"And I'm not playing!" Hiccup snapped. "In case you forgot I was there at Berk and I saw the face of our enemy. I saw them devour countless people, including Astrid's mother, and I refuse to stand by and let that happen again."

Gobber then hobbled his way towards them. "Stoick, I'm going to ask you to leave."

Stoick looked at him. "You were in the Scouts, you tell them how dangerous it is."

"No point, he already knows," said Gobber. "My job is to turn these wet nosed recruits into proper soldiers. You have no jurisdiction here and that boy is not going to move an inch. Because he is just as baldheaded and stubborn as you were at his age."

Stoick remained quiet and looked it Hiccup. "Fine, but this isn't over."

Everyone then watched as Stoick left and then they all turned towards Hiccup.

"All right, stop gawking," said Gobber looking at them. "In case you have forgotten, you are supposed to be training."

* * *

Later that evening Astrid was eating alone, Hiccup and Ragnar had already finished their meal and made their way back to the barracks.

Heather then suddenly sat in front of Astrid. "Room for one more?"

"Plenty," she said as she took a bite of bread.

"I have to admit I was quite surprised to find that Hiccup's dad was the Commander of the Scout Regiment," she said.

"That's not all, his mother is also a Section Commander in the Scout," Astrid added.

Heather blinked. "But isn't there rules against rationalisation in the military?"

"It is tolerated so long as they don't put those feelings in front of their work," Astrid explained. "Though with their constant scouting missions, Hiccup hasn't seen either of them for quite a long time especially together."

"Given the current situation that's not entirely surprising," said Heather. "So which one are you in too?"

Astrid blinked. "What?"

"Hiccup of Ragnar, you must have your eye on one of them."

Astrid's face turned immediately pink. "They're my best friends?"

"And you've been inseparable for the past two years," Heather smirked broadly. "Though I suspect I would you know where your heart lies?"

"I have no idea what you mean," said Astrid quickly.

"Come on, I've seen the way that you've looked at Hiccup."

"We're _friends_," said Astrid putting a lot of emphasis on friends.

Heather smiled. "He's pretty cute."

"I guess," said Astrid awkwardly. "If you are into that whole heroic, unassuming, courageous Fsoldier type."

* * *

Meanwhile the barracks, a lot of the guys were talking about the sudden bombshell they learned this morning.

"The two of them look nothing alike," said Speedfist looking at Hiccup.

"Yeah," Tuffnut nodded. "He's all big and muscle, he's just a walking fishbone."

"I suppose it takes after his mother," Speedfist assumed. "I guess this sort of explains why he's so set on the Scouts."

"If he wants to get eaten, that his problem," Snotlout huffed folding his arms.

Speedfist looked at him. "Come on, you're not even a little bit in awe."

"I don't see why someone needs to join up with a suicidal squad, I prefer to live," said Snotlout.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs were talking to two other new recruits. One was built like an ox and had short black hair, he went by the name of Dogsbreath next to him was his partner in crime, a slow thinking boy with short brown hair, who went by the name of Clueless.

"Got I say you're old man, is something else," said Dogsbreath folding his arms.

"He's just a little overprotective, especially after what happened at Berk," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded. "We were lucky to get out of there alive."

"I still don't understand why you guys want to be soldiers, especially after witnessing what happened at Berk," said Clueless.

"I didn't see the things that the others did, Hiccup and Ragnar saw their blood lust first hand," said Fishlegs. "But I remember all the frightened people, the children who lost their parents. After seen that I can sit idly by."

"My grandfather was pulled failed 'Territorial Retrieval' by the Royal Government," said Hiccup. "If they breach another Wall the situation will be 10 times worse."

"From your tone I think you seem some Titans yourselves," said Ragnar looking at the two of them.

"Oh, Dogsbreath and I," said Clueless looking at his feet. "We were both from the mountain village just south east of Wall Maria."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Then that means…"

"Yeah, unlike the most prosperous river towns, our village didn't receive word right away," said Clueless. "The Titans were on us before we even knew what was going on. It happened at dawn, all the livestock was so restless, soon after we heard the strange rumblings that just became louder and louder. Eventually I realised those rumblings was the sound of death getting closer. I looked out my window and—"

Fishlegs gulped.

"After that… well, everything is just a blur," Clueless continued. "I think we all just panicked."

"Easy now, you're just getting yourself worked up again," said Dogsbreath.

"Sorry." He then looked back at Hiccup and the others. "Basically what I'm trying to say is this… the five of us are not like the rest of_ them_."

"_Them_ who?" Ragnar frowned.

"The others here that have never been witness to the Titans horror."

Dogsbreath then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Sorry, but most everyone here is for show," said Clueless looking at Snotlout and Tuffnut, who were busy boasting. "To do just what society expects. In a world that labels you a coward if you choose fieldwork by the time you turn 12. Propriety demands are service, with that said I'm really no different from the others. I joined the ranks hoping for assignment with the Military Police, tucked away in the interior. If that doesn't work out I'll give up entirely, I really don't have the fortitude for anything else."

"There's no shame about caring about your life, Clueless," said Fishlegs. "We all do."

"Do we?" Dogsbreath asked looking at them sceptically. "I'm going to be returning to the home that was taken from me, that's all I care about now. I will do it, no matter what."

"What about you guys?" Clueless asked looking at Ragnar. "Why did you sign up?"

"After watching the carnage that the Titans caused on Berk in the aftermath, I just want to help he was much as I can," said Ragnar. "The Military Police stays safely tucked away in the interior, the Garrison is more preoccupied with guarding the Walls, but the Scouts understand what we have to do in order to truly survive. The Fall of Wall Maira proved that hiding does nothing, we need to strike back and I'll help in anyway I can. To do that I have to kill as many Titans as possible and that includes the Colossal and the Armoured Titans."

Dogsbreath and Clueless looked at him stand.

"You saw what those monsters are capable of and you still want to take them on?" Dogsbreath stared.

"You think I'm the only one?" Ragnar asked. "Astrid watched them devour her mother and now she wants to wipe them off the face of the planet. I merely just want us to survive in the only way to do that is by killing all the Titans."

Hiccup nodded. "There's already a massive food shortage, can you imagine the chaos if Wall Rose falls. I hate to say but if it happens once it can happen again and this time the loss of life will be 10 times worse. I will even be supplies of the government decides to prevent any refugees from entering Wall Sina. Of course I will be a soldier if my father learns to accept it, as you saw he can be little overprotective."

"It is a father's duty to protect their children, you can't fault in there," said Dogsbreath.

"I know, but there's so many people risking their lives for us I just feel as if I should pay them back," said Hiccup as he lied down on the bunk.

Dogsbreath looked at him. "I know that you've got what it takes, I can see it in you. Am I wrong here?"

"No," said Hiccup. "But facing my father feels more terrifying than facing a Titan."

"He can certainly be considered as one," Ragnar joked.

"They call him the vast, because no one Titan has ever been able to get past him," Hiccup smiled. "Every time he comes home I always pestered him on every single one of his expeditions beyond the Wall. He always painted a very dark picture, but I could see the truth. People consider the Scouts as reckless and suicidal, but really they're just brave and heroic fighting for survival."

"Doesn't your mother research Titans?" Fishlegs asked.

"She had to convince my father that researching them would prove beneficial," Hiccup smiled. "He always considered trapping the Titans too big of a risk, but my mother was able to accomplish it without losing a single man."

"She captured Titans without the loss of blood?" Clueless stared in bewilderment.

"Yes, and it's thanks to her research that we have a better understanding of the Titans now, though she hasn't shared anything with me," said Hiccup as he sat up.

"Is in bringing more Titans inside the Walls risky?" Clueless asked.

"It's not like she's bringing a whole lot of them at the same time and knowing more about the Titans is better for us," said Hiccup.

Dogsbreath looked at him. "Do you think you're old man will try and stop you again?"

"Possibly, but nothing he says is gonna change my mind," said Hiccup determinedly.

* * *

Stoick was currently having a drink with Gobber in his office.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Stoick groaned.

"Stoick, after what he's seen can you really blame him for not wanting to be a soldier?" Gobber asked.

"I would have thought it would have deterred him," Stoick grunted.

"He's your son, and just like his father he is not one to back down," said Gobber. "You can't deny that we need all the fresh bodies we need to fight against the Titans. If you send him packing now will be considered a coward for the rest of his life, do you really want that over his head?"

Stoick just sat there. "He's going to do this no matter what, isn't he?"

"Of course he is and no matter how much you want to, you will always be there to protect him," said Stoick. "He's going to get out there whether he's a soldier or not and the only thing you can do is prepare him."

Stoick just sat there in silence.

* * *

The next morning, they were continuing the aptitude test and Hiccup was hovering in midair perfectly still. He was rather surprised that he hadn't seen his father, he had half expected him to march up to him and drag home.

Gobber looked at him. "Looking for your father, Cadet Hiccup?"

"Yes, sir! I have expected him to be dragging me out of here by my earlobe!" Hiccup yelled.

"He would have if I hadn't talked him out of it," said Gobber with a smile. "You may not like your decision, but he respects it. Congratulations, Cadet, you're on your way of being a proper soldier."

"Seems like things have worked out for him," said Dogsbreath.

"Guess he won't be leaving us," said Ragnar looking at Astrid.

Astrid smiled. "Just as it should be."

Gobber smiled. '_You should be proud, Stoick. Today your son is a soldier._'


	4. The Best of the Best

The year was now 850 and Hiccup and the others were reaching the endpoint of their training. Gobber was evaluating them individually in order to determine what the final scores would be.

In one exercise it was pouring down in rain and they had to run through a thick forest carrying heavy backpacks. Gobber was observing them on horseback and yelling at them insistently.

"Pick up the pace you lead heel laggards!" Gobber barked. "Your birds waterlogged Ingerman?"

Fishlegs upper torso was inherently strong, but when it came to legs he wore himself out pretty quickly. Gobber pulled back and approached him and began to scold him.

"Let's see some hassle!" he said and narrowed his eyes. "Back too heavy for you, lad? Hell, drop it and leave it in the mud. The Titans will have easier time digestive new without all the excess baggage."

"Damn it," Fishlegs panted.

"Seriously?" said Dogsbreath as he hanged back and grabbed his backpack. "Here focus on standing upright. We are being graded on this, you know."

"Thanks, but what they demerit you for helping me?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Yeah, if they find out. Just make the cut and we're even, right?"

Gobber were looking at the two boys intently. '_Dogsbreath Dunghead: the mind and constitution of a grass fed ox. Respected by his comrade's._'

"I'm no one's burden, do you hear me," said Fishlegs catching up with him and took back his backpack and then pushed on ahead.

'_Fishlegs Ingerman: timid and shy, but academically brilliant_,' said Gobber.

* * *

A few days later they were now testing their skill with ODM gear as well as practising killing Titans. Naturally of course I can bring actual Titans into the test so they had to make wooden dummy ones. They zoomed across the forest and began slicing through the back of the neck of the dummies.

Gobber looked at a shorthaired black haired with blue highlights girl with a very stern expression. '_Eir Stormheart: gifted with a sword, but doesn't exactly play well with others._' He then looked at Clueless. '_Clueless Morgen: heaps of talent, but to mild mannered._' He then looked at Snotlout. '_Snotlout Jorgenson: head of the class on combat, but has an ego the size of all free Walls._'

"Think those showoffs can slice and dice, best hope you see a title before I do," he said in zoomed towards the next dummy. '_Military Police, make room for yours truly._'

"Way to leave the charge!" said a voice above him. He turned and saw Tuffnut diving down to the dummy. "Hope you don't mind that I still your funder!"

However, before you could slice the nape of the dummy Ruffnut beat him to it. She gave out a massive cheer and then used her hoax to springboard herself back up towards the trees.

'_Ruffnut Thorston: crazy as they come, but you can't argue with her results_,' said Gobber he then looked at her brother. '_Tuffnut Thorston: agile on the switchbacks, but a few sandwiches short of a picnic._'

"Get ready," said one of the instructors.

The guy next to him then lifted up as a prize dummy in the path of for more recruits. Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Heather sliced right through the nape of the dummies with almost pinpoint position.

'_Heather Owson: unusually fine instincts, but can sometimes be a bit too clingy_'' Gobber's eyes then turned towards Astrid. '_Astrid Hofferson: modelled cadet excels in everything, but has a short temper._' He then looked at Ragnar. '_Ragnar Keatson: determined as hell, but doesn't know when to quit._' He then looked directly at Hiccup. '_Hiccup Haddock: head of the class on ODM gear and a natural born leader there ever was one, but sometimes a bit too stubborn for his own good._'

* * *

The next day they were practising hand-to-hand combat and Ragnar was sparred with Dogsbreath, who was coming at him with a wooden knife.

Ragnar then quickly started by placing his palm against his chest and grabbed hold of his hand. He then using the momentum tossed Dogsbreath over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I need to learn how to hold back," said Ragnar helping him up.

"It's all right," said Dogsbreath. "Now let's see how well you do as the rogue." Ragnar looked the knife and frowned. "What you waiting for?"

"This training doesn't make any sense," said Ragnar as he took the knife. "We're not exactly picking fights with someone with our own size. Using a knife against the Titan, not the smartest move."

"And what if there is an option?" Dogsbreath questioned. "The fighters and give us a say, if it wants to get ugly it get ugly. It's our job to be prepared and the enemy comes into many different forms. Artillery is not always going to be the answer. Soldiers are ready for anything, if you don't believe me take a look."

His eyes then turned towards Eir, who was just wondering and unlike the others she wasn't sparring with anyone.

"What about her?" Ragnar asked. "She's usually spends most of her time slacking off."

Dogsbreath smirked. "You think so? Then maybe someone should give her a talking to, you know give a little hard lesson in preparedness."

Ragnar just stared at him and had a feeling that he was be brought into a trap.

Dogsbreath then approached Eir, before he could say anything. "The Colonel not beating you down enough? Keep it up and you'll be as flat as the earth you walking on, I suggest you think back to why you enlisted in the first place."

"What are you doing?" Ragnar asked.

He looked at Eir who was just glaring at Dogsbreath with the most murderous look imaginable. '_Well, she's pissed and here I thought she looked scary before. You can pay me enough to be on her bad side._'

Sadly for him Dogsbreath wasn't offering him any money and he immediately shopped him into the direction of Eir. "Okay, now go-get her."

Ragnar stared at him. "Hang on!"

Ragnar was soon directly in front of Eir, who then took up a fighting stance. Ragnar did recognise the fighting stance, it was a rather unusual. She had brought her arms closer towards her head and it looked as if she had put firm weight behind her legs as well.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," said Ragnar and immediately charged at her.

Then suddenly completely out of nowhere Eir moved her leg at such blinding speed and struck his right leg before it could touch the ground. This caused him to lose balance and he toppled to the ground not to mention the sheer pain there was rushing through his leg.

"That was a dirty move," said Ragnar as he lifted himself up wincing, but he toppled over.

"Are we done here?" Eir asked looking at Dogsbreath.

"Not just yet, you know the drill," he said. "Take up the dagger."

Eir sighed tirelessly and then turned towards Ragnar, who immediately felt a nasty chill down his spine.

"Wait a minute…" Ragnar yelled.

Sadly Eir had no intention of waiting and immediately grabbed him his head, a split second later she struck his feet so hard that he was flipped in midair and landed on his back with his feet hanging in the air. She then walked away with a dagger in hand and she left quite the impression.

"There…" she said tossing Dogsbreath the dagger. "So, you ready to take me on yourself yet or what?"

Dogsbreath clearly was rather hesitant, he did just her mopping the floor with Ragnar and he was quite adept in hand-to-hand combat.

"Not exactly," he said.

"Don't you dare," said Ragnar glaring at him. "She's got a lesson coming right? You go get her."

"Yeah," said Dogsbreath reluctantly. "A soldier really can't afford to back down either. Get ready, here I come!"

The fight only lasted a few seconds and Dogsbreath found himself in the exact same position as Ragnar had been in.

"That some technique you've got," said Ragnar getting to his feet. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My father did," she said without looking at him.

"Did he pioneer it?" Ragnar asked curiously.

Eir looked at him. "Does it really matter? It's pointless, just like all this."

"You mean the training in general?"

"Hand-to-hand combat doesn't really count for our final grade," she said and turned to the other cadets and Ragnar noted is a good view of them were putting much effort in the exercise, including Snotlout. "The smart ones blow it off. It's a crap shot anyway, only the top 12 cadets gets to serve in the interior… the rest of us, forget it. Point is only idiots like you take this part of Boot Camp seriously." Her eyes then turned towards the twins, who were just messing around. "Idiots and whoever they are."

Gobber had noticed them playing around and soon set them straight.

Eir then suddenly turned around and thrusted the knife and Ragnar quickly blocked it. "First of all this life, kid. The better you are from dropping the bad guys eyes, the more distant the powers that be put between you. This is what this stupid farce is all about."

"Sure, whatever you say!" Ragnar yelled and then pushed her arm away from him.

He was about to take advantage of this, but Eir performed a powerful leg sweep that knocked him off his feet. He then looked up and saw that she was now pointing the knife at his neck and he quickly grasped her hand as she forced the knife down.

"Face it, you don't fight the nature of things and win," she said bluntly. She then got to her feet and looked down at him. "Look around you Ragnar, all the sons of bitches expect us to do is play a game. Don't be a pawn."

He then watched as she walked off.

"Yeah, but I still stand by what I said earlier," said Dogsbreath looking at her.

'_In some ways she does have a point,_' Ragnar admitted. '_Everyone here is not honing their skills to fight, their honing their skills to run._'

* * *

Later that night everyone within the mess hall and he expresses concerns to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"There is a bit of slacking off in combat," Fishlegs admitted.

"I get you're getting at, and while I don't approve of it, it's the way things are," said Hiccup. "Before Wall Maria was compromised ODM experts were rare. The only ones who ever risked facing up against the Titans are the Scouts."

Astrid then sat down next to them. "It's still no excuse for not putting 110% into your training."

Her eyes then turned towards Snotlout, who was busy bragging.

"I'm telling you I'm just a natural when it comes to ODM, the key is conserving your fuel," Snotlout smiled. "You've got to be the best if you want to be with MPs, even if that means climbing over a few wannabes."

Astrid can help but notice that has eyes with gesturing towards Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs.

"That would be amazing," said Speedfist. "Working within the stones with the King, no greater honour than that."

"You're not fooling anyone, Speedfist," said Snotlout. "Honour has nothing to do with it, you just what a nice cushy job in the interior playing glorified sentry."

"That's not true, that's not me at all," said Speedfist.

Hiccup shook his head. "You guys really don't get it, do you? In case you forgot this was part of the interior."

"You making a point?" Snotlout asked narrowing his eyes.

"He's basically telling you that your ego will be able to go through the gates into the interior," said Astrid bluntly.

There were few snickers from some of the cadets.

"Very funny," said Snotlout dryly.

"This system seems really flawed," said Ragnar. "Titans are mortal enemy, and yet the best of us capable of killing Titans go further into the interior."

"You think I would be good at getting myself killed?" Snotlout glared. "It's better to play the system then get eaten."

"I've just had about another this," said Astrid getting to her feet.

Hiccup quickly intervened. "Now, now, let's not do something we'll all the great."

Snotlout noticed that Hiccup had placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder and calmed her down which infuriated him. He was about to punch Hiccup right in the face, but Ragnar quickly rushed to his feet and then quickly grabbed Snotlout's hand and then use the same technique that Eir used on him earlier today. Seconds later, Snotlout found himself on his back and everyone was stunned by what just happened, Snotlout had to be at least twice Ragnar's weight and yet he was able to flip over easily.

"What the heck was that move?" Snotlout winced.

"If you had actually taken hand-to-hand combat seriously you will need to ask that question," said Ragnar folding his arms. "If you want to join the Military Police fine, but if you're only doing it so that you don't get killed that is a little hypocritical. You forfeited your life the moment he became a soldier, we all did, just like Hiccup told you on the day we started it in occupational hazard."

'_Out of the original recruits, 218 cadets graduated, some with honours._'

* * *

A few weeks later they were coming at the end of their training, and in the dead of night officials from the military were now giving them the choice of options for the military career.

"Do you have heart?"

"Sir!" they yelled saluting.

"As of this moment you have three options open to you! Choose wisely!" the official advised. "The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the Walls! The Scout Regiment, who rides out in the Titan country to take back what was once ours! And the MP Regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from his Royal Majesty! Those cadet eligible for the MP's have already been named, the rest of you take a look these are the top of your class!"

The top 12 cadets were now standing in front of their peers in order of rank starting from the left. Astrid had taken the top spot, which was no surprise to anyone then came Dogsbreath followed by Clueless and Eir. Hiccup was positioned in fifth place and Ragnar was standing next to him in sixth. Snotlout found himself in seventh place with Speedfist in eighth and Heather in ninth. The twins came next with Ruffnut snagging tenth and her brother eleventh and lastly was Christa.

Astrid had a determined look on her face. '_We made it, all of us. Our time is now, you Titans had better be ready, because here is where we make our comeback._'

Fishlegs hadn't made of the top 12 candidates, but he was looking on his friends proudly in the front ranks.

* * *

All the cadets were now celebrating for making the finals and congratulating the top 12 candidates."

"MPs here we come," said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"Three square meals a day, who would give that up?" said Ruffnut.

Snotlout was now in his eyes at Hiccup and Ragnar, he was a little miffed but he came behind them. "How by Thor's name do I get round under those two?"

"You're really turning your back on the MP for the Scouts?" said Sven stared in bewilderment at Hiccup.

"Why the world would you do that, you're in the top 12," said Cal.

"Because it's a logical choice," said Hiccup simply. "I'm not looking for the easy way out, staying safe inside the interior changes nothing we really want to make a difference we have to do that out in the field. Besides, we've been training to fight Titans seems a little ridiculous putting the training to waste, don't you think?"

"Are you insane?" said Sven a little too loudly catching everyone's attention. "How many people have died? We're talking a fifth of the population, if that doesn't paint a picture for you I don't know what will. This is our life now, we can't beat them."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Maybe, but I rather died trying than do nothing. Besides, were not as ignorant as we were about the Titans as before. I admit we still have a lot to learn, but I say our chances are much better than they were five years ago. I for one refuse to allow all this death to be for nothing and I know that humanity's future lies beyond the Walls and by Thor I'm going to fight until my last breath to accomplish that goal."

Hiccup then walked off and Ragnar, Astrid and Fishlegs followed him.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. '_You're not fooling anyone, I know how scared you and you will last five seconds outside the Walls._'

Hiccup had gone outside to get a bit of fresh air and that when he noticed the others joining him.

"Quite the speech you gave," said Ragnar.

"Can't take credit for all of it, most of it belong to Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

"And I'm joining the Scout Regiment too," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at him. "No offence, Fishlegs, you're not much of a fighter. Your life is more with books."

"And unless other people fight for me," said Fishlegs. "Besides the Scouts might need the assistance of a bookworm, don't you think?"

"And don't think you're going off to join the Scouts without me either," Ragnar smiled.

"Same here," said Astrid. "They've got some payback coming and I intend to be the one to give it."

Hiccup looked at her. "You know this will go against your mother's wishes, she wanted you to live."

"And I can do that by defending myself and eliminating the Titans," she said bluntly.

"Face it, you're stuck with us," Ragnar smiled. "And I know that the four of us will be together to see it towards the end."

* * *

The next morning, the Scout Regiment was heading out beyond the Wall and everyone was seen off.

"Hey, the main unit of the Scouts Regiment is back!"

"That's right Commander Stoick! Did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing?"

"Look it's Captain Eret!"

Hiccup and his friends were among the crowd and their eyes immediately turn towards Eret. Eret look like a wash buckling pirate with thick black hair tied in a ponytail. He had to be about 20 years old, but despite his age he had killed more Titans than anyone else in the Scouts.

"They say he's like an entire brigade onto himself."

"The mood certainly changed from five years ago," Ragnar noted.

"We are going on five years without incident," said a redhead girl behind them, named Ase. "Seems like a good omen."

"That's no small part of my father's long-range scouting formation," Hiccup explained.

"What's that?" said a tall black haired boy named Duncan.

"Basically they ride out in a broad formation and the signal each other with difference coloured smoke flares, that way they can avoid a massive cluster of Titans. It's 100% full proof, but there have been far less casualties than they had in five years ago since my father became Commander."

"That's good to hear," said Duncan. "And let's forget we've made some cannon upgrades, the site alone should be enough to scare them off."

"That's the truth," Ase agreed.

"I can't believe you guys in denial just because your couple now," said Astrid.

They immediately blushed.

"This is what it looks like!" said Ase, who was as red as a beetroot.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing," Duncan agreed.

"Look what we have here," said a familiar voice.

They turned into their surprise they found Finn approaching them.

"Uncle Finn?" Astrid stared.

"Word on the street, is that they have allowed you four to graduate yesterday. Either you've grown up or standards have plummeted."

Astrid folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk. Has the Corps of engineers keep the new chief in the drinks?"

"Watch it," he warned and then his expression changed. "I'm sorry if this is out of the blue, but I want you to know that your mum's death still haunts me."

"Me too," said Astrid. "But it wasn't your fault. We were shooting in the dark then, but nothing like that is going to happen again. We know what we're dealing with now."

'_Full of spirit as ever, just make sure doesn't burn out,_' Finn said to himself.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and Ragnar were with some of the cadets on the Wall, they have been tasked with cleaning the Wall mounted cannons on top of the Wall. To their surprise each and every single one of them expressed their interest in joining the Scouts.

"What?" Hiccup stared at Tuffnut. "What do you mean you're joining the Scouts? What happened to joining the MPs?"

"Don't worry about it, a guy is allowed to change his mind," said Tuffnut.

"I think your speech yesterday, lit a fire under him," said Agatha.

"His speech had nothing to do with it," said Tuffnut.

"Take it easy, it's not like you're the only one," said Sven.

"You're serious?" Ragnar asked.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Ruffnut asked as she joined them. "Because I totally just helped myself to the offices pantry."

All of them stared into their shock they found that she was hiding a large slap of meat under her jacket.

"Ruffnut, they can toss you into jail for that!" said Hiccup.

"Seriously what is wrong with you?" said Cal in disbelief.

"You mean what isn't wrong with her?" said Ragnar shaking his head.

"It will be fine," she said drooling. "I'm willing to share, can you imagine the sandwiches."

"Put it back!" Ragnar ordered.

"Yeah," Agatha nodded. "Do you have any idea how rare meats been since the Titans took Wall Maria."

"Hmm, a little bit," she said. "Just look at it this way, pretty soon we will retake what we need for livestock."

"I would really like a slice, please!" said Cal.

"Hey, if he gets one so do I, I am your brother after all," said Tuffnut.

"Me too," said Agatha. "I'm in it too."

"Guys, we need to stay focused on the task we were given or else we'll be in deeper trouble," said Ragnar and then he looked at the cannons. "I'm surprise it took them this long to get these cannons operational. They should have been installed practically after the Fall of Wall Maria."

"You didn't hear?" Hiccup blinked. "The cult, the Order of the Wall, fought against the proposal strenuously. They honestly believe that these Walls are gift from the gods and that they should be removed of impurities, that include us."

"Seriously? Who worships a giant slab of concrete?" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, that's just stupid," said Ruffnut.

"Actually no one really knows what the Walls are made from," said Hiccup looking at the Wall. "Which is strange considering they've been up for over a century."

"Whatever the case, we should be glad they were standing tall again," said Ragnar as he looked down into the city.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of what appeared to be a bolt of lightning striking on the other side of the Wall. A few split second later, the Colossal appeared right in front of them and everyone just stared at it.

Then suddenly it kicked down the gate and red-hot steam slammed into them knocking Hiccup and the cadets ride off the Wall.

"It's hot!" Hiccup yelled.

He then quickly activated his grappling hooks and anchors attach themselves to the Wall. Everyone else quickly did the same thing, but Cal had been knocked unconscious and was plummeting towards the ground.

"Cal!" Tuffnut yelled.

Ruffnut then quickly detached herself and dived down after him.

"Ruffnut!" Agatha cried.

Ruffnut ran down the Wall and they quickly fired one of her anchors which pierced right through his leg and then she fired her other anchor above her holding them in place.

"Try not to move!" she yelled at him.

"That was too close," said Ragnar.

That's when they noticed they had a much bigger problem on their hands, the Outer Gate had been utterly destroyed leaving a gigantic hole.

"It's just like five years ago," said Hiccup and then he quickly looked up towards the Colossal. They can do anything about the hole, but this might be their only opportunity to take down the Colossal and he immediately drew his sword is and immediately swung himself towards the top of the Wall. "Everyone yourselves! Mounted Cannons Squad Four, take down the Colossal Titan!"

"Right behind you!" Ragnar yelled following after him.

"We can't let it slip away!" Hiccup yelled.

The two of them and reached the top of the Wall and then turned to face the Colossal ready for fight.


	5. First Battle

Hiccup and Ragnar on top of the Wall ready to do battle against the Colossal when it suddenly moved Sweeney's gigantic hand towards them. Using the ODM gear they managed to launch themselves into the air before getting crushed.

The two of them then quickly launch that anchors and attached them to the Colossal's muscle tissue. That's when, Hiccup realise that they hadn't been its target, because it kept on brushing the top of the Wall demolishing the mounted cannons.

'_He wasn't aiming us, he was trying to take up the cannons,_' he said stunned. '_Come to think of it, he demolished the one weak spot within the Wall. One time I could believe, but a second time is no coincidence. He has intelligence._'

The Colossal then looked at the two of them and Hiccup looked at Ragnar who nodded, no doubt coming to the same conclusion as Hiccup. It was hard to get read of his movements with all the steam it was producing, but then it's giant palm reached out towards them through the steam.

Without a second thought they quickly use their ODM gear and launched one of the anchors on its arm. Then using the gas they propel themselves along its arm.

'_That makes it more important to take this guy down_,' said Hiccup as they landed on his arm.

The two of them in quickly ran across his arm and he tried to knock them off. The two of them then quickly jumped and launched an anchor on its shoulder and then propel themselves upwards. They then positioned themselves directly behind its back and then launched itself at the nape with their swords drawn.

However before they could strike the flesh, the Colossal then unleashed a massive burst of hot steam that pushed them back.

"He definitely has intelligence!" Ragnar yelled. "It's no accident that he blew us away before we struck his weak spot!"

"Hold on! We have to take him down!" Hiccup yelled.

The steam was hot, but they managed to pull the trigger in order to recoil the cable in order to get closer to the Colossal. They swung at the steam, but the moment dispelled he was completely gone.

'_He disappeared?_' Hiccup stared. '_Don't understand, how could something that big just disappear? Something that big able to disappear and reappear in a few seconds, not a comforting thought._'

With the Colossal gone their anchors is no longer had anything to attach and they began to fall. They then quickly fired another anchor this time at the Wall and landed on its side. They look down towards the ground, but the only thing they could see was its giant footprints.

"It's just like five years ago," said Ragnar.

Sven then appeared and looked down at them. "Guys? Where did he go? Did he get away or did you take down?"

"He's gone!" Hiccup yelled. "Though how he did it is beyond me."

The two of them then immediately made their way back onto the top of the Wall and met up with Sven.

"Would have been nice if we had managed to take him down," said Ragnar.

"Don't sell yourself short, the rest of us were too scared to move," said Sven.

"Right now we've got a bigger problem," said Hiccup as he looked down at the ruined gate. "It only a matter of time before the Titans start to pour into the district."

Then suddenly they saw a soldier from the Garrison Regiment approaching them.

"Look alive!" he said looking at the three of them. "Operation Colossal Titan Response is now in effect. I expect you to take part!" Immediately the three of them quickly saluted. "Report HQ, if any of you got close of the damn thing we need to details!"

"Sir!" Ragnar nodded.

"Sir, we pray that the advance team is successful!" said Hiccup.

* * *

The Garrison Regiment immediately struck into action, a plan had been put in place in case the Colossal Titan reappeared and demolished yet another gate. The first thing that happened was that the bells rung alerting the civilians to evacuate the district.

"Calm down! Only take what you need to survive!" a Garrison soldier ordered. "File through as calmly as possible!"

* * *

The Garrison Regiment had also set of defences along the outer gate, they had installed netting and barricades and soldiers were mounting the cannons on the gate itself. They had just got everything prepped when they saw Titans approaching the gate

"You understand what we're facing! If they get through, we'll have a repeater five years ago!" the squad Captain ordered. "Consider this the last line of defence! The Titans get held off here or nowhere!" Prepared to intercept! Fire!"

The soldiers then immediately fired cannons down upon the Titans advancing towards them.

"Soldiers charge!"

Garrison soldiers then immediately jumped from the Wall and advance towards the Titans.

* * *

The cadets meanwhile at HQ, were being put to work getting supplies ready and filling up tanks of gas.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, cadets! Time to put your training to work!" a Garrison soldier ordered. "Each of you will be a credit to your Regiment!"

Duncan and Ase were looking at one another fearfully.

"I promise we'll get through this, you're safe so long as I'm beside you," Duncan assured her.

"Duncan," said Ase softly.

Hiccup and Ragnar had finished their debriefing of the observations of the Colossal and had joined the other cadets. Both Astrid and Fishlegs joined them as they made their way to the supply depo.

"You're saying that he actually had intelligence," said Astrid.

"He struck the gate, the moment he appeared and then took out the wall mounted cannons, no way that was by accident," said Hiccup.

"He also knew how to defend himself when we tried to attack his weak spot," Ragnar added.

"But Titans have never shown any signs of intelligence," said Fishlegs.

"Now we know of," said Hiccup. "Let's not forget the still a lot we don't know about them. And the moment are more concerned about the gate, we don't have the engineer know how to seal it. I did notice a large boulder near the front gate, it's possible the best bet to seal it, but we don't have the equipment to lift it. Unless we find a way to seal the gate the entire city is dead."

Ragnar nodded. "I hate to say it, but Hiccup's right. The Garrison Regiment are only slowing the Titans down, the cannons on the gate have nowhere near enough power like those on the Walls."

"We just have to focus on the task at hand," said Astrid bluntly. "There's no point dwelling on what we can't do, we need to focus on what we can do."

Sadly Ragnar had been right, the Garrison Regiment on the outer gate were completely demolished and now Titans was storming into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the interior a Garrison commander, with a brown beard which looked as if it had been lit by a candle was playing a game of chess with a noble.

"Come now, take this seriously," said the noble as moved his rook to take a pawn and checked the King. "Victory is mine. Dear oh, dear, one would think that our monthly rose would have some modest improvement in your approach to the game, Alvin."

Alvin chuckled. "One would think so too. Clearly my brain is inferior to yours, Lord Wald."

Wald laughed as he drank his glass of wine. "Such obsequiousness from the single highest rank officer in the southern territory." He then helped himself to some small cakes. "Tell me… seriously. How can you hope to for the Titans if you can't even beat me—"

"Commander Alvin!" said a Garrison soldier rushing into the room frantically. "Urgent news!"

"I beg your pardon young man," said Wald narrowing his eyes. "This is a private—"

"The Colossal Titan has laid siege to the city of Trost! Reports say that the gate has been destroyed!"

Everyone turned towards him stunned and Wald dropped his glass of wine which shattered the moment it struck the floor.

Alvin merely rose to his feet calmly and took a bottle of wine. "Ah, this vintage is worthy of your good taste. One man of action to another, I obsequiously accepted as a gift."

He then turned around and began to leave the room.

"Were are you going?" said Wald shaking himself out of his shock watching as Alvin and his two aides left. "Alvin, wait!" He quickly rose to his feet and went after them. "You can't just march off! I command you to stay! Preparations must be made! Assemble your troops and Garrison around my estate, this instant!"

Alvin merely poured some wine from the bottle he took into a flask and placed the flask in his jacket pocket.

"It's your sworn duty defend us!" Wald yelled.

Alvin then came to a sudden stop and Wald almost rammed into him. Alvin then turned to face him and looked at him seriously. "Lord Wald, sir. Untold numbers of our brave comrade in arms are laying down their lives in defence of Trost as we speak."

A young woman with short brown hair, named then approached him Alfhild then approached. "Commander, I'll go ready the horses, sir."

Alvin nodded and she made her way to the stables.

"When the dust is settled, their very well be more graves than people to dig them," said Alvin plainly. "An astronomical numbers of lives snuffed out in a twinkling."

"Yes, well, no help for it is there, if it's their time," said Wald. "Besides what earthly good good presence of a man who persistently loses to me in chess do for them now? Why not remain where I can assist you?"

"Your lordship, if I may speak freely" so that all young man by the name of Asmund. "Should the Commander actually face a Titan in battle, he won't feel compelled to play down his skill as he does with you."

Wald stared at him and narrowed his eyes.

"That's enough soldier," said Alvin and he looked back at Wald. "Good day, sir. I wish you were never oppositely appointed day of sloth and tranquillity."

He then turned around and walked off leaving behind a horrified Wald behind.

"Please, don't go," he begged. "Don't do this to me! Alvin, please I'm begging you! Alvin!"

Asmund looked Alvin. "Sir, did you say that you had a son in the Southern Cadet Corps?"

"Yes, I do," Alvin nodded. "No doubt he is finding himself on the front lines as we speak. While that I pray to the gods that he is safe our main priority used to save humanity no matter the cost."

* * *

Hiccup and the other cadets were now facing the Garrison captain as he was giving them orders. The Garrison captain was named Kitz and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"You will be split up into four squadrons as practised!" he yelled at the cadets. "All squadrons are responsible for supply waiting, message relay and enemy combat and the command of the Garrison Regiment! The intercept squadron will be taking the Vanguard! Cadets will be taking the middle guard led by the support squad! Rearguard will go to the elites! I expect you all to man your posts, knowing that the advance team has been wiped out!"

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this news.

"That's right," Kitz nodded. "The outer gate is history, the Titans are in! This means the Armoured Titan is likely to reappear, if and when he does the inner gate will also be history!"

"Is this real," said Daz horrified.

"Please be a dream," Sven pleaded.

"By the Gods, what if the bastards get past Wall Rose?" said Cal.

"Quiet!" Kitz boomed. "Right, those of the Vanguard be ready! The whole area is now saturated, your mission is a very simple one… defend the Wall until the evacuation is done! Now be aware all of you that desertion is punishable by execution, if it comes to it lay down your lives! Dismissed!"

"Sir!" everyone yelled saluting.

The cadets immediately scrambled and most of them was still in shock with what was going on.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Snotlout groaned. "Just one more day and I would be heading for the interior."

Daz was actually throwing up and Christa was trying to comfort him.

"You going to be all right?" she asked.

Instead of answering he flew up once again.

Snotlout then walked off as he tried to piece himself together that he failed to notice that he bumped into Hiccup.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Move it!"

Hiccup grabbed his arm. "You need to pull yourself together."

"Pull myself together? We're all about to be Titan in food!" Snotlout yelled and then he immediately grabbed the helm of his jacket. "Do you expect me to be cheerful about it? Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this. I was one day shy shipping to the MPs!"

"Snotlout, get a hold of yourself," said Hiccup.

"No! Not all of us are suicidal!" he yelled.

"You don't think that I'm afraid!" Hiccup yelled and to his surprise Snotlout found himself being pinned to a pillar. "I utterly utterly terrified, I haven't felt like this since the Titans stormed into Berk. Being brave is not the same as having no fear, it's being afraid and pushing forward at the same time! You can do this Snotlout, the MP will still be waiting for you tomorrow."

Snotlout just stared at him and as much as he hated to admit it he was right. "Shit." He then immediately turn towards Daz. "On your feet Daz, stop throwing up!"

"Okay," said Daz meekly.

Astrid then approached Hiccup. "I can't believe this is happening again, I had hoped that we would have gained some experience fighting Titans for something like this happened."

Hiccup nodded. "So do I, but it seems the Titans had other plans. Truth is I'm not optimistic about our chances, but the fact is if they break through the inner gate that will be it for humanity. Food is already scarce and it will be 10 times worse if we have to retreat to Wall Sina."

"Hofferson," said a voice. How they turned and saw a tall Garrison Lieutenant approaching them, his name was Ian. "You're with me, you've been assigned to the rearguard on special orders. Let's get moving."

"But sir, I'm a cadet," Astrid pointed out.

"You not been asked for an evaluation, the mass exodus is falling apart we need as many elite soldiers as possible to get things back on track," said Ian.

"Sir, with all due respect…"

Hiccup then grabbed her on. "Astrid… you've been given a direct order. I know you wish to kill Titans, but the evacuation is more important or do you wish to repeat of Berk?"

Astrid just stared at him and remembered that only a small amount of evacuees managed to escape before the Titans burst out of Berk District.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Astrid nodded. "It's just… this entire situation is giving me a sense of déjà vu."

Hiccup nodded. "I know. Good luck."

"You're going any that good luck more than I am, you'll be practically on the front lines," Astrid reminded him.

With that Astrid made her way over to Ian and Ragnar joined Hiccup.

"Don't you think you should have said something?" Ragnar asked.

"Like what?" Hiccup questioned.

"About how you feel about her?"

Hiccup looked at him. "She's already messed up as it is with vengeance against Titans. Do you really think that she wants my feelings mixed up with that?"

"Point taken," Ragnar sighed.

* * *

Hiccup had been put in charge of a squad which consisted of Ragnar, Fishlegs, Sven, Cal and Agatha. As they stood there waiting for the battle all of them remembered the lessons they had about Titans and everything they knew about them.

"What surviving historical documents we have access to tells us nothing of the Titans origins," said the instructor. "Almost everything about them is obscure, now that is not to suggest that we are completely ignorant. Thanks to the efforts of the Scout Regiment, we do know something about their ecology. Whether Titans possess humanlike intelligence is up for debate of course and today there have been no reports of high-level communication between them.

"We do know that Titans physiology is fundamentally different then most organic life, as they like reproductive organs it's unclear on how they reproduce. Apart from this from all appearances their physique resembles that of the average human male and they rarely show female qualities. We also know their body temperatures runs quite high and, baffling as it is, that appetite seems geared exclusively towards human beings.

"In fact a Titans driving principle seems to be this appetite, given that they have subsisted for over a century without access to their only source of nourishment however we surmise that these creatures do not in fact consumers to live. Let that sink in, Titans aren't motivated by hunger as such they are simply in it for the kill.

"The terrifying vitality of these creatures is beyond scientific dispute, we have only considered offence of recent past to perceive this. Mankind has long possessed Canon technology as you are aware, but that alone proved tragic insufficient. Even with their heads blown to bits the Titans persist, though there is some variability of this score, a Titan usually regenerates within two minutes."

"Is that true?" Sven stared.

"If this size wasn't frightening enough," said Asmund.

"Excuse me, sir," said Speedfist rushing to his feet. "Are you basically saying that the Titans immortal?"

"No, I'm not," said the instructor as he drew a diagram of a Titan on the blackboard. "There is in fact one way to assure death, strike here…" He then circled the back of the neck. "…if the back of their neck takes accurate damage a Titan will not regenerate. This is the chink in the proverbial armour." He then gestured to a pair of jewelled blades on nearby table. "That is where, as you may have surmised, is where the flesh pairing blade you see here come in. A good deep strike with one of these to a Titans weak spot and the monster is left with no time to regenerate. They die and stay debt."

Hiccup then returned to the present with the others.

"Okay guys, I don't want any heroics from any of you," said Hiccup looking at them. "Our main job is to hold the Titans back until evacuation is complete. We can then worry about reclaiming Trost later."

"I thought you were pumped about joining the Scouts to kill Titans?" Sven frowned.

"I am, but I still want to live," said Hiccup. "Out of all this here Ragnar and I are the only ones here who have a chance of killing the Titan. To that end will only take one Titan down at a time, two if we have no other option."

"We've got your back," said Ragnar.

"Are you sure we can survive this?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's like Hiccup said, if we work together we can take them down," said Cal.

"Well, there's no way I'm gonna let all you boys take all the fun," said Agatha.

"In that case whoever kills the most Titans gets the bragging rights," Sven smiled.

"It's not a competition," said Hiccup plainly.

"No point in arguing, their already pumped up," Ragnar shrugged.

"Squadron 34, move out!" a Garrison soldier ordered. "The vanguard need support!"

"You heard the man, move out!" Hiccup ordered.

All of them pulled out their blades and performed a massive war cry.

They then ran off on top of the building they were on and began to swing across the city district. In order to preserve gas they ran across the rooftops every now and then, they would need the gas in order to get behind the Titans.

Hiccup then soon saw the front lines or what was left of them, Titans were advancing much more quickly than imagined.

"There's so many of them," said Agatha.

"The Vanguard has been completely overwhelmed," said Sven stunned.

"I don't believe this, those guys always talked so big," said Cal.

Hiccup grimaced. '_I knew things would be hairy, but this… this is insane._'

Then suddenly appearing out of behind some buildings was a Titan with short blond hair which jumped right at them. Hiccup immediately identified it as an abnormal, most Titans would go after a human upon site, but there were some that would only attack large groups. They were known as abnormals and they were extremely dangerous as they could disrupt well-placed strategies and they moved erratically meaning fighting one all that more tricky.

"We've got an abnormal! Pull back" Hiccup yelled.

They then quickly pulled away from the Titan as it slammed into a nearby tower, but it was a near thing. Unfortunately not all of them had managed to get out of the way in time, when the Titan poked its head from beside the tower they saw Sven in its mouth.

"By the gods," he said. "Please save me."

All of them were completely stunned and then they watched as the Titans swallowed him whole. The Titan then got back onto its feet then walked off, no doubt sensing a larger group nearby.

"You bastard! Cal roared and immediately took off.

"Stay in formation!" Hiccup yelled.

"He's gonna get himself killed," said Ragnar as he quickly followed Cal.

With no other choice everyone else launch their ODM gear and went after them. Ragnar pulled ahead of the group trying to catch up with Cal before he did something stupid.

"Cal, remember the plan!" Ragnar yelled. "We have to stay together or else will pick us off one by one!"

Ragnar had been so fixated on catching up with Cal that he failed to notice a 4m Titan with a largemouth between the houses. It quickly jumped into the air before Ragnar could react bit his leg off causing him to crash into the rooftops.

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. "Ragnar!"

"Gods, no!" said Agatha horrified.

Cal turned around finally realising what was going on behind him, but then a Titan's hand appeared out of nowhere and he slammed into it like a bug. Another 4m then suddenly grabbed Agatha's cable causing her to be flown back into a nearby building.

Fishlegs was completely stunned as you watch from a nearby rooftop. Hiccup was doing everything he could to keep the Titans at bay, he managed to get behind a 7m and sliced through its nape. He was clearly trying to take some pressure off Agatha and Ragnar appear to be unconscious.

Fishlegs just watch the carnage. '_Why? Why? My friends are being devoured and all I can do was watch_.'

Out of the corner of Hiccup's he watched as the 4m Titan from earlier had grabbed hold of Agatha. He quickly moved into assist, but then a 15m with a thick beard had grabbed him and looked as if he was about to swallow him whole.

Fishlegs just fell to his knees to shake and to move. '_What's wrong with me? I can't move._'

The Titan then dropped Hiccup into its mouth when he found himself slipping off its tongue.

Ragnar was in fact conscious, though his head was ringing and he had just witnessed this event. '_No… Hiccup._'

* * *

Ragnar then began to remember back when they were younger as he, Hiccup and Fishlegs discussed about the outside world.

"I managed to find this book which belonged to my grandfather_,_" said Hiccup showing the three of them. "Spectacularly it's about life on the outside_._"

"Really?" said Fishlegs excitedly.

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "You two do realise that stuff about the outside world is illegal. You could go to jail for that."

"You will change your mind the moment you realised what out there," said Hiccup. "For example according to this book the world is covered in salty water so deep you can't reach the bottom."

Fishlegs' eyes being and immediately snatched the book and began looking for it. "According to this they even have a name for it, it's the sea."

Ragnar on the other hand was rather more dubious. "You're pulling our legs. If something is valuable as salt was just floating around underwater, merchants would have scooped it out ages ago."

"According to this it never runs out, it's that big," said Fishlegs with his eyes beaming.

"And there's a lot more in there than just salt," said Hiccup. "There's water that glows like fire, fields of ice, giant rocks that take days to climb. I can only imagine how huge the outside world truly years."

"It does sound amazing," Ragnar agreed.

Fishlegs looked at them excitedly. "One day we could have adventures like the guy inside this book."

* * *

Back in the present Ragnar had found the strength to get back up any quickly launched himself into the Titans mouth and grabbed hold of Hiccup's hand.

"They need you more than me!" Ragnar yelled and tossed Hiccup out of the mouth with all his strength.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup as he used all his strength to keep the Titan's jaw open. "It's up to you now, to make our dreams a reality."

Fishlegs finally snapped out of his shock and rushed over towards them. "Ragnar… no!"

The Titan then slammed its jaw shut severing Ragnar's arm and Hiccup and Fishlegs could only watch as he swallowed him whole.


	6. The Battle of Trost

Rain clouds were beginning to form and another squad which included Heather, Tuffnut, Christa and Ymir soon joined up with Hiccup and Fishlegs.

Heather looked at Hiccup as Fishlegs was still in shock. "What happened?"

"An abnormal took us by surprise, it jumped out at us from out of nowhere," said Hiccup folding his arms. "We managed to get out of the way in time, but Sven wasn't as fortunate. Cal became overcame by rage and rushed in, our collapsed pretty much after that."

"Where's Ragnar?" Tuffnut asked. "Wasn't he with you guys?"

"You're worthless!" Fishlegs cried. "Why can't you just die?

"I think it's painfully obvious what happened to Ragnar," said Ymir and looked at Hiccup. "Let me guess, you were busy fighting of the Titans save your squad while he just stood there paralysed by fear."

Hiccup just said nothing.

"Just as I thought," said Ymir.

"But why with the Titans just ignore them?" Tuffnut asked.

"I took down the larger Titans, the smaller ones will one day would get onto the roof tops," Hiccup explained. "Besides abnormal had usually go after large groups of people, I guess we just weren't that appealing."

"At least you manage to do something," said Ymir and her eyes turned to Fishlegs. "He on the other hand was utterly useless."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "Ymir, that's enough."

"Let's all calm down," said Christa quickly. "Look all those at the end of our tether, okay. We're seeing friends been killed like animals. It's normal to be upset."

Ymir then placed an arm around Christa. "Look at my Christa keeping the peace. You're so going to have to marry me after all this crap is over."

"What do we do now?" Tuffnut asked.

"We can't stay here, it's too dangerous," said Hiccup and looked at Heather. "We better join up."

Heather nodded and looked at Fishlegs and held out her hand towards him. "Come on, we got a go."

Fishlegs rose to his feet. "Don't worry about me. I'll rendezvous with the rearguard."

"Fishlegs, wait?" Hiccup yelled.

They then watched as Fishlegs fired an anchor and swung away.

"Heather, we're been given orders to advance," said the fifth member of their squad.

Heather looked at Hiccup. "Are you going to go after him?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "Don't you will good it'll do."

With no other choice Hiccup joined have a squad as they advanced, hoping that he wouldn't have the same repeat as last time.

* * *

Fishlegs was swinging through the city and he could see stains of blood covering the streets.

'_I was wrong, this world hasn't become hell_,' said Fishlegs. '_It has become hell, I just couldn't see it before now. All of us have been condemned, right from the very beginning. Strength preys on weakness, it's a very straightforward arrangement. My friends… they tried, they knew how the world worked. They wanted to be strong for me, someone who only brought them down. Their eyes I was only a victim, I needed protection, but all I wanted was to stand so to stand shoulder to shoulder with them to be strong like they were. To be worth something._'

He was so deep in thought that he wasn't watching where he was finding his anchors and one of them bounced off a brick wall causing him to crash into the wall and fall to the ground.

'_And this is how it all ends up?_' said Fishlegs has tears formed in his eyes. '_I watched as Hiccup tried to protect us and he almost died. Ragnar had a jump in and save him, costing him his life. I'm the weak link and—_'

He then heard a noise nearby and saw Ase performing CPR on Asmund. She ferociously kept on trying to resuscitate him by pushing down on his heart and giving him mouth-to-mouth.

Fishlegs approached her. "Ase what are you trying to do?"

"By Thor help me, Fishlegs," she pleaded. "Asmund stopped breathing and I can't wake him up. He won't respond to CPR!" She then turned back towards Asmund and continued with the CPR. "Come on, baby! Stay with me! Somebody help us!"

Fishlegs knew why CPR wasn't working, Asmund's lower torso was missing, he clearly had been torn in half. No amount of CPR would be able to revive Asmund, but Ase were so deep in shock she refused to accept it.

"Ase, please… it's not safe on the ground," he said gently. "We need to get you onto a rooftop."

"No! I'm not leaving him like this!" Ase yelled defiantly.

"You really don't understand, do you?" said Fishlegs looking at her. "Ase, I'm sorry, Asmund… is dead." She didn't appear to be listening or she was ignoring him and continued with the CPR. "Please stop doing that. I can't… I can't take it. This is hell."

* * *

At the inner gate things weren't much better, a merchant was blocking the inner gate with a wagon full of his merchandise. The wagon was just too big to fit through the inner gate and as such it was barring anyone from evacuating.

Some other people tried to force him to move, but his goons just shop them back.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? I don't think you fully appreciate how bad the situation is."

The merchant merely looked back at him. "Oh, I appreciate it just fine believe me. You want to make it out of here alive stop whining and help!"

Naturally this only infuriated the people even more and they try to get the Garrison soldiers to move the wagon.

"You're a soldier, do something!" said a civilian shoving a soldier towards the merchant.

"Make a move that damn wagon!"

The soldiers looked very uneasy. "I'm not exactly sure…"

The merchant quickly turned on him. "Give it your best shot, little man. I'm the president of this town's merchant guild."

"Well I…"

"Who do you think pays all the bills for the food you and your buddies crap out? Or maybe you got some finances tucked away to fund the racket you call a job! Now shut up and push, this cargo is worth more than you people making your whole lives! Nobody is getting out of here unless the wagon is in front of them, there's award in it if you help."

A woman was hugging her daughter to reassure her. "Don't worry sweetheart, daddy is going to use those big large cannons he showed us to scare the Titans off."

The little girl then looked over her mother's shoulder. "Mummy, look there."

Everyone turned and saw a soldier limping his way towards them and behind him they could hear large footsteps. Then suddenly turning round the corner was a 15m Titan with short black hair, it moved so fast that it slammed into one of the houses and then headed straight towards them, but not before crashing the soldier and it heal.

"Push it through damn it!" the merchant ordered. "If you don't that thing is going to kill us all!"

Immediately the people began to panic and rush towards the inner gate in such a panic they were trampling over people.

"Stop! You'll travel the children!" a woman screamed.

Garrison soldiers were chasing after the Titan as it made a beeline towards the crowd and it didn't appear to be interested in them.

"Someone want to tell me why this son of a bitch is ignoring us?"

"It's an abnormal! Stop trying to figure them out!"

"He's too fast, there's no way will be able to overtake him before he reaches the gate!"

"Just stay on him!"

Astrid then immediately launched ahead of them, spun around in the air then fired an anchor directly in the back of the Titans net. She then pulled herself towards the Titan and sliced through its nape with her swords.

The titan then collapsed directly in front of the crowd and everyone just stared at Astrid, who was standing on top of its head. Astrid looked at her blades and saw that she had worn them down a bit with that last strike and that when she noticed the huge crowd in front of her.

"Excuse me, what is all this?" she asked.

"Couldn't have asked for better timing," said the merchant. "Force these useless morons to push my wagon! I'll pay you handsomely!"

Astrid just stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Soldiers are dying back there, laying down their lives for you all because this is taking too long."

"Yeah, that's their job," said the merchant, not getting the point. "You expect me to shed a tear because they've got to fulfil the duties they signed on for? They're supposed to be willing to lay down their lives, don't get all high ended on me just because you finally got earned your damn keep after all these years!"

Astrid glared at him furiously and jumped down from the disintegrating Titan's head. The crowd immediately allowed her to pass she slowly approached the merchant with a murderous look.

"No argument here, you're absolutely right, sir," she said. "I guess it is what you call the greater good. Still sometimes it's not the life and death of a soldier that makes the biggest difference."

"Don't even dare," the merchant warned. "You're commander and I are old friends. One word from me and you will be court-martialed believe it."

His two goons then immediately rushed towards her, in an attempt to overpower her. However Astrid moved with incredible speed and got behind them and then struck them in the back of the head with a flat of her blades, knocking them to the ground.

"Is that word coming from beyond the grave?" she said as she marched to his face.

The merchant looked at her terrified as she raised her blade. "No! Wait!"

She stopped a few inches from his neck and one look into her eyes told him that she was serious.

One of his employers looked at him. "Sir, maybe we should, uh…

"Pull the damn wagon out," the merchant ordered.

Within moments they pull the wagon out and the refugees began making their way through the inner gate.

"You're amazing," said the little girl looking up at Astrid in awe.

The little girl's mother smiled at her. "You saved our lives, Miss. All of us are in your debt."

Astrid smiled and sheathed her blades and then saluted. The girl's eyes lit up as she watched Astrid walk away.

When Astrid joined up with the rest of her squad rain began to pour down from the heavens. The squadron leader, Ian looked impressed as he watched the Titan disintegrate.

"Nice job, Hofferson, I'm impressed," he said.

"I did what I could hear, sir, but thank you," she said. "I need to be a bit more careful in the future, I inadvertently dulled both of the blades." She then detached the blades. "I'll do better next time."

Ian just stared at her. "What on earth did you have to live through to be so nonchalant?"

Astrid looked at him. "I watched as my mother was devoured by a Titan."

Ian looked at her. "That's right I forgot, you were there during the Fall of Wall Maria. I'm sorry."

"She didn't really want me to join the military, because my father had been killed," she said. "He had been a Scout."

"Understandable, but that is part of being a soldier."

She smiled. "A friend of mine keeps on saying that it's an occupational hazard."

"Sounds like a smart guy."

"He is."

* * *

Astrid then began to remember the first time she met Hiccup, they had just moved to Berk and she began wondering around the streets. Then these young boys who looked as if they shared a brain cell between them approached her.

"Would you think you're going, gorgeous?"

"Yeah, stay in chat for a bit."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Get lost."

One of them then immediately grabbed her shoulder. "I'd watch that pretty mouth of yours, it could get yourself into trouble."

Astrid looked back at him. "I've got no time for bunch of losers like you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said.

His friend looked at him with a concerned look, he had noticed the dark look on Astrid's eyes. "Hey, maybe we should just let her off with a warning."

"You're not seriously scared of this little girl, are you?"

"You should," said a new voice and they immediately turned and saw a young Hiccup approaching them. "That little girl is anything but weak."

The oafish boy looked at him. "What do you want, runt?"

"That's Hiccup," said Hiccup.

"Same thing."

"I'm just trying to save your world of pain."

"I think you're just trying to be annoying and succeeding. I can do whatever I want and know runt is going to tell me otherwise!"

He then immediately swung his fist at Hiccup, but Astrid grabbed his arm completely by surprise and tossed him over her shoulder. The guys friend and immediately rushed in, but then he was knocked on the head by a young Ragnar who had been hiding in the shadows.

"Should have listened," Ragnar smiled.

Astrid then at the two boys. "What do you too want with me?"

"Uh, to be friends," said Hiccup giving an awkward smile.

"And hoping that you don't beat the crap out of us," Ragnar added.

Astrid looked at Hiccup curiously. "How did you know I would be able to beat those guys?"

"I heard rumours of a feisty blonde haired girl new to the area, apparently she has a reputation," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "'Feisty?'"

"If the shoe fits," said Ragnar.

"And who are you?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, I forget myself," said Ragnar and as he bowed. "Ragnar Keatson, at your service. My mother is the best doctor round in this district, possibly throughout the entire Walls."

"And I'm Hiccup Haddock, I'm merely living with my grandfather," said Hiccup holding out his hand.

"Astrid Hofferson," she said shaking it.

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "Forgive me for saying this, but why did you move to Berk? I mean you're practically on the front lines now."

"We were kind of forced to move out, I don't know why, but has something to do with my mother's family," Astrid shrugged. "She said that she would tell me everything when I'm older."

"Must be different growing up in a city rather than outside in the countryside," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, everything just seems so cramped. How can you live like this?"

"You get used to it," Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid then folded her arms. "Okay, then tell me the real reason why you're here?"

Ragnar looked at Hiccup with a smirk. "Sharp is a tack, this one."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, my Dad told me that you had just moved to the city and he's a Scout just like your father."

Astrid looked up. "Your Dad's the Scout?"

"Not just his dad," said Ragnar smiling. "Both his parents are Scouts, and both of them seem to come back from their expedition alive."

"Mum won't be too pleased to hear this," said Astrid awkwardly. "She wants me to stay far away from Scouts as possible. You should have seen what she did to the one that gave the bad news."

"I don't have to, the one who gave the bad news was my dad," Hiccup laughed.

Astrid blinked. "Oh."

"How are we to talk about more like my place," Ragnar suggested. "It will be lunch soon and I did tell her that I was bringing a few friends."

Astrid then decided to join the two of them and that was how she made friends with them.

* * *

Back in the present, Astrid was slain Titans at a staggering pace.

'_The world is a cruel place, if you want to live you have to fight,_' she said and then suddenly heard the sound of the bells signalling the end of the evacuation.

"That's it, we're done," said Ian. "Now scale the wall."

"I should help the Vanguard withdraw, sir," said Astrid and then took off without giving him a chance to answer.

"Hofferson, wait!" Ian yelled.

Asha continued to make her way in order to join with the rest of her classmates. '_It's a cruel world, but I have a place in it and I have made some friends despite his. I will not lose them, not if I can help it._'


	7. The Charge

'_They first appeared over 100 years ago, giant humanoid creatures with a taste for our blood. The brute strength of these apparitions trumped an average person many times over, we were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight. The survivors erected Walls Maria, Rose and Sina, withdrawing behind them in frightened huddles for what was to be a century of uneasy peace._

'_In the year 845, two new terrifying new breeds of Titan appeared, the Colossal and the Armoured. Barring through the outer walls as if wholesale destruction was child's play. The territorial count within the circle of Wall Maria was abandoned, 20% of the human race perished. As the Titan onslaught advanced, our only choice was to withdraw behind Wall Rose._

'_In the year 850, the Colossal appeared once again breaching the wall bordering Trost before disappearing. The Titans flooded in through the broken gate and two hours later the evacuation of the entire populace was complete. As a result no civilians were lost to the Titans, the same could not be said for the countless soldiers who perished buying people time._'

* * *

Captain Kitz was of the supplies station and was starting make his way outside, but several cadets were barring his path.

"Captain please wait, there's only a handful of us left sir," said the cadet. "If the Titans were to attack it in force, we wouldn't have a chance in hell of holding them off."

A female cadet nodded. "Please, sir. We need you here!"

"Out of my way soldier," said Kitz. "We have to get going, my expertise is needed to help redirect the reinforcements."

"Behind the safety of the inner gate?" said cadet narrowing his eyes. "Am I right?"

"Just what the hell are you implying?" Kitz glared. "They need my help reorganising or would you rather have us overwhelmed in this in this nightmare?"

"B-but, sir," said the female cadet. "If we lose those supplies—"

"That's enough!" Kitz roared and pointed his sword at her. "Question my orders again, will delay me in my duties and I'll run your treasonous hide straight through!"

* * *

Astrid was still making her way through the city trying to locate the other Vanguard squads and that when she found several groups huddled on nearby rooftops.

'_Why isn't anyone going over the wall?_' she frowned. '_They must've heard the withdrawal signal._'

Her eyes then turned towards the supply depo and she realised what had happened almost instantly. Titans had swarmed the entire factory, making it impossible for the cadets inside to hand out supplies of gas.

* * *

All the cadets inside the factory were terrified with fear and huddled together, praying at the Titans didn't see them.

One cadet poked her head over a desk and saw titan looking straight at her. "It's over, all over. We're doomed."

Then suddenly there was a massive crash and they heard the roar of a Titan nearby. Though none of them were brave enough to venture out what had happened.

One cadet was busy arming musket. "There," he said as he finished arming it.

The female cadet next to him frowned. "Come on, that musket is not enough to stop them."

The cadet had no intention of using it to fight the Titans as he put the barrel down his mouth and then pulled the trigger. The cadet screamed as blood pooled over them and began to cry.

* * *

"Hey, Snotlout," said Tuffnut looking at Snotlout. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything," said Snotlout looking at his feet. "They finally give us the order to withdraw and we're all out of gas of course. I can't believe this is how it's going to end, because of those damn cowards."

"You mean the supply depo? What is going on?" said Tuffnut. "Where are they?"

"They all lost their will to fight and I can understand why. But they abandon their duty to supply us, barricading themselves inside HQ. And of course Titans have swarmed the place which means we can't get the gas ourselves."

"Then why are we waiting? We've got to go, start thinning their numbers so we have a chance! Sitting here on this roof is totally pointless eventually the Titans are going to come for us! We don't have much gas left, we'll just waste what little we have if we try to run and without our mobility we're completely screwed!"

Snotlout looked at him somewhat surprised. "You're using your head for once Tuff, nice going. But I'm not sure whether we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off, the veterans and the Vanguard force have all been killed. How exactly do a bunch of rookies pull of a suicide mission like this? I mean let's assume that half of our force survived the initial assault, then what? The supply room is probably crawling with Titans in the 3 or 4m range. I don't see us accomplishing much in there."

"It's hopeless," said Tuffnut.

"By Thor what a dull life this turned out to be," Snotlout sighed.

"We can do it," said Heather looking at everyone. "If we all work together we can make this happen, I know we can."

Unfortunately a good number of the cadets were just were in shock, unable to move.

"Don't waste your breath," said Hiccup looking at her. "Everyone has lost the spirit to fight and I don't know how we going to reignite it."

Fishlegs was slumped against the roof, Heather's squad had to split in order to take them somewhere safe as he was in no fit state to fight. Dogsbreath, Clueless, Eir and Speedfist were just looking down the street which was swarming with Titans.

"Dogsbreath, do we move out?" Eir asked.

Dogsbreath shook his head. "Not yet, we have to let them gather up first."

"It's no use," said Speedfist. "There's too many of them, I don't think any of us are going to survive this. I have come to accept my appending demise, I just wanted my death to mean something."

Then suddenly they saw Astrid approaching them.

"Astrid? We're you in the rearguard?" Tuffnut stared.

"Eir!" Astrid yelled rushing over to her. "I know how bad things have gotten, I know it's selfish putting personal matters above everything, but have you seen Hiccup's squad?"

"Some squads made it back, but not all of them," said Eir.

"Hiccup and Fishlegs right over there," said Dogsbreath pointing to the roof with his thumb.

Astrid immediately rushed over to the two of them. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up. "Astrid? What are you doing here?"

"To find you and the guys," said Astrid approaching him. "I'm so glad to see that you're still alive, but where's Ragnar and the rest of your squad?"

Hiccup's face darkened. "We're the only survivors."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Ragnar? Don't tell me he's—"

"He's dead and it's my fault," said Fishlegs. "Ragnar was caught offguard and I was paralysed by fear. Hiccup try to save both Cal and Agatha, but a Titan grabbed him. I should have jumped in then help him, but I was too afraid and Ragnar rushed in to save him. It's my fault he's dead."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I was the squad leader. Their deaths are on my head."

Everyone had been listening and were completely stunned, Ragnar was one of the best and he ended up dying.

"Their only survivors from their squad?"

"We'll be killed to if we take on those Titans."

Astrid could tell that morale was dropping, but if they stayed here they would all be killed one by one.

She then immediately turn to Hiccup. "Hiccup, you need to lead them."

Hiccup looked at her. "Me?"

"They need a leader and you're the best one here," she said.

Hiccup shook his head. "Did you forget that I got my squad killed?"

"Yeah, you lost everything. Your squad. Your best friend…"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for summing that up and you are really bad at pep talks."

"Tell me, were you afraid fighting against the Titans?" Astrid asked.

"Why do you care now?"

"Because I want to hear what you say right now."

"I was utterly terrified, I did my best to save my squad and I failed. Now you want me to leave these frightened cadets to the meat grinder?"

Astrid then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because you're just as terrified as they are and if they want you taking a step forward they'll follow you." Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably something stupid."

Astrid nodded. "Good, but you've already done that."

"Then something crazy."

Astrid smiled. "That's more like it."

Hiccup the made his way to the edge of the roof and looked at everyone. "Okay, get up on your feet everyone, we're moving out."

"Where to?" Speedfist asked.

Hiccup looked directly at HQ. "The only way to survive this is by getting to HQ and refilling our gas in order to get over the Wall. Astrid can take point, she's got the most out of everyone and she is the best of us."

"But there's too much even for her," Speedfist pointed out.

"I can do it," said Astrid as she drew her swords.

Hiccup then looked at everyone. "Look I know everyone here is terrified, me included. But all of us took an oath the moment we wore these uniforms to fight to our last breath."

"Are you completely out of your mind?" said a female cadet.

"You can't be serious, Astrid can't take them out by herself!"

"There's no way we can beat them!"

"Not with that attitude," said Hiccup. "If we stay here we die, that's a fact. The only way to survive is to fight, now who's with me?"

"I am," said Astrid.

"Then let's move out," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded and launched down to the streets and was followed by Hiccup. All the cadets just stared at the two of them as they took off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Snotlout groaned and then he looked at the cadets. "Let's get going you yellow bellied cowards!"

Snotlout then began to follow Hiccup and Astrid and the twins quickly followed suit.

"Never expected that from him," said Dogsbreath and he, Clueless and Eir took off.

Fishlegs got to his feet and followed suit. Speedfist sighed, knowing that what they were about to do was completely crazy.

Heather then looked at the cadets. "Let's get going you bunch of chickens!"

She then took off and the cadets just stared at them

"Their nuts."

"Damn it, all right let's go!"

They all cheered and moved out.

* * *

Astrid was leading the charge and had already taken down a 15m.

"Everyone follow Astrid!" Hiccup ordered. "Avoid fighting if you can and get HQ before you run out of gas!"

"Wow, Astrid is a badass," said Tuffnut as he watched her move with incredible speed. "How was she going so fast?"

Hiccup grimaced. '_She's using too much gas, she could run out at any second. It doesn't matter how skilled she is, once we lose mobility we're as good as dead._'

Astrid kept on pressing forward taking down a 7m Titan and launched herself back into the air.

'_She's so focus on taking down the Titans that she is not watching the amount of gashes using up. At any time she could—_'

Then suddenly Astrid ran out of gas and fell on top of the nearby rooftops so hard that she dropped her blades.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled and quickly followed her. He then looked back at the others. "Snotlout, you lead the others! Fishlegs and the twins you're with me!"

Fishlegs and the twins nodded and immediately followed after Hiccup towards Astrid's last known position.

* * *

Astrid had rolled off the rooftop and had landed in an alleyway, fortunately she had landed on top of a stand and the tarpaulin on top of it cushioned her fall.

Astrid looked at her broken blade. '_Guess this is how I go out, not what I had in mind._' She then picked herself up and jumped down onto the ground, but ended up falling on her knees. '_I vow to slay every single Titan in the world, but I can even save one of my closest friends._'

She then heard massive footsteps as a 15m, who was vastly overweight, appeared around the corner and began to approach her.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout and the rest of the cadets were halfway to HQ, but between them and it would dozens of Titans.

"It's no use," he said. "We're not getting anywhere near headquarters. Unless of course you don't mind dying."

He then suddenly noticed one of the cadets on the ground and he was frantically trying to reactivate his anchors. It became clear that he had run out of gas in the worst possible location.

'_Shit, he's out of gas,_' Snotlout grimaced.

Then suddenly approaching him were a 4 and 7m Titans and he frantically pointed his sword at the Titans.

"Stay back!" he warned.

"I'll save you!" another cadet yelled jumping after him.

"No! Wait!" Snotlout yelled.

"We're coming," said the second cadet launching herself into the fray.

Sadly their rescue attempt ended in failure, there were grab by the Titans before they even had a chance of getting anywhere near him. All Snotlout could do was watch as they got devoured now he suddenly realise how Hiccup felt when he lost his squad.

'_Why couldn't I stop them?_' he said in shock. '_Why didn't I stop them? If I kept it all together this never would have happened. I wasn't meant to lead, and the last person who should have been given the reins._'

* * *

Astrid was in the alleyway watching as the Titan approached her.

'_This world is cruel,_' she said to herself. '_But it is also beautiful. It was a good life._'

The Titan then reached down towards her and Astrid looked as if she was preparing herself for the end. However, she quickly spun around and swung her blade slicing through the Titans fingers and then quickly jumped back it had a chance to grab her with its other hand. It then immediately swung its left-hand towards her, she managed to jump out of the way to avoid getting crushed but the after-shocks slammed her against the wall.

'_But I'm not ready to give up yet,_' she said and immediately somersaulted in the air to avoid the Titans palm crushing her, but she ended up rolling across the ground. '_Ragnar never gave up, he risked everything to save Hiccup how can I do anything less for the others?_'

She then picked herself up and raised her sword. '_I'm gonna keep on fighting and takedown as many Titans as I can._' The Titan had just lost its footing and collapsed, but it will only be a matter of time before it picked itself up. '_I won't give up the fight, not when I still have something to fight for. I refuse to let anyone suffer the same way as I did, no one should have to go through that._'

The Titan had picked itself up and was now looming towards her, she began to back away and was about to run down the alleyway. However, appearing on a corner was another 15m Titan, this one had chocolate brown hair and pointed ears now she found herself trapped.

'_Looks like this is the end of me, but I'm gonna go down fighting_,' she said as she took up a fighting stance. Images of Hiccup appeared on her head and tears rolled down her cheek. '_I'm just sorry never told you how I felt about you, Hiccup._'

She then yelled as loudly as she could and prepared herself for the end, but then something strange happened. The Titan behind her punched the Titan in front of her with a powerful fist knocking it to the ground, the impact had caused Astrid to be knocked off her feet.

"What was that?" she said trying to regain her bearings.

It in take long to realise that the Titan behind it had just struck the one in front. He then roared so loudly that Astrid was forced to cover her ears and then watched as it began tearing the head of the Titan.

'_That Titan… he's killing it,_' she said stunned as the Titan began pounding his foot on the nape of the Titan. '_He's killing the other Titan?_'

She couldn't believe her eyes and in fact after killing that Titan it didn't look interested in her in the slightest.

Hiccup was close by trying to find Astrid. "Please be all right. I'm coming for you."

He then heard the roar of a Titan and looked down to see Astrid in a nearby alleyway. "There she is."

He quickly changed course and headed straight down towards her, she appeared to be focusing in front of us so much that she failed to notice Hiccup approaching from behind. Hiccup then immediately grabbed her and propelled himself and Astrid on a nearby rooftop.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs and the twins then arrived.

"You found her," said Fishlegs looking relieved.

"Good, what you say we get to the others before we become Titan food," Tuffnut suggested.

"I personally would not want to get devoured," Ruffnut nodded.

That's when they saw a 15m emerging from a nearby alleyway and seconds later the one Astrid saw earlier appeared.

"Oh, crap, two 15m Titans," Ruffnut groaned.

"No, that one is different," said Astrid looking at the Titan that had saved her a few moments ago.

Hiccup then looked down and saw the skeletal remains of a Titan which was slowly beginning to disintegrate. That made no sense, Astrid was out of gas there was no way she could have killed a 15m without her equipment.

"How?" he stared.

He soon got his answer when the Titan but saved Astrid roared and the one that appeared first roared back. Then to his utter amazement he saw that Titan taking up a fighting stance, something which was quite unusual.

The Titan in front of then immediately charged towards it, but the Titan punched it across the face so hard that it tore its head off its shoulders and it flew several hundred yards across the city and smashed into a tower. The Titan's hand had been ripped apart, but within seconds it skin regenerated in the Titan that it struck collapsed in front of it. Of course the nape had been taking care of which meant it was still technically alive and was about to get back upright, but then the Titan slammed its foot on top of its nape killing it instantly.

"He just finished it off," Fishlegs stared. "It knew exactly where the weak spot was."

"I see this is a good chance for us to split," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, let's leave the crazy Titan behind, before it turns it site on us," Ruffnut nodded.

Hiccup, however looked at the Titan curiously. "No. He's not showing any reaction to us, any other Titan would have been on top of us right now."

"Judging from that stance earlier new hand-to-hand combat, but there's been no reports of Titans doing anything like that before," said Astrid.

"So just chalk it up as an abnormal," said Tuffnut. "I mean there are always an unpleasant supplies."

"Yeah, we should just forget about it and get out of here," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup held up his hand. "Hold on. Astrid's tanks are empty."

Clearly the twins had forgotten this completely.

"So what are we going to do?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, no way we can clear HQ without your help," said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs then reached for his tanks. "You can have mine."

"No, she'll have mine," said Hiccup as he began to remove his tanks.

Astrid stared at him. "Hiccup?"

"Just make sure this time you use this gas more sparingly, there's not much left in them," said Hiccup as he fitted them onto Astrid's gear. "Your ODM gear is now operational."

"And you can have my blades," said Fishlegs as he pulled out his blades. "You'll need them more than I do."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "But what about you? We can't just leave you behind."

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid is a good reason why I gave you my gas instead of Fishlegs'. I'm the lightest out of all of us which means Fishlegs will be able to carry me to HQ so long as you cut as a power."

Hiccup then looked down at the Titan killer down in the street. '_What is he? And are there any more like him? I have never heard of a Titan killing another Titan, no one has. But maybe he's the key for humanity salvation._'


	8. The Berserker Titan

'_In the year 850, the Colossal Titan again appeared and decimated yet another barrier between us and them. Once more mankind treated in panic before the advance of its greatest foe, brave sore after Brave soul perished eaten alive. Among the casualties was my best friend Ragnar. But then when things were at their darkest out of nowhere a Titan became the unlikeliest of allies and saved Astrid, someone who I really care for._'

* * *

Hiccup and his group were going over the plan to get back to HQ, which involved him being carried by Fishlegs.

"We should get moving," said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs looked a little uneasy with the plan. "Guys, I'm not entirely confident will be able to get to HQ like this."

Hiccup grimaced. '_He's right, but knowing Astrid she won't leave me behind. We'll get slaughtered before we even make our way to HQ._'

He then suddenly heard the roar the berserk Titan behind them and an idea popped up in his head.

"I've got an idea," said Hiccup looking at them all.

"What is it?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and the twins. "Only the three of you will be able to pull this off so it's up to you if you want to take it or not. Now this plan may seem crazy, but I think_ he_ might be useful."

Ruffnut stared at him. "Hang on, you mean the Titan?"

"He only attacked his own kind," said Hiccup looking at the Titan. "He has zero interest in us and if we somehow managed to steer him to HQ and let him loose on the other Titans… he's already taken one out already and we can use him as a weapon."

"And how do you intend this to steer him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Simple, we kill the Titans that he sparring with," said Hiccup. "After they're dead he will go to the nearest cluster of Titans which are at HQ." He then looked back at them. "I really do think this could work."

"So let me get this straight, you want us to fight alongside a Titan and then steer him to a whole bunch of Titans so that he might kill them," said Ruffnut.

"That pretty much sums it up," said Hiccup.

"That is totally crazy," said Tuffnut and then looked at his sister and the two of them beamed at one another. "We're in."

"It's worth a shot," said Astrid. "It's a gamble, I won't deny that, but it's one worth playing. It's only much better than waiting around to be slaughtered and if there's a decent shot why not take it."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "This is a huge risk you want us to take."

Hiccup looked at him. "Every plan has a risk, it's just that not many people wish to take it. If this works imagine how many walleyes we can save."

"Where there's a will there's a way," Astrid smiled.

"You are right to ask us for help," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut looked at Hiccup. "You're crazy, I like that."

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was still in shock, he was watching as a few of the cadets were being devoured by the Titans.

'_Why couldn't I stop them?_' he said to himself. '_But this does give us a chance to get the drop on them when the preoccupied_.' He then immediately turn towards the others. "Let's go! Make a break for HQ while they're distracted!"

Then before waiting for response Snotlout jumped off the roof and raced towards the direction of HQ. One by one all the cadets began to follow his lead despite knowing the dangers.

'_We can do this,_' he said confidently. '_Heck, if we run out of gas we're dead anyway._' He then looked straight ahead. "Give it everything you've got!"

In order to preserve their gas the cadets were jumping off the rooftops.

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were putting his plan into action. Astrid was in front citing through the Titans in front of them followed by the twins to back up if needed and behind them was Fishlegs carrying Hiccup.

The berserk Titan was currently on wrestling with another 15m Titan, but eventually managed overpower it. He then began to continuously punch it in the face and to eventually destroy its nape. With all the other Titans in the area now killed he then turned his focus toward HQ which was still swarming with Titans.

Snotlout and the cadets were now using their anchors to make their way through the wide streets making a beeline for HQ. Several Titans were in their path, but they barely had enough gas to make it HQ let alone created de tour to avoid them. With no other choice they kept pressing forwards, but then out of nowhere Titan had managed to grab hold of Snotlout's leg.

Snotlout then quickly sliced through one of its fingers with his blade and continue to make his way toward HQ. He and the other cadets soon landed on a rooftop, HQ was only a few yards away and Speedfist landed beside him.

"Snotlout, you really did come through for us, we owe you big time," he said.

Snotlout just stared at him.

"Don't shrug it off, I mean it. We're alive because of you, but I still think you have a few ways to go before becoming a good leader."

"Thanks for the semi-complement," Snotlout smiled. "But we're quite out of this mess just yet."

He then fired his anger to the nearby tower and launched himself towards HQ, now we avoided getting grad by a Titan and Speedfist was just behind him. Sadly many of the other cadets weren't as lucky as some of them do manage to get grabbed.

Reluctantly Snotlout pressed forward, he knew they had nowhere near enough gas to actually battle Titans. He then screamed as loudly as he could and launched himself at the window and smashed right through it.

Moments later several the other cadets burst through the windows, but a good few of them were missing.

'_How many of us made it?_' said Snotlout looking at them all. '_How many bodies today for over? How many of our comrades died on my orders?_'

He then noticed several cadets hiding beneath a nearby desk. "Hold on a sec, you guys were the supply team?"

"Yeah," said one of them.

Snotlout then immediately grabbed the helm of his jacket and pulled him to his feet before punching him hard in the face.

"Snotlout, stop!" Speedfist yelled holding him back.

"You cowards!" Snotlout roared. "You left us out there on our own! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!"

A female cadet and immediately rushed towards the cadet he just slugged. "Titans were coming at us from every angle! They managed to enter into the supply room!"

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!"

Dogsbreath then heard something heading straight towards them. "Hit the deck!"

Then a piece of the wall exploded knocking back a few cadets, when the dust cleared they saw the two Titans staring at them.

"Son of a—there's too many people," said Snotlout. "They can smell us."

The cadets immediately screamed and began rushing towards the door.

"Run!"

"Get further in!"

"We can't all go at once!"

"Have you seen Astrid?"

"She's out of gas, forget about her she's dead!"

Snotlout just stared at the Titans faces horrified. '_This is it… this is reality. Of course it is, how deluded was I? But some level I knew it all along… I mean when you stop and think for a second it's obvious. There's no winning… not against them._'

Then suddenly completely out of nowhere Snotlout saw large fist striking the two Titans. "What?"

The berserk Titan had just punch the two Titans so hard that he had knocked them onto the street. He then roared ferociously and Snotlout just stared at him stand trying to process what just happened.

"What the—by Thor," Snotlout stared.

Moments later Astrid, the twins and Fishlegs smashed through the windows and entered into the building.

"We were really running on fumes," said Fishlegs looking at his empty gas canisters.

"We made it though, crazy, but we made it," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout just stared at them. "You—I—am dreaming this or what?"

Ruffnut patted Hiccup on the back. "You are a certified genius."

Tuffnut looked at Snotlout excitedly. "Check it out, we found an abnormal that has a bone to pick with its own kind and the best party couldn't care less about us. Believe it or not he's our best take it out of here."

Many of the cadets still in the room just stared at them.

"You mean fight fire with fire?"

Snotlout stared at them. "Are you guys crazy? A Titan is not going to help us, you're completely out of your mind if you think this can work…"

Astrid turned on him. "It is working. For whatever reason he's rampaging against them. Just stand back and let him do it." They then watched as the berserk Titan just took out yet another 15m Titan. "Either way what choice do we have? Right now that thing is our best chance of survival."

Hiccup then looked at everyone. "Okay, while giant friend out there deal is of the Titans outside we need to take out the ones inside if we want to get our gas.

They continue to watch as the berserk Titan kept on tangling with the Titans, he had managed to grab a 15m Titan and slammed into a bunch of 3ms. They could see that he had injured his hand, but thanks to his regenerative abilities it soon repaired itself.

"Look at him go," said Tuffnut.

"This guy makes the others look like total weaklings," said Ruffnut.

The berserk Titan then punched another 15m Titan in the face and then kicked away a few 3ms.

With the Titans outside now occupied, Hiccup was now devising a plan for the ones inside.

"They will be able to take this building, not with him on a rampage out there," said Fishlegs.

"That's all well and good, but what's to keep them from turning on us once he's done?" Dogsbreath asked.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Fishlegs rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you're right," Dogsbreath agreed. "At least he's buying us a little time."

"Good news," said Snotlout as he and a few cadets entered carrying a few crates filled with rifles. "Courtesy of the Military Police and covered in a layer of dust."

* * *

Once Hiccup knew what they had to work with and the situation downstairs he managed to a plan of action.

"Are you sure these things are going to work?" Snotlout asked looking at Hiccup. "We should just throw spit wads that the brutes."

"Any weapon is useful so long as you know how to use it," said Hiccup. "Now were looking at nine tightened in the supply room of the 4m tall variety. If we try this perfectly, this enough of ammo should be enough to do the trick. Step one, we lower a group into the area via a lift to get the Titans attention. Step two, when the Titans come within range the group fires in all four directions simultaneously blinding them. Then comes the hard part, before the Titans have time to recover nine of us will swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions.

"Of course this is a gamble, we are under the impression that there are still nine Titans down there. Any more than that and we could be in trouble, but I can't think of another solution. This plan put all of our lives on the line, we screw up even once and we're dead. Nine of us have to slay those Titans in one blow at the same time, which means were going to need our best the nine soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their pairing blades."

"Sounds like a sound plan," said Dogsbreath looking impressed.

"When you get right down to it the risk is the same for everyone, doesn't really matter who goes," said Eir.

"And with what we're looking at, for our only option, it's pretty well thought out," said Speedfist. "If we give it our all we might just pull this off."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll lead the group downstairs, Speedfist we're going to need someone with strong nerve to lead everyone else. Remember it imperative that you wait until you gather all of them around before firing and when you do an aim for their eyes."

"We won't let you down," Speedfist promised.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "I told you that you had it in you to lead."

"All right the lift is ready to go and the guns are loaded the stocks," said the cadet. "Let's go and kill some Titans."

"Good luck," said Astrid looking at Fishlegs.

"You too," he said.

Hiccup then started to leave the top students, minus Speedfist, down towards the stockroom.

"Okay, I'm going ask the obvious question," said Tuffnut. "Can we do this without ODM gear?"

"No problem," said Dogsbreath. "These guys are only 4m tall, their weak spot is not too far above eye level."

"He's right, size won't be an issue," said Hiccup. "No matter how big or small a Titan is, their weak spot is always 1m high and 10cm across."

"Back of the head to the nape of the neck," said Heather.

"Worse comes to worse you can just shove one of these up there ass," said Dogsbreath holding up his sword. "That's the other weak spot."

"Are you serious? That's news to me," Tuffnut blinked.

"Did I miss a day of training?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Come on, knock it off Dogsbreath. You want your final words to be an ass joke?"

* * *

The nine Titans were still roaming around the stockroom, fortunately no new Titans had entered the stockroom. Fishlegs and the other cadets were slowly being lowered into the stockroom on the left all them holding a rifle their hands.

"Good we're still at nine," Speedfist whispered.

Everyone prepares their rifles as the Titan soon became aware of their presence.

"Okay nice and easy," said Speedfist calmly.

Suddenly one of the Titans immediately turn towards them scaring the shit out of all the cadets.

"Don't lose your cool!" Speedfist yelled quickly. "Fire only when the all within range!" Slowly the Titans began to make their way towards them. "Steady…"

Hiccup and the others were now on the ceiling positioning themselves for the drop.

'_That's right,_' said Dogsbreath. '_Wait for it._'

'_Our lives are riding on this,_' said Snotlout.

'_Have to make this attack count,_' said Tuffnut.

"Steady…" said Speedfist the Titans were getting a little too close for comfort. "Almost…" Everyone then place their fingers on the trigger. "Fire!"

The cadets immediately fired their rifles aiming directly in the eyes of the Titans blinding them. Hiccup and the others then suddenly made their move and jumped from the ceiling and swung the blades down onto the Titans. Unfortunately, the twins had managed to miss their target by several inches and the two Titans had regained their eyesight.

"Hi, how you doing?" said Ruffnut fearfully as she slowly backed away.

The Titan that was approaching her was in fact the same one that devoured Agatha.

"Ruff and Tuff missed!" Clueless yelled.

"Get away from it!" Hiccup yelled.

Unfortunately the twins are too paralysed with fear to move their legs, but Astrid and Eir quickly jumped into action. The two of them quickly sliced right through the nape of the two Titans killing them instantly.

Ruffnut looked at Astrid. "You saved my life."

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Because of you I am."

"Then get up."

Tuffnut looked at Eir in shock, he hadn't expected her to come to his rescue. "I owe you one."

"No worries," she said dryly.

"Wow, by the skin of your teeth," said Dogsbreath as he and Clueless approach her. "You're damn lucky you didn't end up worse off."

"They're all dead," said Hiccup as he sheathed his blades and looked up at the cadets on the lift. "Load up on supplies!"

"It worked," Fishlegs beamed.

Speedfist and suddenly found himself weak at the knees and the cadets caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Everyone then immediately began refilling their gas canisters, it looked as if every single one of them were going to get out of this alive now.

"We're going to make it! We're going to live!"

"No more than coming in."

"Thank you crazy berserker Titan."

Ruffnut was still a little shaken up. "I can't believe I froze up, in front of everyone."

"You and me both," said Tuffnut.

Both Snotlout and Speedfist were filling their tanks, but their eyes were focused on Hiccup in the corner.

"He certainly a natural born leader, you can't deny that," said Speedfist.

"I suppose you used capable," said Snotlout grudgingly. "Though I have to admit I wonder how he can handle losing people under his command. I mean he doesn't seem to be phased by it in the slightest."

"A good commander both has to be concerned about his men and treat them as disposable tools at the same time," said Speedfist. "But personally I think he makes a good leader because he knows what it is to be weak. Think about it, he's scared right out of his mind just like all of us and that makes him alert and sympathetic. Plus I don't think it hurts and he's an excellent strategist."

"Yeah, you make a good point," said Snotlout.

* * *

Once everyone was filled with gas they started make their way outside.

"Ready people? Let's do this!" Speedfist yelled.

They had to launch in separate groups as such not to gain the Titans attention. Hiccup was about to go over then he noticed that Astrid was standing on the roof.

"Astrid?" he blinked and launched himself towards her. "We can't stay here we have to leave now."

"Look down there," Astrid pointed.

Hiccup looked down and found to his horror the berserker Titan have been overwhelmed and was now being devoured by the Titans. He was being devoured by two 15m, a 7m, a 4m and finally a 3m.

"Cannibalism?" Hiccup stared. "Can't he regenerate like the others?"

"This might sound stupid, but I was hoping that he would be the key for us that he would help mankind break the cycle and turn the tide just long enough for us to give a little ray of hope," said Astrid.

"She's right," said Dogsbreath as he, Clueless, Eir, Heather, Fishlegs and Snotlout joined them. "He's too valuable to just let die, there's too much we can learn from him. I think it's perfectly clear that our priority should be toward the scavengers off of him, he's no good as picked apart."

"Are you out of your mind?" Snotlout stated in disbelief. "We've got a pat out of this nightmare and you want to stay?"

"Think about it, having normal as an ally would be an incredible advantage don't you think?" said Eir. "A cannon has nothing on the Titan that likes to rip apart its own kind."

"Do you hear yourself? He's not like a new friend."

"True, but without him we all would be dead already," Heather pointed out. "I say it's worth the risk to help them out."

Hiccup then saw the abnormal that devoured Sven appearing down the street. "Not good, it's the one that ate Sven."

The berserker Titan then suddenly found his second wind and began charging towards the abnormal with the Titans still attached to him. His right arm then tore apart taking the 15m down with it and seconds later the same thing happened to his left arm. Then he bit down on the nape of the abnormal and everyone's amazement he lifted it off its feet. He then spun around and used the abnormal had a fly swat to take down the 4m and then quickly spun around sending in the neck of the abnormal tau part causing its body to crashing into the 15m behind him.

Snotlout just stared at him. "Odin…"

He then released the head of the abnormal and roared up into the sky.

"What was that he was saying?" Snotlout asked. The berserker Titan then suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground. "Because I think it's a moot point now. We should leave while we can, we're lucky that the ugly pasta didn't get bored. We would have been next on the menu."

He was about to leave then he noticed the others were just standing there almost hypnotised.

"Look at Titan as a Titan," he said and that when he saw what they were all staring at.

Steam was rushing out of the berserker Titan's body and they could see a small lump in its nape. His eyes widened as someone began to emerge from the nape and to everyone's shock it was Ragnar.

Hiccup then immediately launched himself down towards him.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

Once Hiccup reached Ragnar he placed his hand against his chest and found that his heart was still beating. The others soon joined them and together they carried Ragnar to the top of the tower on HQ trying to figure out what had happened.

Heather looked at Fishlegs. "I thought you said that he was devoured."

"He was…" said Fishlegs looking completely stunned.

'_Don't understand how you manage to survive,_' said Hiccup and that when he noticed that Ragnar's arm and leg looked good as new. '_Let alone how he managed to gain an extra arm and leg._'

"How is this possible?" said Astrid.

"I don't know," said Hiccup.

Snotlout then looked at the carnage at all the disintegrating corpses of all the Titans around HQ. "Okay… so Ragnar did all this?"


	9. Fear and Confusion

'_The Titan assault on Trost left us reeling, owing at least in part of the Scouts Regiment absence at the time. Military casualties were profound, ironically they embarked on a reconnaissance mission beyond the Wall that very morning._'

Earlier that morning the Scout Regiment were making their way beyond the Wall and they were given quite a warm welcome by the people of Trost.

Valka, Hiccup's mother, a tall woman with long brown hair tied in three braids, looked at Eret, who had a very dark scowl on his face.

"Spare me please," Eret muttered under his breath listening to his admirers.

"Can you be any more unfriendly?" Valka asked. "You might want to lighten our brave only to increase our reputation with the populace."

Eret grunted.

They soon reached the inner gate which would lead them into Titan country.

"I'm at least hoping that will be able to capture an abnormal," said Valka.

"Your fixation on capturing Titans will be your undoing one day," Eret warned her.

"And yet it has provided us with much needed information," Valka reminded him.

"Move out!" Stoick ordered.

They then started to make their way beyond the Wall.

* * *

'_The Scout Regiment primary function was to establish bases and expansion, acting as a spearhead for human knowledge. Theirs is a solemn and dangerous honour and thanks to the ingenuity of it exemplary members the Regiment's survival rates have improved. That said, excursions into long relinquished territories still commonly resolved at a deft hole exceeding 30%. A stark illustration of the disparity between our own strength and that of the Titans._'

Many miles away from Trost, a 15m Titan had managed to grab a Scout, his bottom half was inside the Titans mouth and he was slowly taking his time in chewing him. Below his feet were the Scout squad all of them now dead.

"One day… one day you will all just be a bad memory," the Scout groaned defiantly. "Mankind will wipe you out. Mark my words last one standing will be asked!"

He then slammed his broken blade into the cheek of the Titan, but it was like him poking it with a needle. It then looked down at him and began to put more pressure down on his chest and caused blood to burst out of him.

"Glowed while you can, you bastard," he said fighting through the pain. "Just wait until Captain Eret—"

Then appearing out of nowhere was an anchor which shot behind the Titans head. Seconds later there was a blur as something sliced through Titans nape and that when the Scouts saw that it was Eret. The Titan then collapsed and began to disintegrate.

Eret then looked at it surroundings. "One of the right, two on the left."

"Captain!" said a small young woman with bright brown hair. "The reinforcements are here, sir."

Then appearing behind her were two tall men, one with blonde hair and another with black.

"Good, tend to our comrades below Petra," he ordered. "You two take on the Titan to your right, the pair on the left belongs to me."

"Captain wait!" Petra yelled.

However, Eret had already taken off and began making his way towards the two 15m Titans on the left.

* * *

Valka meanwhile was launching herself towards a 15m Titan with a moustache who had just pounced on a group of Scouts.

"Don't be scared big guy," she said as she landed on the roof. "I won't hurt you."

The titan then raised its arm and slammed it down towards as if it was swatting a fly. However, before it could grab her, she launched herself into the air and then drew her blades.

"Points for trying, but your little too slow on the uptake," she said as she circled around it.

Then before the Titan could react she sliced through its nape and he collapsed to the ground.

"But you hardly felt a thing," she said as the blood on her cape began to evaporate.

* * *

Eret was still heading towards the two 15m Titans and these ones looked more like skeletons and they weren't the most attractive either.

"I know you probably can't help being hideous," he said as he walked towards them. "But I can't help being tired of looking at you."

He then fired an anchor just as one of the Titans moved in towards him and fired off a burst of gas in order to get directly behind it. He then came straight down on top of it, slicing through its nape and then jumped onto a nearby building to advance on the one behind it. He then detached his blade and tossed them is directly into the eyes of the Titan, blinding it temporarily, and then landed on top of it head.

"Uh-oh, easy bake stuff. Nobody has time for crybaby," he said as he attached a new pair of swords to his hilts. "Let's take like a man shall we?"

He then jumped into the air and spun around and slammed them down onto the Titan's nape killing it instantly. He then quickly fired off an anchor on a nearby tower and use it as a springboard to get back on top of the roof.

Eret then looked down at the evaporating blood on his hands. "Disgusting," he said and began to wipe the blood off.

He then made his way down to the ground and approached Petra, who was tending to the wounded Scout sadly he had lost too much blood.

"Captain, I-I can't stop the bleeding," she said.

"Captain Eret," said the Scout weakly.

Eret then bent down towards him. "I'm here."

"D-did this make a difference? W-was I helpful? Please, sir, tell me this wasn't for nothing. Tell me this had cause."

Eret then grabbed his bloodstained hand. "We've made great strides today soldier and tomorrow because of you. Your strength won't die with you, the torch will be carried on. By me, this I swear on my very life, the Titans will be eradicated!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, he's—" said Petra with tears in her eyes.

Eret then noticed that the Scouts hand had gone limp. "Did the man hear what I had to say? Any of it?"

"Yes, sir. A matter of fact I think he heard all of it. Look at him that the face of peace."

"We can help," said Eret as he rose to his feet.

"Eret!" Stoick yelled as he arrived on horseback. "We're pulling out."

"Sir?" Petra stared.

"What do you mean?" Eret demanded. "You damn well know that we can push much further. My men did to pave our retreat!"

"The Titans are moving north, the bearing down on the city," Stoick explained. Both Eret and Petra stared at him, because they both knew what that meant. "It's just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the Wall has already been reduced to rubble."

* * *

Several hours earlier, Ragnar had just been swallowed by the Titan in the last thing he saw was Hiccup before it bit down on his arm. Fortunately it swallowed him whole, which meant he was still alive, the bad news was that he was inside the Titan's stomach.

Ragnar finally managed to regain consciousness and he found himself in strange surroundings. That's when he noticed he was swimming in blood in the place was filled with corpses and he immediately screamed.

The site alone would be enough to traumatise a fully grown man, but to Ragnar it completely shattered him.

"This is not real," he said. "We were supposed to be ready… we hit the box… we trained. They want a mystery to us any more, we knew how to beat them and how to survive."

"Help me, it's so hard," said a weak voice.

Hiccup turned and saw one of his fellow cadets, a young girl, was still alive. "I need to go home. Mum would be worried, I know she will. Help me please."

Ragnar then watched as she sank deeper into the blood. '_How has it come to this? Why has everything been taken from us?_' Tears then started to form and Ragnar's eyes. "Our lives… our dreams… everything."

He then raised his stump into the air, under normal circumstances he would have wondered how he did not die from blood loss, but right now he was angry at the Titans.

"I won't lose… not like this!" Ragnar yelled defiantly. "You have ruined too many lives and I won't let you ruin any others! I will use my bare hands if I have to and nothing is going to stop me!"

Then suddenly a giant hand shot out of the Titans mouth and it toppled over. Something large then began to move inside its stomach and seconds later it exploded as Ragnar had somehow turned into a Titan and burst free. He then roared loudly with a righteous fury and then a 4m Titan started to approach him.

Ragnar turned to face the Titan which was crawling on all fours and without hesitation he began making his way towards it, stepping over the nape of the Titan that had consumed him.

'_This isn't in your world, not anymore,_' said Ragnar.

The titan then immediately pounced on him, but Ragnar swung his fist which went inside its mouth and went straight through it nape.

'_I will kill every last one of you_,' Ragnar swore. '_I will defend the people within the Walls and no one will stop me._'

It was now late afternoon, and Ragnar finally had regained consciousness, but to say that he was confused would have been an understatement.

"Ragnar?" said Hiccup next to him.

* * *

Ragnar finally regained his bearings and found that Hiccup and Fishlegs were standing beside him. Right in front of them were Garrison soldiers all of them pointing their blades and rifles at him and shielding them was Astrid.

"Is he all right?" Astrid asked.

"Ragnar, can you move?" Fishlegs asked.

Ragnar just stared at them. "What have I missed?"

Hiccup bit his lip. "So you have no memory of what happened a few hours ago?"

Ragnar frowned. "Last thing I remember was pulling you out of the Titans mouth."

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs with the grimmest look. "I was really hoping that you could explain to everyone here just what happened."

"Explain what?" Ragnar frowned.

"Who does he think he is fooling?" said a Garrison soldier.

Ragnar was still rather confused by the fearful expressions on the Garrison soldiers faces, but they appear to be all directing towards him.

"He clearly wants to eat all of us, just you watch," said another soldier.

'_What the hell are they talking about?_' Ragnar stared. '_And why are they pointing all their blades towards us? Those are meant for taking down Titans._' He then saw that leading the soldiers was Captain Kitz, who look even more terrified then before. '_And what is with that look? Are they terrified of me?_'

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the Wall, all of the cadets were now on standby as they waited for further orders.

"I want all of you cadets on standby! Look sharp!" said a Garrison soldier.

And the twins were explaining to both Christa and Ymir about what had happened at HQ and how they managed to get out of it through the skin of their teeth.

"If we hadn't found the gas we would never had gotten out of Trost," said Tuffnut. "Basically we got lucky, that's it."

"That sounds terrible," said Christa. "We volunteered to run supplies out to everyone, but the situation was so bad."

"We even found some gas that we will going to donate to you guys, but then everything went to hell," said Ymir.

"So you're saying… everyone that isn't here now didn't… you know."

"Yeah," Ruffnut nodded.

Both Christa and Ymir looked utterly horrified.

"Wait, what about Astrid?" Ymir asked.

"Oh, she made it," Tuffnut assured her.

"Yeah, she came in with a group that Heather led," said Ruffnut.

Ymir then looked at Heather and the others that had been with Hiccup, who were just sitting in a corner.

"Hey, Heather, when the world is Astrid?" Ymir asked. "Did she get hurt or what?"

All of them just remained quiet, which was strange considering that Snotlout hardly ever stayed quiet.

"Hey, talk to us," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout looked at them and then drank down some water. "I'd tell you if I could, but they slapped us with a gag order."

"You're joking, right?" Ruffnut stared.

"That's not," said Ymir.

"Their nuts if they think people aren't going to talk," said Heather folding her arms. "Word will get out and when it does… of course that depends if we survive."

She then closed her eyes, sadly when they made their way back to the Wall many of the Garrison soldiers had seen the battle took place and most unfortunately they witnessed Ragnar been pulled out the Titan's body. They clearly wanted executed him, especially the Captain, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs stayed with Ragnar in an attempt to protect him, but she wasn't hopeful.

* * *

Finn was at the wall with a bunch of cannoneers looking down at the Titans, they had inserted some steel netting across the Wall. This meant every time they killed a Titan its body would be attached to the wall is some form of barricade, at least until it was fully disintegrated

"You've got a hand it to the engineering corps for putting the heap of Titan corpses to good use I suppose," said Finn. "Still only a barricade though don't get too comfortable. Stay on your toes whatever happens next it's bound to happen here. This is the proverbial wall line in the sand." He then looked at his men who were utterly terrified. "Something wrong?"

"Sir, I apologies I completely agree," said the soldier. "I'm just a little preoccupied about my friends in the vanguard. There was a message on the way to HQ with this look on his face…"

Finn looked at him. "Kid, difficult as it may be you've got to wrangle your mind and stay focus on what here in front of us."

The soldiers looked at him. "Is it true about what they said about you saving those kids five years ago, sir? There cadets now, right? Won't they be at the vanguard too?"

"That's right," said Finn looking over the side of the Wall.

"I'm really sorry, sir. Don't know why I felt the need to bring it up."

"They're good, some tough little bastards. Believe me they know what it takes to stay alive. My nieces about the best fighter you'll ever see, her friend Ragnar knows how to get his priorities straight and then her other friend Hiccup is a viable genius. Fishlegs, is no slouch either when it comes to knowledge. They'll be fine, not a doubt in my mind."

* * *

The Garrison soldiers were still pointing their weapons at Ragnar and Hiccup and the others were trying to protect him.

"Cadets Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Ragnar Keatson and Fishlegs Ingerman, the four of you have jointly committed in an act of high treason! Whether or not the result of a swift execution is depended upon you! Any attempt to move from where you stand now, anything that deems the least bit suspicious will be met with cannon fire! Do not test me! Answer carefully! Ragnar Keatson what exactly are you? Human or Titan?"

Ragnar just stared at him as if he was crazy, and from his perspective it probably was. '_What's that supposed to mean? Why are they all glaring at me like that? It's almost like the looking at a monster. Don't tell me that exactly what they think?_'

He had no idea what to say, but he had a feeling that silence wasn't gonna make a situation any better. "I'm sorry, sir! I don't understand!"

Kitz narrowed his eyes. "The son of a bitch is plain innocent. Answer me damn you! Abrasion will get you nowhere! Don't try to stall to pretend innocent you won't stand a chance, you will be blown to hell before you reveal your true form!"

"What true form?"

"Please, all of us here saw it happen! You emerge from the carcass of a fallen Titan in full view of your comrades! A creature of unknown origin, ability or allegiance slipped through and infiltrated Wall Rose and that creature is you! Under the circumstances, you are been sanctioned by his Majesty as neither here nor there! You are a risk and I am within my rights to eliminate you! I will not let the situation stand! Every moment we squander mauling over your supposedly innocents, put us all in further jeopardy from attack by the Armoured Titan! Hell, for all I know that could be your mission for that very purpose! I'm sorry, but humanity's fate lies in the balance and I cannot wait any more time or manpower on you! Do you understand my conscious will not alter to watch you die?"

"Nor should it," said a woman with glasses next to him. "As soldiers they all know the price of their position. If they are this committed to defiant under threat of death so be it, they won't be persuaded. And as you say it is just a waste of time."

"Sir, please! This may be our best chance, we would spend far less artillery if he's in human form," said a soldier.

"Excuse me!" Astrid yelled and looked at all them darkly. "I wouldn't… not so long as I'm standing here. Unless someone is feeling up to the task, in which case… well, I'm happy to demonstrate my own technique on you and every last inch of your traitorous flesh."

Ian then approached Kitz. "Sir, there's something you should know, she was assigned to the elites fresh out of training. Equal to a hundred soldiers easily. And Cadet Hiccup, I spoke to the surviving cadets and apparently it was thanks to his tactical brilliance that allowed the other cadets to get back here alive. If we lose the two of them it would be quite the tragedy."

"Okay, can someone explain what's going on?" Ragnar asked.

"Astrid you can't take them all on, even if you took down a few there's nowhere left for you to run," said Fishlegs.

"I've already lost too many friends, I'm not going to lose another," said Astrid strongly. "How take on the entire regiment if I have to and I don't give a damn about what they might try and throw at us."

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "Astrid, this isn't our only option. Their just scared, they don't understand what is happening. We just need to calm down and talk it out."

Ragnar just looked at everyone confused. '_I'm I the only one who doesn't believe I'm a Titan? I could remember how I got here, but I'm too weak to stand up. Also if I say the wrong words then… is this the end of me… killed by people? What was it he said about me coming out of a Titan carcass in front of everyone? Is he insane? Why isn't anyone making any sense?_' He then remembered how the Titan swallowed him, but no way that was true otherwise he wouldn't have an arm and a leg. '_Surely that was just a dream?_'

He then looked down at his arm and saw that the sleeve had been torn apart. '_No the sleeve on my arm has been ripped. I really one of them? But that's not possible_.'

"One more time!" Kitz yelled impatiently. "Are you a human being or a Titan?"

All eyes were now on Ragnar as he tried to think of response. '_I don't know how to answer that. To make matters worse my life is not the only one at stake, but have always been… one of you_.' He then looked towards the soldiers. "I'm human!"

Silence fell and it was very uneasy.

"So you say," said Kitz. "I'm left with no choice." He then began to raise his arm and they all knew what he was about to do. "Forgive me, but when push comes to shove all of us are monsters."

He then gave the signal to the cannoneers above them, who would aimed at cannon directly below them.

"Everyone head to the Wall!" Astrid yelled.

"I've got Ragnar!" said Hiccup grabbing him.

"Wait!" Ragnar yelled and that when he saw his mother's key slipping out of his shirt and that when memories began to flood back into him.

'_Listen to me, it's vital that you keep this key on you at all times,_' said his mother. '_Whenever you look at it let this thought flow over you. I must return to that seller_.'

Memories began entering into his mind, but he didn't recognise them. His mother was standing in front of him in a forest and was feeling a range with a strange clear liquid.

'_I'm going to give you something so that you'll forget your time here,_' she explained as tears flowed through her eyes. '_I'm sorry, I wish there had been more time to explain all this. When the time comes though know that you must reclaim Wall Maria and head for the seller. It won't be pleasant, but in my heart I know what I am doing for the best._' Ragnar was now for the, first time, terrified of her. '_When the ability confuses you let their memories act as your guide. Ragnar!_'

Ragnar then allowed his body to move on its own and he freed himself from Hiccup. Then he grabbed Hiccup and Astrid and they raced over towards Fishlegs.

'_One day the truth will come out, I swear to you. The journey will be a painful one, but it is yours to make. Hiccup's life… Astrid's life… Fishlegs' life… everyone's life hinges on being able to control this power!_'

The cannon then fired directly above them and then instinctively Ragnar bit down his thumb. Suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere and then emerging out of the blue was a skeleton with muscles forming on its right arm. The arm then blocked the cannonball which cause an explosion that could be heard everywhere and everyone's vision was clouded by smoke.

"Did we get him?" Kitz asked.

However when the smoke cleared those terrified expressions came back tenfold.

"My Thor," Kitz stared.

Everyone screamed as they were viewing a partial skeleton covered in muscle of a Titan and its right arm had been torn to pieces. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were inside the rib cage trying to figure out what had just happened.


	10. The Response

'_The Battle of Trost had begun and humanity could not stop the Titan onslaught. But then Cadet Ragnar Keatson, who had been tragically consumed early on in the battle, later emerge miraculously from the fallen body of abnormal._'

Many of the cadets were still at sharpen what they experienced earlier that day I wasn't just them many of the Garrison soldiers felt the same way.

"They just kept coming, it's a nightmare," said Daz.

"Take it easy," said Speedfist gently.

"I watched those monsters eat my squad! I saw my friends die, hiding even feel angry or sad about the whole thing! All I could think was better you than me!" He then clutched his head and shook uncontrollably. "Pretty soon my number will be up too. That will be it… the end… caput… game over. Are we supposed to fight the Titans until they eat every last one of us? I don't want to be eaten! Screw this!"

He then suddenly reach his blade, no doubt about to commit suicide, but Speedfist quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Keep it together, okay!" Speedfist yelled. "You're not alone you know, we're all fighting back our fear. It's just like Hiccup said, having courage is not the same as having no fear! It's being afraid and pushing forwards!"

Unfortunately his comment fell on deaf ears and Daz continued to try to commit suicide. Snotlout was watching the whole scene and he was starting to understand why there had been a gag order.

"Well, the order to keep our mouths shut makes perfect sense now," he said.

Heather nodded. "If the situation wasn't bad enough already. Imagine what they would do if they knew about Ragnar."

Then suddenly they heard the sounds of cannons.

"Cannon fire?" Dogsbreath stared.

"But why only one shot?" Snotlout frowned.

"Look smoke!" Cadet yelled pointing at a smoke cloud nearby on their side of the Wall. "It inside the Wall!"

People immediately panicking wondering of a Titan had somehow gotten in.

"The bus down the water gate?"

"Impossible! It's the sturdiest part of a whole Wall!"

"Maybe they set off a shell by accident."

"But then why is there so much smoke?"

"Not now," said Snotlout shaking realising that it wasn't smoke but steam. "Is that Titan steam?"

Dogsbreath then quickly fired off an anchor and launched himself into the air.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled.

Then he saw Clueless and Eir following his lead and a few seconds later have followed them. Snotlout shook his head couldn't believe he was doing this and then followed them. They ran across the Wall heading towards the source of the steam as quickly as they could.

* * *

The source of the steam came from Ragnar, who had somehow created a partially completed Titan to shield Hiccup and the others from the cannon fire. He succeeded, but I as a consequence the soldiers surrounding them were now even more on edge than they were before.

Heather and the others had finally arrived and had witnessed the scene and all of them were completely stunned.

Hiccup and the others were now inside Ragnar's rib cage, though why his Titan form was incomplete was a bit of a mystery. The only explanation was that Ragnar only had time to shield them and summoned another the Titan body to protect them. Then suddenly they saw the head moves slightly.

"It's alive!" a Garrison soldier cried.

"Captain Kitz," said Silver.

Kitz saw the Titan looking straight at him and backed away slightly. "Let's see what it does. Maintain your distance! All squads remain alert, it could strike at any time! Artillery crew get that cannon reloaded!"

* * *

Ragnar was inside of the Titan's neck he soon became aware of his surroundings, there were pieces of flesh attached to his head and he was pressed against the spine. He then began to remove himself from the Titan's nape until the only thing attached to him was his arm. He pulled with all his might and freed himself he was completely stunned by what had happened.

"What is that?" he said staring at the back of the Titan.

Fishlegs was shaking uncontrollably. "I know I heard the sound of the cannon and then there was a tremendous crash and a blast of heat. And now we find ourselves in the innards of a giant skeleton?"

"Ragnar transformed in order to protect us and that is all we need understand for now," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded and then he saw a bunch of flowers nearby. '_Those flowers weren't here before? How did they—_'

"Guys!" Ragnar yelled rushing towards them. "You guys all right?"

Astrid looked at him utterly confused. "Ragnar how did you?"

"I don't know, but look…" he said gesturing to the skeleton which was now disintegrating. "It's already starting to vaporise just like the corpse of a Titan. We need to get out of here, it's hard to tell whether they're watching or waiting or just totally dazed. The moment the smoke clears they will resume the attack and after seeing this I think we've blown any hope of reasoning with them."

Ragnar then pulled out the key that hung around his neck. "On the plus side I'm starting to remember. This key belongs to the seller at my house in Berk, my mother said that I had to go back there saying that everything hinged upon it. I don't know how, but I think she somehow gave me the power to transform and if I can make it back to the seller I can learn the Titan secrets."

He then rubbed his forehead. "Have no idea why she kept such a thing secret. I mean how many thousands of scouts died because she didn't share this information? It could have been the last chance humanity ever had and now I discover that the answer was hiding beneath my house the entire time. I don't even know whether she's dead or not."

Astrid immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ragnar I don't have the answers, but this isn't the best place to answer them anyway."

Ragnar nodded. "Good point."

* * *

All the soldiers were preparing themselves for another volley.

"Everyone get ready, the smoke is clearing," said a soldier. "As soon as you see it blast it!"

"Should it before it gets you!"

"Hold your fire!" Kitz yelled.

Then suddenly they heard a crashing noise as the skeleton began to fall apart.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were discussing their next move.

"Guys, I'm planning to make a run for it," said Ragnar much to their shock.

"Don't tell me are going to make all your way back to Berk," said Hiccup.

"I am, but the only way to do that is by becoming a Titan again," he said looking at his hand.

"You really think you can transform at will?" Fishlegs frowned.

"To be honest I have no idea how I'm doing it, I only know that I can. It's hard to put into words, but it was almost reflexive. In that one moment my mind subconsciously focused on stopping that cannonball and that why it's decaying. It only had the endurance to meet that task, but this time I'll be stronger."

"You might want to hold off on that," Astrid advised pointing at his nose. "Your nose is bleeding."

Ragnar brushed his nose and found that she was right.

"Plus your breathing is erratic and you are quite pale," Hiccup added. "I suppose transforming into a 15m Titan does take a toll on your actual body, you might only be able to transform a limited amount of times."

"I just transform one more time," said Ragnar looking at the three of them. "You guys might just be able to get out of this alive if you stop trying to protect me, I don't want to drag you into this anymore than I already have."

Hiccup folded his arms. "You can't do this alone, you need backup."

Astrid nodded. "I swore to take down every single Titan and free humanity, if going to your mother's seller is the key of doing that I'm coming with."

"I'm being serious!" Ragnar snapped.

* * *

Outside the smoke everyone was still little on edge as they were waiting for the smoke to dispel.

"Captain Kitz," said Silver approaching the Captain. "The cannon is almost reloaded. We're ready, sir. What are your orders for the next attack?"

Kitz just remain silent, believe it or not he was actually the one most on edge and the most terrified.

"All troops will wait my signal!" he said finally.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was trying to think of a way to get them out of this mess.

'_As it stands the Garrison Regiment isn't ready to assault our position just yet, if they were Astrid would have reacted faster than a stray cat. I can assume they have a well-trained artillery crew directly above us and that cannon and should be reloaded the next 20 seconds. Ragnar will spring into action and would be long gone before that happens._'

"Before you continue, I do have another idea," said Ragnar looking at them. He then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I trust you to make the right decision. This plan might seem a little unrealistic, the best case scenario is that I try to use my Titan power strategically under military direction. This might seem a little crazy, but if you somehow managed to convince the Garrison Regiment, right here and now, that I presented no threat to them I'll trust you and go with that option."

"That does seem unrealistic," said Fishlegs looking at them nervously. "I mean they just saw you transform, they may not be in the mood to listen."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "You've got a 15 seconds to decide."

"Why do you want me to decide?" Hiccup asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ragnar questioned. "It's the same reason why I saved you, it's because you always make the right choices. You think things through, learn from your mistakes, and always choose the best decision that's presented to you."

"He's right," said Fishlegs. "If it weren't for you none of us would have made it over the Wall."

"We have faith in you, maybe it's time for you have faith in us," said Astrid placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup just stared at them.

"Our time is up," said Ragnar.

He was right, the cannoneers had already reloaded the cannon and signalled to the Garrison soldiers below.

"Artillery crew has reloaded, Captain," said Silver. "It's your call, sir."

Hiccup was deep in thought. '_I never realised how much they faith they had put in me, so much to put their lives in my hands. I trust them more than anyone else in this world and that fact alone is all I need._'

He then rose to his feet and looked at them. "I will persuade them, trust me. You guys just act as non-aggressively as you can."

The three of them nodded.

Hiccup then turned and ran out of the smoke. '_Ever since Ragnar first appeared and fought as a Titan. Something has been itching the back of my mind with everything going on I haven't put much thought into it. I'll just have to think as I talk_.'

To make himself less threatening he began to remove his ODM gear.

* * *

The soldiers then saw movement inside the smoke and brace themselves as Hiccup launched himself out of the smoke.

"Halt! Halt!" Kitz yelled as every Garrison soldier pointed rifles at him.

Hiccup skidded to a halt and raised his hands up in the air.

"You've finally showing your true self, monster!" Kitz roared. "I'll do it! I'll give the signal to fire and I mean it!"

"Ragnar is a foe humanity!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice. "We're willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we know about his powers!"

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears!" Kitz yelled. "He revealed his true form and because of that Freddie cannot leave here alive! If you insist that he is not an enemy of our show me proof! Otherwise will blast and back to whatever nightmare he called out of!"

"You don't need any proof!" Hiccup spat. '_That's right there's no need of proof at all._' He looked back up at Kitz. "The fact of the matter is it doesn't matter what we perceive him to be."

"What?" said Kitz taken aback by this response.

"The reports say hundreds of soldiers saw him and those that were there saw him fighting over Titans," Hiccup reminded them. "That means they saw him gets swarmed by the Titans as well. To put it plainly the Titan saw him the same way they see each and every human being as their prey! And it doesn't matter how else you may look at it as an irrefutable fact!"

Soldier stared at one of them and it looked as if Hiccup had managed to convince them.

"Kids got a point."

Slowly they began to lower their weapons and it truly looked as if Hiccup had managed to convince them. However, Kitz did not look convinced in the slightest and in fact he was very wary that his men were lowering their arms.

"Prepared to attack!" he commanded. "Do not let yourself be swayed by his cunning lies! The Titans behaviour has always been beyond our comprehension! I wouldn't put it past him to assume human form! He speaking our language in an attempt to deceive us! I refuse to allow them to continue this behaviour and checked!"

To their horror they saw the soldiers rearming.

Hiccup grimaced. '_Just my luck, I had to be stuck with a paranoid Captain. He's too frightened to think clearly, reason with him may be impossible. But I have to try._'

Hiccup then immediately saluted as firmly as possible. "I am a soldier and I have dedicated my part of the restoration of humanity, sir! Nothing can make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause! If we were to use his Titan ability and combined it with the manpower we have left I believe we can do it! We can retake the city! For humanity's glory and for what little time I have left to live I will abdicate his strategic value!"

There was a small pause and everyone looked at one another.

Ian looked at Kitz. "Captain Kitz, his words are worth considering, sir. Maybe we should…"

"Quiet!" Kitz roared and then he immediately looked down at Hiccup and the others and slowly began to raise his arm. '_Do not let their words where you, they are all traitors. I have sworn an oath as an officer that I will crush all insubordination_.'

Fishlegs looked absolutely terrified as Astrid reached for her blades and Ragnar was bringing his hand closer to his mouth in order to transform. However, before he could lower his arm in order to give the signal to fire, Commander Alvin arrived and grabbed his arm.

"That's enough," he said. "You really should do something about your nervous disposition, Captain Kitz."

Kitz just stared at him. "Commander Alvin?"

Alvin then looked directly at Hiccup. "Can't you not see this soldier's heartfelt salute? I have only just arrived, but I am quite aware of our situation. Gather our reinforcements, I think we can at least do these young soldiers the favour of hearing them out."

Hiccup then fell to his knees, with relief. He felt as if he had a hundred years, but at least he was thankful for that the Commander was willing to listen to them.

* * *

'_According to the Scout Regiment, it was anticipated that the Titans would appear from the South. These reports were proven accurate when the Titans attacked Berk District located in the south side of Wall Maria. Therefore it was surmised that their next most likely target would be the fortified city of Trost on the southern side of Wall Rose. Alvin Treach, the commanding officer responsible for the southern territory… the man in charge of the defence of Trost District… the man given full authority of preserving humanity's most vital remaining territorial._'

Alvin had bought the four them to the top of the wall and while he took a drink from his basket looked down at the Titans scraping against the Wall at the inner gate.

"Nope not any of you," he said. "Eaten by a Titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was a sexy lady one."

'_The man also notorious for being quite treacherous and unpredictable when it came to strategy not to mention eccentric._'

* * *

Kitz was on the ground pacing up and down, he couldn't understand why Alvin would talk to them alone at the top of the Wall.

"What the hell is going through the commander's head?" he said frustratingly. "Going up there with those freaks and not bringing any bodyguards?"

"Well, sir, that is the Commander," said Silver looking indifferent. "He's known for taking a less traditional approach."

"Captain Kitz," said Ian approaching him. "We have finished assembling the troops, sir."

"Ah, well done."

The remaining Garrison soldiers and cadets all had terrified expressions on them, not surprising after what they had witnessed on the other side of the Wall. However, this level of fear could become disastrous if it went out of hand.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile had finished explaining everything they knew to Alvin on top of the Wall.

"And that's it," said Alvin with his hands behind his back. "So visiting this seller should clear everything up?"

"Yes, sir," Ragnar nodded. "At least I think so."

Alvin merely chuckled. "Trust Freida to keep a secret like this from everyone, there again she had always been a very private woman."

Ragnar looked up. "You knew my Mum?"

Alvin looked at him with a smile. "We were together for quite some time and I even had a son with her."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Wait, you're my—"

"Best to keep that to yourself or the time being, we don't want people thinking that I saved your lives just because I'm the old man do we," said Alvin. "Unfortunately there's no way to validate all the claims you have made." He then tapped his head. "So for now I'll just catalogue them in here. With that said I can usually tell the difference between the unctuous and the sincere which is why I personally guarantee your safety."

All of them took a deep reef of relief.

Alvin then looked directly at Hiccup. "Your Cadet Hiccup Haddock, you're the son of Commander Stoick is that correct."

"Yes, sir," Hiccup nodded saluting.

"Me and you old man old friends, we were in the same Cadet Corps together," said Alvin. "Now I seem to remember that you had a plan to harness this so-called Titan ability and utilise your friend's power to retake the city. Do you believe it can work or were you grasping at straws to try and save your hides?"

"To be perfectly honest it was both, Commander," said Hiccup admitted. "I was going to suggest that Ragnar, using his strength as a Titan, could lift that giant boulder. We could use it to block off the outer gate. That was the best idea I could come up with on the spot. I just wanted to make everyone see that Ragnar's ability could provide a solution to the problem we all face."

Alvin then turned around and looked back down at the city and his face was difficult to read.

"I admit it's a gamble and I was desperate to survive," Hiccup admitted.

"Desperate to survive, huh? That's a credible reason as any my boy," said Alvin as he took a swig from his flask. "As for your gamble, you're just like your father and more often than not his gambles pay off."

Alvin then turned around and approached Ragnar, who was still shocked to discover the man in front of him was his father. "So what you say, son."

"Say?" Ragnar frowned.

"That hole you think you can plug it up, son?"

"I don't know. It is possible, but at the moment I don't understand my power any more than you do. I don't even know if I am able to control it let alone lift boulder. So I can't give you a proper answer, because I just don't know."

"Ah, yes. Of course my apologies, I asked you the wrong question," Alvin nodded. "Are you willing to do it son or not?"

Ragnar looked at his father's eyes and notice that he wasn't looking at him, but behind him. Ragnar turned and saw the vast land before them and all they could easily be taken over by the Titans if they didn't do anything.

Ragnar then turned and looked back at his father. "I'll do it, Dad. I don't know if I can seal that hole, but I will try."


	11. Operation Reclamation

'_There I was standing in front of a firing squad in order to protect my friend. My brave stand went unheated, if it had not been for the intervention of one man, Commander Alvin Teach, the highest ranking officer in the southern territory and who turned out to be Ragnar's father._'

Ragnar had just announced his willingness to go through with Hiccup's plan and Alvan smiled at him with pride.

"Excellently said, you most certainly have a heart of a lion," he said patting him on the shoulder. He then made his way over to the edge of the wall and looked down. "Staff officers, we have a plan to flesh out!"

"Can't believe he's actually considering my plan, it's something I just made up on the fly," said Hiccup stunned.

"I agree," said Ragnar. "But he seems like a guy who knows what he's doing, has it all under control like we can't see the forest through the trees, but he has a bird eye view."

"You think so?" Fishlegs asked.

"I do, but we have another problem to address before we can get Hiccup's plan off the ground and I get the feeling my father is keenly aware of it," said Ragnar.

"And that would be?"

Astrid knew what he meant and nodded. "I'm afraid the Titans aren't only for at the moment and their possibly even more dangerous."

"Up at it, soldiers," said Alvin as he approached the four of them with his staff officers. "The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders."

* * *

Down on the ground everyone was a little on edge.

"We're retaking Trost, are they kidding?"

"Someone on top has lost their marbles."

"How do they expected to seal up the hole?"

"Is the brass that out of touch? It's a damned suicide mission."

"A lost cause, no doubt. Defending Wall Rose is the only real option here."

"Jackasses, some bureaucrats pushing this through for the glory."

"I can't," Daz hissed. "I can't go back." He then immediately clinched his head and had a nervous breakdown. "We're all going to die! I just wanna see my family!"

"Calm down, Daz," said Speedfist.

A Garrison soldier looked at Daz and then marched towards him. "Stop shrieking like a snivelling coward! Are you trying to give me the impression that your liability?"

"Sir, please! Look at us, we'd been marching into an empty grave like lambs to the slaughter!"

The Garrison soldier immediately reach for his blades. "You're too good to sacrifice yourself for the good humanity, soldier? Or do you prefer if I cut you down right now as an example to your comrades?"

Daz then unsheathed one of his blades. "Do what you've got to do, I'll take it over from being fed to tighten like a human candy any day!"

Speedfist grabbed him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Daz tried to shake off him. "Get off me! Let go! I'm not going back to die there!"

Daz settlement was actually shared with many of the cadets and a good number of the Garrison's soldiers.

"You hear that?"

"He does have a point."

"So who do you think have a nervous breakdown next?" said a female cadet.

"I don't know, but Trost isn't where I want to go," said the female cadet next to her.

"Come again?" said a Garrison soldier next to her.

"I was only kidding around, Sir!" she said quickly.

"Speak up." The cadets just looked at him confused. "At the top of your lungs make as much noise as you can cadet. You don't think that everyone feels the same way about this stupid idea as you do. Now starter damn distraction so I can get out of here."

"And where exactly do you think out of here is?" Snotlout asked.

"Look man, I just want to see my daughter. We're all dead anyway, right?"

* * *

Ragnar was making his way down the Wall with his father.

"It's thought by many that before the Titans held way mankind consisted of scores of different races, different greeds… all scratching and biting at each other for blood," said Alvin. "It's not difficult to believe that second part. Some wise man is reputed to have said, but understand that I'm paraphrasing here, that humanity required an enemy greater than itself just to survive. What do you suppose he could have meant?"

"First time I've ever heard of it, sir," said Ragnar still not getting used to the fact that the man in front of him was his father. "I guess he thought that we would all join forces. Some wise man."

Alvin laughed. "I like the way your mind works, my boy. You're almost as twisted and cynical as I am, now you know what you're getting from."

"I consider myself a realist, sir," said Ragnar. "I mean look at us, we have an enemy greater than ourselves bearing down on top of us and look at us."

Alvin nodded. "Exactly, if our species doesn't pull it together soon Titans will merely be the instruments of our demise not the cause."

As they were making their way down the Wall, Finn was working on the cannons when he saw Ragnar walking by with Alvin.

"Ragnar?" Alvin stared. "Well, I'll be damned."

Ragnar just gave him a quick look, but that one lot told him everything he needed to know.

'_Clearly something is going down otherwise he wouldn't be with the Commander, but from his expression it looks my niece and her friends are still alive_,' he said to himself.

Alvin then pulled out his flask and took a swig. "Care for a swig?"

"Uh, yes, sir," said Ragnar taking the flask and drank it down and almost spitting it back out again.

* * *

Down the ground things were getting out of control, if something didn't happen soon they would have a mutiny on their hands.

"If you're going to kill me just do and get it over with!" Daz cried.

"Shut up!" the Garrison soldier snapped. "Don't think I won't!"

It was then that Alvin made his way to the edge of the Wall with Ragnar by his side.

"Attention!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

That got everyone's attention and certainly stopped the panic from getting any further.

"Take note, the blueprint of the Trost Recovery Operation is this!" Alvin yelled. "Our primary objective is to reseal the hole. Yes, you heard right and what's more it will be done manually."

Everyone just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What? That's impossible, we just don't have the tech," said Speedfist openmouthed.

"As for how the task will be done, this is where this fellow comes in," said Alvin and Ragnar stepped forward and saluted. "Allow me to introduce Cadet Ragnar Keatson!"

"What the hell?" Tuffnut stared.

"I thought he was dead," said Ruffnut.

"Don't let appearances deceive you," Alvin continued. "This young man is in fact the successful product of cutting-edge science. Fantastic as this may sound, Cadet Ragnar possesses the ability to fabricate and control a Titan body at will."

Tuffnut looked at the others. "Uh, someone tell me that the Commander is off his rocker? Because otherwise I'm too thick to get what he means."

"Will you just shut up and pay attention," Ymir hissed.

"Recall the massive boulder roughly a league from the gate," said Alvin. "Assuming Titan form Cadet Ragnar will hoist said boulder on his back, slam it into the hole and voilà. And this is where you all come in, your job will be to defend him. Yes, defend a Titan against his own kind."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was going over his plan with Alvin staff Asmund and Alfhild.

"What do you mean we don't actually need to fight them?" Asmund asked.

"There's an easier way," said Hiccup looking at them. "I'm sorry it's not my place to interact I mean no disrespect."

"It's all right," Asmund assured him. "Just go on with what you're saying."

"Right, thank you, sir," said Hiccup and turned back towards the map. "See no matter what else is going on around them, Titans are generally drawn to a large groups of people. If enough of us are collected within the corner away from the breach we can law the Titans away from Ragnar's powers. He could be discreet about moving the boulder, he also won't have to slow his pace while we fight the others off of him. And since the Titans will all be in one area we can pick them off by cannon fire without incurring casualties of our own.

"I'm not suggesting that that we will leave Ragnar defenceless, that would be too risky, we'll need a modest band of elites to act as his bodyguards. There's no way of knowing how many Titans might come out of the hole while he's trying to patch it up, is acutely detail need to be able to handle them."

"Easy enough I think," said Asmund. "We can retool the plan around that."

"I'm the first to admit that this plan is a gamble," said Hiccup. "This plan works from the assumption that Ragnar was able to control his powers and able to lift that boulder in his Titan form. I have my doubts very serious ones."

"As to I," Asmund nodded. "Sending people to their doom on a whim isn't a tactic that I'm fond of. Uncertainty has taken too much already, but the Commander is right we must do this."

"Agreed, we're working against the clock here," said Alfhild. "Titans are still rumbling into Trost as we speak. There's already too many more than we can handle already, the longer we wait the worse our chances of success will become."

"And it goes without saying that the better their chances they'll bust through Wall Rose and wreak untold havoc."

"There something else too. Even the bravest of us can't indefinitely by a live here, not before something gives."

* * *

Down below the soldiers and the cadets were having a hard time swallowing this story of the Commander's.

"A kid can lift old rock that big? Is this real, is he saying that we finally have an advantage," said a Garrison soldier.

"They're lying!" Daz cried. "I am not going to be drawn into sacrifice myself of this crap! We're just disposable tools for you people! You expect us to live and die from what the hell comes out of your mouth!"

"You mean he's a human weapon?"

"Come on they're obviously full of it."

"We're being played."

"This is not how I'm going out," said a Garrison soldier, who had demanded a distraction with the cadets. "Good luck to the rest of you."

He then turned around and ran off and the two female cadet next to him quickly followed. They weren't the only ones more cadets in Garrison soldiers were leaving by the second.

"I'm out of here."

"Me too."

"Yeah, screw this."

The Garrison soldier had threatened Daz before then grabbed his shoulder. "By Odin I will kill you on the spot."

Daz immediately pushed him away. "To hell with you! My family gets the time I have left!"

"This is getting out of hand," said Ian to Silver.

"I know," Silva agreed. "If we don't act now the whole thing will break down."

Kitz glared at the deserters. "Traitors! I will kill you where you stand!" He then drew his blades with the intention of killing every single deserter. "Desertion is punishable by death!"

It looks as if there was only a massive bloodbath even before they put the plan in action, but that when Alvin did something shocking.

"Anyone wishing to leave will be by my personal order _not_ charged with treason!" Alvin announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him in shock.

"Those who have seen a Titan first hand will not be expected to revisit such horror again!" Alvin continued. "Whoever this applies to you may leave with my blessing, additionally anyone with family and loved ones they would spare from the same trauma may also leave. The Crown will continue to recognise your service, thank you and good luck."

When Alvin mentioned their families the deserters immediately came to a stop. The Garrison soldier ordered a distraction then pictured his daughter being devoured by a Titan, because that would be the likely outcome if they left now.

"I couldn't live with myself… my daughter is my all," he said he then swallowed his spear and turned back around. "Daddy's coming sweetheart, don't you worry."

The mentioning of the family had hit home and soon all the deserters fell back in line much to everyone's astonishment.

"Now think back four years ago," Alvin continued. "Namely the operation to retake Wall Maria, I bring it out because you all deserve to have your suspicions confirmed. Officially we labelled it reconnaissance, but in fact is most of you probably know it was little more than a purge, a thinly disguised exercise in population control."

Hiccup knew that his grandfather and Fishlegs' father had been part of their operation and he had suspected that was the true purpose behind the operation. They sent underequipped and poorly trained civilians soldiers enemy they knew they wouldn't be able to stand against.

"We knew this in our hearts of course we did," Alvin continued. "Yet we turned a blind eye, we supported the states sponsored myth because the deaths of our fellow human beings allowed us to survive, pure and simple. The guilt is ours, we share the blame, all of us. The citizens of Wall Rose sustained themselves on the home sale slaughter of the refugees who flown to ask for help, but turnabout is fair play is it not?

"If Wall Rose succumbs the population will fall by a whole order of magnitude. The lands presiding Wall Sina cannot support half the people now living. If we are wiped off the face of the earth the culprits would not be the Titans let me assure you. No no we would have done it ourselves. If the line is drawn now it shall never be drawn at all, if we must die let us die here!"

Everyone just stared at him apparently that speech gave everyone the motivation to carry on.

'_I have no idea whether I'd be strong enough in Titan form to lift that rock in the first place, but I'm sure as hell going to try,_' said Ragnar to himself. '_Maybe it is naïve, maybe we are running on false hope, but so what I have to power on through for them, for all of us. My role… no my duty is to make false hope real_.'

* * *

Everyone was now starting to get the plan in place, the Garrison engineers were positioning the cannons at the East section of the Wall and Alvin had given the name of the operation Reclamation. Alvin had summoned some of the elite troops namely Ian, Sliver and a tall muscular man with a beard Agnar.

"Good you're all here," said Alvin. "You have one mission and one mission only, protect Ragnar Keatson. Any risks associated with this operation are yours to eliminate, which I sure you surmise means out of everyone, your jobs are the worst. Our success or failure will depend on you, in fact it's safe to say that the fate of mankind will reflect your own."

"Sir, may I ask something?" Silver asked.

"Of course."

"Are you certain about this? Pinning our hopes on Ragnar I mean."

"Silver, don't," Ian warned.

"I'm sorry, I assumed that we all have our doubts," she said looking at him.

"Sir, please, with all due respect the kids abilities are unknown quantity, we don't have the first idea what he will won't do," said Agnar. "If he can't lift the rock or worse he goes rogue, a lot of lies will be lost for nothing."

"You do make a good point," Alvin admitted. "Then perhaps we should just give ourselves over to the Titans willingly?"

Three of them just stared at him.

"Personally the idea makes me sick, I'm a loser," Alvin explained. "You'd think I'd be used to it, I've been stuck on the losing side since day one. However, I am a very stubborn man and for just once I was to know what victory feels like even if I have to resort to extreme measures."

"Naturally, Sir," said Silver. "I'm sure we all feel the same way."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, the boys abilities may be an unknown quantity I will give you that, but I'll take it over the known quantity of our options."

"Sir, it's time to get the decoy operation on its feet," said Asmund.

"Ian Delshot… Silver Goldfoot… Agnar Stonearm… you are the Garrison Regiment's best and brightest," he said looking at the three of them. "Win this one for humanity."

"Sir!" they said saluting.

"Excellent. Ian I'm assigning you Squad Leader, on-site contingents will be yours to deal with."

Ian just looked at him. "Uh, but sir… that is…"

"I have no objections," said Silver.

"Neither do I," Agnar added.

"Please, sir," said Ian. "I'm not competent enough."

"Now, now, you appreciate alcohol do you not?" Alvin smiled.

"Sir?" Ian frowned now even more confused.

"You know a good vintage, you know a shoddy one as well, so there it is," said Alvin.

Ian could tell that Alvin would not be dissuaded from his decision. "Sir!"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were merely watching as they were getting themselves prepared.

"To be perfectly honest when I came up with this plan I had no idea that the Commander would go along with it," said Hiccup.

"Why not it was a good one?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm making this stuff as I go along," Hiccup pointed out.

"True, but you do it so beautifully," Astrid smiled.

Ragnar looked at them. "So what are you guys going to be doing what I'm trying to plug up the hole?"

"The Commander wants me by his side in case things don't go according to plan," Hiccup explained. "As for Astrid and Fishlegs, I imagine they will be part of the decoy strategy."

"Hofferson," said Ian as he approached them. "I want you to be on the squad that will be providing Keatson with backup. We will need your skill. Now let's hop to it and get this started."

With that all of them went their separate ways.

'_Don't die on me guys,_' said Hiccup looking at Astrid and Ragnar.

* * *

Ragnar and Astrid were had now joins the advance squad were making their way around the west side of the Wall.

"Let's get this straight right now," said Ian looking at Ragnar. "Whatever you are the only thing I care about is you getting up rock in place. Can we count on you?"

"Yes, sir, I won't let you down," Ragnar nodded.

"You sure you can do this?" Astrid asked.

"No, but whatever options do we have?"

"I'm going to say what we're all thinking here, the fact that the whole of mankind relies on me little brat like you doesn't make me hopeful," said Agnar honestly.

"All of you stop it right now, we're about to be in range of the giant boulder," said Ian. "I'm not seen a Titans nearby, the decoy strategy must be doing the trick."

* * *

Every single soldier were now on the Wall and the Titans were drawn to them like flies. They had a few people leaning over the Wall in order to get a better angle of how many Titans they had drawn in.

"Don't be a hero! Just focus on lowering the Titans to our corner of town! If you don't need to don't engage!"

Fishlegs were one of the few soldiers leaning against the wall.

* * *

Hiccup was currently with Alvin and his staff observing the situation.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan so far," said Hiccup. "Now it all depends on Ragnar."

* * *

Ragnar and the others were now getting closer to the boulder.

"There something I want you to be aware of Keatson," said Silver looking directly at him. "Make no mistake, more than a few of our comrades are going to die today trying to pull this off. Their blood is on your hands, I'm talking friends, captains, lieutenants, peons. Yes, they are soldiers, they are prepared to die… but remember every one of them is a fashion blood person."

* * *

The plan had also caused several squads to be sent down into the city in order to slay any stray Titans, especially the abnormals. Heather found herself in one of the squad with Daz and say they were a little apprehensive would have been an understatement.

A 15m Titan was now approaching towards them.

"Steady," said the soldier in command of their squad. "Hold position." The Titan was almost on top of them now. "Get ready. Scatter!"

They immediately took off before the Titan could grab any of them.

* * *

"Every one of them has dreams, hopes, fears… every one of them has a name," Silva continued. "They are not pawns they are people, some have been living together like family since the cadet years. This may very well be the end of them, whole families snuffed out in a moment. Whatever you think your mission is Keatson you're first and foremost concern today is to make sure their deaths mean something. Whatever happened you keep that lodged in your mind, take everything else with deadly seriousness."

"Thanks for the pep talk," said Ragnar rolling his eyes. "But don't worry I'm not going to let them die in vain, not if I can help it anyway." He then placed on a determined look on his face. '_This is happening, I'm going to do this._'

* * *

He then started to Alvin speech before placing the operation into action.

"Not once in this century of terror has mankind risen above the Titans!" he announced. "Their every craven, bloodthirsty advance has left in measurable losses for us. Life taken, territorial abandoned… however, should we succeed we will make history! Today is the day, lands taken by our greatest enemy will be reclaimed!

"For the first time we will know what it means not to run, but to face the Titans head on and win! Now it may seem an insignificant plot of land, compared to the fast tracks of former glory long abandoned, but as a symbol, as an idea, Trost regained will stand as a reclamation of pride and hope beyond measure! A great leader that we have never taken! As such I name this operation… _Operation Reclamation_!"

* * *

The boulder was now within sight.

"This is the place," said Ian. "Let's do it!"

Without hesitation the immediately jumped off the Wall and Silver launched a green smoke flare into the air.

"We've got green smoke, sir," Alfhild reported. "The advance squad has commenced the operation in earnest.

They immediately launch that anchors and began positioning themselves around the boulder. Once Ragnar was close enough he immediately bit down on his hand and suddenly a bright light emerged and he transformed.

Once the smoke cleared he stood there and roared into the sky.

Astrid watched from her position, Ragnar was basically the same size as the boulder. '_In terms of proportion is nothing to do suggest that he can lift it, but in terms of sheer will he's got this. I know he does._'

However she then noticed that he just stood there and then turned around to look at her. Then suddenly from completely out of nowhere he swung his fist towards her.


	12. Wound

'_In the year 845, two new terrifying new breeds of Titan appeared… the Colossal and the Armoured. Barrelling through the outer walls as if wholesale destruction was child's play. The territorial count within the circle of Wall Maria was abandoned and 20% of the human race perished. As the Titan onslaught advanced our only choice was to withdraw from behind Wall Rose._

'_But then the year 850 the Colossal Titan once again appeared and decimated yet another barrier between us and them. Once more mankind retreated and panicked before the advance of humanity's greatest foe, brave soul of the brave soul perished eaten alive._

'_My best friend, Cadet Ragnar Keatson, who had been tragically consumed early in the battle, later emerge miraculously from the fallen body of abnormal. Alvin Teach, the unconventional commander of the entire southern territory, and, surprisingly, Ragnar's father, witnessed first-hand Ragnar's Titan form in action taking note of the boy's incredible strength. I devised a plan that would allow us to reclaim Trost the operation was called Operation Reclamation. Unfortunately, despite Ragnar's ironclad to resolve the planet teetered on the brink of collapse even as it began.'_

* * *

On top of Wall Rose, Alvin was walking down with his aid and Hiccup as the observed the operation.

"We've corralled most of the Titans in the corner furthest from the breach," said Asmund. "Combat has been avoided as much as possible, but still 20% of our forces are lost."

"Not lost, they did not die of losing their way they were sent to their deaths by me," he said as he looked down at the city. "This is the threshold of our extinction soldiers, if my actions are sure mankind's survival history might call me butcher all at once."

Hiccup looked at him. "With all due respect so this is my plan, if anyone is to burden all those deaths me."

Alvin looked at him. "But the burden of command, my boy. You have to care for your soldiers, but at the same time prepare to throw them away like broken tools. All you can do is hope that their deaths meant something."

* * *

On the other side of the city Ragnar had just attacked Astrid, fortunately she managed to jump out of the way before he struck her. Ian and the rest of the squad then watched as Ragnar prepared himself to striker once again.

"Hofferson! Look out!" Ian yelled racing towards her.

Astrid quickly jumped into the air and final some gas before Ragnar swung his fist once again. She then fired an anchor so that she could reach his face and grabbed hold of his hair.

"Hofferson, stand down now!" Ian ordered. "Get away from him that's an order!"

"Ragnar I know you're in there somewhere!" Astrid yelled. "I know you recognise me! Snap the hell out of it we have a breach to seal up!"

'_We failed_,' said Silver as she reached for the red smoke flare. '_It was foolish to pin our hopes on something we didn't fully understand_.'

She then fired the signal.

"Ragnar listen to me your human!" Astrid pleaded.

Ian then noticed Ragnar clenching his fist. "Get out of there!"

Astrid got the message and immediately jumped off of him and he ended up punching himself in the face. He struck himself so hard that he was knocked unconscious and he managed to destroy his fists at the same time.

"What the hell," said Agnar. "Are you telling me the kid was a regular Titan along?"

"Ragnar!" Astrid yelled.

"Captain! We've got two Titans bearing down on us from the front a 10m and a 6m!" a Garrison soldier yelled.

"Heads up there is a 12m closing in on us from the rear!"

"Ian, that it," said Agnar. "Please, just look at him. We need to get out of here the plan is a bust."

"Agreed," said Silver. "Full withdraw. We have to leave him as he is."

Astrid immediately turned on them with a fierce expression. Ian had seen that expression once before, when she threatened that merchant and it terrified him back then as well.

* * *

Up on the Wall, Alvin and the others saw the red smoke flare which indicated that something went wrong.

"Red smoke, that's not good," said a Garrison soldier. "Sir, at best that means the elite squad had hit quite a snag."

"This was pointless," the cadets cried. "My friends died like animals."

"Commander, I recommend that we revert back to defending the gate just give the word sir."

"Denied," said Alvin.

"Sir, shall I order a retreat?" Alfhild asked.

"Absolutely not, continue to lure the enemy to the edge of town. The elite squad is well helmed, they have leave to make their own decisions. We proceed as planned, this was an all and nothing proposition. I will allow those within the Vanguard to determine if or when we deviate, we are not in a position to deliver a verdict of defeat. But we are in a position to fight to the last breath, it is humanity's debt and it is what we owe the fallen."

Hiccup looked at him. "Still, may I have permission to investigate, sir?"

"Go," Alvin ordered.

Hiccup saluted and ran off.

* * *

The elite squad were still debating on whether they should abandon the mission or not.

"Ian, snap out of it," said Agnar. "What are you waiting for give the order?" Hey, it's not like this is your fault. Come on look, this plan was doomed from the start we all get that. Was it worth the shot, sure whatever. We did the best with what we had, but all we have left now is going back over the Wall."

Agnar then turned around and was starting to leave, Astrid immediately drew her swords and looked as if she was about to kill the man. Fortunately Ian raised his arm just the nick of time before she did something she regretted.

"Stop!" he yelled looking at her. "Easy. This is not the time." He then looked at the squad leaders. "Team Silver take out the 12m coming from behind. Team Agnar and I will handle the two front runners."

Silver stared at him. "Are you nuts?"

"In case you forgot I'm the one in charge!" Ian snapped. "Now do is your old its soldier, we are not leaving Keatson defenceless period. Change of plans, our job now is the key the others off of him until he can be recovered. Whether we like it or not, he's still our last best chance. We are not about to abandon him, we are expendable he isn't. He can't just be replaced."

"Please, don't talk to me about our last best chance," said Sliver. "He's a failure! Countless soldiers have died because of! Just look at him Ian are you saying you want more than us to die saving that?"

"That's right," said Ian narrowing his eyes. "Down to the last man, is that what it takes so be it!"

The two of them just stared at him in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Wall, Snotlout had just left his post and joined up with Speedfist and Fishlegs.

"What the hell is up with the red smoke? What happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we've heard that Hiccup has gone to investigate," said Speedfist.

"I think you'll be all right," said Fishlegs timidly.

Snotlout looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Of course, right now is one of the most determined people I've know when he says that he'll do something he'll do it," said Fishlegs. "But all just seems so pointless."

"When was the last time a fight against the Titans didn't feel like that?" Speedfist asked. "The only thing we can do is do what we can to prevent losing any more."

"To be honest I don't like the idea of so many people being dead for nothing," said Fishlegs honestly.

"We don't have the luxury of picking our battles," Snotlout pointed out. "I mean if we want to rage or a war someday we need to conserve all the manpower we can. And, as much as I hate to admit it, this was the right call."

"We just have to be patient," said Speedfist.

"Are you sure this was the right call?" Fishlegs asked.

"Of course it was," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs took a deep breath. "Guess I just have to put all my faith on Hiccup and the others."

* * *

Meanwhile Sliver and Agnar was still trying to convince Ian of abandoning the mission.

"Ian, you can't be serious!" Silver yelled furiously.

"What other hope against the Titans do we have?" Ian asked. "Do you know something I don't? This is it, this is all we got and you damn well know it! I am making a judgement call here, if you have a better plan speak up! How else are we ever going to get up from their feet, I'm all ears here?"

"If you're asking me how else we'll defeat the Titans obviously I have no idea," said Sliver.

"See… that's why we can't afford to beat a retreat, not just yet. We may not know what else is in there, but there's hope and so long as that's the case we're going to fight to the bitter end. Look at us scraping by, always on the run… don't you wanted to be over? Don't you want to make a stand? Well this is how it's done."

Astrid looked at Ian and she nodded, telling him that she would stand by his side into the bitter end.

"This is just… this is madness," said Sliver and then walked off.

"Hey!" Ian yelled believing that she was going to abandon them.

"I think you're right," she said much to his surprise. "If we're to stand, this is the only way. Just this once let's fight a fire that's not just about a battle of attrition. Let the bastards taste humanities wrath. Right, my team will address the 12m Titan coming from the rear."

Agnar then walked off in the opposite direction. "Well, we've got the two in front don't we?"

"Right," said Ian still shocked that he was able to convince the two of them to fight.

"Thank you, Captain," said Astrid. "That was brave."

"No it wasn't," he said honestly. "There's no fax needed. The fact of the matter is I was petrified of the mess you about to get into." He then drew his sword. "You're free now so do your thing. Make good use of that inborn skill."

"Sir," Astrid nodded.

He then ran off leaving Astrid alone with Ragnar, who was still sitting like a lump. That's when she noticed that he hadn't fully regenerated, but he had more than enough time to do so.

'_What? Why haven't his injuries repaired themselves?_' she stared. '_Did the early damage compromise him? Maybe Hiccup was right that transforming continuously placed a heavy toll on his body. The godly there's nothing I can do except protect him and hope he snaps out of it._'

* * *

Hiccup was still running around the side of the wall as quickly as he could.

'_Astrid… Ragnar… What's going on?_' he said.

* * *

Ragnar was still alive attached to the Titans flesh and very much conscious, but he was in like some sort of daze.

'_Where am I?_' he said. '_What am I doing? Am I sitting? I can't see, what day is it?_'

He then opened his eyes and found himself in his old house with his mother sitting across the table. He himself was wrapped in a blanket and was extremely tired.

'_That's right, of course._'

* * *

Hiccup had finally reached the location of the boulder and saw Ragnar just sitting there in a lump as steam erupted from his crushed hands and face.

"Ragnar?" he stared. "What are you doing? Wake up."

* * *

The decoy strategy was still working, an insane number of Titans were now scraping on the wall. Of course there were still a few stragglers that were not part of the main group, as such they had to send small groups in order to force them back or in the worst-case eliminate them.

Fishlegs found himself part of a team with Snotlout, Eir and a few other cadets.

"Here's the plan," said the squad leader. "We don't let a single one of these ugly SOBs wandering in the quarter. Focus on lowering them here and keeping them here, understood? Do not, I repeat, do not engage them in, unless you absolutely have to. I want you out there free cadets per team, we reach the Wall jump, that clear? Die and you will piss me off, if a Titan goes astray we'll put him down."

"Would you mean if?" Snotlout muttered. "It's not as if you can count on them to follow protocol."

"What if I situation gets risky?" Eir asked. "Are we free to act with our own discretion or what?"

"Whatever will make it easier on you," said the squad leader.

They then suddenly heard a huge crash and saw rubble flying a few blocks away.

"Move out!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile the elite squad were still fighting against the Titans and were putting on a very good show. However, a 15m was about to grab Agnar, but Astrid appeared out of nowhere sliced right through its nape.

"Soon of a bitch, behind us!" Ian yelled.

They turned and saw that a 13m Titan had managed to pull itself onto the building.

"It's a 13m and from the looks of it he's about to pounce on Keatson!" a Garrison soldier yelled.

"Heads up we got four more coming through the gate all of them 10ms at least!" said a second soldier.

"Right… rear… Hofferson… yours!" Ian ordered.

"Sir!" Astrid nodded as she headed straight towards the 13m.

"Keeping away from him at all costs!" Ian yelled after her and then looked at the others. "Keep the rest off here."

"We'll do," Agnar nodded.

'_A leader and two teams cannot take on four Titans at once!_' said Astrid as she ran.

She then jumped into the air and fired an anchor directly into the back of the neck of the 13m Titan. She then pulled herself towards when she was close enough sliced right through its nape.

Astrid then noticed a group of Titans not too far away. '_What's going on? Where are they coming from all the sudden? There aren't enough of us to attract this many unless… unless they're coming for Ragnar!_'

Then suddenly erupting right in front of her was a 10m Titan, she had been so distracted that she had failed to notice it. It would have grabbed if it had not been for the timely intervention of Hiccup, who swooped down from out of nowhere and sliced through its nape.

"Hiccup?" Astrid stared.

Hiccup landing on the back of Ragnar. "Astrid… what happened? Why is he just slumped a like this?"

"Get away its dangerous!" Astrid warned. "Something went wrong, he lost control and ended up like this! I try to snap out of it, but I couldn't get him to respond! He's been out like this for the past few minutes!"

"But the plan—"

"We've had a ship tac! Right now all we can do is protect him. He's defenceless and there's just so many. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!"

Hiccup grimaced and looked down at Ragnar and then remembered how he emerged from the nape earlier.

"From the back of their head the nape of the neck," he said as he raised his blades. "1m high and 10cm across."

"Hiccup?" Astrid stared.

"I'm gonna pull them out of there, just hold of the other Titans as long as you can!"

"But—"

"When Ragnar first emerged from this form it was from the weak spot," he said as he fired his anchors into Ragnar's body. "I don't know but something tells me that a big part of the picture. How these damn things work, it will be all right so long as I don't hit the centre." He then grasped his blade in both hands and positioned it over the nape. "This won't kill him, but it is going to hurt. Sorry, Rag, but this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!"

He then suddenly plunged his blade into Ragnar's body and it pierced Ragnar's normal body in the shoulder. That will come up as he immediately roared and tried to shake Hiccup off of him, but he held on.

"You gonna get yourself killed!" Astrid yelled.

"I'm fine!" Hiccup assured her. "Just do what you can to keep the rest off of him! Trust me there's tons of other people you should be worried about! Now leave Ragnar to me and go and do what you do best!"

Astrid reluctantly left Hiccup and went off to combat against the Titans.

One she was gone Hiccup focus everything upon right not to snap them out of his slump.

"Rag! Can you hear me?" Hiccup cried. "You have to pull it together, if you stay like this we're all going to die. Whatever this body is doing to you fight it! When your mind is set on something you see through it to the end, don't tell me a large pile flesh is going to stop you!"

Ragnar was still in a daze and in his mind it looked as if Hiccup was speaking to him for a window.

'_What is he talking about?_' he said. '_Fight it? What? I'm tired_.'

"Come on, wake up! We need you! Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice and he began punching against his back. "Don't you remember what happened at Berk and the promise we made? You swore that we would retake Berk and shot a new path for humanity!"

"You're not making any sense, Ragnar," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup through the window in his daydream. "Just open your eyes, we're in Berk."

"Ragnar please!" Hiccup yelled. "You need a push through it! I know you're in there please listen to me! If you don't get a move on the Titans are going to kill all of us! It will all end right here! Do you want the same thing that happened to us to happen to the rest of humanity?"

"Hiccup seriously what the hell has gotten into you?" said Ragnar as he watched Hiccup bashing the window. "I don't want to move anything, this right here is good enough for me."

* * *

Meanwhile the battle was still raging on as the soldiers were doing everything they could to keep the Titans away from Ragnar.

Fishlegs and his group were running across the ground and just witnessed a 15m devouring a Garrison soldier that was commanding them.

"Fantastic, looks like we're on our own now," said Eir as three Titans were chasing them.

* * *

Astrid was with the elite squad trying to defend Ragnar as best she could and watched as a Titan was about to devour a squad member.

"Die!" Ian yelled as he appeared unaware and sliced through that Titan's nape.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you bastard!" Agnar yelled.

Then they saw a 7m directly in front of them raising it hand preparing to swap them like flies. They quickly got out of the way just before it attacked them.

"Get some distance!" Ian ordered.

"I've got this, Captain!" Astrid yelled dashing towards him. "I'll help Team Agnar!"

Astrid jumped into the air and began to engage the Titan.

* * *

Fishlegs was running frantically and narrowly avoided getting grad by a 15m Titan and quickly launched his anchor. Unfortunately the anchor did not have the proper angle and bounced off the stone wall was. Fortunately for him, Snotlout had fired an anchor which graze the Titan's hand causing it to turn towards him.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Get out the Wall!" he yelled and began running in the opposite direction and the Titan slammed his hand against the ground, fortunately it missed. '_I'm sick and tired of people dying because of me._'

He looked back and saw the Titan was stuck, it had swatted the ground so hard that it got itself stuck. Smiling he immediately pressed down on the triggers on its hilt in order to buy his anchors, but nothing fired.

"You malfunction now," he groaned.

He then heard footsteps directly behind him and saw that the 5m was now looking down at him. He quickly jumped out of the way just before it slammed its handy towards him.

Fishlegs and Eir meanwhile had just managed to fire their anchors up at the Wall and were now making their way to the top. However, they noticed that Snotlout was still on the ground running frantically with Titans on his heel.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled. "What's he doing? And why isn't he using his gear?" Their eyes immediately widened when he realised what was wrong. "Hang on, don't tell me it's not working."

"I am not going to die today!" Snotlout yelled as he ran through the streets.

He turned round the corner and entered into a house and leaned against the wall to cash is breath.

"Way to go," he grumbled. "Dragging everybody down, great job."

He heard a series of large footsteps and saw the Titan making its way down the street slowly. He then looked outside and saw fallen soldier who had been crushed by rubble fortunately looked as if his gear was untouched.

"Maybe I won't die today," he said.

* * *

Hiccup was still trying to shake Ragnar out of his dream, knowing that every single second was vital.

"Ragnar please… for me… wake up," Hiccup pleaded. "Remember when we were kids or we could talk about was the world outside. You know, beyond the Walls. Frozen tundra that reached to the skies, sand dunes, oceans, forests, the world that our ancestors left behind. We never truly outgrown that dream that's why we wanted to join the Scouts."

Hiccup's words had finally managed to reach home and Ragnar stood up, the blanket following off his shoulders.

"Tell me honestly, even though you first stepped beyond the Wall with a difference between a warm hearth and hell on earth, even though it meant risking your life, gambling against the possibility of dying. Why? Why throw caution to the wind and venture outside?"

Ragnar turned and looked at him. "What kind of question is that? You know why… because the world beyond the Walls belongs to all of us!"

Those words shattered the illusion around him as if the entire building had been burned to the ground and his Titan form began to react to his determination.


	13. First Victory

The elite squad fighting against the Titans in order to protect Ragnar, but they were at their limit.

Silver and her team had just disengage fight against the Titan.

"What are we going to do, Captain?" said a member of her squad as they witnessed the Titan in front of them devouring one of their own. "We're all that's left!"

"We fall back to the boulder," she said knowing there was no other option.

Ian and Astrid had just reached the buildings that overlooks the outer gate.

"What's the situation report?" Ian asked.

"Five Titans approaching from the gate, sir."

* * *

Snotlout was still hiding in the house waiting for the Titan to walk by and once it passed he quickly made his way to the fallen soldier he had seen earlier. He then quickly and frantically began to remove the ODM gear.

"If I wait for the all clear never make it out alive, I've got to do something," he said.

Fishlegs and Eir were on the Wall watching the entire thing from above.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs cried. "His gear is busted."

"What's happening?" Speedfist asked as he joined them.

Snotlout was still struggling trying to get the ODM gear off. "Damn it. Come on work with me here!"

Unfortunately all his noise and attracted the Titan back towards him.

"Snotlout lookout!" Speedfist yelled as he appeared out of nowhere and drew the Titan's attention.

"Speedfist?" Snotlout stared. "What the hell are you doing?"

Speedfist land on the ground and started to run on foot in the Titan began to follow him. This gave Snotlout the opportunity to snag the ODM gear.

Fishlegs and Eir land on the roofs in order to backup Speedfist.

"Why does he always have to be the hero?" Fishlegs moaned.

Snotlout had managed to attach the ODM gear and now was running back through the street sadly he encountered another 5m Titan. He quickly fired his anchors and managed to put directly over the Titan, but he lost control and fell to the ground, it turned out the ODM gear he took was also faulty.

"What?" Snotlout stared as he looked at the trigger. "You have to be kidding me why is the trigger so stiff?"

He looked up and saw the Titan had turned around and was now directly on top of him.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled.

Snotlout then did something quite shocking, he fired his anchors and collided into the Titans large head.

"Are you insane?" Snotlout yelled.

"Don't just stand there run!" Fishlegs yelled and quickly moved before the Titan could grab him.

Snotlout took this as opportunity and made a break for it and quickly launch into the air just as the Titan pounced on him. Unfortunately, he had been so quick to launch that he failed to notice that another Titan was directly in front of him. For some reason it had jumped into the air and was now sawing for the air on its back with its mouth wide open, if he continued at this speed it would land directly into its largemouth and thanks to the stiff trigger he was unable to change direction.

However, Eir landed out of nowhere and landed on the Titan's chin, shifting its weight slightly so that it went directly beneath Snotlout. Snotlout then immediately launched himself into the air and skidded across the rooftops before he could catapult himself towards the Wall with everyone else directly behind him.

"Do you idiots have a death wish?" he said looking at the three of them the moment they were safe.

"Look who's talking," said Speedfist.

"Yeah, you scare the hell out of us," Fishlegs agreed.

Eir then looked into the city. "I'll be damned."

They all turned and looked at what she was looking at and their eyes widened.

* * *

With the elite squad things were grim and Astrid was quite fearful that Ian would call for the retreat, the Titans were just too much even for them. Then suddenly she heard large footsteps as it everyone else in the elite squad.

Then they saw something that completely astonished them, it was Ragnar and he was walking through the city with the boulder on his back. It looked as if he was straining because of the weight but he was still going with steam exited out of his body.

"Ragnar," Astrid smiled.

"Astrid!" Hiccup's voice yelled and she turned and saw him swinging towards them.

"Hiccup?"

"I managed to snap out of it, don't ask me how, but we're set," said Hiccup. "He's determined to see the mission through to the end. So long as we've got his back while he heads to the Wall victory will be ours!"

Ian had heard the entire conversation and he turned to everyone present and yelled at the top of his voice. "Defend him! To the last man about what it comes to! Ragnar must reach the gate, I don't want a single Titan anywhere near him!"

Fishlegs looked at the others. "Looks like we're back on. Focus on keeping Hiccup safe!"

They immediately jumped down and charged into the fray.

Ian looked back at Astrid and Hiccup. "Both of you go! I want you with Ragnar immediately!" Two of them just stared at him. "Hop too soldiers! That's an order!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they yelled in unison.

Ian was about to charge towards the Titans when suddenly he saw Agnar and his squad running towards them.

"Team Agnar what are you dying?" Ian yelled.

"The only sons of bitches have lost all interest in us!" Agnar yelled to his team. "We must get close enough to grab their attention!"

"Hey, big guy over here!"

"You walking away? Maybe you want us to show blades up your smelly asses!"

Two of the Titan stopped in their tracks and then turned towards them. The three of them then immediately turned around and ran back towards the buildings as quickly as they could with the Titans on their heels.

"It worked!"

"We got two of them!"

"All right, make a beeline for the buildings!" Agnar ordered.

"Their insane," Hiccup stared. "Setting foot down there is suicide, if they get cornered somewhere there will be nothing they can do."

"Yeah, I know," said Ian solemnly. "Let's move out." Ian then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground and the rest of his team followed suit. "Follow Team Agnar."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Come on, we need to go."

Hiccup nodded and followed her.

"Over here, come get me!" Ian yelled as he 5m and began to follow him.

Ragnar was still making his way towards the gate, he was really straining under the weight of the boulder. The worst thing was that he was seen the soldiers sacrificing their lives for him and there was nothing he could do about it.

'_I feel like I'm about to buckle under the weight,_' he said and he looked down at Hiccup and Astrid. '_Hiccup… Astrid… What are you doing? Get to the rooftops, you'll be killed._'

"Hey, what's the matter can't catch me?" a soldier yelled at a Titan. "You never wear with that attitude!"

Unfortunately he was so busy looking at that Titan he failed to notice a 10m grabbing him out of nowhere. He screamed as it began to swallow him whole.

"No, damn it!" Agnar yelled and he was then suddenly squashed by a Titan's hand.

Despite the fact that this was going on Ragnar continued making his way to the gate.

'_We're born free, all of us… free,_' said Ragnar to himself. '_Some don't believe it, some try to take it away. Water like fire… mountains of ice… the whole bit lay eyes on that and you know what freedom is. That it is worth fighting for, fight to live, risk it all for even a glimmer of freedom. It doesn't matter what lies outside the gate or what comes in. It doesn't matter how cool the world can be or how unjust… fight… fight… fight… fight!_'

Hiccup and Astrid were still escorting Ragnar towards the gate and that when they saw Ian hanging onto the lip of a 10m Titan. They had just witnessed him pulling a member of his team out of its mouth, but the Titan had managed to grab him and they watched as it bids down his neck severing his head.

They were about 20m from the gate, but then a 15m Titan emerged from it blocking their path.

"There is still one ahead of us!" Hiccup yelled.

"You go for the heel I'll take the nape!" Astrid yelled.

"Got it," Hiccup nodded.

"Out of the way!" Silver yelled jumping out of nowhere and firing her anchors.

She swung down and sliced right through the Titans left eye and quickly pulled back before it had a chance to grab her. Hiccup then immediately fired his anchors at the Wall and pulled himself in beneath the Titans legs and sliced right through its right heel causing it to kneel. Astrid then jumped into the air to avoid getting squashed by its palm and managed to get behind it, she skidded across the ground and fired an anchor attaching it to its nape and then launched herself at it and sliced through its nape with all her strength.

Ragnar's part was now clear and he braced himself in order to seal the hole with the boulder.

"Go!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

'_Fight!_' Ragnar yelled as he slammed the boulder right into the hole so hard that it was now wedged inside.

Everyone in the area just stared, they couldn't believe their eyes the mission was a success.

Silver fell to her knees in tears formed in her eyes. "Comrades, your sacrifices weren't in vain." She then fired a yellow smoke flare into the air, signalling the success of the mission. "We have made history, this day belongs to humanity."

* * *

Alvin and his aides were watching from the top of the Wall and they had just witnessed the smoke flare.

"Definitely yellow smoke, sir," said Alfhild. "By Thor the mission was a success."

"Deploy all reinforcements, bring the elite squad home!" Alvin commanded.

* * *

Ragnar had finally collapsed the moment he had sealed the hole and now Titans were closing in on their position.

"Mine the stragglers," said Sliver. "Hofferson pull back!"

"With all due respect, I'm not withdrawing until I recover Ragnar!" she yelled rushing towards Ragnar. "Hiccup how is he?"

Hiccup was already trying to remove him from the carcass, but he was having difficulties. It was almost as if he was fused to the flesh and he was unconscious and as hot as boiling water.

"Unconscious and scorching to the touch!" Hiccup winced as he struggled. "We need to get up on the Wall!"

Astrid and Sliver quickly joined him and the two of them could see the problem he was having.

"He's fused to the carcass, I can't work in free," said Hiccup.

"Then we cut," said Sliver.

Astrid stared at her. "Wait, we don't know what that might do!"

Silver didn't listen and immediately sliced through this flesh with her blade and managed to free him. Hiccup lost his balance and he and Ragnar then fell off the Titans back and to make matters worse two 12m Titans were now directly on top of them.

"Hiccup! Ragnar!" Astrid screamed rushing towards them.

Ragnar opened his eyes and the moment he did they saw a blur that moved so fast it was recognisable. Whatever it was it had jumped off the wall and spun in the air slicing through the nape of one of the Titans and then it swung around and struck the second one.

They all watched as the mysterious figure landed on the back of the Titan he had just killed and that when they saw he was wearing a cape bearing the symbol of the Scout Regiment.

"Who's that?" said Astrid.

"The wings of freedom," said Ragnar still in a daze. The man then turned and looked at them and they soon realise that it was Captain Eret.

"Pay attention kiddos, this is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is I'm looking at," he said looking at Ragnar's disintegrating Titan body.

* * *

'_Afterward thanks to the coordinated efforts of the Scout Regiment and Garrison Regiment Corps of Engineers, Wall Rose once again stood as a bull work against the Titan hordes. It was a full day work despatching the Titans who remain corralled with in Trost Perimeter. During which the wall mounted cannons fired ceaselessly. Most of the Titans nearest to the Wall were wiped out by explosive shells. The few that remained once the smoke cleared were summarily cut down by the Scout Regiment._

'_During the so-called cleanup operation to Titans, a 4m and 7m, were captured alive and successfully restrained. However, in total 207 people were either dead or missing, 897 were counted among the injured. So while the Reclamation of Trost represented the true first victory for humanity against its fight against the Titans, too many soldiers had fallen for celebration to be in order._'

A few days later after the Battle of Trost, everyone were still busy cleaning up the city of bodies as so not to spread disease in order to allow the people to return to their homes. The cadet had also been brought in for this task since the Garrison Regiment was low on manpower.

Snotlout was wondering down the street when he saw something that should come to his core. Lying on the ground was Speedfist, whose entire right side of his body had been sliced in half.

"Is that… Speedfist?" he stared.

"If you have a name for this one it would be helpful to pass it along," said a voice.

He looked up and saw nurse had approached him, but he was too stunned to care. "I wondered where he was. But he's… not the sort of guy… You know—Speedfist, what happened?" He then began to walk off. "No, somebody saw it, had too. Somebody knows how he went out."

"I need his name," the nurse pressured. "We don't have time for this."

Snotlout stopped and turned. "Please, son. You understand? It's been two days since we plugged up the hole in Wall Rose. That's too long, we're nowhere near accounting for all the dead. Unless these poor souls dealt soon an epidemic is likely to break out. We are the first line of defence against secondary disaster, we will remember the fallen after we have done our jobs. Is that understood?"

Snotlout hated this, but he knew that she was right. "He was a member of the 104th Cadet Corps, Captain of squad 19, Speedfist Boilson."

"During noted," she said as she jotted down the name. "Thank you, cadet, I appreciate the help. Continue."

She then walked off, but Snotlout was just too stunned to move.

* * *

There was worse yet to come the twins had come across some sort of red cocoon filled with people and it stank worse than anything imaginable.

"What is this thing?" Ruffnut stared.

"I don't know but it's disgusting," said Tuffnut.

"It's leftover Titan vomit," a Garrison soldier explained. "Apparently they don't have a digestive track so once they have their fill of people they upchuck them like hairballs."

"That's sick," said Ruffnut.

"And I thought they couldn't be any more disgusting," said Tuffnut.

"So gross you can't even make to face," said the Garrison soldier soon approached it in order to chip away in order to get to the bodies.

Eir will looking down the fallen cadet. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I—"

Dogsbreath then appeared with a wagon of courses. "Contrition does them no good. What they need is a proper burial."

Once they gathered all the corpses they had created a pyre and stood there watching the ashes.

* * *

The only one that was not present was Ragnar, who had been taken away by the Military Police after the battle. He finally awoke and that when he found himself in some sort of prison cell with his arms shackled, enough so that he could move, but not enough that he was unable to reach the cell door.

Then to his astonishment he found standing in front of him was Commander Stoick, Hiccup's father, and Captain Eret.

"Any questions?" Stoick asked.

Ragnar was still too stunned to speak. '_That Hiccup's dad, Commander Stoick, head of the Scout Regiment Task Force, what's he doing here? And Captain Eret?_'

"I—uh," he said trying to find the right words. "Where… Where am I?"

"I think it's obvious," said Stoick. "Let's call a dungeon. You're currently in custody of the Military Police, we were granted permission to see you only just now."

Ragnar then noticed that is key was missing and Stoick then suddenly held it out.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"Off of you. Don't worry you will get it back," Stoick assured him. "Hiccup made quite a fuss about you, so that you're worth living and I'm here to determine whether he was only saying that to save his friends life or telling the truth. Now let's talk about the good doctor's seller back at Berk. A pretty big secret in there, right? About the Titans?"

"I think so," said Ragnar not knowing what to say. "At least that's what my mother said anyway."

"It must suck having your mother and your memory and my aid at the same time," said Eret folding his arms giving him a suspicious look. "Unless of course that is just a cover story."

"Enough," said Stoick looking at him squarely. "You forget that he's my son's childhood friend and I can vouch for most of his story. We have already been over this already, he has no reason to lie."

He then looked back at Ragnar. "And that's all we know. How about you show a little light things for us by telling me what your intentions are."

"My what? Ragnar frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we want to pay your mother's seller visit, we have to venture back into Berk. Sealing the breach there like we did in Trost would be the smartest way to go about it don't you think? Naturally we would need your special powers, anyway you slice it a Titan is deciding our fate. It has been conjunction that the Colossal and the Armoured Titan on more or less the same as you. It's why I ask for your intentions, they could be the key of turning the tide forever. You could save us."

Ragnar just sat there. "Perfectly honest I have no idea what I am."

"Come on it's an easy question," said Eret impatiently. "So answer it. What the hell is it you want to do?"

Ragnar looked at them square in the eye. "To fulfil the promise I made to my friends, that we would retake Berk and the land beyond the Walls. In order to do that I needed to join the Scouts and slaughter as many Titans as I can."

Eret smiled somewhat. "Well played." He then approached the cell door. "All right then I'll take responsibility for him. Let the higher-ups know what's going on, not that I fully trust him of course, it's more the matter of trusting myself to deal with him and killed him if I have to. The bigwigs aren't likely to cause a stink, my record speaks for itself I'm pretty sure. Good news, Keatson, you're now officially a member of the Scouts."


	14. The Trial

News of Ragnar was spreading throughout the entire land like wildfire and it was up to many different interpretations. There was actually a great deal of talk within the interior of Wall Sina, who were the furthest away from the action.

"Hey, you think it's true? There's a Titan fighting on our side now?"

"When did you start believing in everything you heard? More likely the recapture plan failed and now refugees from Wall Rose are starting to flood in here."

"And once those people swarm us our supplies will run out in a matter of days."

"Wait, so with Wall Rose people really do have a Titan with them you don't think they'll be crazy enough to bring him in here do you?"

* * *

However the news from between Wall Rose and Wall Sina was quite different. They had at least known about the Battle of Trost and since they had been evacuated to Wall Sina the all new that humanity had been able to recapture Trost.

"Hey, did you hear the good news? The military has a Titan on the team. Can you believe it?"

"Who knows we might even be able to take back Wall Maria."

"Finally humanity has a saviour."

* * *

The situation was certainly starting to get out of hand, as search people had to decide about what to do with Ragnar. The head of the Military Police, Spitelout Jorgenson, who was also Snotlout's father, was waiting outside of the courtroom in Trost with several his men.

"Saviour, huh?" he said frowning at the newspaper. "Since the dawn of history, is have always been a rash lot."

"If these rumours get more out of control, we will have a revolt on our hands," said one of his men.

"Not today," said Spitelout as he folded at the newspaper. "This so-called _saviour_ we will make an example out of him. I'll be damned if I allow him to join the Survey Corp." He then saw a horse-drawn carriage approaching them. "Form ranks!"

The carriage soon came to a stop and then exiting out of it was a man in his late 50s, he had silver grey hair and a beard to boot.

"All hail to the Premier," said Spitelout as he saluted and everyone else followed suit.

"Damn, hot day," he said fiddling with his collar.

* * *

Stoick found himself on top of the Wall that overlooked Trost where he met up with Alvin.

"I must admit I am surprised that you wanted to see me Alvin," said Stoick as they walked. "You're the CO of the Garrison Regiment and I am the commanding officer of the Survey Corp and the Scouts. Some people might disapprove of us meeting like this, especially considering we were old friends."

"Still the same old Stoick," Alvin chuckled. "There's nothing untoward here, two old friends just happened to bump into one another while out for a morning stroll. Besides protocol does not prevent us from chatting under the circumstances. I take it that you are aware of the Military Police plan of taking custody of my son."

"Yes, I received word yesterday. I must admit I was surprised to hear that he was your son," said Stoick.

"It came as a surprise for Ragnar as well," Alvin chuckled. "Though I don't know what to make about this seller, though I will admit my former ladylove was quite innovative. She would not have given Ragnar that key unless there was something important she wanted him to find."

"Well, before we can even make a move on that we need to save your son," said Stoick. "On that front the Military Police is planning on a deliberation on the matter on who should take custody of the boy."

"The decision has been left to Premier Zachary on whether my son's future lies within the Scouts all within the hands of the Military Police."

"Zachary?" said Stoick looking rather surprised. "You mean Premier Zachary the Sadistic?"

"The Military Police, the Garrison Regiment and the Scouts, all freefall under his jurisdiction," Alvin explained. "His decision will be based entirely on one factor, is Ragnar's existence a benefit or handicap to our survival. If deemed detrimental Ragnar will be executed without a thought right then and there if need be. This may come as no surprise to you, but I don't want to see him die. However, if news got out that he was my son that would be considered a conflict of interests and even if he wasn't many in the Garrison Regiment are fearful of his ability. As such my hands are tied, there's nothing I can do for my son. The most I can do is avoid agreeing with the MPs, do the odds favour you?"

"Considering that he's my son's best friend the yards aren't much in my favour," Stoick admitted. "However, we do have a proposal prepared. Whether it would work or not all depend on how the abate unfolds."

"You mean you're going to be playing it by ear," said Alvin as he took a swig from his flask.

"Our job is reconnaissance beyond the Walls, playing things by ear is all we ever do," Stoick pointed out.

Alvin laughed. "Your son is so much like you that it's frightening." He then walked off and waved him goodbye. "Thank you for the present conversation and good luck old friend!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid will with the other cadets eating, the two of them had now been given a medal for their actions. It was known as the Hammer of Valour, given to those who showed extreme valour in the face of death for the benefit of humanity.

However, both of them were extremely quiet as they sat with Fishlegs all them were worried about Ragnar, they hadn't seen him since the battle.

"A debate over Ragnar?" Fishlegs blinked. "What for?"

"I'm not sure, but it might be about what they plan to do with him," Hiccup assumed.

"Is that what you and your father were talking about?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at her. "Ragnar is able to transform into a 15m man eating monster, do you really find the going to give him a medal and allow him to resume a normal life? I imagine that this debate is mostly about whether they should allow him to live or not."

Before any of them could say anything else the doors slammed open and they saw three MPs entered the mess.

"Cadet Hiccup Haddock, Cadet Astrid Hofferson and Cadet Fishlegs Ingerman! Up too!" he yelled.

"Sir!" said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

"You're ordered to attend and act as witnesses added a deliberation!" the MP announced.

The three of them just stared at him it would seem as if they would see Ragnar after all.

* * *

Ragnar opened his eyes once more and found himself back in his cell, he had absolutely no idea where he was as no one had been kind enough to dive old that information. He suspected that he was deep underground at the very least, but he had absolutely no idea what time of day was.

His hands were still shackled and the only food he was given was a cup of water and a loaf of bread. Two MPs were constantly guarding his cell and they weren't very talkative either, in fact they did everything they could to prevent from talking with him. He was only allowed to remove the shackles if he had to go to the toilet and even then it was under heavy guard.

He absolutely no idea what was going on outside, he didn't even know whether his friends were still alive or not.

He then looked up at one of the MPs. "Excuse me, I've gotta pee."

"No, you just went," he said without looking at him.

"Then can I have some water?"

"Hey, you're not getting a thing you got it? Damn monster," said the other MP.

'_Monster? I guess he's not too far off the mark there,_' he said to himself and looked at his shackles. '_Frightened of me or not I don't deserve this. Excerpt how can I blame them? I don't even understand what's going on. On the bright side at least these guards haven't tried to kill me yet. When I think back they weren't afraid of me, even after everything they've seen. I wonder what they're doing now and all the others. I wonder what happened to them?_'

He then looked directly at his cell door, he hadn't seen either Stoick or Eret for long time.

'_Does hang on a little longer, Ragnar. We're keep trying to sort this out,_' Stoick promised.

'_I've been in here for so long that I have absolutely no idea what going on outside these bars. Not the spend the rest of my life like this am I?_'

He then heard the sound of a door opening and then he saw Valka, Hiccup's mother, approaching his cell door.

"Nice to see you doing well, Ragnar," she smiled. "I apologise that you've been waiting so long, you'll finally be able to get outside."

Ragnar was rather relieved.

"However, there's a catch," she said as she reached for something behind her and pulled out some cuff. "I'm afraid going have to wear these."

* * *

Soon Ragnar had the cuffs around his wrists at his arms behind his back then Valka and a short blonde man began to escort him out of the dungeon.

"We only met a few times, but I'm Valka, Hiccup's mother, and a section commander for the Scouts," she explained. "This is a fellow commander within the Scouts, Gunnar Bullson. By all attends and purposes he's Stoick's second-in-command. I'm afraid I can't tell you what you might be expecting, but remember the outcome will depend on how you will react."

They eventually reached a pair of large oak doors and the moment she opened them the two MPs that escorted then began dragging him inside.

"Hey, hold on!" he yelled.

"This might seem callous, but remember we have all put our faith in you Ragnar," said Valka and then began closing the doors. "Best of luck."

Ragnar turned and found himself in a large courtroom it was filled with both military personnel and civilians, though he suspected that the civilians were part of the nobility and merchants part of their society. Though he was rather surprised that he had been underneath the court house the entire time.

'_A courthouse?_' he blinked. '_I was in the basement of a courthouse this entire time?_'

"All right, move it," said a MP shoving him with his rifle.

They shoved him until he was in the exact centre of the court room.

"On your knees, now," the MP ordered.

Ragnar knew he had no choice and did what he was told and then they wrapped the chains of his cuffs into a metal pole and stuck it in a hole in the floor. Ragnar was now unable to move and was forced to stay in a kneeling position with all eyes bearing down on him.

He took note that the MPs were stationed on his right side along with a few merchants and priests from the Order of the Wall and on his left were members of the Scout and Garrison Regiments.

'_This doesn't bode well,_' he said. '_Looks like I'd been put on trial just because I exist.' _He then noticed that Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were with the Scout and the Garrison Regiments. '_My friends? Well, at least I know there alive._'

He then heard footsteps and saw sitting at the judge's chair was Premier Zachary, he had removed his jacket and had folded up his sleeves. He then looked directly down at Ragnar not showing the traces bit of emotion.

"All right, shall we begin?" he asked and then he grabbed a piece of paper. "Your name is Ragnar Keatson and as a soldier you have sworn to give up your life when called to for the good of the people? Is that correct?"

"Yes," said Ragnar.

"As an enlisted soldier during a time of war military doctrine demands your tribunal will be held as a court-martial. As Commander of our Armed Forces this matter has been left to my discretion. Thus I will decide whether you live or you die."

'_I knew it_,' said Hiccup gravely.

"Any objections?" Zachary continued.

"No, sir," said Ragnar knowing that he had no choice.

"Your astuteness is appreciated," he nodded. "Let us proceed. As expected covering up your existence is proven to be quite fruitless and unless we publicly disclose your existence one way or another we risk the outbreak of civil unrest. A choice must be made and the Regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The Military Police or the Scout Regiment, to begin the military police will present their case."

"Thank you," Spitelout nodded. "My name is Spitelout Jorgenson, I am Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation, following a further examination of his physiology, subject Ragnar Keatson should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge that Keatson's ability played a large part in turning back the latest Titan incursion. However, as has been stated, his mere existence is creating a swirl of rebellion sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered all the information we can from him, we would make him see made a fallen warrior of humanity and presented the Hammer of Valour."

"Unacceptable!" an old priest yelled next to him. "This vermin fiend has defiled the mighty wall with his filthy footsteps! Exterminate him now!"

'_Another one of those insane cultists,_' said Ragnar. '_Five years ago everyone ignored them, but clearly they managed to get some clout._'

"Pastor Mildew! Please remain silent!" Zachary yelled.

Mildew merely growled.

Zachary then turned to Stoick. "And I would like to hear the Scouts Regiment's proposed plan."

"Yes, sir," Stoick nodded as he stepped forward. "As the Commander of the Survey Corp, I Stoick Haddock, proposed the following. Let Ragnar join our ranks, reinstate him as a full member of the Scouts, and we will utilise his Titan ability to retake Wall Maria. That is all."

There was a lot of discussion amongst both the military and civilians present.

"Is that it?" Zachary blinked.

"Yes, with his assistants, sir, I'm certain we can reclaim Wall Maria. Ergo I think our top priority is perfectly clear."

"Quite bold. Assuming you were given clearance where do you plan to launch this operation from?" Zachary then turned towards Alvin. "Commander Alvin, the Wall at Trost District has been completely sealed is that correct?"

"Yes, I doubt its gauge will ever open again," said Alvin.

"We will depart from Cora District to the east," Stoick explained. "From there we will make for Berk. A new rout can be established as we proceed."

"But that's ridiculous!" a merchant yelled slamming his hands on the wooden handles. "Our time and money would be better spent sealing up all the gates! They are the only parts of the Wall that the Colossal Titan can breach, right? Let's reinforce the blasted things and wash our hands of the entire affair!"

"Shut your mouth, you spineless merchant dog!" A Scout yelled. This Scout had a tattoo who on his left eye and he had fierce forest green eyes and blazing red hair that looks as if it had been cut with a butter knife. "With advertising on our side we can finally returned to Wall Maria!"

"We cannot afford any more of your childish antics! All your delusions of grandeur!"

"Squealing louder will not help your case pig," said Eret narrowing his eyes. "While we're bolstering our defences do you think the Titans are going to stand idly by? And when you say that _we_ can't afford do you speak for anyone other than your fat merchant friends? Do you pigs even realise that most of our people are struggling just to survive off what little land we have left."

The merchant was completely taken aback by this response, but he was about to back down. "I nearly saying that sealing the gates is the only guaranteed protection we've got!"

Mildew immediately glared at him. "Hold your tongue you vile belligerent heretic! Are you really suggesting that we only humans meddle with Wall Rose, a gift upon us from up high? The wall is a miracle and its divinity transcends human comprehension, don't you understand humanity must not fault it."

"It's that cult's fault," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded. "They're the ones that delayed the Garrison's arming the wall."

"That shows you the sick amount of power and support they've got," said Silver. "I don't trust them at all."

Mildew and the merchant kept on arguing and it looked as if things were about to get out of hand. The merchant had just pointed out that its _divine_ _presence_ did nothing to stop the Titans.

"Such sacrilege!" Mildew yelled.

"Oh, you're insane! Shut your trap!"

Zachary had heard enough and slammed his hand on the table. "Order! I ask that you save your personal sentiments for appropriate venue." He then turned his eyes back to Hiccup. "Now then Mr Keatson I have a question for you? As a soldier you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call can you still serve by controlling your abilities?"

"Yes, I will, sir," Ragnar vowed.

"Oh, is that so?" said Zachary as he looked few a few notes. "But this report from the Battle of Trost contradicts that statement. Just after transforming it seems as if you made an attempt to crush Astrid Hofferson."

Ragnar was stunned, this was the first time you ever heard of it and he didn't even remember doing it.

'_He doesn't remember_ _that he completely lost control?_' said Hiccup.

Astrid glared at Silver.

"What did you expect?" she questioned. "You wanted me to lie in the report? Glossing over that important fact could potentially spell disaster for us all."

"And who is this Astrid Hofferson?" Zachary asked.

"Me," said Astrid hoping that she could salvage Ragnar's life. "That would be me, sir."

Zachary looked at her. "All right then. Is it true that Ragnar Keatson assaulted you while he was in Titan form?"

"And to the Premier honestly," Sliver advised. "Ragnar's future depends upon it."

"Yes, all that is true," said Astrid.

There was immediately a lot of discussion, most of it from the merchant sent MPs.

"I knew it," said the merchant. "He's a wolf in sheep's clothing."

'_I try to kill Astrid?_' said Ragnar stunned.

"However…" Astrid continued. "He also saved my life twice before adding each circumstances he was using his Titan ability. The first shortly after Trost fell, I was nearly killed by a Titan, but then Ragnar came, he stepped in and protected me. The second time he transformed a shield me and my friends from cannon fire. I implore you to take these back into consideration."

"Our objection!" said Spitelout. "I have reason to believe that personal feelings play a large part in her testimony. Let the record show that Astrid Hofferson is a childhood friend of the accused."

Hiccup immediately stepped up. "That only means that she knows his judge of character as do I."

"And who would you be?" Zachary asked.

Alvin then stepped forward. "This is Hiccup Haddock, the soldier responsible for saving the 104th Southern Cadet Corps and the one who came up with the plan that led to the Reclamation of Trost and both times were only successful with the use of Ragnar's Titan abilities."

"Heretic!" said the priest pointing accusing finger at Hiccup. "You are the one responsible for defying the great Walls descended upon us by the gods."

"And I would do it again if it meant humanities survival," Hiccup challenged. He then looked at up at Premieres Zachary. "I would like it this chance for the court to realise that it was Ragnar that gave the warning that he may not be able to control his powers. I am the one totally responsible for using him as a military asset, despite the fact that we knew nothing about these newfound powers of his."

"So you admit that he is a potential liability," said Spitelout.

"Only if he loses control. When I first saw him I had no idea that he was Ragnar, I thought that it was just a strange abnormal. However, I immediately realised that he could be a military asset if used properly and I stand by that decision. I would also like to point out that as Captain Eret stated earlier we are barely surviving of the land we have, if humanity is to survive we need to reclaim what we have lost and Ragnar could be the key to accomplishing that."

"Quite the statement, Mr Haddock," said Zachary. "Unfortunately, but the fact remains that he did attack a fellow soldier and many lives were lost defending him."

"That's right, maybe he's defending him because he's one of them himself!" the merchant announced.

"Yeah, that's right! They send him to just to be safe!"

"Now hold on a second!" Ragnar snapped at them. "I may very well be the monster you want dead, but you leave him out of this! He's innocent!"

"Like we trust you!"

"But it's true!"

"He must be one if you're protecting him!"

"Enough!" Ragnar yelled at the top of his voice and everyone went silent. "You're wrong… about it all. Just so intent of pushing selfish agendas that you're blind to what's in front of you."

"Wait? What do you mean?" Spitelout demanded.

"Does it really matter what I am? Only a handful of people here have ever seen a Titan so why are you so afraid?" Ragnar asked. "Since you've already pretty much decided to kill me I might well speak my mind. What's the point of having power if you don't use it to fight? If you're too scared to fight for your lives fine, then just let me do it." He looked directly at all the MPs. "You're all cowards."

"What?"

"Just shut up and put all your faith in me!" Ragnar yelled.

Everyone was just utterly stunned, but Spitelout broke the silence when he turned towards an MP with rifle.

"Take aim, damn it!" he ordered.

"Right, yes, sir," said the MP as he aimed his rifle at Ragnar.

Then suddenly and completely out of nowhere Eret struck Ragnar across the face with his foot causing him to spit out a tooth. Then before Ragnar had a chance to recover he kicked him in the stomach and pulled his face up only so that he can strike in the face with another kick. Everyone just watched as Eret kept on striking Ragnar repeatedly.

"What's he doing?" Fishlegs stared horrified.

"Proving his point," said Hiccup.

Eret then finally finished kicking him and placed his foot on top of his head. "Personally I think nothing distills discipline like pain. You don't need a good talking to what you need boy is to be taught a lesson and you happen to be in perfect kicking position."

He then kicked Ragnar again men began stomping on top of him. It was amazing that Ragnar hadn't fallen to unconsciousness, but he was coughing out a lot of blood.

"Now hold on Eret," said Spitelout looking completely stunned.

"What is it?" Eret asked finally stopping hitting Ragnar.

"It's dangerous. What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?"

Eret responded by kicking Ragnar again. "Don't be silly." He then lifted Ragnar's head up by grabbing his hair. "After all you guys just want to dissect don't you? During the time he was transformed they say that Keatson was able to kill 20 Titans before he finally ran out of strength.

"As an enemy has intelligence makes them all the more dangerous, but I can still take him down without a problem. How many of you can say the same? Before you torment the beast, you had better think, 'Can you actually kill him?'"

Stoick then raised his arm. "Sir, I have a proposition."

"Proceed," said Zachary.

"There's still too much we don't know and no doubt his danger will be for ever present," said Stoick. "As such I suggest this… Ragnar Keatson will be placed under Captain Eret's supervision and we will conduct a recon mission outside of the Walls."

"Keatson will join you in this excursion?" Zachary asked.

"Yes, sir. And you can look upon the mission's results yourself and if he successfully controls his ability Ragnar would have proven his value to mankind."

"Ragnar Keatson will be closely supervised? And if he should lose control?"

"I could definitely kill him if it comes to that," said Eret. "The only downside is there's absolutely no middle ground."

Everyone remained quiet and looked up at Zachary as he contemplated hard.

"That I have made my choice," he said as he shuffled his papers together.

* * *

It was evening and Ragnar was now a free man, albeit temporarily, he was now with the rest of the Scouts as they tended to his injuries caused by Eret.

"Well, that went better than I expected," said Valka as she cleaned off the blood on Ragnar's face. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Ragnar winced.

"I'm sorry about all that," said Stoick. "But the theatrics allowed you to be placed within our custody."

"No, I understand," said Ragnar.

"I can assure you that the pain was worth it," Stoick assured him. "We played our trump card at the perfect time." He then bent down and held his hand to Ragnar. "You have my utmost respect. Ragnar I'm glad that you are on our team, Hiccup clearly chose his friends well."

"Thank you, sir," said Hiccup and shook it.

Eret then sat down opposite him. "So… Ragnar. You don't resent me now do you?"

"N-no," said Ragnar afraid to be hit again. "I can see what you did was necessary, sir."

"Good then you understand."

"Still I think you went too far," said Valka as she held a napkin that held Ragnar's tooth. "I mean you not his tooth out."

"You picked it up?" Eret stared. "How disgusting."

"This is a precious sample I'll have you know."

Eret shook his head and looked at Ragnar. "Hey, big people like that on dissecting you."

Valka narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare compare me to them, I would never even dream of killing him." She then looked at Ragnar. "Now I just want to check something would you be so kind as to open your mouth."

Ragnar wasn't sure what she would fine but he did what he was told.

"Just as I thought, your tooth group back," she said.


	15. The Scout Regiment

'_Premier Zachary finally decided on Ragnar's fate, it had been decided that Ragnar would become award to the Scout Regiment and key to their planned mission beyond the Wall_.'

After the trial Ragnar was now officially a member of Eret's squad and they soon were making their way into the interior on horseback. Ragnar was now wearing a new jacket that bore the Scout emblem and a green cape, plus the Hammer of Valour medal was pinned to his jacket.

Ragnar still couldn't believe that this was happening, it was always his intent to join the Scouts but he never imagined this was how he would join up. Eret didn't talk to him that much and kept on keeping an eye on him, which was a little unnerving, but what he gathered they were making their way to the Scouts old headquarters.

The place was a castle that looked as if it had belonged to royalty at one point, but it was now abandoned. He gathered that the Scout has abandoned it about 10 years back, back when Titans weren't a serious problem.

"An architectural marvel, don't you agree?" said the man beside him. The man beside him was a tall stout man, who had tied his brown hair into a ponytail. "A proper royal residence once upon a time, and more recently our former headquarters. A fancy, yes, but absurdly impractical once the Scouts got down to business. Much much too far removed from either river or wall. This was the early days for us you understand. Hopes soared high. Now this opulent bobble is little more than a holding cell, the place where we store our newest toy."

Ragnar looked back at Eret and he got the instinct impression that he had met his eyes off of him forcing a second.

"Do not be deceived green horn," said the man as he leaned up towards him.

Ragnar frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Do not be expecting the Royal treatment, whether you're Titan or human don't imagine for a second we all share the good Captain's—"

It was that point that his horsed tripped on a rock causing him to bite his own tongue.

* * *

Eventually they managed to reach the castle and Petra was shaking her head at man, who was wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"That what you get for flapping your jowls on horseback," said Petra shaking her head.

"The rookie needed to know his place. First impressions are important."

"Well, you certainly made an impression on him, no question there."

"Indeed so," he smiled. "Our exchange went exactly as planned."

"What happened to you?" Petra frowned. "You never used to talk like this. I mean it's not really any of my business, but if you're trying to act like the Captain it's kind of embarrassing. You and Eret can't be less like if you had been born separate species."

"If you intend to hound me like a wife Petra dear, there's rather more you need to be acquainted with before laying claim with the privilege."

"You wish. I tell you to bite your tongue, but you've got that covered. Next time I hope you bleed out."

The man laughed. "Me thinks that the lady does protest too much."

Ragnar was tying up the horses and he still couldn't believe that he was part of Eret's Squadron, they were the best of the Titan killers without question.

'_I can't believe I'm part of the Scouts Special Operations Squad, even if it's on a temporary basis,_' he said stunned.

"You discussing swine hurt!" Petra glared.

'_Petra Rosedotter, 10 Titan kills to her credit and 42 assists_.' He then turned and looked at the man, who had bit his tongue. '_Olaf Boldson, 39 kills and nine assists._' He then turned and looked at a young man with short blond hair. '_Asmund Bloodfist, 14 kills and 32 assists_.' He then looked at a tall man with black hair. '_Balder Brighthand, seven kills and 40 assists. Every single one of the Scout had been hand-picked by Captain Eret for accomplishments in the field. Not only are they my comrades there also my executioners if things go wrong._'

"Look at these weeds," said Balder. "This place has gone to hell."

"It's been abandoned for years, but the inside is a shambles," said Asmund.

"In which case we have a problem don't we?" said Eret. "Best grabber broom and get to work."

* * *

Soon everyone was busy doing some house cleaning and it looked as if it would take them a few days until everything was gleaming.

"I'm done with the upstairs, sir," said Ragnar as he approached Eret, who was cleaning a bedroom. "If I may ask, Captain where will I be expected to sleep?"

"Your sleeping quarters in the cellar," he said.

"The seller? Not again."

"Our safest option, your abilities are far from being under control. You could turn Titan in your sleep, one of the conditions of my having in custody are all is that I keep you under strict security morning, noon and night. While you're in dreamland you're in restraints, that's the rule. I'll check your work, take over from here. I want it spotless."

"Yes, sir," Ragnar nodded

Eret then left leaving Ragnar rather bewildered and that when Petra entered.

"Oh, Ragnar don't try to act discouraged," she said cheerfully. Ragnar quickly jumped and looked at her. "Sorry. I hope that you don't mind me calling you Ragnar. I know that the Captain doesn't, but he sets the tone for the rest of us."

"It's all right, it's just that I really looked discouraged or were you just saying that?" Ragnar frowned.

"Everyone reacts that way," she said. "Up close in person Captain Eret doesn't seem much like the hero he supposed to cracked up to be. For one thing he is a bit on the temperamental side, not exactly imbued with what you call social graces."

"It's not that. I'm a little bit more put off by the seriousness, he's so dead earnest about following the higher-ups rules."

"Let me guess he doesn't strike you as the type to follow orders," she smiled.

"He seems more like a lone wolf, "Ragnar shrugged.

"Time was he would have lived up to your expectations, at least that's what I understand anyway I don't have the details. The story goes he was quite the rogue before joining the Scouts, a high roller in the capital's black market."

"Then how did he—I mean…"

"No clue. Folks talk but who knows what really brought him here, right?" she shrugged. "The most popular version involves Stoick. They say that he dragged him kicking and screaming."

"The Commander?"

"What's going on?" said Eret as he appeared around the corner.

Immediately the two of them stopped talking and carried on with their work.

He then narrowed his eyes at Ragnar. "Your cleaning is lamentable. Back upstairs now."

* * *

Back at Trost, there were still massive repairs going on at HQ and Stoick was busy drawing up a new formation for their next mission.

"We're 30 days out from an expedition, to set up a logistics base beyond the Wall, and now you're saying will have a crop of green recruits along for the ride?" said Gunnar as he looked out the window.

"Assuming any signs up, yes," Stoick nodded.

"Not to be a naysayer, but doesn't that seem rash to you?" Gunnar asked. "Honestly what are their odds?"

"Our custody of Ragnar is unconditional of our results of this mission," Stoick pointed out. "Right now the first order of business is persuading the brass that we have him under control and that he is an asset, not a threat. The last thing we want is the Military Police to throw in their lot or someone else—"

"And you don't want to give me a straight answer, is that it?" Gunnar interrupted.

Stoick looked at him and smiled. "Just as sharp as ever, huh?"

"Not as sharp as yours on a good day."

"You'll have the facts soon enough."

* * *

It was night and finally Ragnar on the rest of the squad had a chance to relax. They were all sitting around a table drinking a cup of tea.

"It's safe to assume our standing orders will stretch in next week," said Balder. "The word through the grapevine is that we're gearing up for a big mission a month from now. One will bunch of wet behind the ears graduates are slated to be our main backup."

"That can't be right," said Asmund. "Why do something like that? The cadets have been through enough with the last Titan attack. Why subject them to that kind of danger again?"

"You have to wonder how many of those snivelling dribble dropped runs peed themselves," said Olaf.

"Surely this cannot be the case," said Petra looking at Eret.

"Mission planning isn't part of my responsibility, but it is Stoick's and you can bet the man is obsessed over every angle," said Eret.

"That's the truth," said Balder. "Especially given how unique the situation is. Consider how many people died on the path of taking back Wall Maria and then hope comes in the form no one suspected." His eyes then turned towards Ragnar. "One where were not entirely sure how to deal with."

Ragnar saw that all of them were now looking at him as if he had something on his face.

"Most of us still find it hard to believe," Balder continued. "So how does it work this whole changing into a Titan trick? Really?"

"Wish I could tell you, but the fact is my memory is not clear," Ragnar frowned. "It's almost like being within a trans. I do know that the trigger seems to be hurting myself in some way, like biting my hand." He then frowned the moment he said it. '_How could I possibly know that, but nothing else?_'

"You're not going to get anything out of him," said Eret. "Apart from what the scribblers have laid out in the reports. Hmm, not if you know who won't have a go at it. Speaking of which knowing her she should be here in three… two… one…"

The door then suddenly opened and Valka entered the room.

"Good evening Team Eret," she said. "So how is castle life treating everyone?"

"You're too early, you're supposed to be arriving tomorrow," said Eret.

"I had more free time then I assumed," she said and began to approach Ragnar. "Besides finding out how Ragnar works should be my top priority."

"Section Commander Valka?" Ragnar blinked.

"Just in case you haven't pieced it together, I'm in charge of the Scouts scientific division," she explained. "My job is basically figuring out the innermost workings of Titans, what they are and how they behave. Not to mention developing new countermeasures in order to combat them. To that end I need your help."

"My help?" Ragnar frowned. "What would I have to do?"

"I would prefer if you would join up with me so that I can learn a bit more about your powers," said Valka and then she turned her eyes towards Eret. "Of course that's not really possible without the permission of Eret."

"Tomorrow he supposed to clean up all the weeds," said Eret.

"Good, then that means we might be spending more time together then I had hoped," she said looking back at Ragnar.

Ragnar just stared at Valka and can help but notice the similarities between her and Hiccup, but then it occurred to him that she was Hiccup's mother. They certainly have the same build and scientific curiosity, but Ragnar got the suspicion that Hiccup inherited all his leadership and tactical qualities from his father.

"So you run experiments?" Ragnar blinked.

Olaf groaned. "Idiot… shut up."

Valka smiled. "Hiccup mentioned you a few times, said that you had a curious mind."

It was at that point that everyone immediately got out of their seats and left the room. Ragnar was rather confused why they would just up and leave and watched as Valka sat down in a chair next to him.

"Believe it or not it took quite a lot of convincing for the Scouts to even attempt of capturing a Titan," Valka explained. "I kept on pushing and pushing my husband to direct resources, but he was quite adamant. Then suddenly I came across with an abnormal that had placed the skeleton of a fallen Scout and worshipped her as if she was some sort of goddess. After we slayed the Titan I found her notebook, she had written quite a bit of detail on the Titan she encountered and wrote that it talked."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "I didn't Titans could talk."

"No one did and it was this evidence that finally pushed Stoick to capturing Titans and we did it in such a way that we had absolutely no casualties. The ones we captured at Trost our perfect example and now I should tell you how I begin my experimentations."

* * *

A few days ago, Valka was observing the Titans they had captured under the supervision of her division as well as the Garrison Regiment.

The 7m Titan they had captured was tied to several metal girders with metal wire and they had also pinned it to the ground with nails. Her first part of the test was communication, meaning that she began having a conversation with the Titan.

"Now how are we today?" she said. "I don't suppose you have a name? Are you in pain?"

Her second-in-command, Marco, was a little weary as she had gotten a little bit too close to the Titan.

"Section Commander, you're too close," he warned her.

She then turned her attention onto the 4m which was flat on the ground and restrained similar to the 7m.

"Hi there, lovely weather don't you think? Are you hungry?" The titan then suddenly lashed out at her, but thankfully she was able to jump back in time. "I'll take that as a yes."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Marco groaned.

'_Sadly all of my attempts always have the same result, no communication seemed possible. That said my time spending with intimate proximity with the creatures did help me cope with the tediousness of day-to-day tasks._'

The Garrison soldiers just wash as she paced up and down examining the Titans.

"I can never really understand her?" said one of them. "She's a Scout who kills Titans on a daily basis but she treats these guys as pets."

"She's just trying to find out what makes them tick and despite how unorthodox approaches you can't deny that she is getting quite a bit of valuable information."

"I don't know man, it just creeps me out."

Valka then began dissecting the Titans which caused a good number of the most Garrison soldiers to vomit as she opened their insides. Of course naturally once they were cut open they began to heal themselves. That was one of the big problems with dissecting Titans, if you killed one their entire body disintegrates and if you try to dissect them alive they would just heal themselves.

'_One of my biggest challenges was to dissect the Titans to find out that if they resembled us internally. I managed to discover that they had no digestive system which meant that they did not humans for food, though I still have not been able to figure out why they drive to devour humans, but I did discover what kept them going._'

* * *

The next day they immediately began setting up a tent over the Titans, making sure to block out the sunlight.

'_I began to deny them sunlight as from my research shows they are somehow energised by its rays. Due to the fact that they become more sluggish during night it is clear that sunlight somehow produces them with energy. However I discovered a pronounced difference between the two._'

Valka was inside the tent holding out a lamp looking at the 7m, who hadn't budged an inch.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning," she said as she looked at her watch.

'_Corroborating from previous tatter the 7m became increasingly sluggish after an hour's lack of sun._'

Valka then sat in front of the 4m who was still moving. "Someone is definitely the night owl, huh? At this rate you going to wear me out. Oh well, this will be my first night in the name of science."

'_The 4m however, still was able to move three hours in._'

* * *

Back in the present, Valka continued to explain to Ragnar of her findings.

"An incredible discovery believe me, they do not need to acquire food nor water in order to survive. They do possess vocal organs, but have absolutely no need to breathe. The only thing their bodies metabolise into energy is sunlight. Every Titan may have a different threshold for sunlight withdraws so I have to be careful same goes with my dissection techniques. I have lost several test subjects owing to my ignorance, to in particular died of decapitation when we accidentally struck the soft spot. What I did to them was terrible, it still haunts me. I mustn't let that happen again, I couldn't bear it."

Ragnar just stared at her.

"I then carried on with my experiments to see whether they can experience pain in the same manner of you and I. It was the only way to learn whether they have any weaknesses, apart from their napes you see. I hate myself for it as I plunged the spear into them, I can just stand by and let someone else do it that would be worse."

"Commander, with all due respect, but how can you be so light-hearted about them?" Ragnar asked. "The way you talk about them you make them sound is it that badly behaved pets. They are the single greatest threat mankind has ever faced, they have nearly driven us to extinction. I mean you're a Scout you should know that, you've seen themHi there in action countless times."

"True," she nodded. "In fact more than my share of friends have died in the jaws of a Titan right in front of me. When I first became a Scout, I fought them out of pure white hot hatred." Ragnar just stayed quiet, he had seen Astrid without saying burning hatred. "But one day I came to a realisation… I kicked the severed head of a 3m Titan out of spite and it weighed in next to nothing. It might as well have been a feather."

Ragnar immediately looked up, this was the first time you ever heard of anything like it.

"In the realm of improbability, that fact would seem to rank fairly high. Their utter strength argues against it and such was the case of every Titan. Contrary to the appearance of density and great mass the severed limbs were as light as tree bark. I have been given to understand that when you transform your Titan body materialises as if out of thin air. It's so bizarre, in fact the only way I described it is to say their appearance stands in sharp contrast to the true substance."

She then stopped briefly in order to pour Ragnar a cup of tea and then poured herself one. "We've been fumbling in the dark, our prime offensive tactic based on contempt and fear. We need a fresh strategy, one guided by knowledge, a whole new way of looking at the enemy. Of course it could still be a complete waste of time, but still nothing ventured nothing gained."

Ragnar then drank his tea. '_Joining the Scout has been a real eye-opener, shark after-shock. It's not just Hiccup's mother everyone here is a little off. It's almost as if I've walked into a sanctuary of crackpots, but they are striving for change and that has been the appeal of the Scouts, right?_'

Hiccup looked back up at Valka. "Commander Valka, if you don't mind I think I should hear about these experiments in greater detail?"

Valka looked at him. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know everything. If I'm going to be helping you tomorrow I will need it."

"Fair enough, but I'm afraid you pretty much know everything we know about the Titans so far," she said as she leaned back in her chair. "I practically wrote the book on Titans, but I can tell you some of the things I've recently discovered. Though I should warn you we may end up talking through the night."

* * *

Ragnar assumed that she had been exaggerating Valka, but he soon discovered that she took things literally. Ragnar spent all night listening to Valka and about her experiments and say he was exhausted would have been an understatement.

"As I said you probably know everything we know about the Titans for your training," said Valka.

"They certainly did," said Ragnar feeling drowsy.

Suddenly the door burst wide open and Marco entered with a frantic look on his face.

"Section Commander Valka! Come quickly!" he yelled the two of them immediately stared at him. "The test subjects… they're dead, both of them killed."

* * *

With that Valka wasted no time began making her way back to Trost and Eret and his squad accompanied her. When they got HQ all that was left of the Titans were there disintegrating skeletons and Valka became distraught.

"How could this have happened!" she yelled.

"They were such valuable test specimens," said Balder. "Is this a soldier's work?"

"Yeah, but they haven't pegged the one responsible yet," said Asmund. "They were killed just before dawn apparently, by the time the guards got here the bastard cleared out on ODM gear."

"Whoever it was must have had a lookout to warn him about the guards."

"Someone certainly gone stark raving mad, haven't they?" said Olaf looking Valka who was incredibly distraught.

Petra then immediately elbowed him sharply in the shin. "That's the commander's wife you're talking about."

"How could this have happened?" said Ragnar.

"Let it go," said Eret. "This is a matter for the Military Police."

"Yes, sir," Ragnar nodded as he watched Eret walking off.

"What is it do you think you see?" said a voice in his ear. Ragnar turned and saw that Stoick's head was hovering over his left shoulder. "Who do you think the real enemy is?"

Ragnar was completely thrown off by this question and wasn't certain what the answer was. Stoick closes eyes and pulled back. "Ignore me. Loaded question."

Ragnar then watched as Stoick walked off with Eret.


	16. What Needs to be Done Now

The MPs immediately went to work trying to find out who killed the Titans, and they even checked through the cadets. The first thing they did was check their ODM gear and when it was last issued and see whether it had been used or not.

"When did you last replace your shaft?" said an MP looking at Heather.

"After the mop up, sir," she said. "That was six days ago."

"Right, she's clear," said a female MP marking her name off the list.

"Okay, you're good," said her partner. "Who's next?"

"I'm with Squat 42, Christa Lenz, sir" said Christa.

"Well, let's take a look," said the MP.

"So now we can actually get in trouble for killing Titans?" a cadet at the back grumbled.

"Yeah, it's crazy, but they were valuable test subjects," said the cadet next to him.

"I know that what I don't understand is why the trying to find the killer among the cadets?"

"Right, we're one out another as it is for cleanup the battlefield. Who would have the energy?"

* * *

Hiccup had been trying to figure out who killed the Titans himself.

"Guess someone hated looking at those Titans even more than I do," said Tuffnut next to him.

"The sad thing is they might have actually helped the Titans more than anything," said Hiccup.

"I agree," said Fishlegs, who was standing behind them. "All that knowledge gone because of someone's personal revenge, it doesn't make any sense."

"It might sound dumb, but I'm glad they did it," said Tuffnut both Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at him. "Before I had actually seen a Titan I was convinced that I wanted to be a Scout and take them all on. Now I never want to lay eyes on them again and today we have to pick which regiment to join."

Tuffnut then looked towards Snotlout and saw that he had his fist clenched. '_Snotlout, are you really going to do it?_'

* * *

Last night all of them had just watched as they finished burning up the bodies they could find in the city on massive pyres.

'_I guess regret is the order of the day,_' said Snotlout to himself. '_Right about now we're all wondering why they how we even put on this uniform. Standing here watching our friends burn. How could we possibly think of anything else?_'

He then bent down and looked at some burnt bones on the ground. "Sorry Speedfist, I don't even know which of these bones are yours anymore." The memory of Speedfist mashed up body hunted his mind constantly. '_If I hadn't become a soldier I never would have to worry about who was next._'

He then can help but remember what Hiccup had said about them being soldiers that dying was an occupational hazard. At the time he had listened to him and the aftermath, but now he knew that he had been right that the moment they put on these uniforms they forfeited their lives.

'_We have to fight, I know that's the right thing to do,_' he said himself. '_But I also know that I'm not as brave as he or as smart, I don't have a termination or as fearless like Astrid and I certainly don't have a state of mind like Ragnar._' He then rose to his feet and looked the flames. '_But if a runt like Hiccup is able to fight, I can do it too._'

He then turned towards the others. "Hey, guys. Question for you." They all stared at him with a slightly puzzled look. "Have your decided yet which Regiment you're going to join? I've made my choice, it will be rough, but…" They all saw that he was shaking. "…dammit. I'm going to join the Scouts!"

All of them just remained quiet as they watched Snotlout breaking down.

* * *

Back in the present, Tuffnut just shook his head in disbelief at Snotlout.

"Hey, Eir, you think that Snotlout mentored?" he said looking at Eir. "You think he's serious about signing up with the Scouts?"

Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Wait, Snotlout said that?"

"Who cares," said Eir.

"So, you're sticking with the MPs, huh?" said Tuffnut. "Me and Ruff are thinking of going that way too."

"Tell me something, if someone ordered you to die would you do it?" she asked.

Tuffnut frowned. "What? Of course not. Well, my advice is do what is best for you." She then looked at Hiccup. "What about you, Hiccup?"

"Oh, I'm joining the Scouts," said Hiccup firmly. "If I am going to die, I want my life to mean something and to save others. That would be good enough for me."

"So you've decided then," said Eir.

"I planned on joining the Scouts regardless, against my father's wishes, I think I made that plain on day one," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut just stared at him. "Come on. Not you too, Hiccup."

"You certainly have guts, I'll give you that," said Eir.

"I'm either bravely stupid or stupidly brave," Hiccup shrugged. "There's one thing I'm not going to do and then to join the MPs. No offence, but they are completely out of touch about what's going on around us not to mention their corruption."

Fishlegs looked at Eir. "You know I'm beginning to suspect you can more than you let on."

"Huh?" Eir frowned looking at him.

"It's just the way you're trying to discourage us from the Scouts," said Fishlegs. "You're looking out for us. Is that why you're joining the MPs? I bet you could do some good there too, huh?"

"No, not really," she said taking her eyes off him. "I just want to live. The only person I'm looking out for is myself."

* * *

At the castle Ragnar was feeding the horses while Asmund and Balder watched his progress. They had just received word that the MPs had been able to find the culprit.

"After that whole inspection they didn't turn up one person that did use their ODM gear without permission?" Balder frowned. "So who could have done it?"

"Beat me," said Asmund as he drank a mug of tea. "And right now I'm more concerned with the recruitment drive tonight. How many cadets are crazy enough to join the regiment with the highest casualties?"

Balder looked up at Ragnar. "Hey, Ragnar! You know of anyone in your class is thinking about joining us?"

Ragnar frowned. "There's a few or at least there were. I'm really not so sure now."

Balder then saw Eret entering the castle.

"Fall in!" he yelled and everyone immediately got to their feet and saluted.

"Make ready people, we're going on patrol," said Eret.

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"Does that include me?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, but you will be staying 10m of me at all times," he instructed. "The only reason that you're out of your cell is because I'm keeping an eye on you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ragnar nodded.

"Let's ride!"

The immediately got onto the horses and immediately began to patrol the area.

* * *

It was now afternoon and all the cadets had gathered around for the recruitment drive. Many were discussing other options, though for some the only real save option was to join the Garrison Regiment. Due to the fact that only the top 10 applicants of each class were eligible joining the MPs and with a high casualty readings of the Scout Regiment, the Garrison Regiment had the largest amount of troops in the entire military.

Snotlout soon gathered around his classmates and looked at them and Hiccup looked at him slightly surprised.

"Snotlout, you're really set on the Scouts?" Hiccup frowned.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Are you serious?" Ruffnut stared. "I mean aren't you terrified?"

Snotlout gave her blank look. "Of course I'm scared, I'm not an idiot."

Tuffnut gave him a confused look. "Huh, then why are you—"

"Because I am scared of the Titans and I want to do something about it," he said plainly. "But I also know that joining the Scouts isn't for everybody, I'm not gonna force the issue on you. Though I suspect that some of you here already been Scouts longer than any of us."

"Cadets! Fall in!" said an instructor. "Head over to the platform it's time to make your choice! Move it!"

"At the end of the day, there's nothing that anyone could say to persuade you in risking your life," said Snotlout. "Same goes for me so believe me when I say that this decision is all mine."

* * *

It was night when everyone gathered and Stoick was the first person to greet everyone.

"Good evening" said Stoick. "I am Stoick Haddock, Commander of the Survey Corp, also known as the Scout Regiment. Today you will choose your Regiment. Let's cut to the chase here, the Scouts need you. We need all the warm bodies we can get, after the recent Titan attack you now know firsthand the hallways of which they are capable of as was the limit of your own skill.

"However, this battle is aftermath gave humanity and new chance of victory. I'm referring to Ragnar Keatson, after selflessly risking life and limb he has proven beyond a doubt his unwavering loyalty to our cause. Hope lives within him, Ragnar did not just help to deter the Titan invasion, he has offered as a means to disturb the truth of their origin."

Everyone's eyes immediately lit up upon hearing this began talking amongst themselves.

"Intel suggests that the seller of Ragnar's home in Berk hold a vital secret regarding our enemy, Stoick continued. "We will form an expedition to find this secret. Find it and use it to break free from the Titans tie radical 100 year reign once and for all."

The cadets were immediately shocked.

"The seller, huh?" said Dogsbreath.

"Things have progressed this far?"

"If we can figure out what makes them tick we can hit them where it hurts."

Hiccup thought that it was strange that his father was giving such information freely. '_I know the Scouts desperately need recruits, but going public with this is out of line. Maybe it's a ploy, a covert strategy. The question if he's baited the hook who does he intend to catch?_'

"Before we can reach the forementioned seller in Berk, another problem must be dealt with," he continued. "We first must retake Wall Maria, of course this is much easier said than done."

He then turned to Gunnar and Petra held out a diagram of the path the Scouts would take on their way to Berk.

"Now that the Gate at Trost has been rendered inaccessible, we will be forced to stage future to operations from the Cora district further east," Stoick explained. "Thus the battalion route we have spent the last four years establishing is now completely useless to us. Over the course of those four years we have incurred losses exceeding 60%… 60% in four years, that's a horrifying figure. One month from now, we will conduct a recon mission outside the Walls. Recruits among your ranks will be expected to take part."

Everyone's eyes immediately widened, none of them like the idea of going into Titan town so quickly especially since the Battle of Trost was still fresh in their minds.

"I estimate a third of them will die. After four years most will be dead, but those that endure will be amongst the most capable soldiers alive. Now after hearing this dismal state of affairs, whoever still wishes to put their life on the line and join us remain here. But first ask yourself, 'Can you give your heart? Can you give everything for humanity?'"

There was a morbid silence after that speech.

"That is all," Stoick continued. "Those wanting to join other Regiments are dismissed."

"Commander, I think you have over the intimidated the cadets, sir," said a tall short blonde woman. "None of them are going to stick around."

Just as the Scout predicted many of the cadets immediately left the area, among them was Eir. However, some did not move an inch though whether that was because they were paralysed by fear wanted to join was up to debate.

'_Damn it. Come on I've already decided,_' said Snotlout. '_Stop making me feel such a fool._'

'_If I don't leave now, I have to go through it all again,_' said Ruffnut.

'_We left our village, the MPs were the whole point,_' said Tuffnut. '_I wanted folks to be proud of us. I mean everyone respects them pay the period_.'

'_But there's no going back, not after you've seen it_,' said Snotlout.

Ruffnut quivered. '_Seen them up close and…_'

'_Seen how they eat people,_' said Tuffnut.

Snotlout then yelled at the top of his voice in order to shake his fear.

Hiccup looked around and saw that more than a dozen people had stayed, he wasn't surprised to see Astrid and Fishlegs still standing next to him. Snotlout and Heather were among the people that stayed and surprisingly the twins. He was rather shocked to see that Dogsbreath, Clueless, Christa and Ymir had also stayed. There were also a few other cadets that he didn't recognise, but like them they had swallowed their fear and stayed.

Stoick looked at them. "I ask you, if you were audited I would you do it?"

"We don't want to die, sir!" Hiccup yelled.

Stoick smiled at the response. "Of course, let's hope that you don't then. You who stayed, you are now one of us! Allow me to welcome you into the Scout Regiment, this is a genuine salute soldiers! Together we give our hearts!"

He then saluted them for their courage.

"Sir!" everyone yelled saluting back.

Hiccup can help but smile at his friends that stayed. "Everyone."

"Join the Scouts, this is so stupid," Snotlout groaned.

"This is scary, I just want to go home," Ruffnut cried.

"Oh man, what the hell?" said Tuffnut.

"People think that the MPs of the best of the best, but surely it is the Scouts that deserve the honour," said Heather.

Christa was actually crying and Ymir looked at her. "If you're going to keep crying, then don't stay."

"Those of you standing here have worked through your fear, you have proven yourselves courageous," said Stoick looking at all them with pride. "Each one of you has my respect."

* * *

The next morning Hiccup and the recruits were at the castle which was serving as headquarters. They were saluting in front of a Scout squad leader, who kept his bald head covered with a bandanna.

"My name is Ness, and this girl was my horse Eve," he said stroking the horse next to him. "Fair warning Eve is very partial with pulling hair so I'd watch out if you don't want to get bold. We're glad to meet you."

Eve then suddenly began pulling at his bandanna and all them just stared at him blankly.

'_We began our training in earnest the next day. However, the lessons were rarely combat oriented with an emphasis of memorising my father's new long-range scouting formation. Despite being such a precise detailed and meticulous calculated formation. Ragnar's position was some were less than clear.'_

All of them were sitting in a classroom as Ness began to explain the formation and their role in the next mission.

"You rookies will be here, between the wagons in the Defence Squad and the Scouts Support Squad," said Ness as he pointed to different points on the board. "You will run spare horses as well as relay signals."

* * *

Ragnar was also been informed of the scouting formation out in the field.

"Our Special Ops Squadron will be positioned here on standby behind the centre rank," said Balder as he pointed at the diagram.

"So we'll be pretty far back then," said Ragnar.

"It's the safest position in the formation. The supply wagons don't even get such fine treatment. Our goal this time around is simply leave and come back, today's expedition will serve as a sort of test run to see if we've got a shot to get you all the way to Berk."

"Understood," Ragnar nodded. "I've away I still really don't really know how to use my ability or if I could even control it."

"Ragnar do you understand what the Commander was asking you about back then?" Balder asked.

Ragnar knew what he was talking about, yesterday Stoick had asked him a strange question and then left when he didn't get an answer.

"What did he mean by that?" Ragnar frowned. "What do you guys think?"

"Not a clue," said Asmund.

"Well, if I told you that I knew what he meant, I'd be lying to you," said Olaf. "That said I—"

"It's entirely feasible that this operation has an operative goal," Balder interrupted as he folded the map up. "And yet the Commander has decided to withhold it from the rank in file. If that's the case leaving and coming back is all we need to concern ourselves with. Have faith in the Commander."

"I will," Ragnar nodded.

"Today's training is concluded, return to base."

* * *

It was late afternoon when they finally got back to the castle and Ragnar found himself on stable duty and believe it or not there was a lot of horse dung to clear up. When he made his way outside he suddenly saw Hiccup and the others new recruits and was utterly stunned.

"I don't believe it," he said and quickly looked at Olaf. "Olaf, may I be excused to talk to my friends for a minute?"

"Fine, just don't take too long," he said.

Ragnar then immediately rushed towards them. "Hey, Hiccup! Astrid! Fishlegs!"

The three of them turned and saw Ragnar rushing towards them.

"Rag," Hiccup smiled.

"Am I glad to see you guys," Ragnar smiled back.

"You look as if you've recovered from that treatment from the Captain," said Astrid.

"Apparently been a quick healer is one of the benefits of these powers of mine," Ragnar shrugged.

"Still he went a bit rough," said Fishlegs meekly. "I'm not sure I would want to be under his command."

It was this point that the other cadets had noticed Ragnar began to approach them.

"Hey, Ragnar," said Tuffnut.

"Long time no see," said Ruffnut.

"Hey, guys," said Ragnar looking at them. "You're all here, but wait. If you're all here that means that you guys joined the Scouts?"

"Why else would we be here?" Heather asked."

"Then I take it that Snotlout, Speedfist and Eir went to the Military Police," Ragnar assumed.

Everyone immediately went quiet when they saw Snotlout approached Ragnar from behind. Ragnar turned around to see what they were staring at any can believe that Snotlout was there with them.

"Wait a sec, you joined too?" Ragnar blinked.

"Speedfist is dead," said Snotlout.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "He's what? Please tell me you're just kidding."

"I wish I could say that he died honourably and heroically, but the truth is I don't really know how he went out. He died alone, there was no one there to see it happen."

"I don't believe it, Speedfist is dead," said Ragnar stunned.

Everyone was completely quiet as they were still reeling over everything.

"All right rookies, form up!" said Ness as he approached them. "Your uniforms are here!"

With that all the new recruits replace their jackets with ones bearing the symbol of the Scouts and wrapped the green capes over their shoulders. Ragnar looked at them all standing there strong and it could have sworn that he saw the ghost of Speedfist standing among them wearing the uniform of the Scouts.

* * *

After they got the uniform sorted out all of them made their way to the storage room and began to talk about the next mission and how all of them were going to be involved.

Ragnar looked at them. "So you guys are really…"

"Yes," Astrid nodded. "We'll be in the upcoming operation as well."

"Hey, Ragnar," said Snotlout abruptly. "I heard that while you were in your Titan form you intentionally try to crush Astrid. You mind telling us what that is all about?"

Heather looked at him. "He's already been over this in the trial, with your father threatening to dissect him. Beside he doesn't even remember doing it."

"You mean that he doesn't remember doing it or not?" said Snotlout rolling his eyes. "So you can transform into a 14m tall monster at will."

"15m," Fishlegs correct.

"Not helping," Hiccup groaned.

"And when you do," said Snotlout continuing. "You have absolutely no control over it."

"Not yet," Ragnar admitted.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Snotlout grunted. "The lives of us and all of mankind rests on his shoulders. I'm guessing were probably all going to end up like Speedfist… dead well before Ragnar even knows it."

"Are you trying to get yourself hit," Astrid growled. "Besides I don't see the point of chastising Ragnar now, just give it a rest."

Hiccup could tell that everyone's nerves had been freed and step forward. "Look all of us here have some reservations with Ragnar's powers, me included and I'm the one who suggested in using them. However, the painful truth is that we can't beat the Titans conventionally and this is not exactly a ground war when your opponent of the size of buildings. The Battle of Trost is the only battle humanity managed to win against the Titans and I came with a heavy cost and only thanks the existence of Ragnar's powers."

"He's your best friend of course you would defend him," Snotlout grunted. "I'm just saying that it's not a sound strategy putting all our lives on the line for one guy, who has no idea how to use his powers."

"Are you saying that you could understand them?" Hiccup asked and Snotlout fell silent. "I don't think anyone could do any better than Ragnar and we don't really know the full extent of his powers as we have no method of testing them. But there's one thing I do know and that is he is worth dying for."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and turned to Ragnar. "You heard the, man. Are you worth dying for?"

Ragnar just remained quiet unsure how to answer.

* * *

The next day, the Scouts gathered at Cora District and were now positioned outside the inner gate.

"Commander the time approaches," said a Scout looking at Stoick. "Titans in the facility have been lured away. Gate opens in 30 seconds."

Hiccup was at the back with the other recruits in his eyes turned to a bunch of kids who was staring at them in awe from a nearby window.

"Awesome it's the Scouts!" said a small girl.

"See that symbol, they call it the Wings of Freedom," said her older brother.

"So cool," said the girl.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, those kids roughly the same age as he and his friends when they looked up to the Scouts.

"This is it! The day that humanity take another step forward! Now let's show those Titans exactly what we're made of!"

All of them immediately cheered raising their swords into the air.

"Open the gate!"

The inner gate then immediately began to open.

"Forward!" Stoick commanded. They then immediately charged into Titan country. "It has officially begun… the 57th Recon Mission! Scouts move out!"


	17. Female Titan

'_In the year 850, humankind reclaimed lands from the Titans for the first time in over a century since they first appeared. The cost however was great. One short month later, led my Stoick Haddock, my father, the Scout Regiment set out. Leaving the relative comfort and safety of Cora District they sought to cut a rout to Berk, the place believed to hold the Titan secrets._'

The Scout Regiment soon exited out of the Wall and rode into the abandoned city on the other side which was now overgrown with vegetation. The large problem of venturing out into this city was the fact that the Scouts were too close together making them an appealing target for nearby Titans.

Valka then saw a rather fat looking 10m Titan approaching them. "We've got a 10m closing in on the left! Support Squad take it out!"

Two Scout immediately jumped off the horses and pie that anchors swinging themselves towards the Titan. One got right in front of the Titan in order to distract it the other got behind it and sliced its nape, but the attack had been too shallow.

"Damn, to shallow!" the Scout cursed.

"Just focus on defending the riders!" his partner yelled now we avoided getting grout by the Titan.

The Titan grazed its hand across the roof of a nearby building causing debris to be tossed into the air. The Scouts just kept on moving ignoring the Titan as it stumbled across the city.

Ruffnut was rather terrified in seen it.

"Eyes front!" a Scout yelled turning her head forwards. "Their job is to handle it yours is to keep moving!" He then turned and looked at the other Scouts. "Forward! Ride for all you're worth!"

Ragnar couldn't help but remember the formation of the expedition when it was explained to him the other day.

"They will only have our backs until we clear the city ruins," Balder explained. "Everything beyond that will be uninterrupted Titan territory. We'll be more that on our own, the only thing to fall back on is Commander Stoick's long-range scouting formation. The special ops squad will be positioned here."

Ragnar looked at Olaf. "Be straight with me, do you think my friends have a shot of taking down a Titan?"

"I certainly hope so otherwise what the hell have they been training for," said Olaf.

That wasn't exactly the answer Ragnar had been hoping for.

Olaf looked back at him. "Now listen here and listen well, prepared or not you're all Scouts. Which means the time is nigh to choke back those fears and—"

He then bit his tongue again.

* * *

The moment the Scouts were outside the ruins of the city, Stoick outstretched is harm signalling the Scouts to spread out.

"Long-range formation! Let's go" he commanded.

"See you around," said Dogsbreath as he moved out looking at Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Good luck."

"Do us a favour, if you run into one don't piss yourself," said Snotlout as he moved out.

"Stay safe out there," said Hiccup as he followed their lead.

"Yeah, same goes for you," said Fishlegs.

Everyone had been given a position in different parts of the formation and it was vital that they stuck to the plan.

"The long-range scouting formation is a forward facing semicircle," Stoick explained. "It will be positioned relatively to one another at equal intervals within view or signal fire at all sides. The idea is to extend our spotting and signal range as far as possible."

* * *

Fishlegs found himself alone which made him very uneasy as he rode around with a spare horse. He kept his eyes open for any smoke flares, each colour flare meant a different message of course I didn't stop him from jumping every single sound he heard.

'_Stay calm, you're all right_,' he said trying to calm himself.

He then heard something in the distance and turned and saw a red smoke flare, which symbolised the Titan had been spotted by one of the spotters. He began to remember the instructions Ness had given them and what to expect in this operation.

'_You can bet the lucky bastards riding in the front rows in spotting squads will see a lot of Titans. The second one comes into view lock and load, alert your newest comrade a red smoke signal. They in turn will elect their nearest comrade by doing the same and so on. Once the Commander feels that he has a decent read on the Titan's position, he will be firing of a green smoke signal. At the site of one the platoon is to re-round accordingly, the fewer Titans confronted head-on in route to our goal the better, we need all the able bodies we can spare. The name of the game then is invasion._'

More red smoke flares were now been spotted and Stoick watch them all from the centre's forward position. Once he realised there was a good number of Titans appearing on the left-hand side and immediately fired a green smoke signal towards the right signalling a course change.

'_Now keep in mind this is a foolproof strategy, the terrain is wild and plenty of places for the enemy to lie in ambush_.'

* * *

Ruffnut found that out the hard way when she entered into the ruins of a small village and a Titan appeared on her left flank from behind some buildings. It was on all fours and began chasing her down as she quickly turned away from it.

She was so frightened that she was fiddling with her flare gun. "Red smoke… red smoke," she said frantically.

She was so frantic that she accidentally dropped the canister containing the red smoke.

"Ruffnut, over here!" a voice yelled.

Ruffnut turned and saw two Scout close by and one of them had just fired a red smoke flare.

"Damn, the spotters missed or live one."

"I say that we would lure it to our direction." The scar then immediately turned and looked at Ruffnut. "Ruffnut, cross back over to us!"

Ruffnut wasn't going to argue and immediately turned just in time to avoid getting swallowed by the Titan. The two Scout then race across in front of the Titan and it immediately began to follow them.

"Breakaway, I'll take care of it."

"Sir!" said the Scout and immediately pulled away.

The Titan kept on chasing after the team leader, who was riding towards a particularly large and thick tree. He then screamed and turned so fast that the Titan was unable to stop in time and slammed into the tree hard knocking itself unconscious.

"Sorry," said Ruffnut as she looked at the team leader.

"It's all right, it's out. Return to your position," he ordered.

Ruffnut did just that one of the put as much distance from Herne the Titan as possible.

* * *

Fishlegs was still riding out and was rather concerned as he hadn't seen any smoke signals for a while now.

'_Something is off,_' he said to himself nervously. '_It's been too long since the last signal and the information is still all over the map_.' His eyes then widened when a terrible feeling popped into his head. '_Wait._'

Ness had warned them and what to expect out in Titan country. '_Keep in mind too, this whole approach is assumed that we'll be dealing with largely with normals. Titans whose behaviour is predictable._'

Fishlegs then saw a black smoke signal in the distance. '_Black smoke? There's a Titan ignoring the outlines and making a beeline for the centre_.' He then quickly fired a black smoke signal himself. '_That can only mean an Abnormal._'

Fishlegs was right emerging from forest was a 15m Titan and it was completely ignoring Ness and his partner.

'_If one or more though show up, I'm afraid will have no choice but to engage,_' Ness had warned them.

Ness looked up at the Abnormal. "Son of a… There's no help for it I guess." He then looked towards his partner. "Heads up! The nape is all yours okay I'll go for the legs!"

"You got it!"

Ness drew his blades and hated that he had to do this in open country. '_ODM gear is useless on level ground. I'm not exactly thrilled about our odds here, but hell we can't let it break up the formation. Fishlegs is up ahead at my 10 o'clock, isn't he? I'm not letting a rookie face this bastard alone. It's now or never!_'

He then quickly jumped off his horse and fired his anger at the Titans heel, he quickly pulled himself in and skidded across the ground and then sliced through its ankle. The Titan immediately lost its balance and fell to the ground.

"He's all yours!" Ness yelled.

His partner then immediately jumped off his horse and drew his blades. He quickly fired anchor towards the Titan and pulled himself towards its nape slicing for it before it had a chance to rise to its feet once again.

Fishlegs had seen everything. "Way to go! Nicely done, Ness!"

His smile then vanished when he saw something in the horizon.

"Not so bad," Ness sighed. He then turned and saw that his horse had returned to him. "Nothing scares you, huh?" He then began to mount her. "That's my little darling, Eve."

Unfortunately had no time to rest, because heading towards them was yet another Titan.

"Not again," Ness groaned. "What the hell are the right wing spotters doing back there?"

"Looks like we got another Abnormal on our hands, not their fault," said his partner.

"Argh, I hate these things," Ness groaned as he drew his blades again. "Fine. One more for the road then."

"Right."

"Damn, would someone mind telling me what we did to deserve two in a row? Bad enough that it's an Abnormal, but it's got to be 14m. This is going to be a pain in the ass."

He then turned around and his eyes widened as the Titan was now directly on top of them. They were able to get a good look at it and saw that it was a female. Titans normally resemble human males, though some do have feminine features none of them actually had breasts, but this one did.

Her body consists mainly of exposed muscle tissue, in which there is a noticeably limited amount of skin coverage across her body, and fingers made out of bone. Along with a massive increase in height, her face is laden with muscle lining, notably underneath the cheeks, giving it the capability to stretch her mouth far more than it seems, along with yellowish teeth. She also had a very lean build and the fact that she was able to catch to them in such a short amount of time meant that she was quite fit.

Ness and his partner had quickly move out of the way in order to avoid getting crushed under her heel. Fishlegs immediately fired a black smoke signal and was utterly terrified, a fact that Ness had noted.

"It's moving so fast, too fast," said Fishlegs stunned.

"We have to keep it clear from Fishlegs!" Ness yelled to his partner.

"On it!" he yelled and fired an anchor at her nape.

He then pulled himself in with his sword at the ready with the intention of slicing through the nape, but then from completely out of nowhere the Titan swatted him like a fly in an instant. Ness had also attached an anchor and launched himself into the air and it was too late for him to do anything as the Titan had grabbed his cable and then slammed him into the ground.

Fishlegs just stared as she had skidded to a halt, the way that she had acted was nothing like any kind of Abnormal he had read in a book. She then suddenly started to make her way towards him and he quickly galloped away hoping to put some distance between him and her.

"Did that really just happen?" he said stunned. "That thing is not an average Abnormal, it's showing intelligence. Just like the Colossal… like Ragnar. It has to be a human being wrapped in a Titan body, but who? Why? What am I going to do? I'm dead, I'm so dead!"

He then looked at the spare horse he was holding and knew that he couldn't outrun the Titan while holding it and released the reins. He watched as the Titan graced the horse and continue to run towards him and watched as it raised her foot directly on top of him.

'_Why is it…?_' he stared and felt as if everything was going in slow motion. '_Why are they… doing this?_'

She then slammed her foot on the ground.

* * *

The right wing spotters were in complete disarray now as somehow they were caught offguard by a Titan ambush which appeared out of nowhere. The Titans were now beginning to eat through the survivors of which there will only a few.

"Somebody… tell the others," said a wounded Scout. "The right wing spotters… are all but wiped out. Tell Commander Stoick, that the female Titan led a horde with her."

He wasn't really talking to anyone specifically as a Titan grabbed him and pulled him close to its mouth.

"Is anyone left?" he said barely conscious. "There has to be someone."

The titan then ate him.

* * *

Fishlegs watched as the Female Titan slammed her foot directly in front of him. There was no time to stop and he and his horse slammed into the back of her heel causing him to be thrown off and causing his/her to cover his face. He then heard a loud booming sound as he realised the Titan was now directly behind him.

He was too scared to move as she began to reach out to him, but instead of grabbing him she pulled his hood down. Confused he finally managed to work out the courage to look at her and saw that she was looking directly at him. Then to his astonishment she released him and then ran off.

Fishlegs just sat there staring at her as she ran off. "This doesn't make any sense. Why didn't it… why didn't it kill me? It pulled back my hood and looked at my… Why would it check my face?"

"Fishlegs!" Dogsbreath's voice yelled.

Fishlegs turned and saw him galloping towards him with a spare horse. "Dogsbreath?"

"Hey, can you ride?" he asked as he came to a stop. "What the hell are you doing? This is full-blown Titan country, you can't be without a horse. Climb on."

Fishlegs nodded and mounted the spare horse.

* * *

The two of them then immediately began to follow the Female Titan who was still running.

"I came as fast as I could the moment I saw the black smoke," he said and look to the Female Titan. "Nice ass for an Abnormal, you've got to admit."

"It's not an Abnormal, it's a person controlling the Titan body," Fishlegs explained.

"Wait? What?" Dogsbreath stared.

"I'll explain in a second," said Fishlegs as he leaned towards his satchel. "Right now we need to buy office signal to warm the others." He grabbed a flare gun and began to fiddle with a container filled with yellow smoke, but he was having trouble fitting the capital on. "Come on, what you piece of garbage. It's an emergency."

They then heard a gunshot behind them and turned and found that Hiccup and Snotlout were now following behind them. Hiccup had just fired a yellow smoke flare and Fishlegs was utterly relieved to see him.

"Looks like Hiccup has you covered," said Dogsbreath.

They then heard more shots and saw even more yellow smoke signals of erupting from the right. The yellow smoke flares were only to be used if lives had been lost and judging from the number quite a few had been wiped out.

"Oh man, that's not good," said Dogsbreath. "The right wing spotters have suffered too many casualties to carry on."

"We just received word ourselves," said Snotlout as he and Hiccup pulled up alongside them.

"Apparently they were wiped out in a Titan ambush, don't know how it happened, but it was bad," Hiccup informed them. "Apparently they came out of nowhere and the spotters didn't have time to react. Whoever is left is trying to hold them off, but now that means there's no one on lookout duty."

"Talk about a setback," Snotlout grumbled. "If we don't watch yourself were all going to get eaten."

Fishlegs eyes wide. "Wait, she came from the direction. Does that mean… could she have led the Titans here like a commander?"

Snotlout looked at him confused and look to the Female Titan in front of them. "Who? Her?"

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Why is she running away from us? Is she an Abnormal?"

"No, she isn't," said Fishlegs. "I don't know how it is possible, but she's another human who is taken Titan form. Someone who has the same power as Ragnar."

"Please say you're not serious," said Snotlout.

"What gave you that conclusion?" Hiccup asked.

"Titans eat people, but they're not murderers," said Fishlegs. "Sure they kill us in the process, but that's not their intent they just feed on instinct just like any creature. This one was different when the others went for her nape, she struck them down in cold blood. Swatted them like flies, she didn't eat them, she killed them and moved on. That out of character even for an Abnormal, the Titans that took out the right wing I think she brought them here just like the Colossal and the Armoured when they struck. I just know it, she's just not simply satisfying bloodlust she has it in for us. Or perhaps more specifically I think she's after someone in particular at which point the question becomes who and why."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "She could be after Ragnar."

"Ragnar? He's with Eret's Squad this spearheading the right wing or they were," said Dogsbreath.

"Wait, Eret's team?" Snotlout frowned. "What are you talking about, my copy of the plan had them in the left wing."

"And my copy had them at the front of the right wing too," said Fishlegs.

"That doesn't make any sense, putting them in the vanguard will be smart strategically," said Hiccup.

Dogsbreath looked at him curiously. "Then where exactly are they supposed to be?"

"Come on where else?" said Hiccup as if the answer was opposed to be obvious. "They would be located in the safest position in the formation, at least that's what I'm assuming would be rear of the centre rank."

"Hate to break this interesting discussion," said Snotlout rolling his eyes. "But don't you think we should try getting word out about how dangerous this one is? Smoke signals aren't going to cut it, at this rate shall cut down the command squad. If we let that happen the formation goes to hell and we all die."

"You have a plan?" Dogsbreath asked.

"More like a hope and a prayer," said Snotlout. "We need a distractor in order to give time for the platoon to retreat. If we are careful from this distance we should be able to manage it and make it out alive."

Fishlegs shook his head. "She's much smarter than the ones we usually deal with. You can take my word for it from her perspective were nothing more than insects. One swipe of that arm and where all flattened."

"Is that a fact? What a terrifying thought."

Dogsbreath looked at him. "Seriously what have you done with the real Snotlout? No offence man, but the one I knew only cared about himself."

"And your people skills still need work," said Snotlout. "Believe me, I'm still all about number one. I just don't want to end up as a pile of bones which no one knows that are mine. The thing is I get it now, I get what needs to be done if we're going to survive this fight and last I checked no one forced us to take on this position. Now you with me or not?"

Hiccup looked at him and then immediately lifted his hood. "Paull your hood all the way over so that it covers you. She won't try to kill you if she doesn't see your face. If she is looking for someone specific she won't mow us down unless she's sure that we are not them."

"He's right," said Fishlegs as he did the same. "She let me go when she got a good look at my face."

"Good idea," said Dogsbreath smiling as he lifted his hood. "As far as she knows anyone of us could be Ragnar underneath this getup. That attitude quite an encouraging thought. You never know we may get lucky and she's nearsighted to boot."

"Not going to lie, I still think that you're a walking fishbone, but I always knew you were brilliant," said Snotlout as he lifted his hood.

Hiccup blinked. "Not sure how to take that, but thank you."

They continue to gallivant finally managed to catch up with a Female Titan, once they were close enough they separated. Fishlegs hanged back, while Dogsbreath took the right flank and Snotlout the left leaving Hiccup to continue following behind her.

Though the fact that they were actually able to catch up with her seemed a little off for Hiccup. '_She's slowed down ever since she first came to us. Tired maybe? Let's hope, if she speeds up we lose her. We have to do this now before she gets her wind back._'

Snotlout looked at the Female Titan. '_Can't believe I'm taking orders from Hiccup again but he's not wrong. We need to lure her way from the others to give them a chance to get out of here. Keep her on our trail as long as possible, give the rest of the platoon plenty of time. Slicing her Achilles should do the trick. If Fishlegs is right about her then we need her alive._'

Hiccup knew taking her down was not going to be easy, in fact he wasn't entirely confident that they could do it. '_She is aware of her soft spot so she will defend it. The added problem is that we can't kill her, best we can do is distract her and then maybe Astrid or Captain Eret can take her down._'

Hiccup then raised his sword signalling the others to make their move.

Snotlout then fired one of his anchors, but at the exact same time she noticed Hiccup. She then suddenly turned causing Snotlout's anchor to bounce off the bone on her foot. She then swung her hand towards Snotlout creator powerful gust of wind that blew his hood off and then she quickly turned her focus back on Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to jump off his horse when she moved like grease lightning slammed a hand against his horse. The impact knocked Hiccup of his horse and his steed was sent flying several yards away. He struck the ground so hard that his ODM gear fell off and blood was pouring over his head.

Fishlegs immediately galloped his way over towards Hiccup and Dogsbreath narrowly avoid getting squashed by Hiccup's horse. Hiccup was slightly dazed and unable to move, he looked up and saw the Female Titan looking down at him.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled.

He then immediately launches anchor which attached just below her right shoulder. He had just launched himself into the air when she suddenly turned to face him and he immediately realised he was in trouble.

'_The moves on this one, she's like a damned athlete!_' he panicked. '_We are so screwed. I really didn't think this through!_'

He quickly pulled back is anchored and then fired another one at her thigh just as she swung her left hand towards him. The sudden movement allowed her hand to fly over him and he quickly fired his gas so that he circled around her. However the moment he got behind her she immediately covered her nape with her left hand.

'_What?_' Snotlout stared as he fired off another anchor and continue to fly over her. '_She's protecting her weak spot?_'

"Snotlout!" Dogsbreath yelled.

There was nothing that Snotlout could do except to continue circling around her. '_Dammit, there's nothing I can do._' He then saw her clenched her right fist and knew what she was about to do. '_I'm a dead man._'

Hiccup picked himself up at the same time she swung her fist towards Snotlout and then yelled at the top of his voice. "Snotlout, don't let Rag's sacrifice be in vain!"

The Female Titan then stopped a split second before pummelling Snotlout much to his confusion. '_What that? Why did she stop?_'

"She did it!" Hiccup continued. "She's the one who killed him! I told him the right wing would be suicide but he went along anyway and now he's dead thanks to her!"

Snotlout took advantage of hesitation and managed to fire anchor at a nearby tree. He stood across the ground and looked at Hiccup as if he had gone completely mad.

'_What the hell is going on? Of all the times for Hiccup to get the sense knocked out of him… What is he talking about?_' Snotlout grumbled.

He looked towards Fishlegs, who was kneeling next to Hiccup, hoping for some kind of clarification. However, it he just looked as bewildered as he did, but there again his main focus was trying to get Hiccup away from the large 14m Titan in front of them.

Snotlout then saw Dogsbreath galloping his way towards the Titan. '_Dogsbreath?_'

"She crushed my best friend, I saw it with my own eyes!" Hiccup yelled. "His entrails are stuck at the bottom of her foot!"

Dogsbreath then fired an anchor much to Snotlout shock. '_He went straight for the nape?_' He then suddenly realised what was going on, Hiccup was distracting her allowing Dogsbreath a chance to take her down. '_Of course, now is his Chas while she's focused on Hiccup._'

Dogsbreath Sue managed to get within eye level of her, but she was smiling. Suddenly she extended her right hand and grabbed him.

"Oh no," said Fishlegs in shock.

It looked as if she was crashing him and then she placed her family directly over his head. Seconds later they saw a spew of blood shooting out of her hand and assumed that she had just killed Dogsbreath.

"No… Dogsbreath," said Snotlout shocked.

Then suddenly Dogsbreath sliced right through her fingers freeing himself shattering his blade in the process. The blood they had seen had come from the Female Titan as Dogsbreath sliced his way free. He then immediately launched an anchor at her back and quickly swung down towards the ground.

He then quickly ran towards Hiccup and Fishlegs, who was carrying Hiccup under one arm. He then placed Hiccup other arm over his shoulders and the two of them immediately ran with Hiccup dangling just off the ground.

The Female Titan looked stationary and seem to be a bit more focused on her palm which was regenerating.

'_That beautiful bastard!_' Snotlout beamed as he ran over to them. '_Astrid has been hogging so much the limelight these days I let myself forget how much badass he is._'

"Odds are that gave the platoon more than enough time!" Dogsbreath yelled. "I say that we follow suit and get out of here! If she doesn't have an appetite of people like Fishlegs say, then I'm guessing she's not going to follow us!"

Once the Female Titan's hand had been fully healed she rose to her feet and then ran off in the opposite direction.

"All right, looks like she is in retreat," said Dogsbreath. "Poor thing running with her tail between her legs."

Hiccup look to the Female Titan in his eyes widened as he realised in which direction she was headed. '_Hang on, she's not wining away. She's heading towards the centre rank. She's… she's going for Ragnar_.'


	18. Forest of Giant Trees

An hour had passed since they left the safety of the Wall and Hiccup and the others were hiding behind some large bushes. Dogsbreath was wrapping a bandage around Hiccup's head and Snotlout was whistling for his horse.

Thanks to the little scrap with a Female Titan, Hiccup had lost his horse and Snotlout had scampered off. Fishlegs and Dogsbreath have been able to retrieve their horses, but because of their big builds there wasn't enough room for two people on their steeds.

"Where do they get this?" Fishlegs as he examined Hiccup's ODM gear for any damage. "How old is your gear?"

"Don't worry about it, it came off like it supposed to so it didn't break. It should still be in decent shape" Hiccup assured him.

"That's something at least," said Dogsbreath as he finished tightening the bandages. "Still down a horse though, not an ideal situation. We can't get moving until Snotlout's ride shows up."

'_Just my luck_,' Snotlout grumbled. '_Fishlegs and Dogsbreath horses came back like old lovers. Why the hell does mine have to go AWOL?_' He kept on whistling, but there was no sign of the horse. '_Damn it. We can't stay out in the open like this. If worse comes to worse one of us will have to get left behind. What are we supposed to do draw straws? Hiccup is injured, Dogsbreath and Fishlegs are too big to ride safely. I could take my chances horse retrieving on foot_.'

Unfortunately he knew that would be pure suicide, wandering around Titan country was dangerous enough but they were on level ground which made the ODM gear virtually useless.

'_How messed up is this situation that we will have to consider that? Out of the frying pan and into the fire, it what we get from narrowly escaping death._'

Hiccup was still concerned about the Female Titan, when he was days on the ground she had a perfect opportunity of eliminating him. Strange as it may seem as he looked at the Titans phase he could have sworn that she looks familiar, but that's crazy this was the first time she met him.

"Hiccup? You with me?" Dogsbreath asked. Hiccup shook his head and came out of his thought. "Guess your head is still a little shaken up, huh?"

"I might still be a little foggy," Hiccup admitted.

"I would be surprised if you hadn't been from that nasty fall you took," said Fishlegs.

"I think it's time we decide on what to do," said Dogsbreath. "One of us is going to have to stay here. We need to figure out who."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we should at least buy a distress signal," said Hiccup. "If everyone kept on going straight row 4 squad three should close proximity to us by now."

Snotlout didn't argue and immediately fired a purple smoke signal into the sky which was the distress signal.

"Well, that the emergency signal, but who knows," said Snotlout. "I doubt anyone is going to see it and think, 'Hi, somebody must need an extra horse.'"

"Hiccup, listen," said Dogsbreath. "We only wait three minutes, if no one shows we have to decide who stays."

"It should be me," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at him. "Now hold on, Fishlegs."

"I'm the logical choice, unlike the rest of you I didn't make the top 12," he pointed out.

"No I mean, we don't actually have to worry about leaving anyone behind," said Hiccup pointing behind him.

They immediately turned and indeed saw someone galloping towards them with a few spare horses.

"Someone's coming and hell yes, they've got two horses in tow," Snotlout beamed.

Their saviour then started to come into view and they were shocked to discover that it was Christa with two horses by her side.

"Wow, that's… that's Christa?" Snotlout gaped.

"Hey guys, you all right?" she asked.

She then stopped in front of them and they soon discovered that one of the horses with how happened to be Snotlout's.

"Hey, damn, that's my horse," said Snotlout approaching him. "Where have you been Hookfang, I could've used you a few moments ago."

"The poor thing, he ran to me like the devil was on his tail," said Christa.

"Not too far off the mark," said Hiccup as he mounted Christa's spare horse.

"So did you guys fight a Titan?" she asked and that when she noticed the bandages around Hiccup's head. "Oh no, Hiccup your head! You've been hurt!"

"It's nothing, promise," Hiccup assured her.

"I'm impressed someone actually managed and saw distress signal," said Dogsbreath.

"Well, I wasn't far way so that and I found the horse," she said.

"A lot of people won't risk the track over here, you're as noble as the steeds you tame," said Dogsbreath. "We're all in your debt."

"It was nothing," said Christa smiling as she wiped away her tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm just glad that you're all okay. What would we do without you?"

All of them just stared at her as the sun bounced off her golden hair and irradiated her perfect face.

'_She's an angel,_' said Fishlegs.

'_A goddess_,' said Snotlout.

'_One day my wife,_' said Dogsbreath.

Hiccup was the only one not staring, but he rolled his eyes the moment he saw there staring faces.

"Now that were all mounted, maybe we should try rejoining the formation?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, they'll order our retreat any minute now," Snotlout agreed.

* * *

They soon were galloping over open country once again.

"I'll just say that I'm glad we survived, but heading back after an hour not really something to be proud of if you ask me," said Snotlout. "And while we're on the subject is anyone else curious why she's headed away from the command squad?"

"_She_?" Christa frowned.

Before they could explain what had happened then they suddenly saw several green smoke flares erupting all pointing east.

"Green smoke?" Snotlout stared.

"Looks like were not heading back after all, just changing course," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense?" said Christa.

"What the hell? Is your dad off his rocker?" Snotlout asked looking at Hiccup.

"Everyone of us has the authority to declare the mission failed," said Dogsbreath. "Why isn't anyone speaking up? Is the command squad too far ahead to see their signals?"

"Possibly, but I've away I think our course is clear. Assume command has got this," said Hiccup and then immediately launched a green smoke signal.

* * *

Meanwhile in the centre rank Ragnar and the rest of Eret's squad saw the green smoke signals of erupting on their right flank.

"Smoke signals… green," said Eret. "Olaf, pass it on."

"With pleasure, sir," he said and did as he was commanded.

'_Everything seems to be going pretty smoothly for the moment,_' said Ragnar though we had a nasty feeling that wasn't the case. '_But my gut tells me the front lines have already taken a serious hit_.'

"Reporting, sir!" said a Scout. "An oral message, it appears the right wing spotters have been wiped out. The early warning network is compromised! One of you will need to relay the message down the line!"

Eret nodded and turned to Petra. "You heard the man, Petra. Go on."

"Sir," she nodded and took off.

Ragnar's eyes widened. '_The right wing? That is where Hiccup and Fishlegs are positioned. Still he wasn't with the outliners, he and the others were more towards the centre. Surely the Titans haven't made it that far in._'

That theory was immediately broken when they saw black smoke on their left flank.

"Black smoke?" Ragnar stared. "An abnormal?"

"Ragnar fire the signal!" Eret ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ragnar nodded and immediately launched a black smoke signal.

"This is a disgrace," he said bitterly. "A lot of good the formation does if the bastards bore into it that deeply."

'_So close, too close,_' said Ragnar as he measured the distance between them and the black smoke signals. '_Just under that smoke, someone is fighting._'

* * *

Several Scouts were dealing with the Female Titan which had now entered into the ruins of an abandoned village. They were trying to distract her, but she just took no notice of them and she covered her nape.

"Damn, I'm right in front of you," said one of the Scout aiming his flare gun at her. "Look down you monster!"

She then turned her head to look at him and he instantly fired a black smoke signal aiming for her eyes. However, she shifted her head and a black smoke passed her harmlessly, but she did slightly lose her balance which gave them an opportunity.

"Now!"

A Scout had positioned himself on a nearby windmill and immediately launched himself at the Female Titan and two more launched from horseback. They could attack her nape so they were going to go after her soft spots in order to cripple her.

'_We've got you now,_' said the squad leader. '_You're clever but I'd like to see you defend against all three weak spots at once_.' He looked at the Scouts who were manoeuvring towards her. "The Achilles heel, the spinal-cord and whatever else to bring the bitch to her knees. Attack!"

The three Scouts do need to be told twice and immediately pulled in towards the Female Titan.

"For the soldiers you killed!"

"We're going to make sure this hurts!"

However, with her free hand she immediately grabbed the anchor attached to her back and then suddenly jumped into the air.

The squad leader just stared, this was the first time they had seen a Titan actually jumping. "She jumped?"

This was bad news for the Scouts it still attached to her, because there was nothing they could do. She crossed one of the stouts beneath her heel and then kicked another one into a building. She then looked at the Scout who was still attached to the anchor she had ripped out of her back.

The Scout was understandably terrified as now he was at the mercy of the Female Titan. "Put me down! Put me down!"

Instead she began spinning him around like he was some sort of conquer and then advance towards the Scout leader with a slightly graceful movement. The poor Scout that she was spinning around was no doubt dead due to the speed he was experiencing in the Scout leader realising there was nothing he could do attempt as a getaway.

"I have to tell the others!" he said panic stricken. "She can't be allowed to take anyone else by surprise! If she does we'll be decimated!"

He then heard large footsteps and screamed when he saw the Female Titan had caught up to him. Then before he could do anything else she kicked him with such force that he was launch into the air with his horse and was sent flying from miles.

Some spotters had been close by and had witnessed the Female Titan, though they did not see her slaughtering the Scouts had confronted her.

"An abnormal this far in?"

"Let's take it out."

"We can't let make any more headway."

They immediately turned and headed straight towards her and unknowingly they were marching to their deaths.

* * *

In the centre the caravan was still moving and were now aware that the right flank was now in disarray.

"Well, if the right flank has been all but annihilated why the hell aren't we retreating?"

"Don't know, Commander's orders! Just keep the message moving left!"

The Female Titan has completely annihilated every single Scout that had attacked her and was now continuing to make her way towards the centre line.

* * *

Scouts in the left wing, unaware of what was transpiring in the right were getting rather concerned especially those in the first row.

"So what's the story? How far is the Commander going to let is go off course?" said a male Scout looking at his partner.

"Your guess is as good as mine, we should be heading south not eased," said a female Scout.

Other Scouts are starting to find the orders rather peculiar.

"This is crazy. We'll run right into the damn thing."

"Yeah, and look up ahead. Just what we need."

Ahead of them was a massive forest so thick that they would be unable to stay in formation.

* * *

Stoick and his command squad were the first ones to reach the forest.

"Titans have used this path," he said. "The lack of vegetation is a giveaway. It should be a cinch for the wagons." They then began to enter it passing a few ruined houses. "Inform everyone behind us only the centre wagon defence squad is to enter this forest."

"Yes, sir!" said his men.

Two of the stouts then immediately peeled off from the formation in order to inform the other nearby Scouts.

Heather was watching as she saw the wagons entering the forest much to her confusion.

"Excuse me, sir," she said looking at her superior. "It looks as though the centre rank is heading straight into the forest. Won't we run smack dab into the trees if we follow them?"

"We'll go around," he said.

"Yes, sir," Heather nodded though still utterly confused.

* * *

Hiccup and his group already making their way around the forest and Snotlout was expressing his opinions.

"You've got to be kidding me, are we a sightseeing tour now what?" he asked angrily. "How much further do they want at the stray off course? This is ridiculous."

"As bizarre as it may be my father must have a plan in mind," said Hiccup. "It could be that the situation propels him to improvise."

"That gives me a lot of confidence," Snotlout grumbled. "Maybe he's looking for a nice shady spot differ all the rookies celebratory picnic."

"I really doubt that," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "I was joking, Fishface. Well, whatever the case I'm really hoping he's not planning for us to camp out not without Female Titan on our ass. We would be sitting ducks he has to know that. Yeah, were passing through on the way to somewhere else no one in their right mind would make a stop here."

"All soldiers halt!" a voice yelled.

They looked up and saw Scout aiming towards him and immediately came to a stop.

"All right rookies listen up," he said looking at them. "We're setting up an intercept position up in the trees. Unsheathe and find a perch, if any Titans attempt to enter the forest stop them whatever it takes."

Snotlout just stared at him. "Excuse me, sir, but what exactly—"

"I've given you an order!" he snapped.

He then immediately fired an anchor on a nearby tree and took off.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid was now currently with the twins as they were making their way around the forest and they were as confused as Snotlout.

"Hey, only the centre rank is going in the forest then?" Tuffnut asked. "What about the formation?"

"Apparently at breaking up, the path isn't wide enough for the side ranked we have to go around," Astrid explained. "It's the only tactical option, even if it means were useless spotters."

"But can we have just avoided the forest altogether?" Ruffnut frowned. "Did Hiccup's old man misread a map and realised too late or what?"

"No clue, maybe we here to shake off the Fred that's been on our right," said Astrid. "The trees do make a decent cover I suppose."

* * *

Eventually all the Scouts had taken up positions around the edge of the forest keeping an eye out for any Titans that might wonder the way towards them. Of course none of them really had any idea why they stopped at a forest, though many suspected it had something to do with the Female Titan.

As always Snotlout was always ready to make his opinion known. "Can you believe this BS? Am I the only one who's wondering about what happened to the whole logistics base thing? Or why we didn't go galloping home after the Female Titan showed up? Why are we suddenly plain birdhouse? Oh, no… I know the last one, no Titans allowed in the centre rank nature retreat."

His eyes then turned towards his superior officer. "Fool. He's got no idea what's going on."

"He'll hear you," Hiccup hissed.

"What do I care? He's not explaining to the ones risking their lives, look at him. He at all calm and in control, but you can see that he is petrified."

Fishlegs looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"They say when officers in the field are deemed incompetent by their men they can be relieved of duty," Snotlout explained then looked at his blade. "Or in extreme cases they can die from mysterious stab wound in the back. I suppose as all kinds of accidents that could happen out here."

Hiccup looked at him. "You can't be serious on thinking on starting a mutiny."

"I'm just talking, I mean the whole situation is screwed and I need to vent. I'm not gonna start a mutiny at least not yet anyway. Just answer me this you agree with this strategy or is a bunch of crap because you look as if you know something that I don't?"

Hiccup was slightly uneasy with that remark. "Well, hmm…"

Fortunately he was saved when they heard massive footsteps heading towards them.

"5m Titan approaching!"

Fishlegs was starting to have his own concerns with why they stopped here. '_Why did the Commander bring us here? I can't make sense of it what was he thinking?_' He then looked at Hiccup and saw how calm he was. '_Hiccup obviously know something he didn't seem surprised about the Female Titan. If that's the case then maybe Stoick knows that it's a human in Titan form._'

* * *

Ragnar was still completely in the dark as they were riding through the forest.

"Captain… Captain Eret?" said Ragnar.

"What?" Eret asked tiredly.

"Come on, sir. We're in a forest, we won't see a Titan on to its right on top of us the centre rank is totally cut off. Something is coming up on the right isn't it? So what are we supposed to do? Avoid Titans or defend the wagons?"

"Quit whining and move on to the obvious already," said Eret. "Neither of those is an option anymore."

Ragnar stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed what's around you? Take a look at those big ass trees." Ragnar looked at the trees not sure what he was supposed to see. "Perfect environment for ODM gear wouldn't you say? Take my advice Ragnar calm down and use your head, the best survival tool is your brain."

"Yes, sir," Ragnar nodded. '_He's right, I'm new to this so virtually everything about is throwing me for a loop. I have to remember my training and trust the order of command._'

Ragnar then turned to look at Olaf and saw the confused look on his face.

"Doesn't make sense," he said. "What are we doing here? There's got to be a reason, I mean _they_ know right? They've got to."

He then turned and looked at Petra and saw that she was concerned as well. He looked back at both Balder and Asmund and saw that they were just as confused.

'_Hang on, don't tell me we're all in the dark,_' he said. '_If that's the case then does Captain Eret even know what's going on?_'

* * *

Fishlegs was still trying to figure out why they had stopped the forest and he was starting to put all the pieces together.

'_Okay if that Titan is really after Ragnar then there's only one reason for us being here_,' he said to himself. '_Commander Stoick, knows and intends to confront her._'

"Hiccup?" said Snotlout bringing Fishlegs out of this thought. "Our orders are to keep the Titans out, right? That doesn't mean we have to fight them, yeah?"

Hiccup remain silent and Fishlegs turned and saw our whole group of Titans were now directly below them. Fortunately all of them were the 5m or lower category, but the fact that they were clawing against the tree didn't set things easy for him.

All throughout the forest the other Scouts were facing the same problem and it became clear there were nothing more than a distraction to prevent any Titans from actually entering the forest. Hiccup just remain silent and looked down at the Titans with a determined look.

* * *

At the same time Ragnar and the rest of his squadron were making their way through the forest when suddenly they saw black smoke signal behind them.

"Black smoke!" said Ragnar.

"Argh, it's right behind us," said Balder.

"Damn thing has been on our ass since we came in here," said Asmund.

"Blades drawn up now," Eret ordered. "It'll happen in a blink of an eye. Be ready."

All of them were on the very edge of their saddles when suddenly they saw Scout shooting out from behind some trees with a scared look on his face as if something was chasing him. That something turned out to be the Female Titan, who shot out from the trees and slammed her fist into him killing him instantly.

"Go, move it!" Eret yelled.

She then suddenly appeared on their track, smashing right through a tree in the process and was now directly over Ragnar. She tried to grab him but his horse picked up speed just now only avoiding her grasp.

However, she was soon back on their tail and was running like the wind and to say that Ragnar was utterly terrified would have been an understatement. The Scouts weren't feeling too comfortable with this superpowered Titan on their heels either.

"Holy shit, how the hell are we supposed to pull evasive manoeuvres in here?" said Balder.

"It's catching up!" Asmund panicked.

"Captain, engage the ODM gear?" Petra asked, but he remained utterly silent. "Captain!"

Then suddenly they saw two Scout charging towards her from behind using the trees to their advantage.

"Where are you going?" said one of them.

"Rear reinforcements," said Petra with relief.

One of them then fired his anchors at her, but she moved her head and then grabbed the cables and pulled him towards her. A split second later she slammed her shoulder against him and a nearby tree, she then grabbed the cable the second Scout and pulled him towards her palm crushing him instantly and then carried on with chasing them.

"Captain!" Petra yelled utterly terrified. "Your orders?"

"It's dangerous, let's take it out!" Olaf yelled. "Tell us to engage, sir!"

Asmund then drew his blade. "I'll cut the bitch."

Ragnar looked back at the Female Titan he could tell instantly that this was not a normal abnormal. '_Not even abnormal can move that fast or is that intelligent. Good thing these guys are the best Titan killers in existence._'

He then noticed that Eret had yet to give any orders. "Captain?"

"Captain!" Petra yelled.

"We need your orders, sir!" Olaf yelled.

"She's gaining on us!" Balder panicked. "Let's just take her out!"

"That's the whole reason we're here isn't it? Right, sir?" Asmund asked. Still Eret said nothing. "Captain!"

"Your orders, sir!" Ragnar yelled at the top of his voice.

Eret then finally looked back at them. "Everyone cover your ears now."

They just stared at him the moment he gave than that bizarre order. They then watch as he pulled out a smoke flare and fired.


	19. Bite

Everyone covered their ears just as Eret fired the smoke flare gun, but it's a firing smoke he sent an earthshattering noise that practically deafened them.

"Was that an acoustic round?" Ragnar asked.

"Remind me, what is our mission?" Eret asked looking at them. "Is it simply to act on impulse in the heat of the moment? Let me answer that question for you, it's not. This quad mission is to keep this brat alive whatever the cost. Don't forget it."

Ragnar was rather shocked when he heard this. '_So the not just here to police me?_'

"We keep pushing forward, on horseback," Eret continued. "Is that clear?"

"As a bell, sir," Petra nodded.

"But for how long?" Ragnar asked. "We can't keep on running for ever. She is right on top of us as it is, if we don't do something soon…" He then sought two more Scouts appearing out of nowhere and pounced on the Female Titan, who quickly covered her nape. "No! If they keep on coming the going to die!"

"Eyes front, stop looking behind us!" Balder roared.

Ragnar stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Stay with the group," said Asmund. "Stay at top speed or we're all dead."

Ragnar didn't like the idea that people were dying because of him and what was worse he couldn't help them.

"We have to help them!" Ragnar yelled.

"Do as you're told, Ragnar! Eyes forward!" Petra yelled.

"Easy for you to say, those men aren't dying because of you!" Ragnar yelled.

"I know it's not easy, but you have to follow the chain of command even if you don't like it!" Petra snapped.

"If this is some part of bigger picture then why doesn't anyone explain it?"

"Ask not the reason why, ask to do or die?" said Olaf. "You would understand what that meant if you weren't a useless greenhorn! Now behave like a soldier and follow your orders!"

Ragnar hated this, but he did what he was told. The lower part of him was tempted to transform and attack that Female Titan head on. He had already figured out that it was probably a human in a Titan body, like himself and the Colossal and possibly the Armoured Titan. However, he also knew that he wasn't allowed to transform without explicit orders from Eret or when his life is an extreme peril.

"I wouldn't blame you," said Eret reading his mind. "Do what your conscience tells you, but Ragnar listen… you are not inherently evil, your ability to change doesn't make a monster. That said it could be the other way round. How are you supposed to know where to draw the line? Whether you lose control or freely give it up, maybe it's the same.

"Look Ragnar we don't agree because experience brings us to opposing views, that's life. At the end of the day there's no reason to go against how you see it, the choice is yours. You can trust yourself or you could be willing to trust the people willing to put their lives on the line for you. I don't know which way is better, I never have. Should I act on my own instincts? Or put myself in the hands of my comrades and trust them? Either way there is no guarantee, in the end you choose what you choose if afterwards you'll regret to at a minimum good for you."

Ragnar looked back and saw that only one Scout remained and for brief second he lifted his hand towards his mouth.

"Ragnar, trust us," Petra pleaded.

Ragnar just looked at her and his memories were brought back to about a month ago when Ragnar was still new to Eret's Squad.

* * *

"Good news, there may be a way to stop you without killing you," said Eret.

"Sir?" Ragnar frowned.

"In your Titan form, we may have some middle ground after all. A failsafe if you will," said Eret as he began drawing a diagram of a human body on the blackboard and circled around the body leaving the arms and legs outside of the circumference. "The method I've come up with will only leave you mutilated, at least in theory, it depends on an individual skill. Essentially we cut you from the nape from the body, with you inside. Your arms and legs will be severed halfway down in the process, but you will survive. As a matter of fact they probably would just grow back lizard style, you creepy little bastard."

Ragnar could see where Eret was coming from, he remember that after he was pulled out of the Titan body when he first transforms that his arm and leg had regenerated. That being said he had no idea whether that was because of the transformation healing him or whether it was something else and he wasn't exactly thrilled to test the theory.

"I admit I'm a little uncomfortable with this approach," said Ragnar. "I mean my arms and legs might grow back, but I'm not sure whether it's worth the risk if they don't."

Eret looked at him. "Oh, I see, you're only up for this if there is no risk involved whatsoever?"

"It's not like that," Ragnar assured him.

"Then be prepared. We're in the same boat, if you go on a rampage you could kill us. So we're even."

"Yes, sir," Ragnar sighed knowing he had no choice but to agree. "Seems perfectly fair to me."

"I assume this means that I have the go-ahead," said Valka, who had been listening in the corner.

"We can't afford not to run tests. So, yes, your good," Eret assured her. "Just try to keep them from going rogue right out of the gate."

"Not to worry, I have a plan," Valka assured him and then looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar I know that you're still a mystery to yourself, but we learn as we go. Knowledge is always worth the risk, I believe that."

* * *

They soon made their way outside into an abandoned well where they lowered Ragnar to the bottom.

"You ready down there, Ragnar?" Valka yelled down. "When we're good to begin I'll fire off a smoke signal. What happens after that is entirely up to you."

"Ready when you are, Commander!" said Ragnar.

Valka nodded and looked at Eret. "If the boy loses control, this well should hold him until he wears himself out. If not will go with your method."

* * *

Once they were at a safe distance Valka fired of a green smoke flare Ragnar could see it from the bottom of the well.

'_All right_,' he said looking at his hand. '_It's been a while… since Trost actually, but I've got to keep a hold of myself. Believe that Eret's Squad is well within the jurisdiction to kill me if I lose control._'

He then bit down on his hand as hard as he could.

Valka and Eret were about 200 yards away from the well waiting for Ragnar to transform, but so far there was nothing.

"Hmm, I don't understand it perhaps you missed the signal?" Valka frowned.

"Perhaps… or perhaps when naive to expect that he'll turn it on and off," said Eret and he galloped towards the well. "Ragnar, enough! We're done for the day!"

"Did something go wrong down there?" Valka asked as she leaned over the well.

Their eyes widened when they saw Ragnar standing middle of the well with blood pouring out of his hands. It looked as if he had been biting into them so hard that he bled and he looked utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do it now," he said.

* * *

They pulled him out of the well and bandaged his hands. They then gathered around the table and began to eat while they try to figure out what went wrong.

"You're telling me the bite wounds on your hands show no signs of healing?" Eret asked.

"None, sir," said Ragnar.

"No offence but you're not much good to us in this form. If you can't change our plans for Wall Maria go up in smoke. Pull it together and yes that is in order."

He then walked off in a huff and he generally looked as if he was pondering whether to kill him or not.

"Yes, sir," said Ragnar quietly.

"Come on don't lose heart, kid," said Asmund gently. "You'll get it."

"Maybe, but I don't know," Ragnar sighed.

"Well, that's one hell of a way to figure out your more human than suspected," said Olaf and Ragnar stared him.

"Look at it this way, it's a lot better to find out now than in the field," said Asmund. "Guess it's back to the drawing board, huh?"

"He's right, no such thing as being too careful when so much is riding on you," Balder agreed.

Ragnar just stared at them. '_How can they all be so calm? Are they actually relieved that I can't turn into a Titan?_'

Ragnar shrugged it off and picked up his spoon and winced in pain due to the movement causing him to drop it.

"Is everything okay?" Asmund asked.

"Yeah," Ragnar assured him and went to pick the spoon up.

The moment he grasped it then suddenly there was a bolt of lightning followed by a powerful explosion. It was so powerful that the Scouts sitting at his table were blown away and even a Scout on patrol witnessed the sudden flash of light.

"What that? Titan smoke?"

"What the hell is going on over there?"

Ragnar had no idea what just happened either, when the smoke cleared he founded that his hand was now trapped in a partially reconstructed Titan body. He had somehow managed to create the rib cage and right arm, but only the right side has managed to form muscle tissue. Unlike the other times he was actually outside of his creation though his hand was stuck in the muscle tissue.

He was struggling to free himself and tried to wonder why he suddenly transformed. "Damn it? Why now?"

"Calm down," said Eret.

Ragnar turned around. "I'm sorry, Captain Eret. I don't know how—"

He stopped when he realised that Eret and been talking to him, but rather the other Scouts. All them had drawn weapons and had terrified looks all directed at him.

"The situation is complicated," Eret continued. "Now calm down."

Ragnar was rather shocked by the murderous looks on the rest of the squad, just a few days ago they had been quite friendly and now suddenly they looked as if they were about to kill him. The poly would have already done so event hadn't been for Eret putting himself between him and them.

* * *

Meanwhile Valka and Mason had been in the forest trying to figure out what went wrong with Ragnar when they suddenly heard the explosion.

"Is that what I think it was?" Valka asked as they rushed out of the woods.

When they got out of the words they saw Ragnar and is partially formed Titan body confirming her suspicions.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was a little bit more concerned with the murderous Scouts pointing their swords at him and the only thing saving him from a quick beheading was Eret, the man who swore that he would kill him if he went out of control.

"Ragnar, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Asmund yelled.

"Sir, please…" said Ragnar still a little shaken.

"No one gave you permission to transform!" he spat. "Did they?"

Eret turned on him. "I said calm down!"

"Answer the question, Ragnar!" Olaf yelled ignoring his Captain. "What got into you?"

"Leave it!" said Balder as he slowly advanced towards him. "Explanations can come later! First things first, you'll need to persuade us that you're not hostile like your life depends on it! Prove it all we kill you! The burden of proof is yours, kid!"

"So much as to which your armour and our cut your head off!" Olaf threated. "This is the first and only warning you'll receive! I can end you in a heartbeat do you understand me, boy?"

"Olaf! How many times do I have to say it?" Eret snapped.

"Captain, I need you to step away, you're too close!" Petra ordered.

"Right now I believe you're the ones that need to step away," said Eret looking at her. "Do it."

"Why on earth—"

"A gut feeling."

"Ragnar had better say something!" Asmund yelled.

Ragnar was still recovering from the shock exactly had a good explanation. "I don't—"

"Don't try anything cute!" Olaf interrupted.

"Prove that you're not hostile!" Balder demanded.

It was extremely hard to try and prove anything to them when they weren't allowing him a chance to speak and was even more difficult considering he had no idea what just happened.

"Will you be quiet?" Ragnar yelled at the top of his voice.

That got them to stop talking, but Ragnar feared that they might have taken it as a form of aggression.

"I agree," said Valka as she rushed over to them. "Instead of panicking and falling victim to fear maybe you want to actually listen to him so we can figure out what happened?" She then pulled a pair of gloves out. "But first let's examine that arm."

"I don't think that such a good idea," said Ragnar.

Valka didn't appear to listen and immediately touched the muscle tissue and immediately pulled her hand back wincing. "Just as I thought, Titan muscle tissue is red-hot when there's no skin on it."

"You know there was a safer way to study it," Marco pointed out.

Valka then looked back up at Hiccup. "And yet you don't seem to be burning up and by all indications it looks as if it's connected to your hand."

'_Wait, should just be able to pull it out_,' said Ragnar. He then pulled with all his might in order to free his hand. "Come on!"

"Are you ignoring me? Don't try anything stupid!" Olaf threated.

Ragnar finally managed to pull his hand out of the muscle tissue and probably fell to the ground. Of course the moment he did the Titan body began to disintegrate much to Valka's dismay.

"Couldn't you have at least waited until I got a sample?" Valka yelled and then her eyes turned towards the spoon in the Titan's hand.

Ragnar was breathing very heavily as Eret approached him.

"Sorry, Captain," said Ragnar looking up at him.

"So you feeling okay or what?" Eret asked.

Ragnar really had no idea how to answer that, the fact that he transformed without knowing how was rather concerning. However, the thing that shook and most of all was the fact that the rest of Eret's squad were inches away from killing him without giving him a chance to explain.

* * *

Later that night they all went back to the castle and Ragnar was sitting on the steps, he didn't find the strength and is hard to confront the rest of the squad.

"That was quite a wake-up call, let me tell ya," said Ragnar looking at Eret who was leaning against the wall close by. "Until their blades were drawn I had no idea how little they trusted me."

"And what did you expect?" Eret asked. "The suspicious nature was the top of my criteria. Traditionally you're not considered a real scout into you come back alive. But out there that is always so little intel to go on. So many uncertainties and unknowns is a miracle that any of us can come out alive. You have to be reactive, quick, hit the ground running well anticipating the worst. That does not make them heartless though, they're not just a bunch of mindless machines whatever that might have looked like out there today I can promise you every single one of them was conflicted."

Marco then approached the two of them. "Captain Eret, Section Commander Valka would like a word, sir."

* * *

They soon entered the Great Hall where they found Valka and the rest of the squad waiting at a table.

"Man, how long in the shit were you taking anyway?" Eret asked looking at Valka.

"Oh, long enough to get the job done," she said smiling. "Thank you for asking. Meeting the brass can do a number on your bowels, but enough about that. Feast your eyes on this." She then placed the cloth down onto the table and revealed the same spoon Ragnar had been holding inside of it.

"That's the spoon, right?" Ragnar blinked.

"The very one," Valka nodded. "Your spontaneous Titan arm erupted into being while holding it like so…" She then picked up the spoon in her hand. "…resting between the thumb and index finger. The world operates on chance so coincidences are expected, but this begs something more. This utensil was not warped by the heat or pressure, any thought on the matter?"

"All I know is that I went to pick it up and when I did the arm came out of nowhere," Ragnar frowned.

"Interesting," she said looking the spoon. "This might very well explain why you couldn't change in the well, I'm certain of it. Slaying Titans, blocking cannon fire, lifting big rocks… in each instant before assuming Titan form, seemingly at will, there was a distinct goal in mind. I believe it's possible that self-harm is not the only catalyst of transformation, it appears a clear goal and objective is the main ingredient as well."

Ragnar looked at his hand which was now completely healed. "I think you might be onto something. That time was a lot like the time with the cannonball, but I transformed into a Titan just to pick up a dam spoon? It's insane."

"So, uh…" said Balder. "What I'm getting out of this is what you pulled wasn't something you did on purpose."

"No, sir," Ragnar nodded.

Balder took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the squad and they all nodded. Then to Ragnar shot they immediately bit down on their hands as hard as they could.

"What the… What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ragnar asked.

"Ow," Balder winced.

"Okay, that hurts like a son of a bitch," said Asmund and he looked up at Ragnar. "Damn, kid. I'm impressed that you can sink your teeth that deep without shrieking."

"We made a judgement call today and it was wrong," said Balder and smiled at him. "Consider this our way of apologising. That is if you can find in your heart to forgive us."

Ragnar was rather surprised by this sudden change in attitude, only just a few hours ago all them were on the verge of slicing his head off.

"We have to make spur the moment decisions, okay," said Olaf. "Make the best call that we can with what we know. It's our job to keep you in check."

"The fact is we were scared," said Petra. "That's no excuse, I know. You have every right to be upset, but all that aside we are doomed if we cannot trust one another just as you are if you can't trust us. Ragnar, I'm asking you to trust us."

* * *

Ragnar then suddenly found himself back in the forest been chased down by the Female Titan. Ragnar was still deciding whether to transform or not especially with the Female Titan bearing down on them.

"Ragnar, come on!" Eret yelled. "Make up your damn mind!"

"I'm with you!" Ragnar yelled frustratingly as he lowered his hand.

Eret and the other members of the squad stared at him, clearly they were surprised by his decision and he most of all. He then heard a scream, he turned around and saw that the Female Titan had grabbed the last Scout and scraped across a tree she ran past demolishing his upper torso. She then threw away the lower torso and continue chasing after them and in fact she was now gaining speed.

"Target is accelerating!" Balder yelled.

"Just keep moving, we'll outrun the bitch!" said Eret.

They did what they were told by Ragnar couldn't see how they were going to outrun this Titan, she was practically on top of them as is. In fact she would have been on top of them already it hadn't been for the fact that the rear-guard had slowed her down.

'_Outrun her? Are you kidding me?_' said Ragnar in disbelief. '_She's practically on top of us and there's no way our horses can outrun her._' He then looked back at Eret. '_I just have to trust that Captain Eret knows what he's doing. There has to be a good reason why he's not ordering us to engage, I just hope whatever he's planning will be revealed soon before it's too late._'

He looked up and saw that the Female Titan was now directly on top of him and reaching out, but then they rode past several Scouts that had set up some sort of trapping equipment. They match the exact descriptions that Valka had described the spike traps. It then dawned on and that they had been leading the Female Titan towards an ambush and that this was the real plan for the mission all along.

"Fire!" Stoick commanded.

Then there was an earthshattering noise and a blinding light of erupted as the Scout activated the spike traps. They immediately launched hundreds of razor sharp spikes that impaled the Female Titan. She barely had time to react, but somehow she managed to cover her nape with both her arms, but she was unable to stop the spikes from trapping her in place.

Ragnar and the rest of the squad just looked back and all they could see was a massive cloud of smoke.

"Everyone hits your horses a bit further on," Eret ordered. "Switch to ODM gear, I have to break away for a little while. Asmund is in charge until I get back, tuck Ragnar somewhere out of sight away from the Female Titan and see to my horse."

They then watch as he fired an anchor at a nearby tree and took off.

Ragnar looked back at the Female Titan. "The planning to take her alive?"

"So what you think of us now, Ragnar?" said Balder. "We managed outsmart the damn thing."

"Let this be a lesson to you, greenhorn," said Olaf. "Do not ever underestimate the Scouts. Never again, agreed?"

"Agreed," Ragnar smiled.

Eret finally joined up with Stoick on a tree branch that looked over the Female Titan.

"She's not putting up much of a fight," he noted.

"That's no reason to let our guard down," said Stoick. "Good work leading her here. I'm more than a little impressed."

"We could have without the rear contingent, who live sport is time," said Eret. "This belongs to them, I don't intend to ever forget that."

"That so?"

"Yes. Because of their sacrifices, we can expose whoever this really is. I bet they're pissing themselves right now."

The Female Titan generally looked frantic that she was trying to free herself from the spikes, but there was just too many of them she could barely move an inch.


	20. Stoick the Vast

'_After setting forth to establish a rout to Berk, the Scout Regiment encountered a Female Titan seemingly possessing cold heart intelligence. As soldier upon soldier fell to this new foe, the regiment retreated into forests of massive trees though to what purpose nobody seemed to know._'

Ragnar was still on his horse following the rest of Eret's Squad and he can help but look back at the Female Titan who was now trapped.

"An abnormal?" Ragnar shook his head. "No, she's more like the Colossal Titan." He then suddenly realised what was going on. "Wait, so those that mean that Commander Stoick was—"

"Hey!" Olaf yelled. "Snap out of it runt!"

"You can puzzle it all out later," said Petra. "Right now we need you focused on pushing ahead."

"Right," Ragnar nodded.

* * *

Stoick and Eret meanwhile were observing the Female Titan and Eret unsheathed one of his blades.

"Not quite yet, Eret," said Stoick. "A little more insurance. Second and Third Waves, fire! All reserves!"

More explosions erupted as more spikes to fire down upon the Female Titan.

* * *

These explosions could be heard all across the forest and the Scouts guarding the perimeter could hear them. Of course there were little preoccupied with the Titans crawling around on the ground and some of them had even started to learn how to climb the trees.

"They figured out how to climb," said Christa looking at a short blonde haired woman named Mala.

"I can see that," Mala nodded. "Well, if they can make it up this far we can always go a little further I suppose. Anyway I doubt we'll be here much longer, I suspect the order to withdraw will be coming any minute."

"What makes you say that? Those explosions just now?" Christa asked. "I hope everything is all right in there."

"Me too," said Mala just as equally as concerned.

* * *

Heather and Astrid could also hear the explosions from their lookout posts.

"Astrid do you think that cannon fire or what?" Heather asked. "I mean nothing else could make that kind of racket, right?"

Astrid just remained quiet, she hated not knowing what was going on but she trusted that there was a reason why the commander was keeping things quiet.

'_If that's the case why did we see them bring any cannons in?_' Dogsbreath pondered.

* * *

"What the hell is with all the noise seriously?" Ymir wondered and then she turned and looked up at Clueless. "Give me a hand here, Clueless. You happen to see what tree Christa scuttled up?"

"Sorry I don't have a clue," said Clueless.

"So you think they're having some sort of party?" Ruffnut asked looking at her brother.

"If they are why weren't we invited?" Tuffnut asked.

* * *

Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs was still standing at the edge of the forest and witnessing a Titan actually climbing up.

"We best get out of the way," Hiccup advised.

Neither of them argued and they immediately moved as far away as possible from the Titan and got up as high as they could.

"That ugly bastard is really getting the hang of it." said Snotlout. "At this rate he's going to try his hand at building a damn treehouse."

"The alarming thing is that it shows that they can learn," said Fishlegs. "Not a pleasant thought. Of course they probably all develop at different rates."

"Hey, Hiccup," said Snotlout turning to look at him. "They want is to keep these Titans out of the forest, right? I just figured out why. We're here to lure that Female Titan into a trap, I mean what else could it be? It's just like Fishlegs said, there's a person inside steering the thing and Commander Stoick once find out who."

* * *

Ragnar and the rest of Eret's squad had finally managed put as much distance as they could away from the Female Titan and inclined up a tree.

"So there was the plan all along," said Ragnar. "I'm not complaining, I understand keeping it from me. But keeping you guys in the dark, you'd think that you earned a little more trust than that, right?"

Olaf turned on him. "Damn, you're annoying."

"I hope you're not suggesting that the Captain kept the plan from us, because he things that were liability?" said Petra angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I am," said Ragnar. "There's just no other way that it makes sense."

Olaf narrowed his eyes at him. "Enough of this! Petra knocked the teeth out of his skull."

"Look I hate to say it, but he's got a point," said Asmund.

Olaf looked at him. "Huh?"

"For being such a supposedly instrumental to the plan as we were, the Captain didn't give us much to go on," Asmund explained.

"So what?" Balder frowned.

"That means he doesn't trust us, it's kind of a big deal. Come on, you guys think about it. Maybe Ragnar is not the only one that can change, maybe someone in the Regiment is a Titan spy."

* * *

Snotlout had come up with the same conclusion was now challenging Hiccup.

"It's the only way that all the pieces fit," he said. "And you knew everything that was going on."

"Yes," Hiccup nodded.

* * *

Asmund was continuing to explain his theory about the secrecy of the plan.

"A spy?" Balder frowned. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure the Commander believes it," said Asmund. "He'd have too and now wager you anything the only people in the know how are the survivors from five years ago and possibly his own son."

"Of course, that's got to be yet," said Balder.

"I concur wholeheartedly," said Olaf and turned on Ragnar. "You hear that, snivel drop. There was a good reason."

"Right, yes," Petra nodded. "A perfectly good reason. It does add up after all in their position it's the best ways of narrowing down the list of suspects to a manageable number. Berk is probably when the spy got in."

"So you think that this person is responsible for killing the two Titans?" Asmund asked.

"Possibly, in fact after it happened the Commander asked me this odd question."

Ragnar then began to remember when Stoick asked and that unusual question right out of the blue.

"So that's what he meant? Of course."

"If we had known the answer to that question, he probably would have let us in on what was happening today," said Asmund folding his arms. "Though there again I don't really any of us could have."

"Speak for yourself my friend," said Olaf. "I knew, I just decided to keep my own counsel. Doubtless you appreciate the reason for my silence."

"Which would be?" Petra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come now. Surely you all know, dear oh dear, perhaps I said too much already. Well, one day when you reach my level of expertise."

Petra narrowed her eyes. "Look we all get that you like to pretend to be Captain Eret, but that's not how he sounds."

'_If we managed to pull this off, we might learn what the Titans are all about,_' said Ragnar. '_I have been said was it really worth sacrificing so many lives?_'

"You think the Commander was wrong to leave us out of the loop?" said Asmund reading his mind.

* * *

Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs watched as the Titan that had attempted to climb the tree fell to the ground after losing its footing.

"He certainly wasn't in the right," said Snotlout and he turned on Hiccup. "And you shouldn't have left us in the dark. I mean why put so many of our lives at risk if only just one of us can't be trusted? Hell, we could have smoked out the spy and maybe save some good people."

"No, he did what was necessary," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout stared at him. "Are you serious trying to defend them? Do you know how many of us died so that the Commander could play intrigue?"

"Of course I do, I'm just saying that it easy to judge in hindsight," said Fishlegs. "But at the time there was no way to know how things would turn out. He is a Commander, not a soothsayer and he had to act on what he had period."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, he had to act with what he had to choose. A handful of us or all of us. Are you really saying that you wouldn't choose a differently? He made a decision, he sacrificed a hundred lives for the good of mankind."

* * *

Asmund was having the exact conversation with Ragnar.

"Ragnar, I can understand why you still have your doubts," said Asmund. "But in time you will come to realise, just like we all did, why Stoick was entrusted to lead the Scouts and carry humanities hope."

"All wires someone as cagey as Captain Eret can trust him," Petra added.

"Indeed, live long enough and you'll understand the weight of it," Olaf agreed.

Ragnar was still having his doubts, there again he had never taken a command position so he can only speculate of its burden.

"Snotlout, you've been in command briefly," said Hiccup looking at him. "Remember during the Battle of Trost when you are leading all the cadets to HQ, you didn't had time to second-guess and had to push forward. I have also learned that general harbingers of change have to do what others won't dare sacrifice their heart, except the burden of doing the unspeakable. Whether we like to admit it or not the fact is this, to rise above monsters we have to abandon our humanity and that's the real irony of this. If you can't let it go then it's not worth holding onto."

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick still wanted the Female Titan restrained as much as possible, not wanting her to escape from his grasp.

"Sir!" Stoick commanded.

Valka then immediately launch another one of the spike traps and the spikes plunged into her rear end.

Valka looked up at her and smiled. "She can't even bat an eyelash now I can only imagine how frustrating it would be. But you had better get used to it my dear, biology can often times be a curse. Case in point the more your wounds heal the stiffer your joints become." She then looked up at Stoick. "Now what is the hold-up of our extraction of our esteemed guest? It won't get any easier, strike when the iron is hot I say."

Just as she said it Gunnar and Eret launched down on top of her. The plan was to slice through her hands on them through the nape in order to extract whoever was controlling the Titan body. However, some strange kind of substance then covered her hands and the moment that their blade struck it they shattered.

Gunnar fired an anchor and return to Stoick and shook his head holding out his shattered blades.

'_An impressive ability,_' he said looking down the Titan as her hands returned to normal. '_So she's able to harden her skin in order to protect portions of her body. Similar to the one that rushed Wall Maria, the Armoured Titan I believe they called him. The question is how many blades will take too finally chip our way through? Too many any event, time is short._'

He then immediately held out his hand and a young man with tattoos that when by the name of Dagur, who in fact was Heather's older brother, then swung towards him.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Prepare an artillery round, I want her hands blown off," he ordered.

"With all due respect, Commander, there is a risk if we use the cannons," said Dagur. "The hands will get blown off, but whatever is beneath them will too, sir."

"A fine point, soldier," Stoick nodded. "Which is why you'll aim carefully and sever them at the wrists. On my signal I want an all-out salvo."

"Yes, sir," Dagur nodded.

Dagur then took off in order to make preparations.

Eret meanwhile had positioned himself on top of her head. "Knock knock, we know that you're in there. Why don't you make this easy and come on out and stop wasting our time? Seriously what you have do gain by stalling, if you think there we'll let you go we won't. If you're thinking about trying to escape don't. All you really should be thinking about other good men that you kill today, not that you would. That's not your style is it? Remorse, you enjoy killing which means we have something in common. Of course I enjoy killing Titans, but it's a start. I'm sure we can still find some middle ground."

She just remains completely silent and Eret looked down at her. "That's right, while we're on the subject let me ask… You're okay for me to cut your limbs off at the joints right? I mean they will grow back, I'm talking about your actual body. Don't want you dead just yet, timing wouldn't work."

Then suddenly to everyone's surprise she immediately gave out an earthshattering scream which could be heard throughout the entire forest.

"Nicely done," said Eret with his ears still ringing. "I almost lost my composure."

"She certainly got a big pair of lungs on her," said Valka.

Gunnar then immediately approached Stoick. "They're coming, I can smell them."

"From what direction?" Stoick asked.

"From every direction. Fast… dozens…"

Stoick's eyes widened as he immediately turned and they saw Titans emerging from the trees all them different sizes.

* * *

Hiccup and his group just watched as the Titans stormed into the forest completely ignoring them.

"What is this?" Snotlout stared. "They're all going in! Why are they ignoring us all of a sudden?"

* * *

All the other Scouts just stared as the Titans ran past them in deep into the forest.

"You're telling me that the all abnormals?" Tuffnut yelled.

"Who cares? Just concentrate on putting them back!" Ruffnut yelled.

* * *

Astrid then sheathed her blades and turned towards the centre of the forest.

"What's going on over there?" she said about to take off.

Heather quickly grabbed her. "Astrid, wait. I know that sound, it used to haunted me in my sleep. I'd hear it from the forest and at the dead of night, believe me nothing in the world screams like that than a dying animal. It's the sound of a creature who knows that he has absolutely nothing to lose."

"Don't worry I know to be careful," Astrid assured her.

"I know you might be caught in the moment like at Trost?" Heather pointed out.

'_Heather always had very good instincts, especially before all hell breaks loose_,' said Astrid to herself. '_Hiccup mentioned that Ragnar was in the centre ranks_.'

* * *

The Titans were still swarming towards the Scouts in the centre of the forest and Stoick immediately took action.

"Fast on the artillery, gentlemen!" Stoick ordered.

"Here they are," said Gunnar. "First wave closing from the East and coming in fast."

"Wagon Defence Squad, intercept now!" Stoick ordered.

The squad immediately charged in towards the Titans from the East, but they just ran right past them.

"What's going on?" said a guy in goggles. "The damn things went right past us!"

"Three Titans have broken through!"

Eret was still standing on top of the Female Titan's head slamming his foot on top of her as the Titan's approach them.

"Hey, what did you do?" he demanded. "You cold in some friends, didn't you?"

Eret and then immediately turn towards the Titans and fired off an anchor and flew towards them. He was holding his blades upside down and immediately spun around slicing through their napes instantly.

However, a 3m Titan managed to break through and immediately began pulling on the leg of the Female Titan.

'_It ignored us and went straight for her?_' Stoick frowned.

He looked up and saw more Titans swarming the area and all them were heading in the direction of the Female Titan, not a single one of them seemed interesting the Scouts.

"The enemy is bearing down from all directions!"

"All hands commenced combat!" Stoick ordered. "Defend the Female Titan at all costs!"

The Scout immediately jumped in and began to engage the Titans, but no matter how many they killed more just appeared. They just kept on coming heading towards the Female Titan and then began to tear into her flesh. The entire battlefield was covered in blood and steam no matter how well they fought they just couldn't stop them.

"All hands withdraw!" Stoick yelled realising that the situation was now hopeless. "Redeploy the formation! Return to Cora District!"

All the Scouts disengaged and watched as the Titans began to gorge on the Female Titan all them were completely worn out and no one knew how many Titans they had taken down. Of course the biggest problem was that they went through all this with nothing to show for it.

"We've invested," said Stoick.

"Don't give me that crap, not now," said Eret. "Not yet!"

"Think about it, the enemy was prepared to make sacrifices, enormous ones. So committed to maintaining her secret she would rather be cannibalised than exposed."

Eret reluctantly knew that he was right. "That whole song and dance in the court room and this is what we've got to show for it? We scurry back now with our tails between our legs, Ragnar is right back in chains or worse."

"We'll jump off the bridge when we come to it," said Stoick. "Right now our only concern is getting back without sustaining any further casualties however we can."

Unfortunately with all this steam in the air sending the signal was practically impossible. '_All this steam isn't helping matters. Smoke signals aren't likely to cut through the murk_.'

He then began to remember the descriptions that Hiccup described of the Colossal Titan and more specifically of the steam it produced.

"I'll gather my squad," said Eret about to leave.

"Not yet, Eret," said Stoick. "First replenish your blades and your fuel."

Eret stared at him. "I can deal with what I've got, we're running against the clock as it is. Why?"

"Because I said, that's an order."

Eret looked at him and decided not to question him. "Whatever you say, sir. I trust you implicitly."

* * *

A blue smoke flare was then immediately launched followed by several others.

"Withdraw," said Mala. "I guess we're done here." She then turned and looked at Christa. "We return to HQ on horseback."

"Understood," she nodded.

"Hold on, you're telling me it's over?" Snotlout frowned.

Hiccup frowned. '_Something is not right._'

Astrid two was a little concerned. '_I don't like this_.'

* * *

Ragnar and the rest of Eret's squad saw the blue smoke which signalled the draw.

"That are que," said Olaf.

"All right let's satellite up!" said Balder. "We're going home!"

"Chop chop, runt," said Olaf. "One would think that you're beside yourself to get an eye full of who is controlling that gargantuan harpy."

"You really think they found out who it is?" Ragnar asked as they prepped their gear.

"Of course, all thanks to you," said Petra.

Ragnar frowned. "I didn't do anything."

"You learn to trust the fellow members of your squad, that's big. The sort of thing that turns out well for everyone involved actually. A lesser man in your dilemma probably would have buckled then where would we be?"

"Oh please, why don't you stroke his forehead while you're at it?" said Olaf as he stood posing. "We would be exactly where we are now without of course having to endure his incessant whining. Don't wait for me to decorate your path with pink and white rose petals. Just survive the journey home and I might be persuaded to respect you. The mission is and over, not until we're through the gates. You understand?"

"Yes, sir. I completely understand," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

They then immediately took off and began swinging through the trees.

"Olaf, Petra, I've got to hand it to you both, for someone who wet themselves for your first time out you've come a long way," said Asmund looking back.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of it again!" Petra yelled.

Ragnar looked back. '_Seriously?_'

"Relax, incidentally I have never once pissed myself," said Asmund.

"How dare you!" Olaf glared. "I have the highest kill count out of anyone in the dam squad. Take that imbecile."

"You want a hide your screens behind your kill count, be my guest."

"Shut your hole!"

"So do like rain down on anyone in midair or what?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"Enough!" Balder yelled. "No one cares who pissed whose pants! Focus on the job at hand! And for the record my shorts have always been dry."

Then suddenly launching in the air was a green smoke flare.

"Must be a signal from the captain himself," said Balder and he looked back at everyone. "Stow the chatter until we're home. We'll rendezvous with Eret shortly."

He then stopped briefly in order to launch a green smoke flare.

However the person who had launched the green smoke flare was not Commander Stoick, but a scout with their hood covering their face. Upon seen the green smoke flare they dropped the flare gun and sheathed their blades and took off.

* * *

Stoick meanwhile was leading everyone through the forest on horseback and he was still slightly troubled for some reason.

"Stoick why bother having him replenish?" Valka questioned. "There's no time."

"We saw the Female Titan get eaten, but did we actually see the person inside suffer the same fate?" Stoick asked. "I didn't."

Valka realise what he was getting at. "You mean?"

"Yes, your hypothesis is correct this isn't over," Stoick nodded. "We're dealing is with someone like Ragnar, someone who regenerates in and out of Titan form. Now suppose that person equipped themselves with ODM gear in advance and suppose further they are also disguised in one of our uniforms. What would their next move be? How do you ferret out the enemy when there one of your own?"

* * *

Ragnar and the rest of Eret's squad was still moving out through the trees and Balder then saw someone swinging next at them.

"Captain Eret?" Balder frowned. However, whoever they were they were far too short and they weren't using the same technique. "Wait a minute… Oh, shit!"

He realised too late that the figure next to them was an impostor who immediately turned around and headed straight towards him. A second later they struck him with their blade and his body fell limp and much to the shock of the rest of the squad.

"Blader!" Ragnar yelled as he swung down towards their fallen comrades. "Are you okay? What happened? Talk to me!"

However when he got close enough he found that Balder and sliced with the throat. The impasto then immediately spun around and came at them once again.


	21. Crushing Blow

Stoick and the command squad was still moving out on horseback as Stoick explained to his wife about his theory.

"When the Colossal Titan breached the wall it disappeared," said Stoick. "Theoretically whoever was inside had ODM gear. They could have used it and escape the moment the steam cleared, it's possible the same thing happened here."

"Don't see how, Stoick," said Valka. "Based upon Ragnar's condition when you emerge from Titan form I think it's safe to assume that something like that is highly unlikely. His equipment was broken, part of his uniform were missing and more importantly Ragnar was so spent that he couldn't even stand on his own 2 feet without assistance."

"The Female Titan ability to summon reinforcements was unlike anything we've encountered before. Our failure to anticipate that fact that cost us the operation, evidently there's different levels of mastery to the Titan ability. We were naive to think that a mere novice like Ragnar would set the standard, if we're to stop this enemy it's clear now that we need to broaden our way of thinking.

We have to consider the enemy is still able bodied when they escaped. Then it's entirely possible they can make the Titan reappear as well. This enemy forces us to rethink everything that we've learned. What seems to be the most logical strategy might prove to be the worst course of action. Mark my words the time will come when risking everything is the only choice left to us. And unless we can take that risk humanity can never win."

* * *

Hiccup and the rest of his unit were getting their horses ready as he explained his own theory about the Female Titan.

"So if going home that means the operation is a success, right?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know, that scream we heard wasn't a good sign. We can only hope that they've already discovered the Female Titan's identity."

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself," said Fishlegs. "Your dad is very impressive, I mean how did he know that she would come after us if we took Ragnar beyond the Wall?"

"Think about it, during the Trost invasion did it strike you as odd that the Titan suddenly halted their advance midway through?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout looked at him. "They halted? I don't know what you saw but I certainly saw them advancing across the city."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, they did stop midway. They as he determined some sort of purpose when they destroyed the outer gate, but did you notice that they never made a move on the inner gate? Also they didn't interfere when Ragnar sealed the breach perhaps something happened which made them re-evaluate their plan entirely."

"And what would that the?" Snotlout questioned.

"Something drew their focus away from the Walls destruction, something that forced them to call off the attack."

Fishlegs eyes widened. "You mean Ragnar's transformation?"

Hiccup nodded. "That is the most logical conclusion."

"Hang on," said Snotlout holding up his hands. "But then that would mean that…"

Hiccup nodded again gravely. "It means that they were there. Whoever called off the attack saw Ragnar transform and that means that the enemy is one of us?"

* * *

Ragnar had just witnessed Balder been cut down by the mysterious assailant.

"Balder!" he yelled.

Olaf then swung by and grabbed him. "Go, kid! Come on! Keep moving!"

He then tossed Ragnar and then he immediately fired one of his anchors. He turned around and saw that there mysterious assailant was still behind them chasing them down.

"Who is that?" Petra yelled.

"Keep them away from Ragnar!" Asmund ordered.

"Damn it!" Olaf cursed. "Hey, Asmund what are we doing?"

"There isn't time to get the horses, make HQ at full speed!" Asmund ordered.

No needed be told twice and kept on pushing through the forest hoping to meet up with Stoick and the rest of the command squadron. However, all thought were on that mysterious assailant as they try to figure out who it was.

"Is that the Female Titan or did she have an accomplice?" Olaf asked.

"Damn, whoever it is they're going to pay if it's even the last thing I do!" Petra vowed.

Ragnar's eyes widened. '_The Female Titan? That can't be right, I thought we caught her?_'

They then watched as the assailant hanged back and seconds later there was a massive bolt of lightning.

"I hate being right," said Olaf.

"No time to lose, move it!" Asmund ordered as the Female Titan re-emerged and charged towards them. "She's coming for us!"

The Female Titan was sprinting after them and she was just as fast as before.

Ragnar looked at Asmund. "Should I transform?"

"No, don't!" said Asmund strictly. "We've got this the three of us can handle her. You get back to base! Go now!"

Ragnar did not like the idea of people sacrificing their lives for him, especially when he had the power to assist.

"I can fight with you!" Ragnar yelled.

"Just go!" Asmund ordered. "This is our best course of action, we cannot afford to put you at risk!"

"Have you learned nothing?" said Olaf. "After all this you still doubt our skills?"

"Is that true Ragnar?" Petra asked. "I thought you had faith in us? That you trusted us?"

Despite Ragnar's better judgement, he decided not to transform and to follow orders.

"Good luck!" he yelled as he took off.

The three of them smiled at him and immediately turned around to face against the Female Titan. Asmund made the first move and she immediately reached out to grab him, but he fired his anchors and pulled himself away from her hand just in the nick of time. This was a diversion that allowed Olaf and Petra to fire their anchors and pulled them towards her eyes and immediately sliced right through them blinding her.

She quickly covered her nape as she fell backwards and pressed her back against a tree, no doubt to add added protection. Her eyes would be able to regenerate, but until they recovered she was now helpless.

'_We've blinded her, that should at least give us the minute before she can regenerate,_' said Asmund.

'_We'll finish well before that_,' said Petra.

'_To hell with capturing you…_' said Olaf.

'_We're going to kill you_,' said Asmund.

'_We're going to carve you up_,' said Petra.

'_We'll make you pay_,' Olaf swore.

The Female Titan now had both her hand covering her nape and had rested against a nearby tree. She clearly was doing this so that she could recover while the same time protecting her nape.

'_Covering your nape is not going to save you,_' said Asmund and he began to signal to the others.

Olaf and Petra nodded then swung towards the Female Titan and then as if they were on a swing they swiped down against her arms. Asmund then zoomed in slicing through one of her shoulders and then turned back glaring at her.

'_We'll just keep on slicing those shoulders until your arms are worthless. Trust me, we know what we're doing,_' he said and then he charged at her once again. '_No mercy!_'

He then began to slice and dice through her shoulders and Olaf and Petra did the same thing.

'_We'll cut you to ribbons,_' said Petra.

'_We'll chop off your arms_,' said Olaf.

'_And send you to hell,_' said Asmund.

Eventually her arms went limp leaving her wide open.

"Now go for the neck!" Asmund yelled as he replaced his blades.

"Take up the muscles supporting her head!" Olaf yelled.

"Let's choke our way to the nape," said Petra.

They then began charging towards in three different directions and Ragnar just stared at them, he had never seen anyone move so fast with such precise movements.

'_They've got her totally overwhelmed,_' he stared in disbelief. '_He managed to pull off a coordinated attack without even saying a word. Must be the trust they have in each other as teammates, that's how they've managed to survive this long. It's how they're able to stay strong even after losing Balder_.'

He then looked forward. '_I need a keep on going and have faith that the right choice is to keep on moving without looking back. I've got to trust in them._'

However, he can help but look back one last time and he saw Asmund charging in towards her.

"Say goodbye to your nape!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, her left eye had finally managed to recover and moving with such blinding speed she brought down her jaw on top of him and sliced him in half much to everyone's horror.

"Asmund!" Petra screamed as she spat out his upper torso.

It was at that point that Ragnar realised that the momentum had switched to the Female Titan side and quickly performed a U-turn.

Petra quickly moved away from the Female Titan, they hadn't expect her eyes to recover that quickly.

"She can see again? That's impossible!" Petra's yelled in horror. "It has even been 30 seconds!"

The Female Titan then raised her head and she could see that her right eye was now fully recovered. "Only one eye? She channelled her energy into one eye to grow it back quicker? How can she do that?"

The Female Titan then immediately began chasing her down, her arms may be too badly damaged to be used but she didn't need them to kill her.

"Petra pull yourself together!" Olaf yelled chasing after them, but it was too late. "Petra!"

Petra screams ran across the policies the female Titan squash against a tree with her foot. Olaf overcame by grief and anger then fired an anchor at her nape and flew in towards her.

"Now die!" he roared.

However, before his blades had struck her nape it hardened and his blades shattered the moment they made contact.

"What the hell?" he stared. "My blades weren't able to—"

The female Titan then jumped into the air and dealt him a powerful roundhouse kick shattering his body into pieces. Olaf's blood scattered across the the nearby trees as she landed on the ground just as Ragnar emerged too late to save anyone.

'_She killed them all, in under a minute,_' he stared horrified. '_No way can outrun her my only choice is to fight._'

He then bit down on his hand and transformed into his Titan form, he skidded across the ground roaring loudly that it could be heard throughout the entire forest.

* * *

Astrid and Heather were making their way across the forest to make their way to the rendezvous point when they heard his screams.

"That Ragnar," said Astrid and quickly turned around.

"Hang on a second… Astrid!" Heather cried.

* * *

Hiccup had also heard the screams just as he was about to mount his horse.

"He's transformed," he said immediately launches ODM gear.

"Hiccup, were you going?" Fishlegs yelled.

* * *

Eret was trying to locate his squad when he heard the roar.

'_That roar… this isn't good_,' he said and began to follow it.

* * *

Ragnar continue to charge towards the Female Titan, hoping to take advantage of the fact that her body was still recovering from the previous bout. However, before just as he swung his fist she moved with extraordinary speed and dodged it and then quickly counter-attacked by kicking him hard in the chest.

Ragnar however held his ground and quickly swung his fist once again, but he backed away before it could land. But she had watch where she was going and back into a nearby tree and Ragnar decided to be a bit more patient, he had just witnessed her wipe out the rest of his squad knew that he had to tread carefully with her as she clearly had combat experience.

Ragnar then immediately swung his fists towards her but she dodged them perfectly. However, the injuries she had sustained from the rest of Ragnar's squad had made her movements sluggish and finally managed to land a blow against her shoulder so hard that she fell to the ground though she quickly recovered.

Obviously she decided that she would be able to defeat Ragnar and her we can say can immediately ran off. Ragnar was not going to allow her to escape, not after all the people she killed and chased after her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Eret had arrived at the scene and saw that every one of his squad members had been killed. It in take them long to realise who killed them and why Ragnar had transformed.

* * *

Ragnar was still swinging his fists at the Female Titan as she began backing away and eventually she lost her footing falling to the ground. He then got on top of her and pinned her to the ground and raised his fist preparing to pummel her.

'_I made the wrong decision when you came after us_,' said Ragnar glaring down at Female Titan. '_I made the choice to trust my teammates and it got them all killed._'

He then swung his fist down on top of her, but she shifted her head slightly causing him to miss. He struck the ground was so much force that actually broke his hand and shattered his elbow.

Ragnar din look phased by this as he continue to look down at her. '_I should never have left at them, I sure transformed right from the very start. It's all my fault, I should have followed my instincts!_'

He then slammed his other hand towards her, but once again she shifted her head causing him to miss. Now both his hands were broken so he was forced to look down at her and the two of them stared at one another for quite some time.

'_I should have transformed into a Titan back then,_' said Ragnar looking at her. _'I could have bought by their side and together we could have brought her down. In the end it was still my choice and because of my laps of poor judgement my squad mates are dead. All of them gone and I'm to blame and the moment my hands are healed I'll take you down_.'

Unfortunately at that moment her wounds were healed and she immediately grasped his arm and by manoeuvring her like she was able to get out of his hold. He quickly swung his fist in the two of them wrestle for a few seconds before she kicked him aside.

Ragnar slammed into a tree, but he wasn't about to let her get the upper hand and immediately jumped right back in an attempt to deal her powerful uppercut. He grazed her face just slightly and then prepare to strike her with his other fist.

She leaned back narrowly avoiding his fist and ended up falling to the ground and Ragnar lost his balance as well. The two of them wasted no time to get back on their feet and Ragnar moved so fast that she lost her footing causing her to fall on her rear.

Ragnar roared and swung his fist towards her, but spectacularly she was able to jump to the side. He then quickly turned around and began to engage her, but she ended up dodging each one of his blows. He then attempted to strike her down with a high-powered fist, but she darted then hardened to the skin on her left arm and then broke through his guard and struck him across the face breaking his jaw.

Ragnar however persevered and with all his strength dealt a powerful blow in the chest sending her flying into the air. Despite the fact that he now had a broken jaw he was not going to let up and immediately charge towards her once more, but she managed to dodge out of the way of avoiding his knee which struck the tree behind her.

Ragnar was now completely worn out, he had used practically all his strength now and he got the feeling that she hadn't shown him quite everything just yet. The two of them then turned around to face one another and despite being a little shaken Ragnar was prepared to fight.

However her movements caught completely by surprise, but then she dealt a powerful spin kick that sliced through his hand, his head just above his lower jaw as well as the tree he was leaning against. Ragnar's Titan body was now so badly damaged that it was unable to move and she began to advance towards him.

She then opened her mouth wide tearing through some of the muscle tissue covering her jaw and then bit down on the nape tearing the flesh, causing his real body to stick out in the open.

* * *

"Ragnar!" Astrid screamed as she appeared in time to witness this.

"Damn, I was afraid of this," said Hiccup as he too appeared and that when he noticed Astrid. "Astrid? What are you doing here?"

"I imagine the same thing you are, saving Ragnar," Astrid assumed.

"I fear we may be too late," said Hicucp.

That's when they witnessed the Female Titan chomping down over Ragnar's actual body and ripped him out. They watched as she ate him whole, but there was no movement in the throat and then she ran off.

"I don't believe it," said Hiccup in shock.

"He's gone," said Astrid quietly.

Anger then consumed Astrid and she immediately launched into action and immediately chased after her. Hiccup then immediately followed suit, mostly to make sure she that she didn't get herself killed.

"Give him back!" Astrid yelled.

The Female Titan then immediately covered her nape thinking that was where Astrid was going to strike.

"Did you hear me? Give him back!" Astrid demanded as she swung herself towards her.

To the Female Titan surprise she did not aim for the nape but instead slashed across her face. Hiccup then immediately moved in striking her across her left shoulder and Astrid attacked the right. They then swung back and struck her legs and then spun around heading towards her face, Hiccup acted as a distraction which gave Astrid an opening to slice through her nose.

"Give him back!" Astrid yelled striking her behind the knee.

This caused her to collapse and she stopped moving for several seconds. Astrid then immediately swung down towards her nape, hoping to cut through the hand and then the nape. However, the Female Titan hardened her hand causing Astrid's blades to shatter upon impact. Astrid and immediately retreated back up into the trees and plunged one of her broken blade into the tree to support her.

"My blades didn't even break the skin," she stared.

"At least this explains why the command squad had a hard time chipping away at her," said Hiccup joining her.

Astrid looked at him as she replaced her blades. "Do you think he's still alive?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this mission has become a debacle and if we want to make sure doesn't and a total failure we need to rescue Ragnar if we can," said Hiccup.

The Female Titan then immediately rose to her feet quickly and swung her fist directly towards them. Unfortunately the two of them jumped out of the way just in time and then she continue to run off.

"Get back here!" Astrid yelled.

However before she could make a move she was suddenly grabbed by Eret, who pulled her away.

"We'll stay back for now," he said.

Astrid reluctantly followed his commands and they soon joined up with Hiccup and soon the three of them began chasing the Female Titan down.

"Maintain current distance, she's slow down a bit that fight wore her out to," said Eret. "It looks as if she may have bitten the entire nape of its unlikely that Ragnar survived."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another on the agreed that was a likely outcome, but if there was even a slight chance that he did survive they were going to take it.


	22. The Defeated

Hiccup, Astrid and Eret was still chasing after the female Titan and Eret had just expressed his views of how unlikely it was that Ragnar was still alive.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't believe that," said Hiccup. "Whoever was controlling that Titan is acting with a purpose. If she simply wanted Ragnar did she would have crushed him, no she needs him for something. But she also needs her hands to fight so she's been holding him under her tongue."

"It is possible that she just wants to savour her quarry," said Eret. "In which case, it's very likely that he's already been swallowed if so he's dead."

Astrid looked at him. "If there's even a 1% chance that he still alive, we have to take it."

"You two are really optimistic," said Eret looking at them.

Astrid turned on him. "If you had done your damn job and protected him like you were supposed to we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Hiccup gave Astrid a warning look. "Astrid…"

Eret looked at them he remembered seeing the two of them at the trial, Hiccup he knew to be Stoick's son which meant that the girl had to be Astrid, the top of their class. He could see the determined look on their faces and it looked as if they were going to engage the Female Titan whether he gave permission or not, but he can argue that they had a fair point. Saving Ragnar would mean that the mission wouldn't be a total disaster.

"Right, for the sake of argument let's narrow our goals," said Eret. "First we forget about taking her down."

"No way! She's killed too many of our people for that! She's dead!" said Astrid through gritted teeth.

"Astrid he's right," said Hiccup. "Believe me I share your sentiment, but the reason she's killed so many of us is that we have no idea how to fight her."

"Exactly, she's got defences we've never seen or trained to deal with," said Eret. "It's a lost cause taken her down. Instead will act on the assumption that Ragnar is alive and focus only on freeing her before she exits the forest. I'll handle all the cutting. Astrid, you find a way to distract and Hiccup when you see an opportunity you will retrieve Ragnar."

"Right," they nodded.

Astrid then immediately shot forwards and within moments passed the Female Titan, she swung low in front of her feet trying to get her to focus on her. Eret meanwhile was directly above her waiting for the right moment to strike and then he held his blade backwards.

She then immediately spun around and swung her fist towards him, but he was more than ready as he spun around like a saw blade and ran up her arm. He moved so fast that it was unbelievable and within seconds he was right in front of her face and without missing a second beat he plunged his blade right into her eyes blinding her once more.

He then detached his blades leaving them impaled in her eyeballs and quickly jumped back and reattached new blades. Then using the same movement as before he began spinning around her body slicing deep cuts into it and then got directly behind her nape. Acting upon instinct she quickly covered it, but instead of hitting her hand he struck her in the head causing her to lose balance and she fell to the floor.

Hattie couldn't believe what she was seeing. '_He's fast, she can't even react to harden in time._'

Eret then let up and continued slicing through her doing as much damage to her arms as possible it was just too overwhelming. Eventually, she lowered her hand leaving her nape totally exposed and Astrid saw this as an opportunity.

'_Her nape, it wide open. It looks like her entire body has gone limp,_' she said. '_Now's my chance!_'

She then immediately fired an anchor directly at her back pulling her towards her nape.

"Don't do it!" Eret yelled realising that this was a faint.

It was to rate Astrid was already making her way towards the nape which immediately began to harden. The Female Titan then suddenly lifted her right hand directly towards Astrid preparing to swat her with the back of it.

Astrid had no time to make any fancy manoeuvres, but Eret appeared and shoved her out of the way just in the nick of time. Unfortunately, he had more time to brace himself and placed his left foot on the back of her hand, but he ended up twisting it. Wincing through the pain he persevered and jumped and began slicing through her jaw. Her jaw opened up revealing Ragnar resting upon her tongue covered in saliva.

"Ragnar!" Astrid cried.

Hiccup had been watching everything from afar waiting for the opportunity to rescue Ragnar and then quickly jumped down. Without wasting a second immediately grabbed Ragnar and fired an anchor, pulling him far away from the Female Titan as possible.

"Got him!" he yelled as he joined up with Astrid and Eret in the treetops.

Eret nodded. "Time to go."

"Is he all right?" Astrid asked looking up at Hiccup.

"He's fine, disgusting, but fine," said Hiccup.

Eret then immediately turned on Astrid. "What did I tell you about trying to take her down? Now come on! We have Ragnar that means our work here is done. Do not screw this up by making it personal, you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Astrid quietly.

The three of them immediately launched and began swinging through the forest. Eret looked back at the Female Titan and that's when he noticed there were tears in her eyes.

* * *

At Cora District word that the Scouts would be returning soon had spread.

"They're already on the way back?"

"Is that bad?"

"Probably… odds are they'll have a stack of fresh corpses in tow."

* * *

A young woman was looking out of the window holding a basket of laundry when an old woman entered the room with a bucket of water in her hand.

"It sounds like Asmund will be home sooner than we thought," said the old woman.

The young woman looked at her. "Is that so?"

* * *

In the street, a few small children were helping with the laundry and man and woman were talking to each other over the windowsill.

"You think they'll give Olaf enough time to pop by and say hello?" the man asked.

"I suppose in any event we consider place for him at the table," said the woman.

* * *

An old man was sitting in the rocking chair as a young woman was taking care of him.

"They're saying that Balder is coming back," she said gently.

"Do they?" said the old man.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and Eret had managed to meet up with the rest of the Scout Regiment and they began counting the dead and missing. Ragnar was still unconscious and was sitting in a wagon and the number of people that had been killed was far larger than expected.

They gathered all the bodies they could, knowing that some of them had been utterly demolished or lost in Titan country. They began to pile the marble onto the wagons in order to bring them home. Eret in particular note over the bodies of his squad and looked at Scout emblems on their jackets.

"This is the part of our job, I'll never get used to," said Snotlout as he and Fishlegs placed the bodies on the wagons.

"You're not alone in that," said Fishlegs looking down at the bodies.

"It just seems like death is everywhere. All I can think about is how it will end, which one of us is next or whether it will be me."

"Try not to obsess over it, the only thing that trail of thought is good for is breaking your nerve believe me. Push it out of your mind."

"I suppose you're right. No, you are right."

* * *

The twins were feeding the horses and the two of them were quite grim, which was out of character for them.

"So how much longer into our number is up, do you think?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't know," said his sister. "But we've made this for."

"Yeah, luck of the draw."

"So what? We're alive, be glad for it."

"It's kind of hard to celebrate around so many bodies. They'll never see home again, why should we?"

* * *

Heather made her way over to Astrid and Hiccup, who was attending Ragnar.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Physically he's fine, though a bit worn out, mind you don't even what he had to contend with I wouldn't blame him," Hiccup sighed. "Though the emotional trauma will only find out when he wakes up."

"He lost his entire squad and he blames himself," Astrid sighed.

"Believe me I've been there and it's not something I look forward to experiencing again," said Hiccup.

* * *

Stoick and a squad leader were jotting down how many people they lost from those that were missing in action and those that had been killed.

"Almost done, sir," said the squad leader. "We estimate about 5 to be unrecoverable."

"Not even an arm or leg?" Stoick asked looking at the list.

"Sadly the Titans didn't leave much behind," he said. "And honestly sir, I think it would be best for the families we didn't bring back what little there is."

"We'll put them down as missing," said Stoick.

"Sir," the squad leader nodded. "Also, sir, our spotters report several Titans have emerged within the forest. Fortunately, none yet seem to be headed in our direction."

"We move out immediately," said Stoick giving him back the list. "Assemble the squads."

"Sir!"

Stoick began to walk away, unfortunately, a few nearby Scout had listened to the conversation and weren't quite happy with the decision.

"No, I refuse!" a blonde-haired Scout yelled defiantly. "It's inhumane!"

The squad leader immediately turned on him. "Damn you! Shut up!"

"We can't just leave him out here!" the Scout continued. "He was there, I saw Arvid body's right in front of us!"

"And if you didn't notice there were Titans nearby," the squad leader reminded him. "Go back and we can wind up dead ourselves!"

"So if they attack, we fight, that's what we do right," the blonde head Scout.

A blackhead Scout looked at Stoick. "Arvid and I grew up in the same town together, his parents are like family to me. I can't face them again if we leave him."

"Sentimental garbage," the squad leader dismissed.

"Stop shrieking," said Eret as he approached them.

"Captain Eret?" the blonde-haired scout stared.

"If you already confirmed his death then there's nothing more to do," said Eret plainly. "Whether we have his body or not makes no difference now. He's still just as dead anyway."

"That cold," said the blackhead Scout.

"Arvid and the others will be listed as missing in action," said Stoick plainly. "That is my decision and its final. Now let it go."

The two scouts watched as Stoick and Eret walked off and neither one of them was taking this lying down.

"You heartless bastards!" the blonde head Scout yelled. "That's the kind of respect you show the men that give their lives for you?"

The squad leader then immediately marched up to him. "Unless you want to be MIA I suggest you shut your mouth."

As much as Stoick cared for his men, as a commander, he knew that he had to be ruthless and sometimes treat them as disposable tools. Wasting manpower in order to retrieve some corpses was not something he was willing to approve of, they had already lost too much in this field expedition and he wasn't a lose any more men.

* * *

Soon the Scouts were on the move heading back towards the Wall taking the most direct route as possible, even if it meant running into a few Titans. Everyone was still pretty shaken up with the expedition, this was the first time they had suffered this many casualties in three years.

"Wait! Heads up we've got company! Titans!" a voice behind the convoy yelled.

Many soldiers immediately turned into their horror they saw the two Scout then argued with Stoick earlier rushing towards them on horseback with Titans at the back. On the back of the blonde-haired Scout was a corpse indicating that they had disobeyed orders and went to retrieve it and in so doing so led Titans towards the convoy.

"Is that?" said the squad leader and it soon dawned on him what they had just done. "Damn it! That damn fool!"

He then immediately launched a red flare into the air alerting the entire convoy of the Titans.

"Enemy spotted at the rear!"

"Full speed, all soldiers!" Stoick ordered.

"Our best chance might be to circle back," said Eret. "Make a beeline for the trees. We can't put up much of a fight out here."

Stoick shook his head. "No, our best option is to continue to the wall."

The Titans were now closing in on to the two scouts and one of them swiped his hand towards the blonde-headed Scout. He managed to duck just in time but he accidentally dropped Arvid's body, he was now panic-stricken and he watched as his friend was grout by the other Titan.

He then immediately jumped off his horse and launched his anchors at the Titan hoping to cut the need to save his friend. The other Titan meanwhile concentrated on chasing down the convoy and it was closing the gap.

"It's practically on top of us," said Hiccup.

"Looks like we got no choice but to fight," said Snotlout.

"But the grounds to flat to engage ODM gear," Fishlegs reminded him.

"With got bigger problems, more Titans are coming at us on our right flank," said Hiccup as he saw free Titans rushing towards them.

"Perfect," Snotlout growled. "Then what do you suggest we do, genius?"

Hiccup turned towards the wagon carrying the bodies of the dead Scout and new there was only one option left at them.

"The only thing we can," he said solemnly.

The blonde-haired Scout failed to save his friend who was immediately swallowed whole and Astrid rushed towards him on horseback. She witnessed that he was immediately grabbed by the Titan and it began pulling him toward its mouth. He screamed his head of a national immediately launched into the air right behind it, slicing its nape clean off.

The Titan fell still holding the scouts its hand and Astrid landed back on the ground. For a moment she was afraid that the Scout had been crushed the moment the Titan fell, but he was able to wiggle himself out of its grip.

The other Titan was still not giving up the chase and in less than a minute it would be on top of the rear wagons.

"It's gaining on us!"

"Our job behind the bastard and distract him, give you a chance to put some distance—"

"Don't bother," said Eret as he appeared beside them on his horse. "We've got a jettison and the extra weight… dumped the bodies."

"B-but, sir?"

"Do you know how many corpses we've already left behind? These aren't special, dump them, consider it their last service to the cause."

"Are we doing this?" said a Scout hugging them. "We can't seriously be doing this?"

The Scout looked at him and then back towards the Titan and he knew that Eret was right, as painful as it was they had to focus on the living.

Eret could easily take down that Titan if it wasn't for his leg. "Damn it," he growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry there's just no other way," said the Scout and opened the cart.

The two of them and began dumping the bodies including Eret's squad. However, with less cargo and they were now moving in a much greater speed and pulling away from the Titan.

"That's it! We're losing him!"

With that, they carried on towards Wall Rose without any further incident.

* * *

After about half an hour they came to a stop so they could figure out their position on the map.

"All right, soldiers look sharp, we had at the moment oppositions are confirmed," said a Scout.

The blonde-haired Scout that Astrid had rescued had been very quiet throughout the entire journey. Thanks to him not only do they lose another man, but all the bodies they have collected had now been dumped the can even bring anything back to the families.

He looked at when he saw Eret approaching him and watched as he dismounted. "Captain, I—I want to say—"

"We can't always carry our fallen comrades home, but we carry their memory," said Eret. The Scouts just stared as Eret handed him the emblem of the Scouts, which he had torn off from the jackets the fallen brothers and sisters. "This was Arvids."

His hands shook tears began to form in his eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Eret then walked off and got back on his horse.

"Let's move out!"

* * *

Ragnar finally woke up and found that Heather was looking over him after having a dream or more like a memory. He was watching the Scouts wounded and battered making their way through the city, just before the Colossal Titan burst through the outer gate.

"Easy," she said gently. "Don't try to move just yet, you need rest."

"Where's the Female Titan?" he asked.

"I'm afraid she got away," said Heather painfully.

Ragnar wasn't surprised somehow, but that didn't stop him from getting annoyed. "So, we're going home with nothing to show for ourselves."

"Could have far worse, she could and made off with you," said Heather.

"How did I get here?" Ragnar asked.

"You have Captain Eret, Hiccup and Astrid to thank for that," she said calmly. "You can ask for more details when we get back home, we're not too far away now."

* * *

Heather was right Wall Rose was coming into view, convert the welcome they received was quite different from the one they left with.

"I miss counting or are there fewer of them than when they left?"

"No, there's a lot fewer."

"Most of been a bad one."

"I don't get it, they were all piss and vinegar this morning. They're already back?"

"Hell, why bother leaving in the first place?"

"No idea, I'd say by the looks of on their faces they hoped to be gone longer. Our taxes hard at work ladies and gentlemen, bravo."

Astrid clenched her fists and was about to turn towards the crowd, but Hiccup stops her.

"They're not worth it," he said.

Astrid was about to argue when she suddenly saw three kids looking at them with awe, two boys and a girl.

"Awesome," said the girl. "Beat but still ready to go. You've got to be made of nails to ride with these guys, they're unstoppable."

Everyone was utterly quiet not saying a single word as they walked by the crowd, especially the new recruits.

"Excuse me, Captain Eret," said a man rushed up to Eret. "I'm Petra's father, sir. Might I bend your ear before she sees us?" He then pulled out a letter in Petra's handwriting. "I received this letter from her quite recently, apparently you handpick to yourself she's very excited I can assure you. In fact, it sounds as if she is utterly devoted to you in every way, so devoted well… to be honest her mother and I are bit concerned, you see. Now I know that fathers can have trouble letting go, but still I can't help but feel that she is far too young to be thinking about marriage she has so much yet to experience before settling down."

Eret just remained absolutely quiet.

"We deserve some answers, damn you! We have a right!"

"How many died on this mission? Was it worth it?"

'_The casualties incurred during the Scout Regiment's latest excursion beyond the Wall were pro-frowned. So much so that with little public favour they still held was all but crushed and within hours of our return, my father and our battle-weary survivors were called to the capital. The Scouts custody of Ragnar was revoked._'


	23. Smile

Eir was training with her father, they were focusing on building up a strength and fighting technique.

"That's good, Eir," he roared as she constantly kicked the punching bag. "I expect the best from my daughter." She paused slightly in order to catch a breath, but her father wasn't going to allow a chance to rest. "Who told you it was time to rest?"

Eir then awoke, realising that it had all been a dream, she was in her room at Nexus District where she was stationed as a member of the MPs. She noticed that her roommate had already left and hadn't even bothered to wake up.

* * *

In the district, news about Ragnar was spreading and everyone had a very low opinion about him.

"Wait, you haven't heard? That Titan kid and those bigshot hands of his having summoned to the capital. Which means there will be passing through here today."

"Is that so? Well, maybe this time they'll just dissect him and get it over with."

"I just hope that he doesn't stir up any trouble. I say let them pass on through and seal the gate shut behind him."

A man who had been listening to the conversation dropped his bag. "Infidel! To even suggest sealing the gate!" He then suddenly grasp hold of one of them. "The hand of heretics must never taint the sanctity of our Wall!"

The two looked at him and saw that he was wearing a brooch signifying that he was a member of the Order of the Wall.

"Maria! Rose! Sina! To even think of the filing the three goddesses, we tempt the spectre of damnation!"

He then began to preach to other members of his order and the ordinariness citizens just roll their eyes.

"These heretics worship the Wall as if they're some kind of Gods, it creeps me out."

"Damn cult, I can't believe they're still around."

"Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile the MPs headquarters the new recruits were standing to attention in one of the corridors when Eir arrived after getting changed.

"Look who is finally awake," said a mousy girl. "You look so terrifying when you're asleep I didn't dare to disturb you. Probably should have, sorry."

"You've been pretty relaxing your duties, recently," said a muscular black haired guy.

"Look Wartihog, you've upset her," the girl teased.

"She's antisocial, not upset," said Wartihog.

"Knock it off you guys," said a very stern young man as Eir fall in. "She fought at the Battle of Trost before coming here. Which makes her the only one of us who has seen any real action, she's just been through hell. Probably takes time to readjust."

Ah, so you have a crush on the new girl, huh?" the girl teased. "What could you possibly see in her?"

"I don't know Hitch maybe it's the fact that she got into the MPs based on skill unlike some I could mention," he said looking at her.

"Oh, I don't know what you're implying," said Hitch narrowing her eyes. "Why don't you clarify?"

"That's enough you two," Wartihog hissed as they saw the commanding officer approaching them.

Immediately they all saluted as he walked up to them and he was not exactly very impressive. He had this lazy look about him and judging from the smell he had been drinking.

"Great, thanks guys," he said in a carefree attitude. Everyone then immediately studies apart from Wartihog, who was rather surprised with his curt attitude. "I've got you here because I've actually got some work for you today. Not just the same old crap, it's got something to do with the Scouts been summoned to the capital.

"Sometime today they will be passing through town on the main street. HQ has already provided the security detail so we're only been asked to assist until the convoy is clear. ODM gear in city limits has been authorised, you will follow beside the convoy as additional security. There is a barge waiting for you to take you to the starting point, dismissed."

Wartihog frowned. "Sir, a question if I may?"

The officer looked up. "Hmm? Go ahead."

"What exactly are we supposed to be protecting this convoy from, sir?" Wartihog frowned the officer looked at him. "It's just that I've never of anyone defying the government, they're just glad to be safe. There are petty criminals, sure, but I find it hard to imagine any actual organisation existing within the Wall would attempt to strike. I mean what possible motive would they have?"

The officer immediately approached him. "Man, aren't you serious?" He then handed him the orders. "You can in charge of this. Everything you need to know is right in here."

Wartihog just stared and watched as their commanding officer made his way to the barracks.

"We officers are busy enough as it is," he said as he reached for the doorknob. "Prove that you can handle this yourselves." He then opened the door but he looked back at them one last time. "Oh, you had better not screw it up, got it?"

When their eyes adjusted to the sunlight beaming out the door they saw that the other commanding officers were sitting around the table playing cards, drinking and smoking.

"Sorry about that," he said as he approached his compatriots. "Now back to business. Whose turn was it?"

* * *

All the new recruits just stared in bewilderment as they try to figure out what just happened.

A few minutes later, they all met up in the square complaining about the laxity within the MPs.

"Damn, this stinks," Wartihog muttered.

"You've got that right," Hitch agreed. "The amount of slacking that goes on in this outfit is even more than I imagined. I mean that is why I chose to join, but still. I might have thought twice if that meant that the rookies got stuck doing all the work all the time. Seriously I wish someone would have warned me."

"Bastards," Wartihog muttered. "They are all irresponsible self-absorbed in the sills, all of them!"

"Hmm, so what does that make you, Wartihog?" said the stern young man. "You chose to join the Military Police, you're a slacker just like the rest of us."

Wartihog then immediately turned on him. "You're wrong, Boris. I am nothing like the rest of you degenerates! I joined because the Military Police is in dire need of repair."

"Wow, that was great, Wartihog," said Hitch clapping mockingly. "I would have never have pegged you for the Crusader–type."

"Just how do you plan to fix it?" Boris asked.

"By working my way to the top of course and once I'm in charge I can install a new system to make sure that all of those who are dishonest pay for their transgressions. It is as simple as that, the MPs just need a little discipline and nothing more. I'll shake them back into the people they're supposed to be."

Hitch then burst out laughing. "Wow! That is something and I thought you were a total buzz kill before!"

"Well, that's a rather lofty ideal," said Boris. "So you know good luck with all that."

"What's the point?" Eir asked looking at Wartihog. "I think a good doer like you been put in charge of this regiment, you'd quickly find yourself working alone."

"Really? That's the first thing you open your mouth to say?" Wartihog questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't doubt your sincerity," she said gently. "I know conviction when I see it. You're not the first person I've met that can take on the world and change things for the better. It takes a lot of courage to go against the flow, I respect that. Of course, it could be that you're just a bunch of fools."

"They might be, but don't go lumping me with them?" Wartihog huffed. "Is that understood?"

Eir just remained quiet which somehow annoyed Wartihog even more.

"Enough chitchat, let's go!" he grunted.

* * *

How they soon were making their way towards the dock so they could take the ferry to the rendezvous point.

"The escort wagons are scheduled to pass through the outer gate in 45 minutes," said Wartihog. "Once we arrive, everyone take up your positions. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Hitch in her carefree voice.

Wartihog then came to a stop and Hitch was in pain attention so she ran into the back of him.

"Hey, watch it, bud," she snapped.

That's when she noticed the reason why he stopped, there was a ferry docked nearby and some MPs were loading some cargo onto it.

"What's going on?" Hitch frowned noting that the crates had the MP signature on it. "That's our gear."

"Shipping it to the interior?" Boris offered.

"Isn't it a bit strange having the merchant guild conduct the transport? What are they up to?" Wartihog frowned.

They watched as the carried the cargo on board and then they saw merchant handing one of the MPs a bag of coins. He soon realised that the MPs were selling this stuff either legally just to get a bit of coin.

"Are those bastards illegally selling government property?" Wartihog growled.

He then began marching up towards them and the others knew that this wound and well.

"Hey, this isn't our assignment," Boris hissed.

"Look at him, Crusader Man is the genuine article," Hitch teased.

"Well, I suppose we have time to spare," said Boris folding his arms. "I suppose this will be entertaining."

The ferry then cast off heading towards the capital and the two MPs were rather pleased with their transactions.

"I say that we have earned the drink," said one of them.

They then turned around and saw Wartihog standing in front of them.

"What do you think you're looking at, huh, rookie?"

"You can't sell government equipment it's against the law," said Wartihog plainly.

"Is that so?"

Wartihog couldn't believe the two of them were acting in this manner, he suspected that there was some laxity but never believe that there was some MPs willing to do some illegal profiteering.

"Those supplies are the property of the hard-working citizens who paid them with their taxes," said Wartihog. "And that means—"

One of the MPs laughed. "Can you believe this rookie is blackmailing his superior officer?" He then pulled out a coin from his pouch and placed it in his jacket pocket. "I think you've got a bright future ahead of you, kid. Go and spend it on a girl, all right. She'll help you unwind."

Wartihog just stared at the two of them walked off. "Wait! Hey!" He then grabbed one of them. "What you did was against the law!"

The MP then suddenly struck him with the butt of his rifle so hard that he felt the ground. Then before he could recover the man struck him on top of his head causing his rifle to slip off. He then kicked him in the chest and continue to beat him up.

The other recruits just watched in shock and Eir then began to approach them.

"Hey, wait," said Boris.

The man finally stopped striking Wartihog and looked down at him.

"You're under arrest for a treasonable offence against an officer," he said.

Wartihog felt as if he was going to be sick, but he remained determined. "Blatant disregard for the rule of law—"

"—is standard procedure," he said and swung the butt of his rifle down on top of him. "So is this!"

He would have bashed Wartihog head in if Eir hadn't grabbed his arm just the nick of time.

"He's had enough, don't you think, sir?" she said.

He immediately turned on her and glared and Hitch then immediately rushed towards them frantically.

"So sorry about that fellas," she said sweetly. "I hope idiot hadn't caused you too much trouble. We'll be sure to drive the lesson home, don't you worry. Unless of course, you would rather have a much bigger problem on your hands…"

Her eyes turned towards the crowd of people who had been watching everything. The two men realising that with this many witnesses that they wouldn't stand a chance if charges were brought up.

"Just this once," he said.

"Sir!" said the new recruits saluting.

The two MPs then walked off and Hitch sighed with relief.

"So about that drink?"

"Yeah, I worked up quite the thirst."

Wartihog was absolutely furious and then his eyes turned towards his rifle and began to reach out to it. There was a part of him that wanted to fire on the two MPs and damn the consequences.

"Go ahead," said Eir as if reading his mind. "Aren't you going to make the dishonourable pay for their transgressions? I'm not entirely opposed to helping you out with that."

"Is it me or do the serving girls get prettier with every sip?"

Wartihog then slammed his fist on the ground. "Damn it!" He then looked up at Eir. "Those people you know? The other fools you mentioned? Would they have done it?"

Eir paused for a moment. "Maybe?"

"I wanted to be brave, to go against the flow, but when it comes down to it I'm just another piece of scum been swept away by the current."

"Not sure what to say about that, but maybe that's a part of what it means to be ordinary. Simply going with the flow, is that so bad? To some people, it makes you weak, but an ordinary person is all I want to be."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the convoy had reached its destination and everyone had taken up their positions in order to guard Ragnar. Spitelout himself was leading the convoy once they passed Eir and the other MPs began to follow.

"Eir," a voice hissed.

Eir came to a stop and ran down the alleyway, she recognised the voice been Fishlegs' and followed it. She turned around the corner and there standing there in a raincoat was Fishlegs much to her surprise.

"Hello," he said. "So you're full-fledged MP now."

"Fishlegs?" Eir stared.

"So, uh, what's with the outfit?" she asked.

"Why I'm in the rain gear you mean? It's a makeshift disguise, need to conceal my ODM rig," he said opening up slightly to reveal his ODM gear.

"What's this about?" she asked.

Fishlegs removed his hood. "Eir, we have a plan for Ragnar to escape and we're hoping that you can help us."

"Wait, escape to where?" she asked. "Stuck behind these walls where could you possibly hide that you can't find you?"

"We only need to hide him for a short while, this isn't a mutiny, we have every intention of returning. View this as a few loyal Scouts acting out a small act of protest, it's a stall tactic. We need time to gather enough evidence to overrun the council ruling about Ragnar, that's all we want."

"You're serious about this? How can you be sure that the evidence exists? And what is it?"

"I can't say, I'm sorry."

Eir sighed. "Sorry, Fishlegs, I'm going to have to decline. My lips are sealed though, best of luck."

She then turned around and began to leave.

"Hold on, Eir, please," Fishlegs begged. "They're going to kill Ragnar!" Eir came to a stop. "They'll kill him for no better reason than they fear that they don't understand. They don't see that their fear is pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. It may be too late to change their minds, but what if we can? We have no choice but to bet everything on that chance. I'm sorry, the last thing that we want is to cause you grief, but well the only way to sneak in through the Walls and the checkpoints is with the help of someone within the Military Police. It's our only hope."

Eir looked at him. "But why me? Do I really look that good of a person to you?"

"A good person? I don't know," he said honestly. "However, you have rest yourself to save others before, Tuffnut and Snotlout. Two of them would be dead if it weren't for you so there has to be some good in you."

Eir then placed on her rifle and looked at him. "All right…" She then secretly put a ring around her index finger. "Let's go."

* * *

Moments later, Fishlegs and Eir matter with Astrid and Ragnar, over who was wearing their raincoats. Eir was rather surprised to see that Ragnar was with them already, clearly, this plan had been thought quite a bit in the short amount of time they had.

"We made it," said Ragnar as they made their way through the streets. "I can't believe it was so easy."

"Don't jinx us," Astrid hissed. "Though I will admit that the Military Police actually showed up at all."

"Actually, commanding officers put us new recruits in charge," said Eir. "They're too busy drinking and gambling back at HQ."

"I just hope they have noticed my stand in either," Ragnar frowned. "It's not going to hold up at a close scrutiny, after all, me and Hiccup don't look that much alike."

"It's close enough," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup and I came up with this plan and the two of you have similar builds under roughly the same height. Besides Snotlout is with the convoy putting his father's mind at ease."

Hiccup was currently sitting in the carriage remaining quiet, he was wearing a wig that matched Ragnar's chocolate brown hair. He was also trying to avoid making eye contact with any of the MPs is green eyes would give them away.

"In case you forgot he's got green eyes and is covered in freckles," Ragnar pointed out.

Eir looked back at them. "So if I had refused to help you guys out then what was your plan B of getting over the Wall?"

"We would have user ODM gear to pass right through the checkpoints," said Fishlegs.

"That's stupid, why didn't you just avoid all this trouble in the first place? You could have escaped before reaching Nexus. I mean why wait until now?"

"Hiccup and I felt that this town's complex layout will allow us to squeeze a bit more time out of our body double ploy. Of course, a head-on assault is ill-advised so long as the convoy acts as if it's obeying orders then everyone keeps their defences down."

"I see, it's a very good plan."

Fishlegs turned his eyes. "There it is."

They soon reached an underground tunnel and Eir looked at it.

"Here?" she said.

"Yeah, we'll pass through here," Fishlegs nodded. "It what remains of an underground city they were planning to build way back when? And if I'm right it should lead us to the vicinity of the outer gate"

Fishlegs, Astrid and Ragnar then started to make their way down the stairs.

"Nice work, you and Hiccup outdid yourselves," said Ragnar.

He then turned around and saw that Eir was just standing at the entrance, she had even taken one single step.

"Eir, what's the matter?" Ragnar asked. "Please tell me are not claustrophobic or anything, are you?"

"So what? So what if I am?" Eir asked. "I will expect you to understand, you have no idea what it's like to be an ordinary girl crippled with fear."

All three of them gave her dubious look, they all knew that she wasn't that kind of girl.

"You're joking, right?" said Ragnar raising an eyebrow. "You're capable of flipping a full-grown man upside down, I find it hard to believe that you would be the dark. Let's just move."

The three of them then continue to make their way downwards, but Eir still refused to take a single step.

"No, I refuse," she said. "I'm too afraid, aboveground I'll help otherwise the deal is off."

Ragnar turned towards her. "And I thought Hiccup was stubborn, will you just get down here we're wasting time!"

"Calm down," Astrid hissed. "Raise your voice very high in the entire city will hear you."

"I'm sure it's quite fine, Astrid," said Eir. "It would seem for whatever reason, this place has been completely deserted."

Eir wasn't wrong, the entire street in the nearby houses had been evacuated and hiding behind rooftops and crates were members of the Scout Regiment.

"That hurts me, it really does," she said looking at the three of them. "The way that you're looking at me right now, if I didn't better I'd say you didn't trust me."

Fishlegs was hiding a smoke flare gun behind his back and his hands were trembling as he tried to keep his cool.

Eir then looked at him. "Hey, Fishlegs…"

Fishlegs looked at her. "Eir, tell me… What were you doing with Speedfist's ODM gear? It had all the same dents and scrapes, you see I helped him with maintenance so I know you used it."

"Yes, I found it. Founded and took it."

"Then the two Titans we had in custody… it was you that killed them?"

"No, one knows. But if you suspect this a month ago why did you wait this long to say anything?"

"Because even now I find it difficult," he said. "I just didn't want to believe it that I was right. So I stayed quiet, but then out in the field the fact that _you_ didn't kill me or Hiccup in the meadow that is what set us on the path of this current situation."

"Yes, we're here because I let the two of you live. Of course, I never would have dreamed that you review would end up cornering me like this. Why didn't I do anything then?"

Ragnar looked at her. "I didn't want to believe it either and I'm still hoping that they're wrong. Please tell me that none of this is true. You can easily prove it by walking down the stairs to prove that we are wrong to accuse you!"

"We both know that I can't," she said sadly. "Like I told you I don't have a constitution for it."

"Eir, were talking about a matter of life or death!" Ragnar yelled.

"Please work with us, Eir," Fishlegs pleaded. "I'm sure we can reason this out like human beings."

"And now!" said Astrid as she stepped and tossed aside her raincoat. "I've refused to hear another word of this." She then drew her sword. "There's just no point. I'm going to carve you up again, do you understand me, Titan?"

Eir then burst out laughing, this was the first time any of them had actually seen her laugh and it was unsettling.

She then looked at Fishlegs. "You know, Fishlegs, it's nice that I could be a good person for you. For now, at least it looked as if you've won your bet, but I'm going to gamble too and here is my wager!"

She then began moving her hand towards her mouth and panic-stricken Fishlegs fired his flare gun. Then immediately jumping out from behind the crates were the hidden Scouts and they quickly jumped her. They wasted no time and immediately grabbed her, one of them even placed a dagger around her mouth.

Ragnar took several steps forward, but Astrid stopped him. "Ragnar!"

Then turned and looked at Eir as she was being restrained and that's when Astrid noticed a spike shooting out of her ring on her right hand. Her eyes widened as he immediately realised what she was about to do and quickly grabbed Ragnar and Fishlegs pulling the two of them away.

Fishlegs stared at her. "What are you…?"

"It's too late," she said.

Eir then scratched her firm with the spike and seconds later they heard screams as a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky. Everyone within the city saw the light and had no idea what this meant.


	24. Mercy

Several days earlier, both Ragnar and Eret were at the castle both of them still reeling over the loss of their squad. The two of them had been summoned by Stoick himself, but they had no idea about what though Eret suspected that it had something to do with handing Ragnar over to the MPs.

"What's taking him?" Eret pondered. "He's never late. They should be here. At this rate the damning MPs will show up first, that would be our luck."

"You're shown a talkative mood today," said Ragnar.

"So what if I am?" he said as he continued sipping his tea. "Doesn't mean that I was talking to you."

He then placed his cup down and winced in pain, his leg was still injured from their last expedition.

"It's my fault, sir," said Ragnar. "I made the choice, if I had thought this through none of this… we wouldn't have…"

"You made a judgement call, look no one expects you to be clairvoyant," said Eret softly.

They then heard the door open and Stoick entered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

Ragnar immediately got to his feet. "Sir."

Then to his surprise, he found that accompanying Stoick were Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout and a few other Scout he didn't recognise.

"W-why are you all here?" he asked puzzled.

"We believe that we have uncovered the Female Titan's true identity," said Stoick. "She won't slip away this time."

* * *

They immediately all sat around the table and looked at a map of Nexus District as Stoick explained the plan.

"The day after tomorrow, we will be passing through Nexus District in route to the capital," Stoick informed them. "That is when we will strike, it will be our first and only opportunity to do so. Once we set foot in the interior the government will assume custody of Ragnar and the Scouts authority to continue operations will be limited. Thus unless we wish to concede defeat, we must flush out the enemy now.

"So here is what we do, while in Nexus we use Ragnar as bait, lowering the target to this underground passage. The deeper the better, get her well beneath street level that done she will be easily immobilised even in Titan form. If she transforms before reaching the tunnel, at that point she will be your responsibility, Ragnar."

"Right," said Ragnar little uneasy. It was understandable considering the last time he fought against her she had beating handily. "So we know that she will be in Nexus? There's no chance that your bolt before we get there?"

"No, she won't risk going AWOL."

Ragnar looked up. "Wait, you mean she's—"

"Hiccup and Fishlegs here managed to put their heads together and identified her," Stoick informed them. "She's an MP, likely responsible for the deaths of Valka's test subjects and a fellow trainee of the 104th Cadet Corps."

Ragnar's eyes widened upon hearing this. "You can't be serious, I trained with her?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. She's one of us."

There was only one member of his cadet corps that joins the MPs. "No, it can't be…"

"Her name is Eir Stormheart," said Stoick.

* * *

Back in the present, Eir had just transformed blowing away the Scouts had restrained her. If Astrid hadn't grabbed the two of them just in time would be flattened by rubble. The entrance outside was now completely blocked and Ragnar was still stunned by what he had seen.

"By the Gods," said Fishlegs.

A large hand then immediately thrust right out in front of them, fortunately they were in an alleyway so she missed grabbing them. However, they didn't waste any time immediately ran down the tunnel as the hand reached out towards them.

"Damn it, that ring…" Fishlegs cursed. "She must have known that I had been lying to her from the very beginning. She knew that we were leading her into a trap, I should have taken a different approach."

"Save it until we're out of this mess," said Astrid. "Right now we need a rendezvous with squad three and then get the hell above ground and then fight her out in the open." She then turned and looked at Ragnar. "This means were switching to Plan B, she's all yours."

"Yeah," said Ragnar with very little enthusiasm.

Astrid took note of his tone but before she could say anything they met up with squad three.

"Over here!" one of the Scouts waved.

"Squad three!" Fishlegs beamed.

"Hey, what happened? Is plan A and no-go?"

"I'm afraid so, yes," said Astrid regretfully. "As of now, we're going with the backup option."

A second later a large but smashed right through the ceiling and squashed squad three into paste. A powerful gust of wind ran down the tunnels spreading dust in all different directions and when it dispelled they saw the large foot lifting upwards.

"She smashed through the ceiling?" Fishlegs stared.

"We need to get out of here," said Astrid gripping the back of Ragnar's cold and dragged him away with the hole. "I thought she wanted to catch you alive?"

"I think she took a chance," said Fishlegs. "Risky but she gambled on Ragnar been able to survive. We're dealing with someone who has been backed into a corner."

None of them were going to argue they had been there the immediately ran to find another way outside.

"She's desperate that makes all the more dangerous," said Fishlegs.

After a while, they came to a stop as they try to figure out their next plan of action.

"Damn it, we're cut off," said Fishlegs. "If we try to get airborne without the ODM gear she'll swat us like flies and if we—"

The ceiling ahead of them then immediately crumbled as Eir smashed through it again.

"—if we stay here is only a matter of time before we're crushed," Fishlegs finished.

Ragnar then got to his feet. "I suppose I could change, I can shield you just like the time of the cannonball. Getting close."

Before he could wait for them to respond immediately pulled the two of them close to him.

"Now brace yourselves," he said and then bit down on his hand firmly causing blood to spew out.

Fishlegs and Astrid placed themselves because they had a feeling that a massive amount of rubble would fall on top of their heads the moment he transformed. However, nothing happened in the open their eyes to find that he had transformed much to his own bewilderment.

"Oh no," he said horrified. "Not again! Why now?" He then continuously bit down on his hand hoping to transform. "We don't have time for this! Damn it!"

"You can't just force it, you need to have a clear goal in mind just like Valka said," Fishlegs reminded him. "Come on, you can do this, we know you can."

"I can! Believe me, I'm trying!" Ragnar yelled.

Astrid then bent down. "Really? Are you sure you're not having second thoughts? Doubts about, Eir?"

Ragnar looked at her and remain silent which was just as good as a confession.

"Ragnar," said Fishlegs softly.

"It's her, the Female Titan, and no matter how much you don't want to believe it that won't stop it for being true," she said harshly. "What did we see back there just now? She's a murderer, period. This is not complicated!"

"I'm not stalling for time!" Ragnar yelled continue to press his teeth down on his hand and it looked as if he was going to gouge out his own bum.

* * *

A few days ago, Ragnar was still trying to grasp the realisation that Eir was the Female Titan.

"You think that it's, Eir? Where is your evidence?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Obviously, Female Titan knew what you look like before she attacked," said Hiccup. "Plus she reacted to me using your nickname, something that only our class would know about. However, the biggest reason why we suspect her is what Fishlegs here offered."

Fishlegs nodded. "I have a very very strong reason to believe that she is the one that killed the two Titans test subjects."

"Don't you think you're going out on a limb there?" Ragnar questioned.

"Killing two Titans at once acquired precision ODM strike, it would only make sense of the killer would have used the gear that they were most familiar with," said Hiccup.

"Hang on, but for there was that whole equipment inspection thing and Eir completely checked out," Ragnar reminded him.

"Except the gear she presented… well it… it wasn't hers it was Speedfist," said Fishlegs.

Ragnar's eyes lit up. "What does Speedfist have to do with this?"

"We're not sure," said Hiccup though judging from his tone he had his suspicions.

"You sure it was his?" Ragnar asked looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looked at him. "I know what I saw and the fact is—"

"All right, we get it," said Eret. "Do you have anything else on her? Any sort of concrete evidence?"

"Afraid not," said Hiccup.

"There is the fact that she looks like the Female Titan, that's something," Astrid offered.

"Not really strong evidence," said Ragnar.

Eret nodded in agreement. "So basically we're going after her with no proof."

Ragnar looked at all of them. "Don't need to tell anyone about the repercussions on what will happen if we're wrong."

"We still need to determine whether she is afraid to not," said Astrid. "If she's not then she will be cleared, end of story."

Hiccup sighed. "I don't wish to accuse anyone prematurely, but unless we make a move on circumstantial evidence the central government will condemn you and we lose our only chance of sealing the Wall."

Ragnar shook his head. "This is Eir we're talking about."

"Ragnar, don't just sit there and tell me that this conversation isn't ringing any bells," Astrid scolded. "You fought hand-to-hand against the Female Titan was anything about her techniques that seemed familiar?"

As much as Ragnar wish to deny it, during his battle with the Female Titan, just before she took him down, she took up a fighting stance. It was exactly the same fighting stance that Eir used during their sparring match and the movements were too much alike to be a coincidence.

"It's Eir," said Astrid reading his mind. "You know it is."

* * *

Back in the present Ragnar was still shaken, he didn't really want to fight Eir. They may not have been friends, but they still fought side-by-side.

"You know you have to fight," said Astrid. "Unless… unless there's something deeper keeping you from it."

Ragnar looked at her. "What?"

He looked at her fierce steel blue eyes, they were enough to shake anyone out of their core.

She then rose to her feet and unsheathed her blades. "I know what we have to do. I'll run straight towards the exit and at the same time Fishlegs, you head towards that exit. I'm positive that Eir will go for one of us and when she does run the opposite direction for all you're worth."

Ragnar looked at her. "Are you completely out of your mind? What good was any of this do with one if you get killed?"

Astrid looked at him. "Quoting Hiccup, 'We're soldiers, it's an occupational hazard.' Besides if we don't move all three of us will be killed here. Fishlegs, you ready?"

Fishlegs was already on his feet. "Yeah, good luck."

Ragnar then watched as the two of them ran in opposite directions. "Astrid! Fishlegs! Don't do it not worth it! You don't have to go!"

Astrid looked back at him as she fitted on her raincoat. "What choice do we have? The world is a cruel place."

She then placed her hood over her head and made her way towards the opening and Ragnar just sat there. That was when the entire place shock and he realised too late what was happening as a split second later the ceiling caved in and trouble landed on top of him as Eir had smashed through it.

"Oh no, Ragnar!" Fishlegs cried and immediately launches ODM gear.

Eir turned around and saw Astrid had just exited out of the demolished entrance, bird with her hood over her head she had no idea of her identity. Astrid then immediately launched herself towards her but ended up getting grabbed.

Astrid, however, managed to slice through her fingers and freed herself. "I won't let you take him! Not this time!"

She then immediately charged at her once again.

Astrid had managed to lead Eir away from the rubble and Fishlegs began searching for Ragnar.

"Ragnar!" he cried as he found him buried amongst the rubble. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Fishlegs then began to shift the verbal offer of Ragnar as Astrid continued depend off Eir.

"Come on stay with me," he grunted.

Eir then turned around and spotted Fishlegs and she began making her way towards him. Not wanting her to get anywhere close to Ragnar, Astrid immediately charged and performed a war cry. Eir swung her arm towards her, but Astrid managed to get above it and sliced through it with her blade.

Eir hand then slammed into the nearby building causing several rooftops to be demolished. Astrid was about to go around for another pass when she was struck by the following rubble and fell to the ground. Eir then turned around and started to make her way back towards Fishlegs.

By this time more Scouts arrived at the scene and began to engage her.

"Do not let her getaway! We have to contain her! Whatever it takes!"

Eir fingers had just regenerated as the Scout launch themselves via using the ODM gear.

* * *

While all this was going on the convoy had come to a stop when they saw smoke in the distance the MPs wondered what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" said Spitelout. He then quickly looked up at Wartihog and Hitch. "Escort squad have a look, I'll hold this position!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Wartihog yelled and he and his squad began to investigate.

"This is bad," said Spitelout. "What in the hell is going on this far in?"

"Spitelout!" said Stoick as he and Eret exited the carriage there were riding in. "Deploy all troops immediately, we should assume that a Titan has already appeared."

Spitelout stared at him in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? This is Wall Sina, there's no way that a Titan would just show up!"

Hiccup then began to exit out of his carriage and immediately a MP tried to stop him.

"Who told you to move, Keatson!" he said grasping him.

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked," said Hiccup as he removed his wig. "Snotlout, let's move!"

The MP just stared in disbelief as Hiccup and Snotlout made their way to Stoick.,

"What's the plan, sir?" said Hiccup looking at his father.

"Ask squad four for equipment," he said.

"Sir!" the two boys nodded as Hiccup placed on his cape.

"Good like out there you two," said Eret.

They nodded. "Sir!"

"See ya, Dad," said Snotlout as they rushed past his father.

Spitelout was still trying to process what was going on. "Hold on! What the hell—"

A Scout then appeared out of nowhere and approached Stoick with a case. "Commander, here!"

He opens the case in front of Stoick revealing the set of ODM gear.

"Well done," Stoick nodded and began to put it on.

"Thank you, sir."

"Wait, just a damn minute!" Spitelout yelled.

Stoick then look at all his men. "All right, all of you are with me. We're rendezvous in with the capture squad."

The Scout immediately moved out, but before Stoick could make a move Spitelout blocked his path.

"No the hell you will!" he yelled aiming his rifle directly at his head. The other MPs then immediately followed suit. "This is outright treason, I am well within my rights to shoot you where you stand."

"Think, Spitelout," said Eret folding his arms. "I find it hard to believe that you're actually as thickheaded as you look. You're ahead trigger away from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Take off the gear, before I shoot you!" Spitelout demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the citizens of the city were now running away in a panic trying to get away from Eir, who was rampaging across the city.

"It's a Titan! It's a Titan!"

"What you doing this far in?"

"What happened to the wall?"

All the MPs just stared in shock and horror as Eir smashing her way through the streets. This was the first time any of them had actually seen a Titan and sadly he had been so long that none of them really have the knowledge on how to take one down.

"Wow, so that's what they look like."

"Evidently, yeah."

Hiccup and Snotlout running through the streets heading towards Eir as quickly as possible in order to assist the Scouts. Hiccup was now wearing his ODM gear bird with so many people running amok it was too dangerous to engage it.

Snotlout noticed that the MPs were just standing there traumatised, they were giving assisting the citizens evacuate the area.

"Useless MP bastards," Snotlout grunted. "I can't believe there was a time where I would give my left arm to be one of them. I've got no idea what I was thinking."

"Let's focus on the rampaging Titan and then we can criticise about the MPs later," Hiccup suggested.

* * *

The Scout were the only ones engaging Eir, mostly due to the fact they were first on the scene, but partially because the MPs were still in shock.

"Don't kill her! Our order says that we only have to stop her!"

Obviously, that was easier said than done as Eir had no qualms of killing any of them. That being said the Scout were putting on a good show, this time they treated her like an actual person.

A Scout was flying across the street and grabbed a fellow Scout who tossed him towards Eir and he drew his blades and fired his anchors at the same time. Eir was covering her nape with her right hand, but then smashed her hand on top of the anchors with her left and he ended up being smashed into a house. Another Scout tried to attack from her side, but she grabbed his cable and he swung at incredible speed into her and ended up getting plastered.

"Damn it, it's like she knows every move we're going to make an advance," said the squad leader as he immediately pulled back to avoid her.

Astrid had recovered and soon joined the battle and in order to avoid her hands, she decided to attack lower to the ground.

"Try that with me, I dare you!" she yelled.

Then with blinding speed, she sliced through her heel causing her to lose balance.

Fishlegs was still removing rubble when Hiccup and Snotlout showed up.

"Ragnar, talk to me! Wake up!" Fishlegs pleaded.

"What the hell is going on?" Snotlout yelled as he and Hiccup rushed over to him.

"Help me! He's stuck in here!" Fishlegs yelled.

Hiccup blinked. "Why didn't he just transform into a Titan?"

"He couldn't transform, I think something is holding him back from taking on Eir."

"What?"

"We'll worry about that when he is safe. Just help me get him out."

Snotlout looked furious and he marched up to Ragnar. "That's it! Get your head in the game, Ragnar! Whether you like it or not she's the enemy and you're putting everyone's lives in danger by not confronting her! I mean we're all putting our lives on the line and this is the best we can expect from our one best hope! Is this what Speedfist… damn it!"

Rubble then immediately struck a nearby tower and rubble began heading towards them.

"Move it!" Hiccup yelled.

All of them quickly took cover and now we avoided getting is crushed. Ragnar was now completely buried and a massive chunk of rock had managed to pierce his just above his heart. Miraculously he was still alive and now appear to be conscious, albeit barely.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled.

"Leave him, we can't do anything until we take care of her!" Snotlout yelled and charged at Eir.

Hiccup looked back at Ragnar. "Listen, I said something to Snotlout recently. To rise above monsters, we have to abandon our humanity. Look at her, Eir is able to do it. I don't know why, but there it is simple. You have to match her heartlessness to win!"

Ragnar then watched as Hiccup left with Fishlegs as they went to join Astrid and Snotlout in battling against Eir.

A Scout attempted to attack her heel just like Astrid, but Eir was prepared this time invested her foot and then spun around causing him to crash into a nearby building. She then grabbed the cables from two Scouts and spun around smashing them into buildings.

"Eir!" Fishlegs stood out in plain view. "Are you going to kill me this time? I seem to remember that you are making a wager, now here's your chance to make good on it!"

She turned around to look at them which enabled Hiccup to strike her nape, but she he predicted this and quickly covered it with her hand and hardened. The moment his blade made contact with the hardened skin they shattered any quickly pulled away before she had a chance of grabbing him.

"Fishlegs, follow me!" Hiccup yelled.

"You got it!" said Fishlegs launching himself into the air and followed him.

Eir then began running right after them as they made their way through the streets.

Unbeknownst to her, Valka and her squad had set up an ambush similar to the one they made in the forest. The moment she came into view they immediately fired every single spike trap they had trapping her in place. She tried to move it ended up falling on her backside and then the Scout immediately tossed down a spiked net on top of her.

Once all said was done Hiccup and Fishlegs joined up with Valka and her squad on the ground.

"And I thought having a Plan C nothing short of paranoia," Valka smiled. "Trust my husband not to leave anything to chance."

She then walked off the roof and fired her anchors allowing her to gently lower herself to the ground.

"Now do us a favour and behave yourself," she said as she approached Eir looking at her directly in her large eyes. She then hovered one of her blades in front of it. "And calling your cohorts to dinner is not an option so let's not waste that lovely singing voice of yours. In fact, I don't intend to waste anything, angrily treat each and every single part of you like a story."

Then suddenly she swung one of her feet across the ground demolishing the traps that were holding her down. The Scouts fortunately were able to jump out of the way in time to avoid getting crushed, but now she was free.

"She broke free!" Astrid cursed.

"Damn, we didn't have enough time to set enough traps," said Valka.

Eir then started running directly towards the Wall with still a few of the traps attached to her body.

"Do not let her getaway!" Valka ordered.

"I don't suppose we have a Plan D?" Snotlout asked as he and Hiccup launched into the air.

Hiccup remain silent, the only option was to bring her down a feed that seemed to be quite impossible. The other Scout immediately began to engage as well, but she just brushed her hand against a nearby building causing rubble to fly towards them.

They quickly manoeuvred to avoid getting hit at in particular was making a beeline for her. She tried to strike Eir with her blade, but she was getting good at anticipating her movements and then grazed her were powerful kick. It wasn't a direct hit but it packs enough strength to send her flying and caused her cables to wrap around her.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Ragnar was still trapped within the rubble and he had been pondering on Hiccup's words all that time.

'_I know,_' he said to himself. '_That's why my comrade died because I couldn't let go._' He then began to summon every bit of strength he had into his body, ignoring the pain that was going through his shoulder he began to rise and blood began shooting out of his wound. '_I swore that I would reclaim the Wall and the land beyond. I do not care how long it might take, but I will fight against the Titans and protect my friends and I don't care how I do it._'

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out completely out of nowhere and landed on top of him.

"What now?" Spitelout yelled.

Eir had paused when she saw the lightning strike knowing that Ragnar had just transformed, but she had no idea in which direction he would come from. Ragnar came charging through the streets as quickly as he could and as he ran the windows in nearby building shattered as he ran past.

Eir heard the large footsteps and quickly turned and a split second later a large fixed struck her across the face. Ragnar had punched so hard that he had damaged his arm, but the attack had been so powerful that Eir was sent crashing into a church demolishing it upon impact.

All of the Scouts watched as Ragnar charged at her once again and this time he had every intention of winning this bout.


	25. Assault on Nexus

Mildew was in his church performing a sermon to his flock, unaware of what was transpiring outside. His flock were standing in the middle of the church in three circles, to symbolise the three Walls

"Brothers and sisters, let us pray for the continued strength of the Goddesses Maira, Rose and Sina. May they stand firm. Their grace is a manifestation of our good faith, we give thanks to the light of the great architect, he whose wisdom is the mortar. His sublime love for his creation is steadfast stone. He and he alone protect us from the Titans scourge and proportion to our worship. Verily assistance and obedience is all that he asks—"

Then suddenly Eir smashed right through the church Wall crushing the people in attendance and rubble fell upon Mildew's priests. Ragnar had just punched Eir in the face and he had no idea that he just killed about 50 people.

Spectacularly Mildew somehow managed to survive and his eyes fell upon the carnage in front of him. Not only was his flock entirely decimated, but standing before him was a Titan.

"No, impossible!" he said horrified.

Eir lifted herself up and looked down noticing that she had crushed a good number of people but showed absolutely no concern. Ragnar was not going to waste his chance and immediately charged at her at full speed and instead of engaging him she decided to run off.

Mildew looked outside and saw that she was making a beeline to the Wall. "By the Gods, please not the Wall! Stay away!"

Ragnar then ran past creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked him right off his feet.

People are running like crazy as two Titans were battling it out in the streets and Ragnar was finding it hard to turn corners causing him to crash into buildings. The Scouts were following them as closely and safely as possible.

"Well, I'd say that our boys in control of himself this time," said Valka.

"Yeah, but still there is no guarantee this will turn any different than their last meeting?" said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at him. "Come on, he wouldn't have transformed unless he was sure that he could take at this time. He's got this okay."

"I don't doubt that, but determination alone does not win battles," he said looking at him. "You of all people should know that. It will take more than that to beat Eir, a lot more."

"He's not wrong, Eir was the best when it came to hand-to-hand combat," said Fishlegs meekly.

The Scouts then noticed that Eir was making her way into the Plaza where there was no housing structures for them to fire their ODM gear.

"Damn, she's making her way to level ground," said a guy in goggles.

"So much for our gear, what do we do now?"

"Split into two teams and go around!" Valka ordered.

"Understood!"

All of them then immediately moved out.

* * *

As Eir and Ragnar were rushing through the street they were actually crushing people who were panicking. At HQ the MP officers had finally gone outside to put their ODM gear but they were having issues.

"Come on! Come on!"

"Son of a—"

"Where did they come from?"

They then screamed in horror as Eir and Ragnar and by as they had finally entered the Plaza. Eir then immediately spun around and slammed her hand into the MPs HQ building to slow her speed causing the people inside to be scattered.

The two of them looked at one another staring each other down waiting to see who would make the first move.

'_You were always so cynical, like every little thing around it was pointless,_' said Ragnar looking at her. '_You didn't give a second look to anything or anyone, but every now and then though I could see through the act. Especially when you are showing off your fighting skills, hand-to-hand combat may not have been graded in our final grade back at the Academy, but he was a different story altogether. It was clear that you were lying from the start, fighting is your entire world, but now the question is what are you fighting for? What could possibly have been worth all this death and destruction?_'

Eir had taken up a fighting stance and Ragnar then immediately swung his fist towards her. She quickly raised her elbow and hardened to the skin causing it to break on sending a massive shockwave throughout the entire Plaza. Then when Ragnar lost his balance she immediately kicked him, but he quickly blocked it with his forearm and then immediately grabbed it.

He then rose to his feet and spun her around, sending her flying over some buildings and into the nearby street. Ragnar then immediately charged right through the building, not caring whether there was anyone inside, and attempted to grab her again.

Eir might have been a little dazed from that surprise attack, but she managed to get out of the way just in time causing Ragnar to crash into the building.

The Scout could only watch as the battle ensued, despite the fact that they were now back in the streets there was no way they could engage them at least not without getting themselves killed.

"Odin help us."

Marco looked at Valka. "Section Commander, I hate to say it, but the city will be debris and corpses before long, even if we managed to capture."

"Well, then that's how it's going to be," she said. "We are sticking to my husband's plan, got it? So stop babbling and ready the nets."

"Right," Marco nodded.

Hiccup was rather concerned that they hadn't seen his father or Eret for that matter. Imagine the entire city now knew of the two Titans battle it out in the streets and yet they haven't shown up.

* * *

Wartihog and Hitch just watched in horror as the two Titans battled it out, even completely helpless. They were also utterly terrified as this was the first time they had actually seen a Titan and now they had some idea to imagine what Eir went through during the Battle of Trost.

"I didn't sign up for this, they didn't say there would be Titans fighting in the streets," said Hitch.

"No kidding, this is crazy," said Wartihog.

* * *

Spitelout still had Stoick at gunpoint and now he just received the report of the two Titans fighting in the streets.

"We've got two of them hashing it out in the streets?" Spitelout roared.

"Yes, sir. The city is collapsing like a house of cards."

"It's just… it's horrifying. We can only guess how many casualties."

Spitelout turned on Stoick. "Stoick! You're arrogant has brought hell right to our door!"

"I know," he said. "I acted entirely on my own authority and I offer no excuses."

Spitelout was absolutely furious and grabbed the hem of his jacket and pulled him towards him. "You knew what this would do to as you son of a bitch! You knew and our lives be damned! Why? Damn you, why?"

Stoick looked at him. "For humanity… for victory."

"Don't give me that!" Spitelout roared pointing his rifle at its head. "You are nothing more than a traitor and what's worse you got my own son involved! I oughta kill you right here right now! None of the higher-ups would fault me!"

"Do what your conscience dictates, my post is yours," said Stoick calmly as if death threats to him were normal everyday occurrence. "The Female Titan must not escape, deployment is through Peer and Marco was in charge of provisions. Work with them closely, do whatever is required—"

"Stop! Shut up!" Spitelout yelled. "Do you really believe this is for the good of us all?"

"I have faith that it is a step forward," said Stoick.

Spitelout looked as if for a moment he was going to pull the trigger, but something stopped him and he lowered his rifle.

"Everyone lower your rifles," he ordered. "Please this man under arrest."

"Sir!"

"Deploy all troops immediately! As of now focus on evacuation!"

"Yes, sir!"

Most of the MPs ran off in order to evacuate civilians son stayed with Spitelout as a soldier placed manacles on Stoick's hands.

"Stoick, I hereby wash my hands of you and leave you to the High Court," he said bitterly.

"I'll accept the judgement," said Stoick calmly. "Thank you, Spitelout." He then turned and looked at Eret. "Eret, for now, stay here. A pointless death wouldn't suit you."

"No, I doubt it would," Eret shrugged. "Any more than it suits anyone else."

* * *

Hiccup was leading the charge towards Eir and finally, they reached the street that Ragnar and Eir were fighting in. All they could do was watch as Ragnar charged at Eir and swung his fist.

Eir immediately countered by hardening the skin on her leg and performed a leg sweep so powerful that it sliced through his right leg. Despite losing a leg Ragnar somehow managed to hop his way towards her and strong his fist. She tried blocking it, but she had been caught completely by surprise and as such was pushed back, she plunged a hardened leg into the ground in order to hold her ground, but the below did strike her head.

'_To rise above monsters, we have to abandon our humanity,_' said Hiccup as he watched. '_What we fight, we become. Fire with fire. Look at her, Eir can do it_.'

Eir began to remember what her father.

'_Eir… Eir,_' said her father's voice.

Eir regained her composure and then kicked Ragnar across the face sending him crashing into a nearby building. However, Ragnar somehow managed to grab it with his teeth and refused to let go of her. She tried to free herself by slamming a hardened fist on top of him.

'_Eir… I believe in you,_' said father as he hugged her. '_I am always on your side._'

Eventually, she had done enough damage to knock him out and then she began to run off.

Ragnar had taken some pretty hard hits and was now recovering, but amazingly he was still conscious.

'_I-I not done,_' he said meekly. '_Not until we reclaim the land that once belonged to us._'

Eir was running towards the wall when she looked back and to her amazement, Ragnar was jumping his way towards. He was hopping towards as quickly as possible and nothing was stopping him and within moment he landed on top of her and the land in the marking place at the base of the Wall.

All the Scouts in the area immediately activated their ODM gear in order to get out of the way as they skidded across the ground.

Hiccup and the other Scouts just watched as Astrid joins them.

"What did I miss?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sure where to begin," said Fishlegs.

"It's annoying we can't get out there to help," said Hiccup.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"He means that everything is getting a little chaotic, we can't get in close without getting killed ourselves," said Valka.

Eir was on her chest covering her nape with Ragnar directly on top of her, she was completely shocked by his perseverance. She tried to shake him off of her, but Ragnar then grabbed her face and began to crush in his palm.

It was this point that Spitelout and the MPs arrived at the scene with Stoick and Eret.

"By the Gods," said Spitelout.

Eir was screaming as it looks as if Ragnar was trying to tell her head off and eventually she managed to elbow him in the face. He then tried to swipe at her but she ducked just in time and then kicked him in the chest pushing him away any crash into the building where the Scouts were standing on.

The Scouts then watched as Eir's fingertips began to harden and she rushed towards the Wall. She then shunned and her fingers created holes within the walls allowing her to scale it, much to everyone's shock.

"She's heading up the wall!" Snotlout yelled.

"She's trying to escape!" Valka yelled.

Ragnar had managed to recover and quickly grabbed hold of Eir, attempting to pull her down. He then began to gnaw on her right leg and she managed to kick off, though she ended up tearing her own left-right in the process.

"We can't let her get away!" Hiccup yelled as she and Astrid made their way up the Wall with their ODM gear.

"We won't," said Astrid.

The two of them then managed to get directly above Eir and there was nothing she could do to stop them as they were way out of reach. Hiccup then came swinging in slicing through the fingers on her right hand just below where she had hardened them. Astrid then swung back slicing through the fingers on her left hand and then she began to fall back towards the ground.

Astrid then landed on top of her head and looked at her. "It's over, Eir… now fall."

As she fell everything appeared to go in slow motion as Eir knew she had been beaten. She just looked up at the sky thinking about her father.

'_Eir… I'm so sorry,_' he said apologetically grasping her shoulders. '_I don't suspect you to forgive me, but please… please just…_'

She then struck the ground and she was left to the mercy of Ragnar, who immediately pounced on top of her. Ragnar then immediately slammed his fist down on top of her head, she tried to block the attack with her right hand but he ended up smashing right arm and it flew straight towards Stoick and the MPs, the MPs quickly ran off but he just stood there and watched.

'…_stand your ground. Stand your ground even though the world stands against you._'

Ragnar's arms had now been completely shattered and it looks as if he wasn't quite finished just yet.

'_They will despise you, they won't understand… but I will, your dad always will. Promise me that you will return, that is all that I ask._'

Ragnar then immediately tore open the nape leaving her completely exposed to the world. Ragnar then noticed that there were tears in her eyes and then suddenly there was a blinding flash of light.

Hiccup saw that Ragnar's body appear to be fusing with Eir's. "Their fusing?"

Ragnar was trying to free himself, but he discovered that he wasn't able to. Then some kind of crystal engulfed Eir from head to toe. It looked as if that Ragnar was going to share the same fate, but Eret appeared out of nowhere and sliced through his nape freeing him.

"We can't afford to lose you as well," he said.

* * *

After the battle, the two Titan bodies had disintegrated and the only thing left was a battered city and a whole lot of casualties. Eir was still encased in that strange crystal which tended collaborated with the rest of the Titan body.

They had managed to pull Ragnar out of his Titan body and now he had strange markings over his eyes. He was also unconscious, no doubt the battle took a heavy toll on him, but he soon opened his eyes.

"Ragnar," said Hiccup.

Ragnar turned and saw Hiccup standing next to him. "Hiccup? Is Eir…"

"We're not sure," said Hiccup.

Ragnar turned and saw Snotlout trying to cut his way through the strange crystal encasing Eir with his blade. However, the only thing that he managed to accomplish was shattering it in the washing even a scratch on the crystal.

"Damn it!" Snotlout yelled. "All the shit we've been through and this is what we get! Eir, wake up! Come on, face the music! You owe us! Don't be a coward! I know that you can hear me!"

He was about to strike the crystal again, but Eret grabbed his shoulder. "That's enough. It's over."

Snotlout looked as if he wanted to argue some more, but deep down he knew the truth.

"Someone get me a wired net," Valka ordered. "This thing belongs deep underground!"

"Understood!" said the Scouts.

Valka looked at Eir, who looked as if she was sleeping. '_What have we done? If we can't get any answers out of her and what was the point of all this? We are left with nothing but countless casualties, ruined lives and unanswered questions. All for what?_'

Eret was making his way to Stoick, whose expression was unreadable. "Well, it was a valiant effort. Can't win them all though, right?"

"Right," Stoick nodded. "And the very least the Scout Regiment has been exonerated, sure by the skin of its teeth, but still."

Eret wasn't so sure they did after all went behind the backs of the MPs and one could argue that the decision caused half the city to be demolished. "Let's hope that the brass agrees."

* * *

A few days later, Stoick had been called an emergency meeting by some officials from the capital to discuss the recent events.

"As you might imagine, we have many questions," said the leader of the community. "If the target identity was beyond all doubt, why would you neglect aid from the Military Police?"

"Discretion, we had reason to believe that she was working in conjunction with other insiders," Stoick explained. "I felt that it was necessary to involve those well above suspicion, sir."

"Yes, and the price of your discretion was the near obliteration of Nexus," a Minister argued. "Well done."

"I didn't foresee the damages scale, sir. Blame my incompetence."

"Blaming going to rebuild my roof," said a second angry Minister.

"If the Female Titan was left to roam free, the Wall was subject to breach and the damage to Nexus would be beyond devastating."

"Perhaps," said the community leader, though he didn't look convinced. "Stoick, you have me grasping at straws to exonerate you. What I need is proof that your tactics unit some manner of benefit. Granted, Eir Stormheart is rendered innocuous, but also essentially useless."

"Yes, sir," Stoick acknowledged. "That she is."

They all turned on him in bewilderment, clearly, there was surprise that he would acknowledge such a thing.

"Are you saying… it was all for nothing?"

Stoick looked at him with a very stoic look on his face, something which he was quite famous for.

* * *

Ragnar was still recovering from his battle with Eir and faded in and out of consciousness every now and then. He opened his eyes and found that Hiccup was sitting opposite his bed reading and Snotlout was leaning against the window. Standing in the corner were Astrid and Fishlegs, both of who had concerned look on their faces.

"Hey," said Hiccup. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he sat up. "In fact, it weird how okay I feel. So is Eir still stuck in that thing?"

"Afraid so."

"You would think after everything we sacrifice to get her back, that fate would cut us a little slack," Snotlout grunted.

"Personally I find it humbling, knowing how far she would go to keep secrets," said Fishlegs.

"More like infuriating," Astrid grumbled.

"I should have reacted quicker, I should have pulled her out of the carcass immediately," said Ragnar. "It's just when I saw her face I just froze."

"Hiccup Haddock! And Fishlegs Ingerman!" said a voice.

They turned and saw MP standing in the doorway. "The two of you are first."

"Yes, sir," Hiccup nodded.

"Debriefing time," said Fishlegs.

"We'll see you later," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

They watched as the two of them walked off leaving only Astrid and Snotlout to keep Ragnar company, both of who were absolutely quiet.

"I guess she really did had a hand in Speedfist's death," Ragnar sighed.

"You think that he figured out her secret?" Astrid asked.

"Possibly, it would make sense," said Ragnar.

"When I found his ruined body, he didn't have his ODM gear on him, I should have realised that something was off at that moment," Snotlout grunted. "I just assume that someone ripped it off of him because there's was broken."

None of them said anything else, they just couldn't find the words.

* * *

"I still can't get my head around it," said Fishlegs as he and Hiccup walked down the corridor. "This entire fight fire with fire business, is that really the only option we have?"

"Not really, it's just the only one that's been presented," said Hiccup. "And now we know that Ragnar is able to do it."

"Yeah, but if it's that easy to turn for the fight to turn us all into monsters and maybe we just don't deserve to win."

Hiccup looked out of the window and saw some birds flying over the Wall.

"No one ever promised us that we would come out of this unscathed," said Hiccup.

* * *

Stoick continued to look at the committee.

"'For nothing?'" he said as if the word to an insult. "I believe that this latest tragedy has moved us forward by leaps and bounds, sir. Not long ago we hadn't even imagined the possibility of humans transforming into Titans and now are we not only aware of the enemy in our midst, we managed to capture one of them. Make no mistake there are more of them out there and we will hunt down every last one. The initiative is ours, starting now, we will launch an attack on the Titans within our Walls!"

'_After that, the Scout Regiment recall to the capital and my father's incarceration were rescinded. Instead they were charged with guarding Eir Stormheart in her holding cell, deep underground where they kept strict vigil day and night. Sadly, however, it would take a far longer time and cost a great many more lives for humanity discover true nature of what it held captive._'

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, the rest of the new recruits of the Scout Regiment were riding on horseback within the interior as something dangerous was on their tail. Also, some portion of the Wall that had been damaged by Eir began to crack revealing a skinless Titan with inside it.


End file.
